


Falling In The Black

by thedezgyrl



Series: Falling In The Black [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Action, Adult Content, Adventure, Blood, Brutality, Doujinshi, Espionage, Fantasy, Fetish, Fluff, Friendship, Gore, Kink, Love, Medical Experiments, Mind Fuck, Multi, Murder, Mystery, NSFW, Other, Paranormal, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Romance, Shota, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller, Torture, Triggers, Yaoi, demon, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 130,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfiction with a new twist on the BB/Kuro world. The setup is canon while everything else is made up of new arcs and some OC's. It is coauthored with a friend.</p><p>There are also a lot of triggers in this and contains a mass amount of adult/mature content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have read my one shots. This is where Johanna and Benji came from.
> 
> Also, I am working on getting the typos corrected. Along with settling on one spelling of 'Mey Rin', at the time my friend spelled it different than me.

WARNING: ADULT/MATURE CONTENT

Firstly, for those who have been fans of this fanfic. I want to thank you for your adoration and support. You guys are awesome!

Secondly, to those of you just reading this. This fanfiction first started out as an RPG, but theadminraptor and I loved it so much- we decided to turn it into a story. This story is in no way completely canon and will reflect that heavily. That is the point of a fanfic though, it is to take you to places in your favorite fiction-that you have never been before. There are several original character's (OC's) in here. So just be prepared for that.

I mainly write for Sebastian as well as for Johanna and theadminraptor mainly writes for Ciel. We take turns on all of the other characters.

Thirdly, theadminraptor and I wanted to hit on some pretty dark overtones in our story. Yes, there are cute, lovey dovey, comical, and tear your feels apart moments. But there are also very twisted, dark, and flat out morbid scenes. So keep this in mind- YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. In all honesty we hope that this does not deter you from reading. Because all in all (this being a biased opinion) it's a great story and from what other readers have told us- 'addictive'.

Lastly, there are more than fifteen chapters. There are actually about thirty so far and I will put them up as fast as I can.

Hope you enjoy our little corner of the BB/Kuro fanverse!

With Love,

thedezgyrl and theadminraptor


	2. And so fate begins

It was early morning with a muted blue sky of lightening dawn as a shadow gracefully moved through an elaborately lavished bedroom. In a flash two gloved hands part the heavy velvet curtains, gray predawn sunlight highlighting a sleeping form of a young boy in bed, and causing his framed hair to become a halo around his face. A half grin tugs at the corner of a very eccentric face belonging to one Sebastian Michaelis. Whom is the esteemed butler of the Phantomhive household and confidant of the sleeping figure.

In a swift fleetingly graceful motion Sebastian is at his Master's bedside, his tall frame leaning over it, hair fluttering past his cheek with the motion, "Master, I do believe that it is time to wake up,"

Ciel Phantomhive, sole head of the Phantomhive estate, swam into consciousness, opening his eyes. It was already morning? Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he stretched, then rubbed an eye. He hadn't slept well the night before-nightmares of his past, of his parent's death and his torture, plagued his dreams as they did on occasion, and he was tempted to demand some extra time to sleep.

However, that was something that only a child would do, and he certainly wasn't a child anymore-at least as far as he was concerned. The boy ignored the heaviness of his body caused by the added fatigue as he moved to the edge of his bed, where his (demon) butler stood.

As he spoke, he wondered if his exhaustion showed. "Sebastian. What is the schedule for today?" He also reached out an expecting hand for his morning tea.

Sebastian fluidly picks up a steaming china cup off of a silver service tray and delicately hands it to Ciel. "I thought that today you could enjoy a nice raspberry chai." Another half grin on his face as he stares at his master intently. It wasn't too long ago that he had made a pact with him. Then he was a helpless, broken aristocratic child.

Now though he wasn't much older, Ciel had started to come into some more defining and mature looks while keeping his unfounded boyish features. Sebastian careful not to linger too long a gaze curved his attention to a letter on the silver service tray. A set of gloved fingers gingerly picking it up and holding it before Ciel courteously. "An agent of Scotland Yard brought this along earlier. While delivering it his face seemed a tad pale as if he had been vomiting..."

Ciel sips the tea for a few moments. It's delicious, as usual, but he isn't about to say so. He couldn't afford to let more attachment than was necessary show toward Sebastian. (Besides, even if he let anything beyond a simple master/butler relationship show, Sebastian was likely to find it more amusing than anything, perhaps even petty, and Ciel's pride was too great to risk that).

Emptying the cup, he returns it to his butler, then finally addresses the letter with Queen Victoria's signature seal on its backside. He wasn't particularly looking forward to a case from Her Majesty, thanks to his exhaustion, and actually found himself hesitating for a slight moment before opening the envelope and reading the parchment it contained.

"Her Majesty has been told of a rather strange incident. Apparently, an agent of Scotland Yard was visiting an eastern district of London to investigate a series of disappearances of what seems to be random citizens. He stopped to eat at a local pie shop that is well known for its meat pies.

Afterward, he became ill and went to see a doctor. Apparently, examination of his vomit indicated an unknown source of the meat-they don't know what animal it came from. That's... Disturbing."

He continued to read.

"It could mean nothing, or it could mean something, and Her Majesty would feel most comfortable if I looked into the event to be sure what may or may not be happening."

His multicolored eyes rose to meet his butler's crimson ones. "Sebastian. Have my appointments today cancelled. May as well get this one over with as quickly as possible."

Sebastian bows with an arm winding behind his back and his other arm against his chest.

"I will do so my beloved Master."

Sebastian's head snaps up and his eyes narrow as there is a resounding crashing sound in the foyer. The sound is followed by Mey-Rin's hysterical shrieks as per usual. A knot of annoyance forming between Sebastian's brows.

He reassumes his board straight posture, "Master please excuse me. I will most definitely clear your agenda and have Tanaka ready the carriage."

MeyRin looks at the mess in dismay.

"Oh no. I have gun an'dun it again! Yes I have."

MeyRin had been trying to dutifully dust a curio cabinet in an off room parlor when the ladder slipped out from under her. Which in turn caused her to grab onto the cabinet and disproportion it's weight.

Her small, doe like face turning to see Sebastian striding towards her making a 'Tsking' sound.

"MeyRin why don't you be a darling and help Ciel to dress while I handle this." He beamed a sweet smile at her. As she quickly curtsied and trampled up the stairs from which he had just descended.

\--------------------

There was a light knock on Ciel's door, "Master may I com'in? Sebastian has sent me to aid you."

What? Where was Sebastian?

A quick decision had to be made-whether or not to let MeyRin help him dress.

"Erm... Yes. Come in." The Earl stood next to his bed still in his nightshirt. He was uncomfortable, but tried not to let it show on his face. Sebastian had always been the one to dress him...

As she entered the room her eyes shamefully dropped to the ground as she approached Ciel. MeyRin couldn't quite meet his gaze, at times she felt like a complete burden, and utter failure to him. Though he had never once voiced this to her or Sebastian to her either. But why wouldn't she? She was always breaking things and causing her Earl so much grief. It was a wonder that he ever kept her around..much less paid her.

MeyRin's fingers quickly and to her surprise diligently unfastened the buttons on Ciel's night shirt. As she removed his pants and began placing on him gray wool shorts. Her mind began to drift and wander to things she had kept quietly to her self.

Stolen and sometimes emotionally obscure glances between the Earl Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian. The way that Sebastian carried himself for and around Ciel. The complete gentleness and grace in the way he did these things. They almost had the chemistry of unwitting lovers. Which surprised MeyRin Ciel was not one to be oblivious and Sebastian was not one to be taken as naive.

As MeyRin straightened out Ciel's bow which was the finishing touch before brushing his hair.

"Master...as your servant..ere'are things I must know in order to adequately serve an protect you." She slowly began. "It isn't much of me business, but are'you and Mister Sebastian lovers...sir?"

\-------------------------

Sebastian was just about to knock on the door when he over heard the conversation coming from inside the room. He dropped his arm to his side and continued to listen intently. There are not many times that he could be taken aback, but this was apparently one of them.

If Ciel were to ever ask him how he truly felt about his young master...if he ever asked if he ever thought of him in unsightly, and passionate ways. There was no way he could lie to him and Ciel could simply 'command' it out of him. MeyRin just opened up a slippery slope and is blindingly unaware of it.

\-------------------------

Ciel's single exposed eye widened and an unidentifiable sound escaped his lips. What in the ever loving...? Where could this have come from all of a sudden? And how was he supposed to answer that?

No. He knew exactly how he was supposed to answer this question. No one could suspect any sort of relationship between the two that was any more than a master/servant one. Still, he couldn't find the correct words to use. As the awkward silence drew on, he only felt worse because the longer he waited to say something, the easier it would be for someone to suspect that something was between the two gentlemen.

Calm down, Ciel. There's nothing to suspect. At least, that is what he told himself.

"That's hardly an appropriate question to ask, MeyRin. However, if you must know, the answer is that the only one I am currently bound to is Elizabeth... Not that I "love" her, so to say, but she is my fiance. That's as far as that goes."

MeyRin's face flushed and felt hot, but she quickly cooled it.

"Yes master. Please forgive me outburst, sir. I meant no offense, I did."

The silver hairbrush smoothly running through his hair as her other hand ran fingers where she had brushed. She felt his posture slowly but surely relax and heard him let out a content sigh.

\---------------------

Though he had calmed down considerably, Ciel waited for his maid to take her leave before fully relaxing. He took a few deep breaths, then grabbed the newspaper he hadn't yet read to distract himself and get his mind on other things. Interestingly enough, there was an article on the disappearances, albeit a small one. So it wasn't yet major news-either that or the Yard was trying to downplay the incidents in order to prevent panic. His suspicion was correct, he noted, as at the end of the brief article, it was mentioned that there was no suspected danger to citizens, as Scotland Yard was investigating and security was tight. There was no mention of the mysterious pies, either.

His eyelids lowered a bit as he scanned other articles, waiting for Sebastian to return to escort him out. He even found himself sitting on the bed, half-tempted to just curl up in a ball and hide under the covers. Honestly, he was ashamed to have been kept up all night from the repetitive nightmares, but what could he do?

Resist, Ciel. People have gone on with less sleep, he mentally urged himself.

\---------------------

As MeyRin exited the room Sebastian entered the room permeating nonchalance. Sebastian's eyes quickly looked over the paper before swiftly taking it from Ciel and neatly folding it.

"Tanaka awaits us young master. Shall I escort you to the carriage?" A frown slightly forming on his face as he notices the state that his liege is in. "Perhaps on the way we can stop by one of those exquisite coffee shops?"

The boy couldn't be sure how he felt about Sebastian noticing his fatigue-although he certainly couldn't be surprised. Perhaps embarrassed was the right term? Still, there was no doubt that coffee might help him, so while he normally might have come up with some snide comment toward his servant, instead he nodded his agreement.

"That would be fine." CIel grabbed his walking stick. "Let's go, Sebastian."

The winds outside were blowing harshly against the carriage as the wheels jumped over small pebbles and twig like thoroughfare. The color of the sky not changing much from it's predawn color and the air carrying with it bits of metallic smells.

"Luckily. I thought to bring umbrellas." Sebastian beamed brightly. As soon as he spoke his words a loud cracking sound filled the sky and droplets of water pounded the carriage like bullets.

The demon butler noticing his master's eyes were trained on him. As if he were trying to pry inside his head. A few fleeting thoughts from earlier about Mei-Rin's inquiry fluttering through his dark mind.

"What is it my dear earl? You seem very contemplative." An amused lilt to his voice.

X-----------------------X  
In a dark part of London, as the duo traveled to the city:

Oh so lovely! A shining straight blade ripped through the air like a falling star as it tore through soft flesh. A man's voice broodingly humming as he kicked at a lever knocking back a chair, and causing a limp figure to fall into a dark pit. The trap door squeaking as it shut closed making the floor regain it's wholeness. The hands that were slick with sticky blood quickly doused themselves in a basin of water before drying themselves on a shaving towel. The shadowed figure placing a hat ontop it's head before heading out the door and softly murmuring in a sing song voice, "there was a barber and his wife...and she was beautiful~"

\---------------------------

"It's nothing." Ciel looked away, out the window at the countryside rolling by. Damn that demon noticed everything. What if...?

What if Sebastian had heard the conversation between MeyRin and himself? Ciel wanted to know what Sebastian might think about the incident, as one of the key agreements in the contract was that Sebastian was not to lie to his young lord. However, if the demon's opinion of their relationship, or what should be their relationship, differed from his own, there would be no turning back the hands of time to keep the questions from being asked, and Sebastian would probably never let him live such a thing down. It was a huge risk, and Ciel wasn't quite sure of whether or not he would yet take it.

Just what could Sebastian be thinking?

He felt his eyelids growing heavy again. He couldn't look out the window. The scenery and the rocking would put him to sleep. But he couldn't look at Sebastian, either. And he hadn't brought an interesting book, nor had they reached a coffee shop yet. Damn. What was he supposed to do.

He bit his tongue for the sensation.

Perhaps it would be good to keep conversation going with Sebastian. At least then he'd have something to keep his mind focused on.

As he opened his mouth to speak, the carriage moved over a defect in the road and the whole thing lurched forward, hard, causing Ciel to fly off of his seat.

"A-Aah!" Ciel cried out.

Sebastian quickly caught Ciel and switched midair where Ciel was now sitting where Sebastian just was. Sebastian's chest pressed against his, his head bowed, hair brushing Ciel's cheeks, and eyes locked on his master's.

"I will definitely have that spot fixed...it's a cause for tricky situations." Sebastian smiled like a cheshire cat while still intently looking into Ciel's eye.

Ciel appeared surprised for a moment-a break from his typical somber attitude, even though he certainly shouldn't have been surprised at all by Sebastian's quick actions. Still, the demon was so close, he could feel the body heat radiating from the man. It was all Ciel could do to keep his face a proper shade due to the demon's closeness. Yet still, he realized then he'd involuntarily clung to his butler during the catch, his hands gripping Sebastian's upper arms.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and relaxed.

"Yes. You should definitely take care of that." His eyes wandered back out to the countryside.

Sebastian slightly pulled away from Ciel putting a small amount of space between them but still enough to still hover over him. One of his gloved hands reaches out and gently grabs Ciel's face, his palm cupping his chin, fingertips grazing his neck, and his forefinger casually resting against his lips.

"Oh my. It seems you nipped your lip when you were projected." Sebastian said in a husky tone.

Did his heart skip a beat? Felt like it, but he wasn't going to show it.

"Tch." Ciel brushed his hand away, then placed a finger against his lip, realizing that he had, in fact, bitten it. Whatever. He'd deal with it. At least he was flustered enough after all of that to stay awake for the rest of the ride.

\------------------------

The carriage moved steadily for the rest of the trip, and stopped in front of a church. Her Majesty had said the pie shop was nearby, but Ciel figured they might be able to get some information about the disappearances or the pie shop here first maybe. There was no sense in not trying. At first he was a bit confused, though. Something bothered him.

Once he realized what it was, he fumed. They hadn't stopped for coffee. But then he saw a small coffee shop down the street and let out an ex exasperated sigh.

"Coffee first. Then the church." The young lord nearly barked. The exhaustion was causing him not only to be on edge, but to become irritated faster.

X---------------------X

Our dear strange friend:

It was such a smooth day as the man continued to hum his dark hat that he donned pulled down over his eyes, the collar of his coat turned fully up around his face. This was a ritual he frequently performed, roving the streets for wealthy men with little family to miss them, their soft skin under his streamlined blade...No. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head. In his haste to clear his mind, he didn't pay attention to the tall man, and his young protege who followed beside him.

\-------------------------------

Sebastian quickly caught and righted the man before he landed into his earl carrying a steaming cup of coffee. That just would not have done. The man went stiff and rigid under his touch and backed away quickly, politely nodding a 'thanks' before bounding off.

"What a very strange sort of fellow. Did he think me a mugger?" Sebastian mused.

Ciel smirked as he drank the coffee. "As if you look like one. If anything, you look like a nobleman. Maybe you'll be the next victim. You haven't any family." A snide quip, but he meant it more as a joke, though he wasn't sure if Sebastian would realize that.

He blinked as his focus wavered and stopped walking, waiting for his eyes to refocus. Great. He frowned, impatient for the caffeine to start kicking in.

Sebastian's head cocked to the side. "My young master. I do believe you stumbled upon a very intriguing piece of information." The look on Ciel's face drove him on to finish, "I did a bit of sleuthing myself earlier. Most of the victims were very reputable men, with little to no family or heirs to carry on their fortunes."

X--------------------X

Our dear strange friend:

Not only did he run his barbershop, but the man ran an insurance policy business under a false name. Every man that he killed, he drafted up fake paperwork and cashed in their legacies under various aliases so they won't be traced back to him. Yet none of their riches went to him. They went to the love of his life...

\-------------------------------

Ciel was just about done with the day, self-loathing over his overestimating his ability to combat the exhaustion. Once his eyes refocused, he decided he'd at least sit down for a moment. Knowing the church wasn't too far away, and recalling that he needed to ask those in the church about the pie shop.

"We're going to the church, Sebastian. Maybe they can provide us with some information." He had a hard time hiding the irritation in his voice.

At least he would have to stay close to his butler thanks to the rain. He wasn't concerned about falling. He was more concerned about bruising his ego in the circumstance that he couldn't walk, and gripped his walking stick as hard as he could as a result of those thoughts.

"Well, what do we have here?" A very smooth yet casually indifferent voice calls. A man in a very high quality and very expensive kimono approaches them and with barely a deft motion injects Ciel with a small dose of adrenaline. "Sorry. Sebastian requested it. Don't take my actions too harshly."

"Lau!? What are *you* doing here?!" Ciel turned his attention to his butler. "And what are *you* trying to pull? I was doing fine!" The adrenaline was definitely effective, and somewhere deep down, the young master probably appreciated Sebastian's help, but he sure as hell wasn't about to admit it, especially when he felt that his servant had gone behind his back. Still, he could appreciate that no one else would notice either, but even that didn't compare to Ciel's disdain that he required help.

Lau nonchalantly shrugs, "Sebastian sent Tanaka to relay a message about the adrenaline. Which by the way I enjoyed the payment quite nicely." Lau puts a hand over his mouth in mock horror. "Oops...I don't believe I was meant to divulge that. Anyways..I have better things to do than to play detective. Chao."

Ciel was going to demand that the man wait, but Lau was gone just as quickly as he'd come. All the boy could do was be stunned. \------------------- After a few moments, he calmed enough to continue on his original mission to the church. As they approached, a thought hit him and he looked at Sebastian, wondering if he should ask about whether or not a demon could enter a church, or if God Himself (or something) would strike him down.

"Don't worry master. I do adore churches especially the ones with black lustered souls dwelling within." Sebastian gave Ciel a sarcastic smirk. They proceeded to enter the church and were met by the head Father LaCroix. Whom had a small girl about Ciel's age following behind him.

"Hello. I am Father LaCroix and this is my niece Johanna."

X------------------X

The man who we shall identify now as Sweeney Todd quietly finished the last of his transactions. Before looking at an aged photographed of a beautiful woman with a baby girl in her lap.

"It won't be long now Lucy...Johanna."

Mr. Todd humming to himself as he filed the paperwork away, "a barber and his wife...". Then quickly straightened his desk making sure it was tidy. This was a compulsion of his-neatness, perfection, and the lines of cleanliness. Things were much better when not messy. Except for blood. Sweet. Intoxicating blood. He could almost smell it's metallic perfume in the air. Sweeney reached for his black leather gloves and quickly placed them on his hands.

Unlike his other demonic counterparts whom have a Faustian mark on their hands his was on his left shoulder blade. Sweeney use to live a fast and luxurious life of Faustian contracts until he met her..he met his Lucy. Lucy was dying from consumption that she had contracted after an infected man had raped her. Lucy had been to the brink of being consumed completely.

Tired of praying to a silent God. She lowered her head and fervently prayed to whoever would deem to listen. Sweeney had been walking past her bedroom which faced the street when he heard her. That was when he manifested in her chambers and promised her he would take the pain away and help her seek her revenge...

Lucy had been oh so hesitant at first and Sweeney much to eager to seal the deal with her. It wasn't long after their pact that things took a physically intimate turn and Lucy was soon with child. So to keep up with appearances and to keep Lucy's societal integrity he married her. A few months after his Johanna was born a man stole his beloved Lucy and him sent away to America.

\-----------------------------

A nun in the church rushes over to Johanna and begins to try and pull her away as if the child were a dog sitting on the furniture in front of guests. "Let me go. I don't want to go." The girl protested. The nun pulling her arm with one hand and her other hand holding the girls.

Johanna let out a shriek as the cloth of her dress tore, revealing a mark similar to Sebastian's on her left shoulder. Father LaCroix quickly escorting them to his office to avoid the scene. He began offering apologies for the outburst as Ciel and Sebastian took their seats. "I am trying my best to save Johanna's soul."

" About a year ago she started to display signs of demonic prowess when that mark appeared. Her poor distraught step father brought her to us." Father LaCroix offered an awkward smile. "Would you like tea as we speak?"

Sebastian listened and observed the situation intently, but he was actually stunned over Johanna. Twice in one day he was hit with dumb foundedness. It was not impossible for demon to conceive halfling children, but only full blooded demons such as himself only carried a mark. This was beyond perplexing. What made matters worse was this child. This anomaly. This enigma was at the hands of the church. This just did not sit right with him.

Who is her father? Her mother? A scream tore through the building a childlike scream filled with pain and utter despair. Father LaCroix was sweating and quite uncomfortable at this juncture, "Please dont be concerned. Johanna is my prized pupil here. Its just sometimes her bizarre tendencies from the oppression she's under causes us to take measures." He immediately composed himself and looked at the two, "What would you like to know?"

CIel was beyond confused. Had he just seen a faustian mark on her? Could she have been a demon? Or perhaps merely in contract with one? He couldn't be sure. But that might be relevant to the case. If there was a demon involved in the disappearances, that could explain why the Yard had been having such a difficult time with this case. A human merely wouldn't want to be caught. A demon would have abilities that would allow it to do far more than a human could ever hope to do.

But that still didn't add up as far as motivation went. What could a demon's motivation here be? Unless they were in a contract with another human? If there was another demon involved, he was certain Sebastian would be able to sense them. They would just have to search the area-starting with that pie shop.

So was the questioning of this priest really necessary at this point? He wasn't sure, but he supposed that it couldn't hurt-and besides, he didn't want to appear rude for asking for the man's presence.

He cleared his throat.

"I would just appreciate whatever information you could give me on the local disappearances. Is any place particularly unsafe to wander here?"


	3. His Butler, Hellacious

Father LaCroix looked at them hesitantly and with shaking lips, "Well, lately there has been rumors going around about Ms. Lovett's Pie Shoppery. You see her concoctions were once less than edible and suddenly everyone cannot stop eating there. My parishioners cannot stop themselves from eating there when they can. I think that woman is in league with the devil especially since she flocks about my ministry clucking after our sweet Johanna. Always 'fretting' about her and trying to bond a friendship." The Father's abrupt anger quelling his anxiety for a moment, "If anything bizarre is afoot on Fleet Street. It ties in with that unGODly woman."

Sebastian carefully and with piqued curiosity smiles delicately, "And where might we find this unseemly woman?"

"You can find her devil's den south four buildings over. Now I must bid you good day. Once again I am sorry for the chaos you have witnessed here today." Father LaCroix bowed as his robes folded about his arms while doing so.

\--------------------------

The nun from earlier entering the office to escort Sebastian and Ciel from the church. She was a petite woman with raven hair and brilliant green eyes. The nun bowed respectfully before them, "My dear earl. I am sorry that your visit was less than satisfactory."

Although she had tried quickly to clean up as best that she could before escorting the pair, Sebastian's eyes narrowed at a few strands of fair hair corded around her ring of purity- Johanna's hair no doubt, and drying blood underneath one of her pinky nails.

Most people wouldn't have noticed such small details, but Sebastian eyes were always drinking in details no matter how obscure. They were beating the girl. Yes, Sebastian could nearly taste the coiled fear and hatred radiating off of this woman.

Once identifying it from her, he noticed that the feeling nearly filled the church. They were absolutely mortified of this girl and probably were treating her like a rabid animal.

Ciel nodded to the nun when she'd bowed to him. He was thinking about the girl, and wondering about what Sebastian had noticed during their time spent in the church. During the walk toward the pie shop, the young earl waited until they were a safe distance away from others before speaking.

\------------------------------

"That girl, Johanna... What did you gather of her, Sebastian? I saw a mark that looked like the one on your hand."

Sebastian looked down at Ciel with a split second of contemplation, "She is not a full demon and this bothers me. Only pure bloods carry marks and halflings just have remarkable, above average capabilities. The whole church is terrified of her and she is not as beloved as Father LaCroix would like to make it seem. No. That nun had just finished either beating or torturing her when she came to escort us. She had done her best to look presentable, but Johanna's hair was caught on her ring, and there was blood caked under a finger nail."

Sebastian's head turned into the direction of the pie shop, the wind softly causing his hair to flutter around his face as he did so. "I am wondering what exactly we are about to walk into young master. So steel yourself for whatever we may encounter. It just wouldn't do for you to leave me prematurely."

Sebastian looking at Ciel sideways, eyes a fire with a mischievous light, and a lavish grin.

"Your concern about me leaving you is hardly warranted. That is, unless you're planning on avoiding your end of the contract." Ciel shot back, returning his butler's gaze with a signature smirk.

\-------------------------

The pie shop didn't appear out of the ordinary as they walked inside, barring only that there were more people inside than one might expect in such a simple shop.

Many were just finishing their pies and leaving. A pale, thin woman was making her way through the shop-which also resembled a make-shift cafe. That made sense since the pies had only recently became popular.

Seeing the two gentlemen walking inside, she smiled. It was plain that these two were wealthy, and this was perfect for her needs. First, however, she had to get close to them, though, and with such a serious expression on their faces, she recognized (and accepted) a challenge.

Her dress was simple, though multi-layered and covered by a wide apron which had clearly fallen victim to many a pie accident.

"Welcome!" she called to her new guests. "Give me just a moment!"

Mrs. Lovett ran into the back of the shop to change her apron into a crisp, clean one. As she came back into the shop, she apologized for her previous appearance, and grabbed a slice of one of her pies, putting it on a plate, as if to be served. "It's just been such a busy day." she explained.

"But where are my manners? You must be hungry! You know, I never thought my pies were that great, but apparently others have thought otherwise. Here! Taste one!" Taking the fork she'd also grabbed, she scooped a bite of the pie and aimed for the younger nobleman's mouth. Ciel opened it to protest, but she was quick, and suddenly, he found his mouth full of pie.

"It's meat pie. It's actually one of my more popular pies." Mrs. Lovett grinned. "What do you think?"

Ciel couldn't think. That was the problem.

As soon as Mrs. Lovett's back was turned Sebastian quickly procured a handkerchief from his pocket and with a more than swift motion swabbed the contents out of Ciel's mouth with two fingers. Neatly folded the kerchief in a blink and placed it back in his pocket.

"My master found that to be most scrumptious. May I try a bite of that as well? I am simply one hell of a cook myself." Sebastian beamed slyly at her.

Ciel was mentally screaming over what had just happened, though he didn't let it show. He hoped that he'd been wrong on the suspicion of the pies. The mere thought that there had been human meat made his head spin and he felt nauseous. He didn't know how he'd react if it turned out that the suspicion were correct.

Mrs. Lovett seemed delighted to oblige. "Oh, absolutely! Where are my manners?" She scooped up another piece and fed a sample to Sebastian as well. She then ran off to clean a table of a customer who was leaving.

\-------------------------

As Sebastian chewed the bit of pie, the demon in him sort of relished the taste. "Hmmm..." he spoke while thoughtfully chewing. "I taste kidney, tongue, and brain. The meat is very saturated in grease...Oh. Lawyer. How lovely. Although the spices are all wrong."

Ciel was mortified, and he couldn't decide if he was about to throw up or faint, gripping Sebastian's sleeve for support, as it was really the only thing he could think to grab onto.

"D-Disgusting." Ciel said lowly, so that only Sebastian could hear.

"Master. Might we go home for today or shall we continue on?" Sebastian asked eyebrows furrowed in concern and threading his arm under Ciel's to stabilize him. Which actually caused Sebastian's pulse to slightly quicken being so close to his master like this. It was any ever wonder how he kept himself so calm sometimes around his darling master.

Sebastian still kept up his facade of playful nonchalance as Ciel looked up to him. The light streaming from the shop window casting his sweet face in an ethereal glow.

"I can have Tanaka ready the carriage quickly." The butler stated matter of factly.

Ciel shook his head. "No. We need more information. Once we have that, we'll leave."

Realizing that Sebastian was supporting him, he pulled away quickly. It was just in time because Mrs. Lovett was on her way back toward them.

"Did you enjoy it as well, sir?" She asked. She'd just finished clearing a few tables and had set up a place for her two new guests to sit as well. "If you enjoyed that, there are plenty more, and they aren't as costly as you might think."

She looked over the young boy briefly, wondering how delicious he might be in one of her pies. However, she'd have to establish a few things first. She couldn't just reel anyone in. That wouldn't do. She had to make sure that he met the "qualifications."

"It would also be most appreciated if you would spread the word about these pies. Perhaps by telling your family? Or friends. You understand, I'm sure. I've found word of mouth is the best form of advertising-not to mention the cheapest." She joked.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian.

Sebastian seated Ciel at the table and then sat down across from him. A warm look on the master butler's face as he spoke, "We have a dining engagement within the hour, but would you happen to have coffee perchance? And one of your most prized flavors of pie in an order to go?"

The idea behind this to collect some evidence of their own and for the contents to be further analyzed. Maybe Undertaker could help in determining the whom or multiple whoms that make up the ingredients. Sebastian already formulating a naughty joke to whisper in his ear.

X-----------------------------X

The bell to the pie door shop rang when an eccentric looking man walked in and strides over to Mrs. Lovett's planting a kiss on her cheek in front of two customers. Sweeney recognizes the two from earlier but hides any recognition on his face. Thankfully his head and face were concealed by his hat and coat. Which he had to change out of after a fresh shop order for his kept mistress.

"I brought you some choice cutlets my darling sweet." The man murmured into Mrs. Lovett's ear.

"I see." Mrs. Lovett nodded, saying it both to her dear and to her guests.

X------------------------------X

Ciel considered the disappearances, the qualities of the victims and responded to Mrs. Lovett, feigning a delighted attitude. "I certainly understand about advertising. I own a company myself, and I would tell others about this shop. However, I have no family, nor many friends to tell. Still, I'll find a way to spread the word."

"Oh?" Mrs. Lovett appeared sympathetic. "You're so young. I would never have guessed you would be isolated at such a tender age... Oh, but I shouldn't keep you too long. My apologies!" She ran off and brought them a cup of coffee and a slice of her meat pie, covered for travel.

"Here you are." Ms. Lovett's cooed.

A thought seemed to hit her.

"Perhaps you might stop by another time, after your engagements? i'd be delighted to serve you again, or even keep you company if you ever needed it. Perhaps we could even discuss business." She threw the last sentence out as a joke to lighten the mood.

Ciel didn't look at Sebastian, but was certain they were thinking the same thing. It might help them get close to the woman, which could help them figure out how she was getting the human bodies for her pie.

"I may take you up on that offer, Miss..."

"Call me Mrs. Lovett." she beamed.

"Mrs. Lovett. Yes, I may take you up on that offer." He sipped the coffee and made a little more small talk with the woman before leaving the shop with Sebastian. Immediately upon leaving, his "happy" demeanor vanished and he went back to normal, cynical Ciel.

\--------------------------

The carriage ride home was filled with a slight silence as the sun began to set far off into the red horizon. Ciel sat next to Sebastian and the butler could tell that his liege was drained.

"Perhaps I shall run you a bath while you sit down to a quick dinner my lord?" Sebastian inquired. "I could make you a light bisque soup."

Lately Ciel's night terrors had become more frequent and sometimes he would find him on the floor in tears. If Ciel would only ask for comfort, commanded it, demanded it, then it would be his. Sebastian was more than willing to offer it, but for now he was a spectator.

"Yes. A bath would be nice. And I am hungry." Ciel's voice was flat. His mind was elsewhere, thinking about what had happened that day and how they could find out what was going on. Getting close to that woman was a good idea, yes, but there was no telling how long that could take, and if people kept disappearing, time was precious.

X---------------------X

"My dear Mrs. Lovett's who were those two gentlemen if you mind me asking?" Since Sweeney's forced embarkment to the states he had lost all track of societal affairs in London. "I cannot...we cannot afford to let our plans be horribly in disarray." His fingers gripping her pastry table as she made fresh pies, his black fingertips bursting through the gloves from the pressure.

"The young man was a nobleman, and the older was his butler, it seems. I saw them and the child said he he had no family. And he looks positively good enough to eat, wouldn't you say, love?" She wiped her brow with a cloth and continued to work.

"I bet he would be quite tasty, but not as tasty as you." Sweeney wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. A part of him recoiled. He did not love this woman, she was just a distraction until he could be reunited with his Lucy.

Mrs. Lovett looked at the man to whom she was bound by contract. and smiled. "You really think I would taste sweet?" she purred.

"That I do." His mouth hungrily enveloped hers as he grabbed Mrs. Lovett by the shoulders and kissed her more fervently. X------------------------X 

As the two walked into the manor, they were greeted by the servants, and surprisingly, the place was still in one piece.

"Welcome home, young master!" Mei-Rin and Finny said together.

"So I thought about bakin' a pie for ya, young master. That is, if you're in the mood for one."

Just the thought of pie made Ciel feel instantly nauseous, his face turning a slight shade of green.

\-------------------------

Sebastian smoothly hummed as he dipped the sponge back into the steaming bath water and then diligently rubbed a bar of soap against it. The sponge become saturated with suds as Sebastian slowly moved it around Ciel's shoulders. The black nails on his ungloved hands glittering from the accumulated water droplets, with a slight slosh the sponge moved down Ciel's spine and Sebastian's hand moved in circular motions as he did so. As his hand reached his young master's lower back there was a stirring within his body, but he kept himself reserved as to not give himself away. This was a game of yearning that he played with himself. Sebastian worked his way up Ciel's back and then gently leaned him against the tub so that Ciel's head tilted up to Sebastian's chest as the butler began scrubbing his shoulders. The echoes of his hums filling the room with lilting melodies. Sebastian's hand lathered across Ciel's chest smoothly and stopped at the earl's pubic line. Usually he preferred to do that himself, so Sebastian dunked the sponge and then squeezed it over Ciel. A fountain of water expelling away the bubbled wash.

xX------------------------Xx

Johanna lay in her bed on her side as Father LaCroix buttoned up his trousers and began heading out the bedroom door. She no longer cried afterward or tried to fight him she was resigned to his will. The Father never laid atop her no, but he made her do other things...he told her it was to compensate for his hospitality towards her. Lest he would sell her to one of the Chinamen in the grunges and tell her mother that she had run away.

The cathedral faculty was terrified of her and called her a monster. They took out their aggressions against her every opportunity that they were presented. Johanna didn't know what the mark was or why she had abilities that no other human could possibly possess.

Suddenly the father turned in the doorway as he always did and called to her, "Send me off properly dear girl." Johanna numbly crawled out of bed, and walked towards him. As he bent down to kiss her lips, she felt an urge of anger well up inside of her, inexplicably her hand glowed green, her nails grew black, and long-shooting into Father LaCroix's throat. A spray of blood exploding all over the front of her body. Johanna snapped back into her fragile consciousness and screamed backing away as his lifeless body hit the floor.

There was a pounding of footsteps coming down the hallway and all Johanna knew to do was run. She ran in the opposite direction and down the side stairs to the cathedral doors. When her hands reached for the handles of the double doors she heard the scream of nuns from upstairs. Johanna threw the doors open with all her might and ran out into the quiet dreary streets.

Johanna ran until she found herself on a sprawling estate and ran for it's treeline. The moment she reached it, she felt an exhausted breath tear through her throat as she collapsed. The girls arms splattered with dry blood as they sprawl out before her, landing face down, her white night gown with blotches of blood bunching up under her. It was the last thing she remembered before mind submerged into nothingness.

xX-------------------------Xx

Ciel took a deep breath as Sebastian buttoned his nightshirt. He was exhausted, both the caffeine and adrenaline's effects having worn off a long time ago. Certainly he wouldn't have a difficult time going to sleep, but that wasn't the problem. What was at issue was the fact that he'd been plagued with nightmares for the past... How long had it been anyeay? His mind was too exhausted to recall. There had to be something he could do though...

No. He couldn't ask Sebastian. The demon would probably laugh and make fun of Ciel's clear weakness. It was to be expected. The relationship between the two of them practically called for such to happen. That was just how they were. But there was one way to keep him from doing that, wasn't there?

Was Ciel truly so desperate to go so far, though? He considered it for a moment. On the one hand, he could just leave everything be and risk yet another night of horrors. On the other hand, he might be able to sleep soundly for the first time in a long time, and that would mean that he'd be able to concentrate better on the case at hand. He hadn't gotten enough sleep the previous night, and look how he'd been today! He could only imagine how further exhaustion might affect him tomorrow. But the cost of sanity was a swift kick to his pride, and he couldn't decide which outcome, then, was worse.

These thoughts were upsetting Ciel, and his fatigue only exacerbated his series of negative emotions. And all of a sudden, the physical manifestations of his stress appeared-tears involuntarily escaped and rolled down his cheeks.

xX-------------------------Xx

Finny was walking outside. Yes, it was late, but he loved so much to be outside, especially at night. It was quieter, more peaceful.

But what was that? He'd heard a sound, and moved to locate the source of it. Thre was a young girl, perahps Ciel's or Elizabeth's age lying on the ground near the manor's treeline. There was blood soaked in her nightdress. Her feet appeared blistered and bruised, as though she'd been running for some time.

Finny didn't know how to react. He could warn the master, but she didn't seem to be a threat. The least he could do was figure out what was going on.

"M-miss?" He shook her gently. She was out. So the gardener ran inside, grabbed a bucket, filed it with warm water, grabbed a cloth and brought all of that back to where she lie. Dipping the cloth in the warm water, he lightly rubbed it over her face to see if that might awaken her.

xX---------------------------Xx

Sebastian's hands were immediately on both sides of Ciel's face cupping it as his forefingers wiped away at the tears.

"My dearest master..." Sebastian's voice filled with compassion and a hidden linger. "Please don't cry."

Their eyes locking momentarily before Ciel adverting them and mumbling something about being a 'foolish child'.

"Ciel." Sebastian hardly ever spoke his young lord's name. "Oh Ciel...my master." Placing a thumb under his chin and using it to maneuver him to look at him. Red eyes meeting bi-colored ones. Sebastian's head cocked to the right and within the perfect range for either of them to kiss. Which though he tried to fight it Sebastian found himself leaning forward even more. In an effort to gauge how comfortable his earl was willing to take this.

xX---------------------------Xx

Johanna awoke to a boy not much older than her cleaning her up. She searched around with her violet eyes wandering found a pair of aqua ones looking into hers. Johanna struggled to sit up but the exhaustion over took her and she fell back down. As she fell her dress ballooned around her and she saw on the white material speckles of blood.

A horrified gasp left her throat and she automatically pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them hiding her face. Johanna's long fair tresses spilling about her in a curtain of gold. She began sobbing uncontrollably. Sure she had disliked the Father, the things he did to her, and what he let others do, but never would she have dreamed of taking someone's life.

"Miss! Ah! What's wrong? How can I help?" Finny was almost frantic in his reaction over her being upset. He didn't know what had happened to her, but perhaps that was causing the reaction that she was desplaying now?

"I-I killed him..." Johanna's head slightly raised, her golden curtain of hair covering her face, but one violet eye framed in horror peered through the messy strands. "I-he-I...what have I done?"

xX---------------------------Xx

Sebastian had said his name...

Ciel's heart felt as though it had skipped enough beats to kill him when his butler mentioned him by name. And now it appeared as though the man might kiss him. And a good part of him wanted that. A small section of h is mind screamed that it was wrong for a human and a demon to have any sorts of feelings for one another, but his feelings for the demon were overwhelming and easily trampled those thoughts into the ground. He moved his head forward a bit, toward Sebastian's, slowly, cautiously.

"S-Sebastian... You said my name..." His eyelids lowered as their lips touched for the first time.

The kiss was delicate at first like putting your lips to the petal of a flower and to Sebastian's surprise Ciel's locked within his. The dark butler feeling his master's... his Ciel's fingers twinning in his hair. In a quick and deliberate fashion Sebastian lay Ciel properly in bed underneath him and kissed him deeply. The kiss with all of his emotions and desires full force behind it. Sebastian then kissing Ciel's cheek, tasting his tears before moving down to his neck and nipping him where his insides nearly melted from hearing Ciel's delighted gasp.

"Oh Ciel...many times I have said it...in my dark heart..."

In that moment Sebastian made an unbridled decision and began unfastening Ciel's night shirt. Kissing and making tender nips down his chest before licking and sucking on one of his master's nipples.

"S-Sebastian...! Ah~!" Ciel exclaimed loudly.

X----------------------X

That was until there were police chimes from outside that caused him to disconnect from her. Sweeney walked to the front of the shop and peered out the glass door as he watched them take the priests body from the church.

"What's going on? Can you go find out?" Ms. Lovett nearly demanded from the demon

Sweeney briskly walked outside and inspected the scene among the other civilian spectators.

"They believe that a girl who was staying here in the sanctity of the church did this..." Arthur Randall spoke to Abberline.

Sweeney had no idea that his daughter had been so close to him and in such proximity to him-he was still oblivious to that detail. Yet he never knew that Mrs. Lovett's did.

X------------------------X

Ciel had never felt any of these sensations before. His face was flushed red and his fingers were entwined still in his butler's obsidian hair. He felt himself getting hard and brought his legs up in an attempt to conceal such a shameful thing from Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled as Ciel arched his back causing his rock hard prick to graze his chest. He could feel Ciel's knees bow over his chest trying to conceal it. He let out another chuckle, "Come. Come, my dear master."

With an effortless movement Sebastian had removed Ciel's bottom's and kissed his throat as he firmly grasped his master's prize and began to stroke it. His fingers slowly moving down the shaft and coming up in a quick stroke palm curving the head. before it slowly moved back down again.

Sebastian whispering huskily in Ciel's ear, "My dear Ciel...don't hestitate to give me a command." And with that he slipped down to take him within his eager mouth.

xX-----------------------Xx

"Killed?!" Finny's eyes widened. He pulled her head up to face him."Please tell me what happened, Miss. Who'dya kill?" He couldn't just judge based on the fact that someone had been killed-especially given that this girl was clearly very distraught. Besides, even he had killed people.

"I was staying at St. Dunstan's under the watch of Father LaCroix for the past year..." Johanna recounted her tale shakily. "About 6 months he...he made me please him without taking my virtue...and I just" She lifts her arm and stares at her hand as if it were a snake "my nails turned black and long like blades...I stabbed him in the throat..."

The boy tried reaching a hand out a hand to console her and Johanna flung her arms around her body, hugging herself. Head fiercely shaking as tears flew off her face like skittering diamonds. Letting out a completely pained noise.

"Please...I am a monster...possessed by the devil...a demon resides within me." Johanna cried out.

Finnian understood all too well what it was like to be called a monster. He recalled the "treatments" he'd received in his past, the experimental drugs...

"Hey." he said to get her attention. "Sometimes, ya know, it's not bad to be... Not bad to be what some might call a monster. It doesn't make ya a bad person..." His voice was soft, almost distant. But his words were full of meaning.

Johanna sprung and threw her arms around the young man and began sobbing into his chest. She had not realized that the back of her dress had ripped when she had collapsed. A warm summer breeze blowing her hair out of the way and the moon light shining on her Faustian mark.

Finny was extremely careful in hugging the girl, and noticed the strange symbol. "Oi, Miss." he said after some time spent comforting her. "What is that mark?" He wondered if it had something to do with medical experiments or something. After all, he had a number tattooed on his body representing the test subject he was.

xX-----------------------Xx

Sebastian's mouth on Ciel's member sent the young earl into near ecstasy. For that moment, there was nothing but the sensation of pleasure. No memories. No nightmares. Nothing. And his butler was clearly experienced. He grabbed the man's hair once again, this time unsure if he was willing him to stop or pushing him to keep going. Ciel was at his butler's mercy.

"I-I... Nnngh... Sebastian, I'm going to..." Ciel squeezed his eyes shut and tensed as he neared his climax, but still he knew that wasn't fair for the demon, who Ciel wanted to achieve pleasure as well.

"S-stop!" he commanded, and looked down at Sebastian's surprised face. Indeed, Ciel himself was surprised at his own self-control which only moments before had been nearly non-existent.

"This... This is an order..." Ciel turned another few shades of red as he spat out the next word. "Fuck me!"

"As you wish sire."

Sebastian undressed and licked his hand from his palm to his finger tips, giving them each a good coating, and then sliding the spittle on his cock. He kept Ciel on his back and proceeded to guide it towards the young earl's awaiting hole. Ever so gently pushing it in as to not hurt or tear him. As he pushed forward a little more, he bent down, and kissed his master's gasping lips.

This feeling was glorious and was dare he he say it, 'heavenly'? Well that was a musing thought as he finally slipped fully inside his master's bottom and began pumping in and out.

"Ciel..you feel most pleasant...does this please you?" Sebastian grabbing the hair on the back of Ciel's head as nips his neck. Using his hair as leverage to prod him more deeply.

Ciel was again back to being unable to think about anything, and he could feel his whole body tensing again as his body worked its way to orgasm. Even feeling Sebastian come inside of him was an experience, and he shuddered. At that point, he slowly relaxed, his breathing slow.

\------------------------

Once he was cleaned (again) and back in his nightshirt, he grabbed onto Sebastian's sleeve and finally admitted his problem.

"The nightmares came back." He knew Sebastian would understand what he was talking about. "Stay with me."

Sebastian though he never slept had relaxed and cuddled next to Ciel for the remainder of the evening. His mind kept playing the scenes over and over again of the events that had transpired. If he could sleep he would have awoken probably believing it to be a dream. \------------------------- A few hours later he quietly crept out of bed and went to make breakfast. When he thought that his eyes were to deceive him. Ciel's fiance Lizzie was here, but that was not what perplexed him. Lizzie was walking with...Johanna? What in the world was she doing here? Just as both girls were rounding the corner with Finnian in tow, Ciel was descending the staircase rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Oh Ciel! Look at the friend I have made!" Lizzie belted out in her sing song voice.

Ciel was sore from the previous night's events, but was at least satisfied that he hadn't had a single nightmare and he'd slept better than he had in a long time. He was getting ready to call Sebastian to head out when he noticed his fiance and... What? Johanna?

"Elizabeth?" Ciel stared at her. "What... When..." He looked at Johanna. "How..." He was dumbstruck.

Elizabeth grabbed Ciel by the collar and nearly shook him, her face getting in Ciel's in typical Elizabeth fashion, her eyes rounding. "Oh Ciel! It's just awful! A priest tried to rape her and she killed him in self defense!"

Ciel had to figure out a way to get Elizabeth to go home. Clearly there was a lot more to be done today than he had originally thought.

"Elizabeth. I'm sorry, but I'm busy today." He knew that she simply wouldn't accept that-she never did-so he added, "If you would permit me to do my work, I'll... I'll in return permit you to hold a ball here another day... And everyone here will dress in the fashion of your choosing." The earl mentally twitched at the thought of his offer, but he couldn't very well address the issue of Johanna unless she was gone.

At first Lizzie was going to curl her lip and cry in her near childlike manner for she hadn't seen Ciel in almost a fortnight due to his extensive fit of melancholy. Yet at the mention of a ball and being able to dress her guests however she saw fit caused her to mentally salivate just a tad. "And will sweet Johanna be in attendance!? Please, tell me that she will!"

Johanna was still not really comfortable being here and really had not wanted the Phantomhive estate to know the reason of her presence. Yet Finnian whom she learned was the young man's name insisted. He was actually the one to call upon Lizzie to help him with Johanna. So Lizzie had dressed her in a pale blue simplistic satin dress which made her eyes look like burning amethysts in her porcelain skin. She noticed the earl Phantomhive studying her rather intensely for such a young boy.

This was a very awkward situation in and of itself which wasn't helped by this conversation being dragged out. So in a very distinct manner, Sebastian bowed before Lizzie, "My dearest Elizabeth. We shall do everything in our power to ascertain the best outcome for miss Johanna. Please do, rest assure."

At that Lizzie looked from Ciel to Sebastian with a little concern, "Do you promise Sebby?" It wasn't often that even Lizzie called Sebastian by a nickname, but when she did it held a resonance of firmness and affection.

"Why of course my sweetest Lizzie."Sebastian smiled giving pet courtesy in kind.

"We'll discuss it with Johanna." Ciel said.

\--------------------------

He was beyond relieved when Elizabeth left, and now he had to decide how to handle the next issues. But which to deal with first? Johanna or Mrs. Lovett? He figured it might be better to deal with Mrs. Lovett first. If Johanna was here, she could (hopefully) stay at the manor until he returned. People were disappearing and he couldn't let it continue if he could help it.

"Johanna, I'd like to talk to you, but it is going to have to wait if you don't mind. Can I ask you to stay here while I run a few errands? Finny, you will stay with her, of course."

He sighed. Elizabeth's company almost always resulted in a headache, and the added stress certainly wasn't helping.

"Sebastian, bring some sweets to my study. We'll talk there before we leave." He ordered.

xX--------------------Xx

Johanna usually wasn't one to eavesdrop, but this feeling inside her urged her to do so. She had managed to ditch Finnian by saying that she needed a short nap. As she listened she heard the butler Sebastian talking.

"And if the situation calls to make an end of Mrs. Lovett, what would you have me do master?" Sebastian's sultry voice murmured.

This caused Johanna to silently take a step back and begin heading down the hallway. She just had to warn Mrs. Lovett the woman had been nothing but kind to her, almost like a motherly figure.

It had taken her a little over an hour to walk there, but she entered the pie shop and ran to the kitchen where Mrs. Lovett's was humming while making pies. She grabbed her by the arm and began trying to pull her by the arm.

"You have to leave this instant Mrs., Lovett. Please just trust me." As she continued to pull the bells on the shop door chimed and she heard Ciel's voice, "Mrs. Lovett's I have come to call upon your company."

Johanna's face paled to a palor color and Mrs. Lovett's gave her a knowing look.

Suddenly without warning Ms. Lovett's bounds and gags her to a kitchen chair before walking to the shopfront.

X---------------------------X

"Please don't kill me...please..." the man pleaded with Sweeney.

"Oh? But why not?" He grinned wickedly. The sharpness of his straight razor had already split open his face pretty good, the man's eyeball was nearly falling out of the socket.

"I want to know about Ciel BLOODY Phantomhive and you are GOING to tell me." Sweeney snarled beastly at the man who was a banker for the estate.

"It's not like we are friends or anything. Honest. All I know is that he is an orphan and his aunt is his guardian though she doesn't ever pay much attention to him. He is the queen's guard dog and takes her majesty's royal orders. That is all I know!" The man tried holding his face together.

So that is it! Ciel is sniffing around because of the victims of his nefarious exploits.

"C-can I go now sir?" The banker asked.

"Of course." Sweeney maniacally smiled as his hand raised high above his head and the room filled with blood splatters and high pitched, frenzied shrieks of horror.

xXx---------------------xXx

The first thing Mrs. Lovett noticed was that, once again, the child's butler was with him. Surely, though, that wouldn't be an issue for Sweeney, as he was a demon, but she, a human, more than likely wouldn't be able to handle the trouble with more than one person. Certainly, the two didn't look like much in terms of strength or ability, but she'd learned before that you couldn't necessarily judge someone based on their looks. They could cause more trouble for her than was necessary, and that could be bad. But she did assume that she'd have no trouble if it was just the child, so separating the two would be a good idea.

"Ciel! Honestly, I'm surprised you sought my company so soon." She smiled. "Not that it's a bad thing, I don't intend to imply that. Just a surprise is all. I thought perhaps you might want to help out around here for a short bit? We can leave afterward. It's just the lunch rush, you see." She explained.

xXx-----------------------xXx

Erm... Helping out in the pie shop? Where humans were being served as food? The idea alone was repulsive. The things that he would do for Her Majesty... How far would he go? He supposed he had no choice, but that didn't make him feel any better. If anything, it only made him feel sick. And then there was the added fact that he would be reduced in this time to a mere waiter-taking orders instead of giving them, and that personally insulted him. He was going to need a vacation after this case, damn it.

"I'd love to help." Ciel gave the sweetest smile he could-perhaps an overcompensation given the revolting nature of the action. "Just let me know what I should do!"

"Thank you for understanding!" Mrs. Lovett responded, then ran back to the kitchen to grab another pie to serve, ignoring Johanna as she did so. She couldn't risk staying in the kitchen for too long. Running back out, she cut the pie appropriately and served it to a few customers that had ordered it. Once she was finished with that, she turned back toward her two guests, looking a bit frizzed from all of the work she'd been doing.

"Will your butler be working here as well? While that would be appreciated, I feel like the kitchen might get too crowded with so many people. I'm not even used to having one person work with me..."

Ciel blinked, and could almost feel Sebastian chuckling from the thought that Ciel might have to serve people without the aid of his able servant.

"N-No. He won't be helping. He has things to do." At that, Mrs. Lovett seemed to look a bit relieved, and ran to fetch Ciel an apron. While she was gone, the young earl turned to his butler and ordered him to stay nearby, but out of sight, in case anything were to happen. It seemed a bit too soon for trouble to come up, but if it did, it would only mean solving the case faster, and if there was anything Ciel wanted at this point, it was to get this investigation over with... And then never think about it again.

xX---------------------Xx

Johanna looks around desperately even though she is still very stunned at how she got in this situation in the first place. Mrs. Lovett's had always been so kind to her, treating her almost like a daughter, and a very dear friend. Johanna would have trusted this very woman with her life, at one point, but not at this one. Quite possibly never again. It seems as though everyone betrays her in the end. Yet a thought hits her, what if Mrs. Lovett's was just doing this to protect her somehow? Keep her from getting in the way? She hadn't said a word when she tied her up. Her face had seemed concerned and pretty pensive.

xX---------------------Xx

Sebastian watched from the rafters of the establishment as his young master donned a light blue apron covered in tiny purple hearts. This was a sight to be hold and gave Sebastian a few ideas for later objectives with the earl. Then his eyes narrowed at the display of a girl tied to a chair in the kitchen...Johanna? This girl seemed to be wrapped up in more tendrils of their web then they had come to surmise. This girl it seemed to be the catalyst of everything that was going on as of late.

He continued to survey the scene from his perch.

+------------------------+

Abberline nearly vomited as he surveyed the crime scene. There was blood everywhere, organs, entrails, a half eaten brain...he nearly spun on his heel and exited the room. But there is no way that Arthur would let him act in such a fashion. Instead he just stood there turning different shades of green. In his next life he should think through his career choices more wisely.

Arthur had to admit that he was surprised by Abberline's sheer will to stay. It couldn't be easy for him to witness such horror. He approached the man, then led him outside, almost as if to reward him for his good behavior. "A banker for a number of wealthy families." Arthur explained about the victim.


	4. His Butler, Entertained

This had to be one of the worst things the earl of the Phantomhive family had ever done in the service of Her Majesty, Queen Victoria. The only thing that preserved his sanity was that Mrs. Lovett was taking the orders and Ciel was merely delivering the pie. He didn't even have to cut it (which was great because he was having a hard enough time just delivering the pies made from human beings). But his pride was about to take a hit.

"How about you try taking that customer's order?" Mrs. Lovett's practically purred.

A man with two children had just walked in and sat at table near the door. Ciel started to say that he wasn't comfortable taking orders, but Mrs. Lovett pushed him forward, paying no mind to the boy's excuses. Approaching the man, he noticed the children looking at him and snickering to themselves. They appeared to be just a bit younger than him.

"M-May I ask what you'd like to eat?" Ciel asked.

The gentleman requested three slices of Mrs. Lovett's popular meat pies. Ciel thought he'd appropriately steeled himself from feeling sick serving the pies, but he was very much wrong. There was no way to do it. And now he would be serving them to children. Still, he managed to do as he was told, tasting bile in the back of his throat. But that wasn't the worst of it.

"Why are you wearing such a girly apron?" One of the children, a boy, asked, snickering. Ciel was humiliated. The other child, a girl, laughed at his humiliation.

"It... It was the only one that we had..." Ciel explained, but that wouldn't save him. Nothing could save him from this. It was such a benign incident, but for Ciel, it was so much more than that.

After some time, during a break, Ciel stepped outside of the shop and moved to the side of the building where he wouldn't be seen and leaned against a wall to hopefully calm himself.

xXx-------------------xXx

During that time, Mrs. Lovett decided that she would hide Johanna in one of the pantries. At least that way if Ciel waltzed into the kitchen for whatever reason, no explanations would be necessary.

\------------------------------

Sebastian followed his master earl outside walking on the roof and landed a few mere inches in front of him. His red flaming eyes looking him over approvingly, a gloved forefinger sliding under Ciel's chin and raising his face to look into Sebastian's.

"I have some rather interesting news. Johanna is being held captive in the pantry." The demon smirked.

As if things weren't complicated enough, and now this?

"What? Why would she have anything to do with this?" He sighed. "Can you get her out of there?" Upon affirmation of his butler, Ciel went back inside the shop. For some time, he helped Mrs. Lovett serve more customers until he noticed she'd gone into the kitchen once again. He followed her.

\--------------------------

In a flash Sebastian soundlessly dropped into the pantry from the rafters and took off with Johanna before she could even protest. The dark butler bounding across rooftops, an arm around her waist, and a hand over her mouth. The two tails of his jacket flying like banners under the light of the early moon. Johanna's tresses cascading through the air as they glide soundlessly through the city.

X-----------------------X

Sweeney was walking down the street and heading towards the poorer side of town. Where the opium dens were. This is where he sometimes came to find victims, they were usually too blown to realize what was going on, and made for an easy picking. When Abberline and Randall rounded the corner and politely asked him for a moment of his time, "Sir. Lately there has been a string of murders. Half of the victims were frequenters of this area. Do you know anything about this? Or notice any suspicious behaviors?"

With an elegant smirk, Sweeney crossed his arms and said, "No. Though down in this area everyone is a tad shady. What could be labeled as bizarre to you could be fairly normal to another lot. I think you might send yourselves on a goose chase or even a headache questioning the patrons round here my fair gentlemen."

"Yes, you're probably right." Arthur admitted to the man. "Still, we must do what we can to protect all of the citizens. Would you like a police escort? We wouldn't want you harmed as well."

xXx-----------------------xXx

Mrs. Lovett's turned around at Ciel's entry and internally frowned. She hadn't quite wanted him back here just yet, she had wanted to wear the little bugger down a bit. "Now my deary. Do you have an'order for me? Or did you come back here for a little chit chat?"

She beamed brightly before laying out some pie crust, sprinkling it with flour, and rolling it out with a pin.

It was getting close to closing time and the customers were scarce by this point, which made for excellent timing to questioning her. Johanna's former presence had only made Ciel want to press harder.

"No orders. However, there is something I'd like to ask of you. Perhaps you could share the recipe of the meat pies? They're quite popular. Of course, I can understand why you wouldn't share that with me, but perhaps you can merely share which animal's meat you use?" Ciel feigned an innocent appearance, even with his snide attitude.

Mrs. Lovett's kept on preparing crusts for fresh pies and smiled casually at the question. Though she already knew where this train was slightly heading, "Of course me dear! I am not very pick in what animal it is as much as I am the quality. You'know like chicken, pork, lamb, and other white meats."

She made sure to emphasize 'other white meats' as she smiled ruefully.

"Then I season them with garden herbs and let them marinate in a heavy wine overnight before I stuff them into a pan. Then throw them into the oven. Nothing too special my love."

She beams at him cheerfully and pats his cheek like a tot.

xX-----------------------------Xx

As soon as Sebastian set Johanna down in a guest room at the estate she began to protest, "Mrs. Lovett's is a good saintly woman and you plan on doing away with her!"

Sebastian began to chuckle, "I bet she is rather saintly when she is cooking up roast priest."

Johanna's eyes narrowed at him in confusion, "What do you bloody well mean?"

"Mrs. Lovett's has been making people pastries my dear. I would never lie. That certainly wouldn't do. A snake tongued butler." Sebastian looked at her slightly amused.

Johanna bulked and shook her head, "What kind of a butler are you? I know of no one who can fly through the air like that. It is inhuman."

Sebastian laughed, "Just to put it frankly. I am simply one hell of a butler." Smirking at emphasizing 'hell'.

X-----------------------X

Lau had been lounging on a chaise in the back of the den when a man he recognized as a frequenter entered. The man always struck him as odd because he never partook in any of the vices held within. Instead he mulled about rather enigmatically and would solicit the time of particular men. This made Lau wonder if he was looking for sexually explicit interests except for the fact the men he spoke with never seemed to return to Lau. This was bad on business. No one pilfered pennies from his pocket and walked away from it unscathed.

The Yard seemed to agree with him though he could tell that they had found Sweeney rather eccentric and quite strange himself. Yet strange and eccentric couldn't pin him to anything other than being odd.

Sweeney could feel Lau the proprietor's eyes upon him and this made him a tad bit uncomfortable. Especially since he knew he was pocketing his customers It was a matter of time before Lau would order someone to have Sweeney sacked.

A gorgeous, petite Asian girl materialized by his side at the bar. In a surprisingly dominant voice she states, "My master requires your company at this moment."

So without a moment of hesitation Sweeney complied and followed the woman who Lau shifted from laying down to sitting up and wrapping an arm around her.

Lau looked at Sweeney with indifferent yet calculating eyes, "How do you plan on compensating me."

This man didn't beat around the bush and pounced on the subject like a waiting tiger.

"Compensating you?" Sweeney mused.

"I do not find my patrons not returning comical sir..?" Lau probing for his name. Lau usually was very centered, calm, and collected. But you just do not mess with a Chinaman's coffers.

"Todd. Sweeney Todd. The Fleet Street barber." At the moment the words passed his lips. Ran-Mao whispered in Lau's ear.

"Yes. Fleet Street. The pie shop of debauchery. Missing People. 'Tasty' cuisine. Crawling with Scotland Yard." Lau devilishly smirked at Sweeney.

"What are you getting at my fine chap?" Sweeney raising a curious brow at the Chinaman.

"There is no use in denying what I am getting at." Lau leaned forward. "I want 5 million pounds or else you get a lovely view of a noose up close." Lau reached for his hookah and began to puff on it.

Sweeney forgot how bold the nature of humans could be and Lau was no ordinary human he was a man of means. There was no walking away from this easily. If he killed Lau it would make his activities hotter than a frying pan in hell and if he didn't soothe his bruised ego there is no telling how creative he could get with Sweeney.

A thought did strike him. Lau was a perfect candidate for a contract. He delved in prostitution, drugs, contracted murders, and a multitude of other vices. He had lots of enemies. Lots of reasons for revenge.

"How about I make you the deal of a lifetime..."

\-------------------------

"It's interesting. I suppose I never thought about humans as having white meat." Ciel mused, being far more direct this time around. He was tired and wanted little to do with this woman. She was a means to an end, and the sooner he could get to that end, the sooner he could finish this case.

...Besides, he was hungry. He hadn't eaten all day and refused to eat any of the pies. Sebastian was going to be busy for a while once the night was over feeding him.

"Perhaps you might tell me who your supplier of the meat is?"

xXx-----------------------xXx

Mrs. Lovett's cleverly spun around and whacked Ciel in the back of the head with her rolling pin. She began laughing as he fell to his knees in pain, he was still conscious, but his eyes were swimming as if he could go at any moment.

"You little wretch. You are going to taste mighty tasty I bet. Sweeney!" Mrs. Lovett's called out. "Sweeney!" Still no answer. That bloody bastard betrayed her. She knew now no matter how much she called that he wasn't coming to her aid.

She started to march to the pantry. At least she still had Johanna.

\-----------------------

Ciel instinctively reached for the back of his head, feeling blood.

Well, this was certainly a predicament. Despite the pain, he could only grin as Mrs. Lovett opened the pantry door, exposing a lone chair, and no audience within.

"Are you looking for something, Mrs. Lovett? Or perhaps, someone?" Ciel slowly returned to standing. He also made a mental note of the name "Sweeney" in case it became relevant.

xXx-------------------xXx

Mrs. Lovett's began to fume and quickly grabbed her butcher's knife that she kept tucked neatly inside of her apron. They thought that they were clever, did they? Oh well she was on par with the foxes. Sly and clever.

She swung the knife wildly and it cut off Ciel's eye patch revealing his mark. "Oh you be having a Faustian demon to? Well, it seems like mine done gone and left to fend for myself." When she leaned down to be face to face with the young earl, her cleavage opened up and her mark showed on her breast. Purposely showing it off.

Though to even her surprise the mark began to fade.

"Wha-what is this?"

\-----------------------------

Sebastian appeared out of nowhere like the air itself. "Well, it seems to me. That the demon you sealed a contract with gave you only a temporary one or a conditional one. If you break the conditions or terms they are no longer bound to you."

Mrs. Lovett's thought back to her deal hearing Sweeney's words, 'If you are ever to be found out and our mutual bond compromised. Then we are finite my dear.'

Ciel was having a hard time focusing on what she was saying, but he knew Sebastian was there. In fact, he was having a hard time focusing on a lot of things...

"Sebastian..." The name slurred a bit as it came out. "Restrain her. That's an order." He wanted to interrogate her more, but there was no way he could manage that at the current time. Not only was his head fogged up, but he was about to vomit. In his current state, he was hardly equipped mentally or physically to converse further.

As his butler did as ordered, Ciel lost control of his own balance.

Sebastian pinched a nerve in Mrs. Lovett's neck and incapacitated her and quickly snatched up his master before any further harm could come to him.

\----------------------------

The evening rolled on and the moon rose higher into the sky as clouds wafted past it. Sebastian had put the servants under strict orders to keep Johanna in her room and Mrs. Lovett's tied up in the basement. On the ride home Sebastian had to keep Ciel awake. Now he had him naked, just out of the bath lying on the bed under a thin satin sheet. As he gently began to stitch his head from the wound he had received earlier.

Once Sebastian was done with the stitches, Ciel, who'd been lying on his stomach, turned to stare at his butler, though his focus was still off and his ears still ringing. He thought about mentioning (again) that his head hurt, but it was obvious and he just didn't feel like summoning up the energy to do that.

He'd been fighting the nausea since they'd left. But it was a losing battle, and the boy could feel his body giving into it.

Sebastian had been prepared for this outcome, of course (what kind of butler would he be if he couldn't do that much?), and had set a container on the bed in case his young lord needed it. However, it was, for the most part, unnecessary. Though Ciel suddenly (and finally) started heaving, nothing came up. Even so, that didn't make Ciel feel any better during his "retching."

His stomach at least settled a bit afterward, which was more than he could have asked for at that point. It even growled, letting the world know exactly why nothing came up. It had been a long time since Ciel had been so physically hungry, and he didn't want to think about his past. He couldn't handle it. Still, the memories sat in his mind, prepared to drag him into their abyss. Something had to be done.

He squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to fight his own mind.

Sebastian heard Ciel let out a barely audible anguished sound and sat down beside him. Silently he rubbed and massaged Ciel's shoulders. His young master lost in a void of thought an not even noticing his caresses.

\----------------------

/How long had it been since he'd eaten last?/

/Were they ever going to feed him again?/

/Did he even want to eat anymore?/

/Was there no way out?/

He could hear the voices, the screams surrounded him, filled him. His heart was racing. He was back there, back in the cage. All he could do was reach out and beg for salvation. He was both physically and mentally reaching out.

Sebastian had made Ciel something to eat earlier, but he had barely touched it. As Ciel began to fidget he heard his stomach grumbling. Sebastian felt a hand grab him by the collar and pulling him towards him. Within a moment he was cuddled next to his young master's chest and warm fresh tears were rolling down his face.

"Ciel...whatever plagues you is nothing compared to how I feel about you..." he gently pressed his lips against his.

xX-------------------Xx

Johanna just could not sleep. She tossed and turned through out the night. Finally she resigned to sitting in the window seat and staring up at the moon. She didn't understand why she was here. The Lord Phantomhive had wanted to hear from her, but he had yet to call upon her. She had killed Father LaCroix not even two days ago. When she showered earlier she looked at the water droplets dripping down her hand and for a split moment saw blood. And now Mrs. Lovett's...now she had found Mrs. Lovett's to be a cannibalistic serial killer. It was becoming too much to bear. She felt herself beginning to break on the inside and looked out onto the patio as a warm tear rolled down her cheek. She saw Finnian talking to Bardroy on the patio and wondered how they could stand to have her in their presence. In their home.

She saw Finnian turn around and lock eyes with her at this point she had tears rolling down her burning cheeks.

\------------------

Ciel blinked, realizing that he was holding Sebastian and their lips were pressed together. Almost instantly, he snapped back to reality. While a moment ago, he'd been terrified, but now he was just upset, depressed, and angry. He broke the kiss and buried his face against Sebastian's chest, then pulled his thick cover over him enough that no one outside of the room would be able to hear him.

And he screamed and he screamed and screamed some more until he was satisfied that he'd sufficiently gotten out the energy from his emotions. He couldn't see Sebastian's face, though he could only imagine the look his butler might be wearing. The boy had never let out so much emotion at one time, never let himself show that weak part of himself, and now he lay there feeling emotionally and mentally exposed. He was fragile.

xX-----------------Xx

Finny blinked and continued to stare for a moment, no longer paying any attention to what Bardroy was saying. He even walked away, leaving the supposed "chef" baffled.

"Ey! Where're you goin'?" The older man yelled as Finny ran inside. He knocked on Johanna's door, wanting to comfort her.

Johanna opened the door and flung her arms around Finnian dragging him inside the room and kicking the door shut. She didn't know how they ended up there on the bed or how their lips were connected and didn't even know to care why. Until she looked into the eyes of a slightly surprised and blushing Finnian. Their lips still locked, her on her back, him between her legs and them locked around his hips. She quickly untangled herself. Wondering if she had just done something wrong.

"I-I uh I'm sorry...I din't know what came over me. I was just wishing you were here and suddenly you were and I..."

Her mother had never really raised her in the church, but she had grown up hearing her whole life the sanctity of virtue. Even the father had told her that chastity at times was overrated which conflicted with what he preached to the congregation. It's not that she planned on going that far. She barely even knew him. But ever since she killed Father LaCroix she had begun to question morality.

Finny's face was bright red, but though he was flustered, he didn't want Johanna to get the wrong idea.

"N-no! Don't worry, Miss!" It was almost cute, the way the gardener wouldn't say Johanna's name. He simply called her Miss.

"I-It's nice," the boy continued to stammer. "I wanted to be in here with you and I couldn' think of a reason, then you were crying-OH but I don't mean ta say it was good you were crying!" Now Finny was really flustered. He'd dug himself a deep hole and was trying to figure out how exactly to get out of it.

"Fin" she called him. Everyone always called him Finnian or Finny. She wanted something solely special just for him. "Fin" she breathed again. "Please call me Hana. And only you."

"Hana." Finny smiled, testing it out for her, to see how she would react. He reached to touch her face, then pulled back, terrified that he might overdo it and harm her.

"Please. Don't be afraid of me." Johanna said her voice barely above a whisper. "You're one of the sweetest boys I have ever met Fin."

"You don't understand, Miss... I mean, Hana... Finny explained, "I just don't know me own strength...I'm not normal..." He looked away, depressed at the thought. He was convinced the girl would leave him if she knew about his lack of control.

Johanna hadn't told anyone, but after Sebastian brought her back. Out of sheer boredom she willed her hand to morph like she had previously done. Her hand looked the same except for the black nails and she willed the nails to extend and look like spindly claws. " Neither am I Fin." She sighed and reverted her hand back. Then looked at him. She placed her hand on top of his.

\-------------------------

Sebastian let his young master get it all out of his system and when he was done. He helped him to lie down and brought him some tea to relax.

"You must rest. We have another long day tomorrow. I was also thinking that maybe you should have a private dinner with Johanna tomorrow and get to know each other."

Ciel downed the tea, then asked for the dinner Sebastian had made for him before. It was cold, but he was so hungry, that didn't even bother him.

As soon as he was finished, he thought about what Sebastian had said about the coming day.

"Yes. We'll have the private dinner, tomorrow." Ciel confirmed, watching his butler bow his understanding. The young earl then reached out to grab his sleeve before Sebastian could turn to leave.

"Stay with me again." His voice was softer now.

Sebastian's breath caught in his throat as he was pulled back and into the bed with Ciel. Before he knew it his young liege had initiated a kiss with him and he could not resist kissing him back, pulling, and holding him closer to him. They were chest to chest, hearts pounding against one another.

Finny blinked. "But how can ya do that?" He wasn't terrified at all. It was fascinating to him. He then realized he should probably show off a bit of his own strength in return for her show. So he quickly got up and grabbed one of the statues in the room, lifted it with ease, and tossed it in the air a few times before setting it down. It wasn't in the exact spot it had originally sat in, but it was close enough-at least it wasn't destroyed, which was the typical outcome when Finny moved something using his strength.

"I don't know honestly. It all started last year when I started my...womanhood (menstruation). I got into an argument with my stepfather and slammed the bedroom door in his face without ever touching it. After that they were...he and my mother were convinced that I had been taken over by a demon. Maybe I have..." She looked away from him and stared at a spot on the floor but her face still in his direction.

"That doesn't mean you've been possessed by a demon!" Finny grabbed one of her hands and held it in his. "I don't think you could be... you wouldn't be you if you was possessed by a demon. No demon is..." He wanted to say that no demon was as sweet as her, but the mere thought of saying such a thing flustered him, and he blushed.

+x+--------------+x+

MeyRin was having Bardroy help her with putting up dishes. She watched as muscular chest stretched to place the dinner plates on the high shelf of the cabinet. They way his corded arms flexed and she soon felt a bit wobbly.

Bardroy looked over to MeyRin. "You alright?" he asked.

"I uhm...well..." MeyRin was flustered. She went to hand him another dish, but her knees were being traitors. She felt them buckle, a hand shot out to steady herself, and landed on Bardroy's crotch. She felt his manly heat radiating off of him with her other hand on his chest, and the dips and curves of his abs. She soon noticed he had a hand around her waist to steady her. Which currently did not help the situation. "I just I..." Her breasts against his chest and her nipples hardening.

Bardroy blinked, feeling all sorts of ways about the situation. He grinned, "So what're ya doin' tonight?" A mock attempt at flirting.

MeyRin's glasses dropped and within no time at all she was her cocky, vivacious hitwoman self. She slithered back up Bardroy's body with her hands and her fingers splayed as she went. "Possibly you. If you don't stop giving me those fuck me eyes."

Bardroy smirked. "You say that as though I might 'ave a problem with it." He raised a suggestive eyebrow.

MeyRin grabbed him by the goggles that hung around his neck and began to pull him from the kitchen. She walked him down to her bedroom and led him inside. Mei Rin sat him down on the bed and began to sway her hips as she undressed in front of him.

"Heh... I definitely like where this is goin'." Bardroy commented, stripping his own clothing off. It was almost hilarious how much of a ditz Mei-Rin was on the front, yet how skilled, tactical, and brilliant she truly was. And that just made her even more sexy to the would-be chef.

She strode over to Bardroy and straddled him, their naked bodies entwining as her body impaled itself on him. MeyRin kissed him deeply,and bit his lip as she tugged on it. Her eyes locking with his and he kissed her back. As their dance begun. Bardroy wasn't the type to just sit there and make her do all the work in order to please both of them. As one of her thrusts ended, one of his started, and it was almost like a teeter totter. Her body felt hot, she felt exhilarated as he kissed every inch of her from lips down and to places in between.

It was hard for her to admit it...but ever since MeyRin had started working here - she had this instant connection with Bardroy. Yes, at times she scolded him and yes at times he was saving her from her accidents, acting slightly annoyed. But there was something underneath it all. There always had been. She just had admired it from a safe distance.

After a couple of passionate love making sessions, Bardroy collapsed into the bed next to her, and snuggled her close. It wasn't until morning when she had awaken to his kisses on her neck, but as much as she had wanted to she knew that the household couldn't very well run itself.

And her glasses! Oh no. She had dropped them last night when turning into this vixen. The moment when she put them back on would she go back to bumbling, ditzy Mei Rin? Did she want to? Did Bardroy want her to?

\--------------------

Ciel's heart was indeed pounding. He wanted to do something, but he was terribly nervous. But he'd try. Slowly, he lowered his hand to Sebastian's crotch, finding it already hardening from the make-out session. Ciel lowered himself to undo the man's pants and go down on him.

Sebastian let out a moan of pleasure and looked down at his master in stern fascination as he let him take control of the situation. Though he did begin to slip his gloves off with his teeth and run a hand through his hair and down his back.

Ciel continued to pleasure Sebastian with his mouth, unsure of what else he should do. He had no experience with this stuff.

Sebastian gently had Ciel stop and got fully undressed. He then got on all fours and gave Ciel a beckoning finger.

"I would very much like my young master to mount me."

If Ciel hadn't been nervous before, he definitely was now. He did as was requested, but felt highly self-conscious, like he was doing something wrong or might do something wrong. Moving behind Sebastian, Ciel placed his hands on the man's buttocks, parting the cheeks enough to expose his hole, then positioned himself. He pushed himself inside, the sensation overwhelming him for a few moments. For leverage, his hands moved to grip his butler's hips. Slowly, he began to thrust, wondering if he was too fast, too slow. His mind was a mess of thoughts.

There was multiple gasps of pleasure from Sebastian as his lordship pounded into his buttocks. He enjoyed every second of it and bit his lip as he looked over his shoulder and continued to bite at it. Ciel shifted and hit one of his gspots, his head still turned to face his master, twisted up into one of absolute ecstasy. He wanted to show him how good that he was making him feel.

Ciel could feel Sebastian tightening around his member as he continued to fuck his servant. Never before had he felt such a sensation. Each thrust causes Sebastian to tense further, and brought the young earl closer and closer to climax. His demon orgasmed just seconds after he did, and Ciel didn't feel like he could move anymore. He'd done so much work that day, and now this. He was sure he'd be ridiculously sore in the morning and the next day or so, and he didn't know if he could handle that. The boy felt like he'd just completely melted or something-there was little movement on his part, even as Sebastian dressed him in his usual nightshirt.

\-------------------------

Sebastian had laid next to his lordship all through the rest of the night, keeping close to him, absently running is fingers through his master's hair, thinking over the agenda for tomorrow. And though he adored his master - his Ciel, and even though he enjoyed this new area of companionship. He wondered at how dependent he was becoming on Sebastian and if the feelings ran deeper than just as a means to an end. If Sebastian was truly his lover or just a relaxation technique. The demon didn't care either way as long as Ciel remained his. He had invested way too much time and too much valiant effort for the fruit of his labors to spoil.

There was no need for an alarm clock as Sebastian was in tune with almost everything. Of course he was. What kind of a butler would he be if he wasn't? As quietly as the last time he moved out of bed and began on his duties. He went and received the mail from the Currier which included a letter from Scotland Yard and a letter from Lau the Chinaman. Both of them requesting Ciel's time although Sebastian was pretty sure from the tone of Lau's was to be more interesting. Lau also probably had more useful info than those bumbling fools at the yard.

It didn't take long for him to prepare the earl Phantomhive for the days events and since they had a tight schedule to run he had made Ciel a couple of iced strudels. That way he could just eat them on the way there.

It was Ran Mao who greeted them at the door of Lau's extravagant residence. She was a woman of few words unless Lau asked her to speak. Though she did offer reassuring smiles as she walked with them to Lau's parlor room where an early brunch was set up.

Lau smiled as the pair entered the room, he was puffing on a hookah with one hand, but graciously swept his other arm in a warm welcome urging them to get comfortable. Ran Mao taking her place at his side like an exotic sentinel. Ran Mao seemed pretty demure and very delicate, but the girl was a force to be reckoned with in terms of fighting skill.

There was an exhale of smoke as Lau tilted his head back before smiling at them, "Thank you for taking my impromptu invitation to talk."

xX----------------------Xx

Johanna awoke to a sweet smell and was astonished to see several bouquets of flowers around the room, but not one bit of Fin anywhere. She couldn't help but smile and feel herself slightly cry a tear of joy. It had to be him to do this. She was just about to pick up one of the bouquets, it was an arrangement of multicolored lilies, when there was a soft knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Johanna called out.

MeyRin walked into the room and set down four boxes on the bed. The biggest one was a box from a high end dress shop, the other was a pair of shoes to match the dress, another a box of hair accessories, and the last a jewelry set. "They are for your evening dinner with the earl mi'lady."

All Johanna could do was blink in astonishment and blink back more tears.

"Oh no! You mustn't cry. Please don't Miss Johanna." MeyRin straightened her glasses on her nose which Sebastian had placed back on her face this morning and gave her a knowing look.

MeyRin hadn't seen Bardroy since this morning when they parted ways in her room for their daily duties. Before walking out he pressed her against the door and kissed her deeply, hands grabbing her hair, and then releasing her.

Yet with the glasses she didn't think that she could be the girl that he wanted like he had wanted last night. MeyRin snapped back to reality as Johanna asked, "Do you know where Fin is? I-I want to thank him for this."

"I do believe him to be out in the garden with Bardroy weeding the garden and clipping the grass. I am pretty sure they be thirstin about now." MeyRin smiled at her.

But before heading out, MeyRin dressed her in her day outfit. A deep violet sundress with a black bow and her hair in a side ponytail with a black and dark violet bow tying it in place.

They went to the kitchen and pour some fresh lemonade and carry it out the guys.

xXx----------------------xXx

Mrs. Lovett's was fed and allowed to use the chamber pot before being shackled back up. This whole situation was very bloody well beneath her and when she got loose there was going to be hell to pay. That was for damn sure.

xX--------------------Xx

When Johanna went into the garden, only Bardroy was there, and he was returning inside. Seeing the two women, and knowing whom Johanna was searching for, he pointed to the nearby treeline.

When Johanna walked into the group of trees, it wasn't hard to spot the Phantomhive gardener. He was lying on the ground in a small clearing staring up at the sky. As the girl approached, Finny sat up and explained that there was once a time when he was never allowed to see the light of day, and he could only dream of a concept called freedom.

"But now, thanks to the young master, I can go outside whenever I like!" The young man smiled. "He saved me and brought me here."

After a few moments of peaceful silence, he let a thought slip out.

"Maybe the young master might invite you to stay longer. But would you?" The boy's turquoise eyes turned to face his companion.

Johanna sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, her arm linking with his, and taking his hand. "Fin." She said softly, "I don't know what is going to happen to me. I killed a man and even if it was in self defense. There is no telling how the law will look at that especially since I ran." She felt his grip tighten on her hand. She began tracing on the back of his hand with her thumb. The wind blowing through their hair. "But if somehow all of that can be bypassed...I would...like to very much stay and court you. If you would have me as your courtier." Johanna blushed and turned her face away, but still kept their arms and hands locked.

"I killed people too, ya know." Finny responded. "I got no doubts that the young master will be able to keep that from preventing you from staying."

At the mention of courting, the gardener's face flushed red, but he wore a happy expression.

"Never thought someone like meself would ever meet someone to court with to be honest. I'd love to court you, Hana." His eyes stared into hers.

Johanna smiled and raised their coupled hands to kiss his.

"Well I think I better go help MeyRin with hanging up the laundry. I might as well do something around here to earn my keep." She beamed angelically at him.

"Ah.. Yeah, that might be good. The young master would expect you to serve 'im." Finny pointed out.

\-----------------------

Ciel couldn't seem to get comfortable in his seat, and it wasn't because the chair wasn't comfortable. His entire body was sore from the sheer amount of exercise he'd gotten the day before. But that wasn't the worst thing. He could handle being sore. But his head was pounding, particularly stinging in the location of the stitches. Still, no pain showed through his mask as he conversed with Lau.

"It isn't often you request my company so urgently, Lau. What could have happened to cause you to do so?."

+x+-----------------------+x+

Bardroy smiled at Mei Rin and she felt her face flush. She didn't know what to say. And broke eye contact immediately. She enjoyed last night intensely, but she wasn't the same Mei Rin as she was then. She could feel a bubble of awkwardness well up between them.

\-------------------------

"Well, I had a very strange encounter with a man last night. A man whom you could possibly have interest in?" Lau smiled coyly. "This man also gave me a very intriguing proposition..."

"A proposition?" Now Ciel's curiosity was most definitely piqued. "And what exactly was that proposition?"

"Well" Lau began "I noticed that my customers are disappearing and realized that a particular man has been talking to those who go missing. So I asked him to come have a chat with me about how he will compensate." Lau smiled. "Now this is where it gets interesting." He gauged Ciel's reaction, "He told me that he is a Faustian demon and would like to offer me a contract to compensate plus help him reclaim his daughter..." Lau rolled his hand in the air to help him remember "His daughter Johanna..."

CIel's eyes widened in shock. There was no way it could be a coincidence. He glanced at Sebastian and signaled that they would be leaving. He needed to discuss this with his butler and get the last piece of confirmation from Scotland Yard.

\-----------------------

This really did not surprise Sebastian in a way. They rode in the carriage to the yard where Randall and Abberline were sure to be waiting for them.

"I do not believe that Johanna knows who her parentage is. I researched her background though and it says that her father was expulsed from Europe and was sent to live in America. Her mother filed for divorce from him and married Judge Turpin. A year ago Johanna was sent to St. Dunstan's for bizarre and erratic behavior after starting puberty. So I am assuming that is when she came into her abilities...and how Mrs. Lovett's plays into this. I haven't the foggiest yet."

"Demons can reproduce?" Ciel asked, not necessarily searching for a response. It couldn't surprise him. It seemed there was little such a supernatural being could not do.

\---------------------

Walking into the headquarters of the Yard, they'd made it just in time. Arthur and Aberline were just on their way out to do some more investigating, their current results on paper in hand. Arthur narrowed his eyes, seeing Her Majesty's guard dog and his dark butler.

"And what brings you here, today, Lord Phantomive?" The way he said Ciel's family name was full of the irritation that he felt toward the child. While he understood what the child's purpose was, he was never able to understand how he'd managed to get so high in the rankings with regard to the queen at such a young age.

Ciel smirked, very used to the way he was treated by the Yard's investigators. He held up an envelope with Queen Victoria's signature seal to show him, having Sebastian snatch the papers from Aberline's hands.

Randall stared at Ciel like a tiny speck of dirt on his ultra white rug. He hated how the earl just nonchalantly roamed about London as if he owned the place and could just do anything that he so wanted on a whim.

"Yes. We ran into a man whom was very odd and was there around the time of the latest crime after we had encountered him" Abberline says. Slightly embarrassed as to letting the criminal go right under their nose. Along with the papers was a sketch of the man they had encountered.

X--------------------X

"So have you come to a conclusion on my proposal?" Sweeney asked Lau a tad bit annoyed at how long the Chinaman could stretch this out.

"No. Unfortunately. I have not. We are talking about my immortal soul after all. This is what I call a loaded business venture and isn't wise to foolishly run into." Ran Mao just looked into her partner's eyes in agreeance and with obvious content.

"Well I do not have forever to wait on your answer. I expect one by the end of this week." Sweeney snapped at him.

Ran Mao did her usual whispering in Lau's ear, "The end of this week. I have an engagement to celebrate the maiden voyage of the RMS Oceanic. I will be taking a vacation with Ran Mao."

Sweeney twisted up his face in further annoyance, "Alright, I will extend time for your answer after you return, but if a mishap shall happen while you are out and you have aid of me then call me. But just know if you call upon me, you are agreeing to the contract prematurely."

Lau mulled this over before growing bored of the angsty demon, "Yes, yes. I agree to that then."

\-------------------

Both Sebastian and Ciel recognized the man as not only the one who had bumped into them, but also as the man who had been seen with Mrs. Lovett in the shop.

Speaking of Mrs. Lovett, they'd had her put in an asylum after she'd refused to cooperate with their interrogation and Sebastian had to break her. It wasn't a difficult task for him, and Ciel could appreciate the fact that they didn't have to kill her at least. It wasn't difficult for others to think her insane-she kept screaming that Sebastian and Ciel were demons, and anyone around her were monsters. No one was human to her. Naturally, she fit the bill for qualifications into an asylum.

"Well, now we know. We just have to find him." Ciel said, as they left. "Though I have to admit, I don't appreciate the way Sir Arthur was looking at me." The earl's eyes narrowed in anger just thinking about it.

It was growing late in the evening and there was still one important task to do: Have dinner with Johanna and discuss the possibility of her staying in the manor, though, at this point, Ciel was convinced that she needed to stay. It was all a matter of convincing her to do so.

xX--------------------Xx

MeyRin tightened the laces on the back of Johanna's dress. It was a silvery gray satin gown with a black corset top, the boots were black suede, and the jewelry was silver filigree floral encrusted with amethyst and turquoise to bring out the violet of her eyes. MeyRin gave her an updo placing the hair pins in it that matched her jewelry.

"Aye miss you look like a vision!" MeyRin cried out in joy.

Johanna spun around while looking in the mirror and wondered if Fin would like it as well if not more. Which it was Fin who escorted her to the dining hall.

The young gardener was stunned, seeing Johanna in her outfit. She was gorgeous, there was no denying it.

"Hana..." Finny was clearly nervous and he was blushing. "I really like... I mean... I think... Ah... You look amazing!" He didn't often find himself stammering, but he'd wanted to think of the best compliment he could manage and he felt rather inadequate. Amazing? Anyone could say that word. He was disappointed in himself for not being able to come up with something better.

"Thank you Fin!" She said taking his hand in hers. "I think you are quite handsome yourself." She said smiling. As soon as they reached the doors, they uncupped hands and he opened them leading her inside.

\--------------------

Ciel sat at the table,waiting for Johanna, nervous, though not visibly so. He kept trying to overthink the situation. Johanna didn't appear pleased to be there when she'd been with Lizzy, so did she still feel the same way?

Johanna had grown up in a highly prominent home and understood the value of social protocol to those whom are in a high social class than you. She walked into the room and made sure not to make direct eye contact and to keep her head slightly bowed without giving up her mannered posture. Sebastian pulled out the chair for her to be seated and gave her a warm smile, which she did not return because she was a nervous wreck and didn't want to break etiquette. She curtsied and said, "Good evening my Lord Earl Phantomhive." Before taking her seat and allowing Sebastian to push in her chair for her.

Ciel tried small-talk and almost miserably failed at it. He was never good at beating around the bush. He just wasn't the type to be all that sociable. After the food was served, Ciel decided it was time to just skip to the point.

"I'd like to apologize, first of all. I'm not one for small talk, you see, and there is something particular I wish to discuss with you, and that is your future with the Phantomhive estate. I know this might seem a bit sudden, and I recall your earlier discomfort with being here, however, I would like to extend to you an offer to stay here, as an addition to the estate. You would receive free room and board, excellent pay, and the only thing I'd ask is that you serve me, which wouldn't..." He wanted to say it wouldn't be that difficult, but the memories of the incompetence of his current employees stopped him from doing so, so he amended his words. "...which shouldn't, hopefully, be too much of a problem. You would be able to do as you wish for the most part, so long as your jobs are done, and for the time being, I wouldn't have you do anything, as I don't yet have an idea of what you could do..." He stopped, fearing he'd overwhelmed her and she'd be scared away.

Johanna looked across the table at Ciel and wondered how to proceed. He wasn't being very formal with her at the moment and was inviting her to be casual as well.

"Lord Phantomhive there is nothing to be sorry for and I have rather quite enjoyed my time here." She smiles warmly and her first thought is of Fin. "I am just at a loss of what I could offer you. And well...I" She tried to find the right words to speak and furrowed her brow in slight frustration, "I do not believe that I am human. I mean I look like it and have never been raised to think differently." She looked at her hand again as if it were a snake and her thoughts recoiled. "The father told me that I was sick and the devil plagued me. I would get better soon. The exact opposite happened..."

The earl began to interject and to her surprise she raised her hand silencing him, "You grazed my abilities...I will respond as frankly as possible."

She looked over at Sebastian and could feel a pull of some sort. Almost electromagnetic and her gut feeling told her he wasn't human. Now that she focused she saw a red haze about his person.

Johanna looked back to the young lord, "I started being able to hear bits and pieces of people's thoughts and at one moment thought I had become deranged. I don't hear them all the time. I actually only do in high tensity situations...I can see people's auras, super strength, speed, sharp intellect, idealic memory, and...I can do this."

With a flourish of her hand she stood and in an inhuman flash her nails morphed and she cut the flower heads from their stems. She then leaned forward hands flat against the table, head down and tilted to the side, but staring directly at Ciel, "Would you still have me in your service?"

Ciel considered this for a moment. Certainly, she could be useful, but the problem would occur if she ever tried to turn against him. The earl was silent for a moment, contemplating the pros and cons. Still, despite that, even if she did turn on him in the future, she was still quite useful now, and not just with regard to the situation with her father-speaking of which, how would she handle finding out about him if that were to happen?

But that left another problem if the simply willed her away. Would he have Sebastian get rid of her? After all, she was aware of things now that she ought not be aware of (their having kept Mrs. Lovett, about the disappearances, not to mention the fact that she had abilities that could prove dangerous to others in the future). So there was only one "good" option, as risky as it was, and he decided it was the best course of action.

"My offer still stands." He stated.

Johanna eased up off of the table. She looked between the two of them, "It would be my honor to serve you Lord Phantomhive. May I make a suggestion, on how I could serve you?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, then gave a small (rare) smile. "I'm open to any suggestion you might have."

"I would like to be your errand girl. This includes being your personal mail currier, shopper, and whatever else falls under your request. I also ask this as a way to be your incognito eyes and ears out in public. Most of the help of households are women and women tend to gossip. Gossip can be unseemly, yet there can be pearls of knowledge gained. Don't you agree?" She asked cheerfully.

The earl blinked, a bit taken aback by the amount of thought put into that, not to mention how useful that could very well be.

"Yes." he said to her. "Yes, you can do that. Just keep in mind to report to me what you hear when requested. That could be very useful, indeed."

xX----------------------Xx

Johanna curtsied as Fin came to lead her away from the room. She hoped that she would not disappoint Ciel and that she would very much become a member of their rag tag family.

Finny led Johanna to her room. He was excited, having overheard their conversation. He almost didn't wait until they'd gotten inside to nearly jump on her in a hug.

Johanna felt herself heading towards the door full force from being unbalanced by the hug. And the last thing that she wanted to do was break something after just being hired. Fin was not lying when he said that he was strong aside from lifting the bust the other night. If she would have been a normal girl her ribs at the least would be fractured and she would have been concussed. So she maneuvered and shifted weight with Fin and then pulled him into a hug while opening the door and falling to the floor anyways from the momentum. For some reason even though she had avoided disaster, she had felt clumsy, and that peeved her. She definitely needed to reign in these capabilities of hers. Soon. If she was to be any good for his lordship.

When she looked up Fin was on top of her, they still embraced in a hug, and her hair had come undone, and was splayed about her. She blushed as he looked down at her in amazement.

She cupped his face gently in her hands and kissed him.

\----------------------

Sebastian poured Ciel some bed time tea as his young master read a book and asked, "What did you honestly think of her?"

Ciel set his book down, taking the tea and sipping it slowly. "Honestly, I think she could be quite useful. Dangerous if she were to turn against me, but that's the same for any of the servants of this Phantomhive estate." He smirked.

Sebastian looked to his master fondly, "I believe she shall be a delightful addition."

X-------------------X

It seemed as though everyone was asleep in the house as Sweeney crept through. After his talk with Lau he had visited Mrs. Lovett's at her new residence although she had been reluctant to accept his company and caused a ruckus with the staff. She had divulged where Johanna was and Sweeney had to make sure the now raving lunatic wasn't full of poppycock.

Sweeney smelled the air and followed it to a room. There in the darkened room laid a girl no older than fifteen with a soft face, and long blond tresses. This was her, the splitting image of his Lucy, his daughter Johanna.

Johanna awoke to the feel of eyes on her and thought that maybe it was Fin. Who had come to see her. When she saw a man with wild black and white hair, angular features, and scarlet eyes that nearly were illuminated in the dark. Usually it took a lot to frighten her, but this was more than she could bear in her half awake state and the sudden jolt of fear and adrenaline caused her to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Johanna had tears streaming down her face as Sweeney held her against his body. Her back to his chest and a hand gripping her mouth shut. The other arm wrapped around hers as he spoke in a hushed voice in her ear, "Shhhh daddy's here sweet girl. I had lost you and now I have found you. I am here to take you home. Shhh everything will be fine."

\---------------------

Ciel had been asleep when Sebastian (whom he'd requested to stay with him) shifted in the bed as he moved, and he followed his butler out when it was mentioned that someone was trespassing inside of the manor.

"Who is it?" Ciel asked. "Do you know?"

Ciel followed Sebastian and the sound of the scream. At least they knew where the intruder was. He shouldn't have been surprised so much that Sweeney had come to his manor, but he was shocked to discover that he'd known that Johanna was there. How did he find out?

He didn't know what to expect to see as he and Sebastian entered the room. Would he hurt her? Or did he care about her?

"This does not look like everything is fine." Sebastian said as he made his entrance. Ciel standing at his side, but kind of behind him. "You need to calmly unhand Johanna Sweeney. You are terrifying her."

"She is only terrified because she doesn't know me, but that will be all okay now. " Sweeney smiled darkly at them as he kissed the side of her head.

Johanna's eyes squeezed shut as he kissed her causing bigger and fatter tears to fall down. Sebastian could see her arms tensing and flexing trying to break free of his grip, but she just was not strong enough to do so.

"Sebastian," Ciel began, his face hidden from Johanna's direct sight, so she wouldn't notice his marked eye glowing. "This is an order. Stop him. Now!" The earl sicced his demon on the other demon. Enough was enough.

Sweeney's eyes narrowed and he did something rash, his nail like claws formed and pressed into Johanna's rib cage. Which at that very moment Johanna found a reserve of strength and pushed off of Sweeney, his claws almost stabbing into her. Sebastian was quicker though and grabbed Johanna's hand and spun her around, then tipped her backward as if hitting a dancing climax, before standing her up and then heading for Sweeney.

Sweeney ran across along the wall, vaulted, kicked of the ceiling, and landed next to Ciel. Sweeney quickly held fast to Ciel and put his dagger like nails to his throat.

Johanna watched in horror from the corner of the room and just could not believe the sight before her.

"Give me JOHANNA! Or else the little bastard gets it!"

She could not let her master die because of her and it was because of her that this situation even existed.

Ciel couldn't do much but glare at the demon holding him. Was he afraid for his life? Yes. Was he about to show it? Nope.

"Please don't hurt Ciel! I will go with you. Just please unhand him!" Johanna pleaded.

"Don't do anything Rash, Johanna!" Ciel barked, even if it was perhaps a bit too late.

Sebastian took the moment to advance on Sweeney as he was distracted by Johanna, but without hesitation Sweeney threw Ciel and there was a loud crashing sound as the lord's body broke through the window.

Johanna screamed once again with panic and horror as Ciel was thrown through the window. Sebastian darting after him and catching him in a fell swoop.

Sweeney glanced at her as if in mental anguish and bolted from the room. \---------------------- Johanna ran out of the room as well and to the patio where Sebastian was standing Ciel up and dusting the shards of glass from him. Johanna fell at the young earl's feet and hugged his legs, her body wracked with sobs, "Thank the heaven's you are safe. I am so sorry. So, so sorry. This is all of my fault. Please forgive me. Punish me if you must, but please forgive me."

Sebastian looked down at her and looked at Ciel a tad amused.

The young lord was irritated that the demon had gotten away, but understood the rules of the contract, not to mention the fact that his life had been in danger.

Toward Johanna, he was terribly uncomfortable with crying-it didn't matter who was doing the crying. And he had to figure out how to calm her down.

"I'm not mad." He said, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. "Really, there's no need for a lady such as yourself to cry. If anything, this shows what happens here, and the sooner you get used to seeing strangers out to get us, the better." The words were stern, but he said them softly, in an awkward attempt to comfort the young woman.

Johanna immediately stopped because her master just practically gave her an order. He wanted her to grow a backbone and serve him more ablely. Though she still felt horrible for all this, this entire mess that she had created. She stood up and wiped away the last few remaining tears.

Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am glad though. I am glad to know that you would sacrifice yourself willingly and be punished for something that is clearly out of your control in order to serve our master." And with that Sebastian walked backed inside with Ciel.


	5. His Butler, Attending

As Ciel slept the rest of evening Sebastian had swept the grounds and looked all over town for Sweeney. The dark butler had even found where he was staying, his barbershop, and his insurance office. The demon barber of Fleet street was nowhere to be found. This annoyed Sebastian especially since he had been given a direct order to kill him and the order still tugged at him nearly driving him mad with annoyance.

After thoroughly combing through London and not finding a shred of anything Sebastian headed back to the estate. The household so far this morning was running smoothly. Bardroy was fixing the window in Johanna's room, Mei Rin was dusting in the library, Finnian was clipping the grass, and Johanna...Johanna had left a note on the kitchen counter.

It read as follows,

"Dear Lord Phantomhive,

I noticed when starting my custodial duties that you are out of a few items and I have decided to go out and fetch them. I also decided to go ahead and seek out any info I could garner about Sweeney Todd. I promise that I will be back before lunch.

Sincerely,

Johanna"

Sebastian neatly folded the note and placed it on a tray with the earl's breakfast and morning cup of tea along with today's newspaper. Which was under Johanna's note which meant that she had brought in before heading out.

+x+-----------------+x+

MeyRin decided to take a break from dusting and see if Bardroy needed any help in Johanna's room - repairing it.. When she went inside she had found that he had finished the job and was no longer in there. So she went outside and found him in the stable shoveling out the horse stalls while Finnian groomed them. MeyRin hadn't seen much of him since that night and she had felt just awful about it. When Bardroy saw her he acknowledged her and gave her a smile of courtesy as if he didn't know how he should respond to her.

She saw Finny notice the exchange and he said something about planting a new garden ad he hurried off. MeyRin placed a hand on Bardroy's shoulder as he was in mid shoveling motion.

"I-I would like to apologize to ya." She began as she looked to the ground. "It's just that. I wasn't meself that night." Then she flailed her arms in a 'please' motion. "I mean to say..I am different without me glasses on and I thought the moment that I put them back on that you wouldn't like the quirky and ditzy MeyRin. Compared to the other one..."

Bardroy stopped what he was doing and moved closer to MeyRin.

"You've got somethin' else comin' if you think I'd drop a thing like you on a'count of your glasses or "quirk.""

This caused MeyRin to blush extremely hard and for her to feel a bit weak in the knees again. She felt herself begin to fall and heading right for the glistening tines of a pitchfork.

Bardroy gripped her arms firmly to keep her from falling and shifted her away from anything hazardous, then smirked at her reaction.

xX---------------------Xx

Johanna walked around town with a wicker basket as she shops around the stores. She wasn't quite sure what to buy first. She decided to get some fresh fruit, vegetables, and came across the bakery and inside they have a decadent triple fudge cake. Which automatically made her think of the young master and so she made an order for them to deliver it around dinnertime. Since it's a tad too big for her to carry. When she bumped into Lizzy.

Lizzie pulled Johanna to her giggling and nearly squeezing her until she let go. "Oh!" Lizzie exclaimed cheerfully. "I have heard news that you work for Ciel now. I am so very grateful. Now we can be best friends together forever."

A warm smile ran across Johanna's lips, "I would like that very much. I just came into town for a few things that we needed."

"How delightful! I am actually about to head out the manor to go and visit Ciel! Would you like to ride with me " She linked arms with Johanna. "Oh please, say that you will! It shan't be a problem at all, I promise!"

It was hard to resist Lizzie with that infectious charm and so Johanna quickly obliged.

"But first! Let us go find a gift for Ciel. I do adore surprising him with gifties."

Lizzie dragged Johanna to countless shops searching for the perfect gift for her fiance. Of course, her standards were set so high, so she was bound to be disappointed. Eventually, though, she remembered that she didn't really need to git him much of a gift that day, since she'd been having a new outfit made for him-and that could count as her gift to him. Still, if she could find something else, that would be better, so she walked with Johanna, looking in various shops as Johanna gathered materials.

Lizzie finally settled on getting him nothing today, but decided instead to buy her new friend to solidify their friendship. At to which Johanna had tried to protest at first. Yet Lizzie insisted and began to drag her further into the shopping district.

Elizabeth squealed with delight when she discovered a sparkling silver heart locket with a set in stone. It was a simple, albeit expensive gift. There was an intricate design on the outside of wings on the locket. Despite Johanna's continued protests, the young girl purchased the necklace without a second thought.

"Please accept this!" She handed the box containing the necklace into Johanna's hands. "The jewel matches your violet eyes! It's simply lovely! Just the thing for a lady!" She smiled.

"Now let's head back." Again, Johanna was practically dragged along as Elizabeth called for a carriage to take them to the Phantomhive estate.

\--------------------

Sebastian set the tray across Ciel's waiting and expecting lap, "Good morning master, there is a note for you." He mused as he poured his young liege a cup of steaming hot earl gray. "It seems as though she ha already taken to her duties."

After Ciel read the note and gave a curt nod in understanding as he placed it back on the tray he finished eating. Sebastian quickly dressed him and entered the study where Lau was waiting to greet Ciel.

Lau was stretched out on one of Ciel's couch's with Ran Mao on the floor beside him. The Chinaman smiled at the earl Phantomhive in greeting. A look of gloating already musing in his eyes.

"Lau." Ciel greeted his guest. "You're here rather early."

The earl moved to sit in his usual chair. He could just feel the headache threatening, and nothing had even happened yet. Still, he was almost certain that today wasn't going to be the greatest of days-and there was the added fact and stress that Sweeney Todd had escaped the night before.

"What brings you to my company, Lau?" Ciel asked, after letting out a sigh.

"I heard about last night from my new friend." Lau continued to muse nearly purring. "One often wonders if time really does fly out of windows and I thought that you would be the perfect person to ask."

"Tch." Ciel was irritated. "Is that all you came to say?"

"Certainly not, young earl. Would I come all the way out here to say only one thing? I was invited here, you know. By Lady Elizabeth. I happened to run into her on the way here and she demanded that I stay after I told her where I was heading. Something about a ball..."

Oh yes, the ball. Ciel was regretting making such an arrangement with Elizabeth, but at the time, it had been necessary, and he wasn't one to go back on his word if he could help it.

xX--------------------Xx

It was all MeyRin could do from blushing even more, was to kiss Bardroy, and wrap her arms around him. When there was a musical giggle and they turned to see Lizzie and Johanna. Johanna smiled at them apologetically, "I just came to put the basket back and Lady Elizabeth escorted me."

Lizzie was already upon them, her mouth moving in a flurry of ideas about courting dates, planning an engagement party, wedding, baby showers, and all of the like. When Johanna found herself behind Lizzie, placing a hand on her mouth mid paragraph, and began to back her away from MeyRin and Bardroy, whispering in her ear, "My dearest Lizzie. We just interrupted a very private moment and as noblewomen we should properly extricate ourselves from this moment."

Although Johanna was now in service to Ciel, she was not about to throw away her status of nobility, and which was another reason why she wanted to be an errand girl. It was a job that a high class citizen could preform and still keep their social graces. Which her social ties were crucial to this job for the young earl, she had to keep them going.

Lizzie turned to her and was about to protest, but she knew that Johanna was right. And gave the couple an apologetic smile before heading back to the house with her friend.

Though it did not take her long to start on a new corner of conversation, "I heard from Tanaka that you and Finny are getting rather fond of eachother."

Johanna bowed her head in acknowledgement to that fact, "I do indeed care for him very much. He makes me very happy."

\------------------

Lau watched as Ciel's eyebrow slightly twitched in annoyance. This made him smile and calculate what move he should make next when Sebastian interrupted them.

"Lady Elizabeth and miss Johanna have arrived master. Shall I see them in?"

Ciel didn't even have to give Sebastian a response, because in ran Elizabeth, who tackled her fiance as Ciel stood to greet her. It was all starting to get to be too much for the young lord-a headache was coming on. And, of course, the other servants came i n as well to see what all of the ruckus was about.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeel~" Lizzie squealed, practically spinning him in circles and squeezing him in a tight hug.

"E-Elizabeth! Too tight!"

There were too many people in the room for Ciel's comfort, and too much activity. He needed to get away soon.

Usually in this circumstance Johanna would have left, but Lizzie insisted because she wanted to show off what she had gifted to her. Also because Lizzie was growing rather attached to her company.

Without a moment's hesitation Johanna grabbed Lizzie from Ciel and sat her on a sofa Johanna kneeling in front of her, "Miss Lizzie. I know that you care for Ciel very much, and I am sure that he has a..." Johanna tried to find a word to explain without lying, she knew he wasn't exactly in love with her, " fondness for you as well. And it is a glad thing to get excited, but it is also a well thing to have some reserve. You should be enjoyable and courteous at all times." Johanna raised a little and touched Lizzie's cheek affectionately, "do you understand?" then she fully stood, taking her companion's hand and helping her to her feet.

Sebastian not moving a muscle, lightly spoke to Ciel, "She handled that quite nicely and seems to have a way with Elizabeth."

"It seems to me that your new employee is in the wrong person's service." Lau said with a hand flourish - hinting she should be Lizzie's nanny.

The ball hasn't even begun yet and Ciel was already exhausted from all of the excitement. But he most definitely appreciated Johanna's handling of the situation.

The earl's headache, though, was only getting worse. Thanking Johanna, and politely speaking with Lizzie, the young lord excused himself from the room, heading for his study.

\------------------------

There was a knock at the front door of the estate.

Sebastian answered the door to be greeted by one of the queen's footmen. The royal Currier procuring a letter from his breast pocket and then bidding the butler an adieu.

The earl Phantomhive's butler making a small snack and then entering the study. Placing the tray before Ciel and then gently handing him a letter, "It seems that the queen has a new duty for you to perform."

He waited attentively interested in their next objective.

The boy groaned. "I need a vacation..."

After opening the letter, he grabbed a bite of the snack Sebastian had brought to him before reading its contents. There was silence for a few moments as the earl's eyes scanned the script written by Queen Victoria. Once he was finished, he sighed.

"I suppose they say to be careful what you wish for. We're going on a trip." He handed the letter to Sebastian for him to read. Its contents contained the following information: There is suspected sex-trafficking of children going on in England, and a rumor that some of these children are being sent to America via the luxury ocean liner RMS Oceanic. It is the ships maiden voyage. They aren't sure who exactly the ring leader his in this organization, and Ciel needs to find out and dispose of them. It breaks Her Majesty's heart that such crimes would be committed against children.

Normally, she would have the Yard deal with this but they are swamped with cases and there wouldn't be enough manpower to investigate on the ship and on land at the same time. The queen also hoped that Ciel could wrap the case up quickly and perhaps even enjoy his stay on the ocean liner at her treat.

The ship was set to depart the next day, fairly early in the morning.

\--------------------

Later that evening all of the servants were called to dine with the earl so he could address the impromptu plans to them. Everyone was seated except for Johanna and Sebastian.

"The young master needs you to go into town this evening for some provisions for the trip after dinner. If that is quite alright." Though he didn't say it as if he were asking her, more like he was just trying to state it courteously.

"Yes, that shall be fine." Johanna stated. "I hope you don't mind, but I bought a dessert for the master."

"I saw." Sebastian opened the box. "You have good taste. He shall rather enjoy that."

Sebastian walked out to refill Ciel's glass and Johanna walked out carrying the cake and placing it in the middle of the table.

"I saw this earlier while out and thought of my lordship."

Ciel stared at the cake. Certainly the earl acted quite mature given his age, however, he was still a child somewhere deep down Add that to the fact that he loved sweets, and it was easy to see that he was excited about the cake. He didn't show it much, but it wasn't too difficult for his butler, who was quite aware of the earl's quirks, to notice. Ciel mentioned politely that the cake looked lovely, and that he knew he'd enjoy eating it. But that was the front he put on.

Inside, he was terribly excited about eating it. It looked delicious indeed and the design on the top of the cake was also interesting. And it was chocolate. Throughout the dinner, he kept his eye on that cake, even as he was being served, even when someone was speaking to him, and even when Sebastian had to remind him to take a drink or risk choking on his own food. It would be hard for the others to tell, but Sebastian was well aware of the young lord's feelings toward the cake.

After everyone had finished eating dinner except for Sebastian whom never seemed to indulge himself. Johanna began cutting the cake and Sebastian placed the first piece in front of his liege.

"Now master" he mused "please do not go into a bliss coma on me."

Johanna finished helping to serve the others dessert and then looked at Ciel intently to gauge his reaction of his first bite.

Ciel ignored Sebastian's comment as he took a bite of the cake. It was as delicious as it looked and inside the lord was loving it.

"It's delicious." He said, giving Johanna a smile. "You did well."

Inside, he wanted more and more, but he knew it would be improper to ask, so he only ate the one slice. When Sebastian was helping him dress for the ball, he ordered the demon to keep the cake so he could eat some more later.

Everyone left to their various bedrooms and began to change. Except the women all gaggled together in Lizzie's guest room at the manor. It did not take long for the men to dress and they all waited in the parlor.

\----------------------

"OUCH!" MeyRin cried as Johanna and Ran Mao cinched up her corset. Before she could protest Lizzie took off her glasses and suddenly MeyRin became her vivacious self.

"Oh! I do love balls!" Lizzie clapped in delight. "Specially private affairs with my Ciel!" She continued to gush.

"I always found them to be dreadfully dull" Johanna explained. "An excuse for young lords to try to get you to drink and take you someplace secluded."

"I wouldn't mind if a certain someone would do'at with me." MeyRin stated all mooney eyed.

It was Ran Mao's turn, all she did was blush, and continue to work on her obi.

\--------------

Ciel walked to the door just to let the ladies know that the gentlemen were all ready, but to take their times if they needed to do so when he over heard what they were saying. When he heard MeyRin saying she wished something like that would happen to her, that a man would sweep her away to somewhere else secluded, he wasn't surprised, though he wondered if she had a particular someone in mind?

He tapped on the door softly and said what he needed to say before waiting with the rest of the men. He also wondered how long the ball would last given that he and Sebastian would have to get up early in the morning, but he could handle it regardless.

\---------------

Sebastian began to play his violin as the women began to head downstairs in a single file yet very elegant fashion. Of course Lizzie taking the lead, then Ran Mao, Johanna, and lastly MeyRin. At least they thought MeyRin was last.

"Oh Bassy!" A voice shrilly called out and began to bound down the stairs before tripping over his dress; train and sliding down the stairs on his belly. That did not deter Grell at all, he simply bounded to his feet and made a beeline for Sebastian. "My invitation must have been lost in the mail, oh Bassy!"

"G-Grell..." Ciel watched her, his expression changing. As if he needed the new turn of events.

"Oh, Sebas~chan, you look simply ravishing! I could just eat you up!" She swooned.

As to the questioning guests, Ciel had to explain that Grell was an acquaintance that he and Sebastian had met some time ago, and he left it at that.

Sebastian smirked back at Grell, "You are always such a sweet talker, but too bad that I am on a diet." The butler quickly moved out of the reaper's grasp and it looked as though that the two were dancing. Sebastian never once stopping his violin music.

Johanna focused on Grell and realized that he too had an aura about him except his was nearly pitch black. It made her feel nauseous and her head began to spin. Until she felt a hand take hers and Fin asked her to dance.

"Oh Ciel!" Lizzie exclaimed, her curls bouncing. "Dance with me."

The flaming reaper continued to chase after the demon. "Oh, come now, Bassy~ Don't play hard to get. I can give you more than any woman could ever have to offer~ Hmmm?" She grinned, her pointed teeth exposed

Finny wasn't a great dancer, but he did his best, and allowed Johanna to lead so that she could teach him. "Sorry, Hana. I've never really danced before..." He was embarrassed.

Ciel took Elizabeth's hand and led her into a dance, trying not to be so awkward, but, to be honest, his dance skills weren't that great. But Elizabeth knew not to say anything. Ciel had been learning more-it just wasn't a natural talent for him. And she wouldn't dare hurt his pride by saying such a thing.

Sebastian wickedly grinned and thought to himself, 'My dear Grell. If you only knew my sexual appetites. And they would never be wasted on a woman.' A thought of Ciel laying down in a cemetery, naked under the moonlight, flashed through his head. Instead he just smiled and said, "A big headache of psycho wiles?" Though he was usually very charming and lived up to graceful expectations. Sebastian did love his banter with Grell.

Johanna smiled and spun around with Fin. Before her feet hurt and asked for him to come back to her room with her. "I want to thank you for this evening. I really enjoyed it." She kissed his cheek. "I would invite you in, but I must change, and do some last minute errands for the young master."

Elizabeth hugged Ciel tightly to her as they ended their dancing. "I do love you, you know." Lizzie whispered in his ear,. "Always and forever. I just hope that you know. A week ago I hadn't seen you in weeks due to your fit of melancholy. I was worried and beside myself. You are the love of my life."

As Sebastian ended his playing and escorted everyone from the ballroom as an end call to the evening. All was gone except the servants and Lizzie speaking with Ciel. Being curious Sebastian focused his listening ear to them and overheard Lizzie's lover's lament. He knew that Ciel was at a crossroads where he could never truly feel for Lizzie and reciprocate her emotions. This fact was also not helped by their secret affair.

Finny had nodded his understanding, walking Johanna to her room.

Ciel stared at Elizabeth, noticeably uncomfortable with the direction in which the conversation had turned. He held his fiance for a moment and mumbled an apology for being so busy.

He entertained the girl until a carriage arrived to take her home. He was exhausted, and didn't show how he was feeling to even his butler as he walked to his bedroom.


	6. His Butler, Setting Sail

It was in the wee hours of the morning. Johanna had just finished buying the provisions for Sebastian and Ciel's trip abroad the RMS Oceanic She had sent Tanaka ahead of her with the stuff so they wouldn't be delayed by her needing to buy more things for the household. She also wanted to plan a surprise for her master the young earl Phantomhive when he returned.

An hour had passed since sending Tanaka onward and Johanna had found herself at the fishing docks craving a good tilapia. She saw the luxury liner anchored and waiting for people to begin climbing aboard her. It was a marvelous ship indeed. When a woman approached her and asked her to help her locate a missing child. Which Johanna had read about in this morning's paper of London's children tragically disappearing and sometimes being found dead with sexual trauma. She just couldn't very well allow another tragedy like this to occur and decided to follow the woman. After about ten minutes of searching, the woman and Johanna had decided to split up. There were muffled cries coming from the deck of the RMS Oceanic where luggage was being preloaded. She climbed aboard as ship hands wandered about the dock talking about when they were to set sail.

Johanna walked up to a rather large black box which seemed to be made of a sleek chiseled stone. And peered inside, in the bottom of the box were a handful of children bound and gagged. She was about to call out to the crew hands when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and she was shoved into the box.

\-----------------------

Sebastian had woken his lord up earlier than normal, and Ciel handled that fairly well. He was interested in getting the case over with quickly, as then he would actually be able to have a bit of a vacation-and how long could a case possibly take on a ship in the middle of the north Atlantic?

Arriving at the docks, he had his servants help the workers load his luggage. He'd been told that Johanna had left earlier that morning to gather more supplies, perhaps for the manor itself. No one really knew. But that was fine. She was free to do what she wanted in her spare time, as were the rest of the servants, who were pleased when their lord announced that they would have a good deal of time off from their duties (aside from keeping the manor spotless and in one piece). He even gave them some bonus pay (including Johanna, though she'd only been working for him for a couple days).

He'd pouted when MeyRin and Finny had called his actions kindness-as he was not one to consider himself such. He explained that it was merely a thought that occurred to him and nothing more. They didn't buy it, of course.

The ship was amazing, and even Ciel found himself in awe at her beauty and size. She was considered the largest ship of her time, not to mention perhaps one of the most well-built and luxurious. There were so many people as well, certainly they had booked every room on the ship-he wouldn't be surprised, anyway, to know that. People of all classes showed up for various reasons. The upper classes were merely traveling to claim the honor of riding in her maiden voyage. The lower classes were mostly comprised of immigrants, seeking a chance at a better life in America, or going to be with family. Either way, everyone had their purpose.

Ciel and Sebastian walked up the boarding platform for the First Class passengers. There wasn't much of a line, so they were able to board without any waiting. At that point, Ciel couldn't decide where to go-the upper decks, or to explore. He supposed they could explore once the ship left the port, and began to make his way there, following others who were also headed in that direction.

Something was amiss on the ship though, but it only affected Sebastian.

xX--------------------Xx

Johanna could hear the box she was in being loaded into the cargo hold of the ship, but no matter how much she yelled, no one seemed to hear her or the other children, although she could hear the commotion outside well.

Once all was silent as the ship was about to leave, she heard a voice.

Johanna crawled her way to the woman since she could not stand in the box. She was about to give the woman a piece of her mind and as soon as she reached out a hand to her. Preparing to use her elongated nails on her, Johanna screamed, and recoiled in pain as she tried. She heard a 'tsking' sound.

"Now, now my dear. You ought to behave yourself." The woman laughed solemnly before vanishing like smoke.

Johanna tried using her other abilities and the more she tried...the more she felt her energy being drained. She felt a small hand on her back that of a child, as her body lay down on it's stomach, arms sprawled, hand reaching out into the darkness.

She heard a few children whimpering, a few totally sobbing, and the child who touched her back was now rubbing it as if consoling her.

"Sorry, Love." It was a woman. "I couldn't have you take away my precious children."

The child that was rubbing Johanna's back spoke after some time. "It's no use." The girl's voice sounded deflated, almost emotionless. "We've tried to get out."

"Yeah," said another child, a young boy. By the sounds of their voices, they seemed to be around 10-14 depending on the child. But they all sounded equally depressed, and some continued to cry until they exhausted themselves, even after being told not to.

"What's going to happen to us?" another boy asked as he sobbed.

"None of you need to worry. Please, do relax. We have all the time in the world to ourselves." The woman's smooth voice rang through. She sounded amused, as if this wasn't the first time she'd done something like this.

Even though she tried to fight it, she couldn't fight the urge. She had used up and expelled too much of her energy on whatever ward was on this box. Johanna felt her eyelids growing heavy and her body screaming in pain. Then there wasn't anything, she had fallen unconscious.

\---------------------

Sebastian had a sensation hit him, as if someone were in extreme pain and in undoubted anguish. Which made him mentally reel and lose track of his young master for a moment. He rushed forward through the crowd desperately until he caught Ciel by the arm rather aggressively, pulling him back to him, and looking about the ship completely unnerved. And the earl looking at him as if he had lost his damned mind.

They were already a couple of miles from the harbor and heading out to sea even further. Sebastian was half tempted to flee with his master, "I do not believe we are dealing with powers inside of our control. I would like for you not to leave my side."

The demon let out his tendrils of dark, shadowy power to see if he could find out what was lurking about. But he received nothing. Though he could feel people's lives like dots on a map, he couldn't feel their souls, he couldn't feel their life differations.

Ciel pulled himself from his butler's grip and stared at the man. He'd never before seen Sebastian look so nervous about a situation. What could have happened?

Heeding Sebastian's word, Ciel moved forward, slower this time, careful to not let anyone get between himself and the demon. They made their way to one of the rooms that they'd booked. Once inside, Ciel closed and locked the door before sitting in one of the chairs in the sitting room.

"Care to explain what's going on?" The boy asked. "I've never heard you lack so much confidence in a situation. Besides, you know I can't leave. My duty is to the Queen, to do her bidding. I need to do this."

Sebastian felt whatever had caused the pain earlier to fade out, but not totally disappear. This caused him to paranoidly turn his head and look at the air itself, as if it were the enemy. "I honesty do not know master." Sebastian began genuinely. "I can feel everyone's life forces, but I can not directly sense them. I felt something odd earlier, as if someone were in excruciating pain and I lost you in the crowd. I could not for the life of me feel you out and I had to rely on..." he spat the word out like poison " 'human' means..."

"I see." Ciel responded, considering this information. "We'll have to be careful then."

xX---------------------Xx

Hours passed.

Johanna and the rest of the children were woken up by the sound of the woman's voice.

"My darlings..." She said, as if she were perhaps talking to an infant. "I have food for you."

It was the only meal that had been brought to them, and there at least was plenty of it to go around so that everyone would get their fill. It was certainly undignified, as to be expected. There were plenty of plates, but no silver. When questioned about this, the woman simply responded that she wouldn't want anyone hurting themselves with sharp objects.

Johanna refused to eat it and stared at it as if it were specially made to kill her. She looked around at the others who gratefully consumed every morsel and back at the plate. She was almost tempted to eat it, but a surge of anger welled up inside her and she found herself tipping the plate over. Then proceeded to cross her arms over her chest like a pouting child as she wracked her brain with either how to escape this wretched box or how to kill the woman.

"Aren't you going to eat, dear one?" The woman's velvety voice sounded. "Surely, you must be hungry... If you don't eat, you won't be able to keep up your strength, and then what will you do?" Johanna could almost hear the smirk she wore.

This woman was used to having stubborn children here and there.

"I would rather succumb to starvation than give you the satisfaction." Johanna growled at the woman. She then kicked at the plate and the mush that was on floor and watched it splat on the wall on the otherside of the box. Her leg then retracted back, knee against her chest.

Johanna the girl who was afraid of everyone was now in survival mode and she was willing to kill this woman however possible.

"The only satisfaction I may have, my sweet child, will be the expression on your beautiful face when you are too weak to even struggle. But you can't say I didn't try to help you, now, can you?" She giggled, clearly very confident in her abilities.

The woman just laughed at Johanna's power-not intimidated in the least, particularly since she was still in the container.

"Did you have fun with that little ploy?" She asked.

\----------------------

Ciel and Sebastian made their way to dinner. A few other noble families noticed that the earl Phantomhive was among them and requested his company at their table, to which he obliged. The dinner went smoothly, except that they had run out of wine. Ciel didn't notice that Sebastian had left to go get some more, and everyone had begun to leave.

The young lord wondered where his butler could have gone-perhaps he sensed something and went after it? There was no way to know. He searched... And searched... And searched. Sebastian was nowhere to be found.

Perhaps he had gone back to the room? No. He wasn't there. The dining hall again? No. The upper deck? No. He spent hours searching.

It was dark at this point and Ciel stood on an elevated part of the deck, allowing him to look over the bow completely. But maybe Sebastian had gone to the stern? Ciel was getting more and more panicky as time went on, even to the point where he had to stop and deal with a panic attack, gripping his chest, feeling like it was about to explode and as though he couldn't breathe. He'd moved off to an area where there wasn't anyone else around to hide his panicked state.

Where was Sebastian?!

\---------------------

This task had made Sebastian feel apprehensive at best, and he had wished he could have had one of their other households servants with them to perform it. So he wouldn't have had to leave his young master's side. Sebastian was tasked with the remedial chore of fetching more wine and he had been when a feeling overcame him. It wasn't one of pain like earlier, this one was more like one of piqued interest. And unlike his sense of muted detection at the moment, this force was most tangible. So he decided to momentarily throw caution to the wind and decide on where this source was emanating from.

Sebastian looked through every faculty room and every guest room that wasn't occupied, he looked in the galley, he looked on the bough, and he looked on the poop deck. He also prowled through the lower levels and in the cargo hold, but to no avail. No one and nothing was out of the ordinary it seemed.

This wild goose chase went on for hours until he gave exasperated and highly annoyed. The dining hall was empty of people and so Sebastian frantically bounded through the ship. Which took another hour or so. He had gone from panicked to near mentally ballistic. Until he saw his earl standing on the side of the ship, gripping the railing so tightly that his knuckles were white, and stared harshly out into the water.

\----------------------

Ciel didn't notice Sebastian for a few seconds. He was busy focusing on trying to get himself to breathe, and to keep his heart from pounding so hard. He started to bend over just a bit-this action caused by his panic attack, until he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Not knowing who it was and thinking it might be someone he didn't know, the young earl stood, hoping they hadn't noticed him leaning.

But it was Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian..." He stammered, turning, then nearly sprinting toward him. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian opened his arms, Ciel momentarily hugging him, before the butler shifted. So that he could walk beside him, and have an arm casually about his master's shoulder. Which is customary to do for your master in a moment such as that. Also because Sebastian wanted to be able to shield him on a moment's notice.

"I am sorry for the delay my dear master...an event transpired..."

Ciel was still running on adrenaline, and even with Sebastian's explanation, he was still very much upset, and visibly so. He was a clusterfuck of emotion by that point, and he didn't know how to handle it. And unfortunately for his own ego, he didn't handle it well.

The young lord slapped Sebastian's hand off of him once they got back to the room where Ciel would be staying.

"You left me! I was... I was..." He wouldn't dare admit that he was afraid. Still, his emotions were out of control, and he found himself throwing what would be compared to a tantrum, swinging his fists against Sebastian's chest, and, afterward, gripping his top and attempting to shake him. By that point, he was close to tears, and it was painfully obvious that he was fighting back the urge to cry.

As mature as Ciel was often times, part of him remained a child.

Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. His body was shaking as a result of the adrenaline-fueled outburst.

xX----------------------Xx

Johanna felt sick and very ill. Her head was spinning and she saw multiple versions of everything. as if she were twirling in a demented funhouse. Whatever the box was made of it wasn't natural and was imbued with something. Johanna quickly turned to the corner of the box and began to violently throw up.

The vomit disappeared as it hit the ground of the box.

"Can't have you making too much of a mess in there."

Johanna felt groggy and fell back out of consciousness. When she came back to it was from the sobs of all of the children and she noticed through the mental fog that one of the younger boys about 10 or so was missing from the box. She heard the boys muted screams outside of the box and heard two men talking about how 'good' he felt. Johanna began to physically lash out and punch and kick at the box. Trying to help him out. She nearly sounded like a caged animal, wild, and frenzied. Surprisingly she caused the box to hitch a little and scoot.

The woman was surprised to see the crate move a bit. The girl had s lot of fight in her considering she hadn't eaten and had already been victim more than once to the box's effects.

"You sure are a tough one." She cooed. "It's going to make it that much more enjoyable when I work my way around to you, my lovely pet..."

She sent the two men off as soon as they were done and killed the young boy without so much as a flinch.

\-----------------

Sebastian stood up and though Ciel mostly protested when he did do this. He carried him into the bathroom and ran them a nice steam shower. Sebastian scrubbed Ciel's body as the streams of water caressed both of their bodies and as the last of the sudz fell off of Ciel's body under the rush of the water. Sebastian dropped to his knees, and pressed Ciel against the shower wall and began to intimately put his master's length inside of his mouth.

Ciel immediately tensed and drew in a sharp breath. Honestly, this situation surprised him, but he couldn't say he didn't like it. His hands lowered and his fingers entwined themselves in the demon's hair as he continued to be pleasured.

Sebastian loved the feel of his master's fingers in his hair and loved his sounds of bliss. He continued to take him in as deeply as possible. And even Sebastian moaned in absolute pleasure. "You like this master?" Sebastian asked while licking the head of his member.

Ciel moaned loudly, trying not to be too loud (though that didn't really matter, it was more that he was personally embarrassed).

"Itfeelssogood..." Ciel said the words quickly between moans, He wasn't able to hould out very long, though. He cried out as he came, then shivered from the feeling. It was at that moment that he realize dhe'd come in Sebastian's mouth, and his face turned a deep shade of red.

Sebastian swallowed his young liege's load and proceeded to lick his lips as Sebastian stood up and then led him out of the shower, where he dried him off, dressed him, and helped him into bed. Sebastian didn't dare to leave Ciel alone on this ship for even a second. So he laid down next to him in the bed. "Goodnight my young master." He kissed Ciel's forehead before stroking his hair.

xX-------------------Xx

Johanna busted up her knuckles and elbows and knees during her fit of rage. The other children just stared at her in bewilderment. Johanna caused the box to jump again and suddenly she yelped in extremely agony as a force slammed into her.

One of the children moved over to Johanna, but was afraid to touch her. "A-Are you okay...?"

"You need to go to sleep..." The woman's voice was soft now, and the air in the crate grew thick with one of her spells.

Johanna held the child to her and fell into a deep slumber. She instantly began to dream a horrific vision of her father standing over her mother's lifeless body, of the night she killed LaCroix, of her being held down and multiple people tearing at her skin and doing vile things to her, of her being stabbed over and over again by her father, of Ciel gripping her lifeless body before he too was mutilated, of the mansion burning, and Fin's charred remains.

She whimpered in her sleep and then a woman with dark and crude ethereal beauty stepped out of the still smoking remains of the manor. And held out her hand to Johanna. Johanna flinched at the woman's movement.

\-----------------------

Sebastian shot up into a sitting position about an hour later and looked about. There was that feeling of excruciating pain again. Now panic. Where in the world was it coming from?

Ciel stirred in his sleep, then reached up, lightly gripping Sebastian's sleeve. "Sebastian?" He sat up slowly, not sure if his butler's position meant that something was about to happen or not.

"I felt the sensation from earlier again...there is something dreadful afoot on this ship." Sebastian said with more than a concerned expression. Then tried to quickly make light of it.

It took a bit of convincing on Sebastian's part to get Ciel to go back to sleep. The boy was clearly nervous about Sebastian's experiences.


	7. His Butler, At The Party

The morning had gone as it usually would have started with Sebastian's routine of attending to his master the lord earl Phantomhive. The sole heir to the fortune and estate of his family's legacy. They had decided to continue their search of the RMS Oceanic, but nobody seemed to know anything. And no matter how many stones that they turned, there was nothing to find under them. Sebastian could tell that this truly peeved his lordship and they both agreed to dress as underclass society men in order to discover at least a tiny shred of something.

Sebastian could hear Ciel mumbling something about looking like 'street urchins' and 'street walking rift raft'. Which he couldn't help to smile at. Even in near rags, Ciel had a way of making them look proper and dignified. Though the demon would much prefer the company of his lordship in the nude.

They had just descended down the staircase to the lower levels when they heard a lively ruckus. With their curiosities piqued they headed toward the direction of the sounds and were met by a large room, which could only be their dining hall crowded and full of throngs of people. The sea of people made Sebastian beyond nervous and more than a tad anxious as they made their way through the crowd. There were people drinking, smoking reefer and opium, snorting snuff, dancing, and some in the darkened corners getting a bit more than frisky with one another.

xX------------------Xx

One of the children began to shake Johanna from her deep sleep and more than vivid nightmares that threatened to tear away at her mind. She gasped in pain as she tried to sit up. Johanna's busted body parts were swollen and she could hardly open and close her hands from the swelling in her torn up knuckles.

Johanna's eyes squinted in the darkness and noticed that more than half of the children were missing, but she heard the woman's voice tenderly say, "Do not fret. I will bring you new playmates soon."

Bile. Bile threatened to spew from Johanna. Along with not eating in almost three days, the rocking of the sea on the ship, her fatigued body, and now the information about the children being in the crate...it made her more than sick.

She felt a hand playfully tug at her hair. It was the woman. "It takes a person three days to die without water and two to three weeks without food." She continued to stroke her hair like a motherly figure. Which reminded her of Mrs. Lovett's, which reminded her of human pies, the bile threatened her again.

"I have someone who wants to play with you, my dear." The woman nearly giggled. Johanna was taken from the box and bound and gagged to a chair made of the same material as the box. A man stood before her and began to savagely beat and smack her around. Johanna was helpless to his abuse and anytime she felt an urge to fight back. The chair depleted her strength. It wasn't long until the man finished his fun and Johanna could feel her lip was torn and her eye swelling up. The woman threw her back into the box with a sadistic cackle.

It took all she had to curl up into a ball and she decided to try to build up a reserve of strength and sleep as much as she could in order to do that. Sadly that meant even if more children were taken from the box or even placed in the box. She had to have that reserve of energy for the next time the woman took her out of the box. She cried herself to sleep.

The woman snickered at Johanna's pain before heading up to the party that was going on a few decks up.

"I'll be back, loves." She said to the children. "You'll get dinner then, and more playmates later."

\----------------------

Once again. Pain. Anguish. Dismay. Terror. Helplessness. Began to plague Sebastian and caused him to grab Ciel's arm and hold onto it firmly. At one point he grabbed at his lip and at his eye. As if he had been given a once over with a weighted fist, but that was highly impractical. No one could land a blow on him and it was ridiculous to even entertain a thought such as that.

It still managed to put him on high alert and Ciel just looked at Sebastian in dismay and his ego more than bruised. As his butler man handled him and kept him tightly to his side as if he were a child.

"What shall we do now master?" Sebastian surveyed the scene looking for any out of place behavior. Which was proving to be most difficult because people were more than inebriated on some level. And people aren't quite 'normal' when under the influence. "I still have yet to see anything worth noting."

+x+-------------------+x+

MeyRin was bent over a bed making it when she felt warm hands on her outer thighs. They slowly moved up under her maid's skirt, and over the roundness of her hips, until they came to a rest on her waist. The hands pulling her into an upright position. As she righted herself, she looked across the room and into a mirror hanging on the wall. It was Bardroy. He kept a hand up under her skirt, except he angled his hand where the fingertips pointed downward and played with her pantyline. His other hand under her shirt which was now untucked from her skirt and cupping and groping her breast. As he did all of this he nibbled her earlobe and neck. MeyRin felt her back melt into his chest and let out a soft moan, "Mmmm...and to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Bardroy didn't say a word as he pulled her hips backwards and causing her to lean forward laying over the bed. MeyRin saw him undoing his pants, and soon he was burrowed deep inside her. The young maid gripped the sheets as he thrust into her pound for pound. The power within his movements causing her to cry out and moan deeply as he came inside of her. Then smirked smacking her on the ass and walking off. Leaving MeyRin feeling like putty and a tad bit bewildered.

\------------------

Ciel couldn't decide which he hated more-the party, or the fact that his butler was treating him so roughly. He understood that they had to stay close, but they didn't need to be touching the entire time! Ciel had no problem being so close with Sebastian in private, but this was far from a private situation, and he needed his space for a number of reasons, so he pulled away, out of the grip of the demon.

The room was packed, and sometimes it was difficult to do so much as walk a few feet. Countless people had accidentally walked or stumbled on their feet, and this was just one reason that Ciel couldn't wait to get out of this place. His feet were throbbing and probably pretty bruised. Speaking of trampling on their feet, a younger girl, perhaps around Ciel's age, was maneuvering her way through the crowd carrying drinks when she, too, accidentally tread on Ceil's aching feet.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, seeing Ciel's pained expression. "I'm sorry, little lad!"

If there was one thing to make the young Phantomhive forget his pain, even for a brief moment, it was to kick him in the pride, which she'd unknowingly done.

"L-little?! You're around my age, aren't you?" He retorted, ignoring Sebastian's chuckling.

"Relax!" She laughed "Me mum calls all kids little lads and lassies. I got it from her. Do ya feel a wee bit insulted?"

Ciel fumed.

"Jiminy! 'Ere. 'Ave some o'this." She thrust one of the large drinks she'd been carrying. "Ya need ta loosen up, little lad." She giggled as she walked away, passing out drinks to others.

There didn't seem to be anything abnormal about the drink, even by Sebastian's senses. Still, his butler started to warn Ciel not to drink it when the young earl sniffed it. It smelled very sweet, and, being a fan of sweets, the young lord downed it. It wasn't until afterward that he coughed, feeling an intense burning sensation. It had been alcoholic, and a man had seen what Ciel had done.

"Damn, kid!" he pat CIel on the shoulder. "That oughta make you feel nice an' right, although I wouldn' recommend ya getin' another. As it is, ya are gonna be on the ground soon. They got some strong stuff here!" He laughed, and Ciel, whose only alcohol consumption had consisted of wine or champange, was a little nervous.

Once the alcohol started hitting his system, Ciel began inching his way closer to Sebastian, no longer caring about his butler holding onto him, and, in fact, now wanting him to do so. Suddenly, a young woman not only stumbled into their path, but fell flat onto Ciel when someone had stepped between the lord and Sebastian. Her drink spilled onto his face, neck, and hair. Some of it got into his mouth and he choked on it for a few seconds, not expecting it.

"O-oh! Clumsy me! I'm so sorry! There are so many people... I'm sorry!" She seemed terribly embarrassed and tried to find something with which to wipe off.

\--------------------

Sebastian was at a high level of stress considering the situation and this definitely was not going to help things and was a means to cut the search short which was also irritating. In a careful and quick motion, Ciel was once again in his butler's arms. As he began to move through the crowd to the closest exit that he could manage. He was almost there when a familiar laugh caught his attention.

It was Lau he had heard a midst a group of bellowing immigrants from his own country. Ran Mao coiled like a feline in his lap as she spied upon them, but not once pointing them out to Lau. Which Sebastian highly appreciated at the moment.

Very nimbly and swiftly Sebastian had brought his earl back into the safe haven of their cabin room.

"You must rest my dear master and sleep off whatever you have consumed." Sebastian had told him, but was caught off guard when Ciel let out a childlike giggle. "Master are you feeling quite alright?"

CIel giggled again. "Oh, I'm alright, indeed, Sebassian..." He slurred his butler's name, then, as soon as he was let down, took a few steps before falling to the floor in a heap.

"Iss so hard to walk!" He laughed. He was in a fit of laughter, his face flushed from the alcohol. He crawled to the demon, using Sebastian's legs to help himself stand, then grabbed his gloved hands, pulling him around in circles before falling again.

Sebastian looked to Ciel with a look of oddity and amusement. This was very much unlike his young master, but he had consumed a libation. "Master perhaps we should have a sit and I can order use something to eat. " Thinking that food could be useful to soak up some of his stomach contents.

"Food sounds delighhful..." The boy said, and he just lay on the floor, watching as Sebastian went to the door to see if someone were nearby, and since there was, his butler left just momentarily to let a worker know that food was needing to be delivered to the room. When he returned, Ciel was still lying on the ground, only he was covering his face. His shoulders were shaking, as though he were merely laughing, but the soft sobs coming from the young lord's mouth explained exactly what he was doing.

Ciel was crying. Sebastian had left him, even if only for a moment. It had reminded him of the events the night before, and his emotions were out of control thanks to his drunken state.

"Why the tears Ciel?" Sebastian asked steadily, kneeling beside his lordship. Very rarely did he call him Ciel, that was reserved for their more intimate moments. But was this not one of their more personal ones? Sebastian pulled the sobbing boy into his arms.

Ciel was equally upset and embarrassed that he couldn't control his own emotions as he wailed, burying his face in his butler's shoulder in an attempt to muffle his cries.

"You left me again!" He took a breath. "I know it was to send for food but... I thought of last night... And... When you were gone... I was.." He wouldn't admit it sober, but this was a different case, indeed. "I was scared I wouldn't find you!"

The boy was a mess at this point.

"I didn't want to cry... It's foolish! Pathetic! But I did and... I can't stop... Everything's out of control!"

There was a quick knock on the door and a woman came by to drop off the food platter. The woman was very beautiful in an eerie sort of way, but not enough to think anything about it.

It was a bit of a fight at first to get the earl to eat a bite of anything, but after a lot of prodding and incentive that he will thank his servant in the morning her did so.

After a few moments Ciel began to look a bit sober although very fatigued and so his dark butler readied him for the night's sleep.

"Master...I shan't ever leave you. Do not worry your mind with such dark fantasies."


	8. His Butler, Sinking

During the night, unbeknownst to their parents and caretakers, some children, mostly those of the third class, vanished. Due to the panic, the ship's workers went to every room, checking to see if any of the children might have ran elsewhere or be kept in them. They didn't discriminate based on class-they went to every single cabin. It was still very early in the morning when there was a knock on the door to the room where Ciel and his demonic butler were staying.

A maid was standing behind the door, waiting to be let in. The knocking had woken up Ciel, who surprisingly wasn't hungover-but he was very thirsty.

"Sebastian?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes. When he realized that his butler was about to open the door to speak with someone, lay back down, pretending to be asleep, being that he didn't have enough time to put his eye patch on.

xX-----------------Xx

Johanna was awoken due o a number of factors. First, the crate was far more crowded now than it had been-there were more children now, and they were all panicking and crying. But still, their captor didn't seem satisfied. She was talking to one of the men that had been down there before to have his way with some of the children.

"It isn't that big of a deal, is it?" the man asked.

"It is. My potions don't fail unless there's something else that is supernatural involved, and no child I touched last night was any sort of supernatural being, so it makes no sense... I've never had this problem before."

"But it was only one child." The man continued.

"That child belongs to me! No one else. And I will have him!" She was furious-so furious that she killed the man simply to relieve some of her anger.

Johanna automatically knew who it was she was speaking of "...Ciel..." she whispered to herself. Oh God. She had to get out of here. She just must. She had to, but she could barely move. Between not eating, her tantrum, and the beating she received..she was surprised her body allowed her to breathe. Which even then was a labored chore.

"I'm surprised you still have any fight left in you." Johanna's captor commented. She listened with near delight as Johanna fought against her confinement throughout the day.

\-------------------

"Oh pardon me." The maid said in a soft voice. "But all of the children aboard the ship except for the really wee ones are missing. We are trying to locate them and see if you're companion is with you." There was a heart wrenching scream next door as another mother discovered her child was gone.

The woman noticed Ciel after Sebastian explained that he wasn't missing.

"You're one of the lucky ones, then. Please keep a close watch on him." She said with a grim smile before bowing and heading to the next room.

Ciel and Sebastian spent the day searching for information of the children. They weren't the only ones searching. Sebastian overheard conversations of the workers who had also searched everywhere, including the cargo hold. Nothing suspicious had been seen or heard. They were all disturbed. A few workers argued over how this would affect the next sail of the ship.

The demon also overheard some of the workers talking about the fact that the ship was heading for an ice field. Some were concerned, while others couldn't have cared less. One even commented that it wouldn't matter if the ship hit an iceberg-it would take much more than that to sink the Oceanic! Still, it concerned Sebastian. As the day turned into night, he did notice icebergs in the distance, so the warnings had been correct. They were heading for an ice field, indeed.

It took Ciel some time to fall asleep. He was angry. Those children had been taken from under his watch, and he still had little to go on. Sebastian informed him that some of the children were dead, but most were still alive. But that wasn't any sort of comfort, and he was restless in his sleep.

It was risky, but Sebastian still intended to keep an eye out for icebergs. He'd left the room a few times that night, searching in the path of the ship for one, and though they'd come close a few times, he still didn't find one in their direct path yet. He'd only leave for a few moments at a time so as to keep a close watch on Ciel. However, upon his most recent return to the cabin, his lord wasn't there.

xX--------------------Xx

Johanna could hear the sound of struggling, then the velvety voice of the woman.

"You should feel honored, my dear. I had to personally go to retrieve you..." She cooed. There was a thud not far from the crate, as she tossed Ciel onto the ground with ease. He immediately yelled for Sebastian, even if he knew the demon couldn't locate him.

"Ciel!" Johanna screamed. "Ciel! Run!" The top of the box was cracked a bit, but the lid was way to heavy to move on her own. She peered through the box and saw Ciel looking at her in absolute horror. Her busted lip ached and tore back open as she screamed at him, blood trickling down her chin. One of her eyes swollen shut from the previous torment. But she didn't care. This was torture. This was more torture and more agonizing than anything else over the past few days. "Ciel you idiot. You fool! Run! Ruuuuunnnnnn!"

"J-Johanna...?" Ciel moved closer to the box to be sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. It was her, and she was hurt. He glared at the woman, who just laughed.

"Oh? You two know each other then? My, this just became far more interesting." Suddenly, Johanna's arms and legs were bound and she was pushed out of the crate, the opening of it closed behind her to trap the rest of the children in total darkness. Ciel started to move toward her when the woman grabbed him by the hair and yanked him back toward her hard.

"Now, where do you think you're going, love? I still need to figure out what's wrong with you that you didn't succumb to my previous magic. You appear to be human enough..." She wrapped an arm around his neck, then lifted him enough that he was on his toes, just barely keeping him from being choked.

"What are you?" Ciel demanded.

She looked flattered. "Me? I'm merely an angel. Certainly, I've fallen from grace, but that doesn't change a thing." She breathed in his scent. "Do you know what my sins were? My deadly sins? They were lust, greed, and wrath. Any one sin is enough to get your key to paradise revoked for an angel. A servant of God with multiple deadly sins... Well, I was a unique case."

She giggled.

"But enough about me. I want to know about you... Oh." She undid the tie that held his eye patch over his face. "What happened to your eye, love?"

Ciel kept his eye closed. He neither cared for the supposed angel to see it, nor did he want Johanna to see it.

Johanna continues to scream at Ciel. She watched as he staggered back and his hair swishing about his face matching the painful jerky movements. There she saw that one of his eyes were violet like hers and contained a symbol in his eye much like the one on her shoulder blade. His head hurriedly turned way so as not to face her, but it was too late. She had already seen what he tried so desperately to keep from everyone. She saw the cause of his humiliation and power all in that single eye.

The woman began to advance on Ciel ever so slightly, taking a moment to bide her time, to savor this interaction as if she had been waiting for it her whole life.

"Damn you Ciel! Damn you, run!" Johanna shook her head violently, flinging tears every which way.

p>The woman finally growing bored of the earl not fighting back or even attempting to run. Instead he just kept walking backwards at a slow crawl, obviously still reeling from the blow that she had dealt him earlier. What a weakling. A stupid weakling at that. She thought that he would prove to be something special like his pet over there. Who oddly went quiet. Maybe she passed out again. She didn't care, she could not afford to lose focus on this one.

Johanna nearly whimpered in pain, she bit her lip, as her nails elongated long and black from her swollen hands. She used them to quietly cut through the rope binding her arms behind her only had but a tiny bit left to slice through.

When her attention was drawn to the woman and her master. It seemed so surreal, almost as if another person in Johanna's body was watching the scene with her, she felt so removed from reality as it all unfolded in slow motion.

She felt a pressure build up in her chest, her throat tighten, and her mouth fall open as she screamed. Truly screamed, it was a deafening and fearful sound, that of a banshee. She was removed from her body, she did not hear the anguish that vocally tore out of her.

All she could see horrific wings emerge from the woman and talons like gleaming knives where her hands once were, lash out and grab Ciel by the collar-shredding his shirt in the process, yanking him toward her as her other arm shot forward and his small body bent in on itself as she skewered him.

A splay of crimson rupturing from him, the after shock causing his frame to bend now in the other direction like the curvature of a backwards 'c'. As the darkened celestial slid her butchering hand from his body, his dangling body in midair, beginning to fall...

Johanna did not know how it happened, but she pulled both of her arms in opposite directions and felt the rest of the rope snap apart. She felt the air whipping past her hair and cheeks as she flew at the horrid figure. The horrid figure who killed children for fun, who raped, and and maimed them. The horrid figure who had left holes in families and in lives. The horrid figure who ensnared her and tormented her like an animal. But most of all the horrid figure who hurt her master, her cherished one, her Ciel...

\----------------

Sebastian had just entered the room when he doubled over and grasped at his stomach. This was not something he enjoyed feeling. This meant that someone had taken off with his toy and Sebastian was a selfish playmate. This feeling told him that his master was no longer in the room and caused him to slam the door shut. And began to run through the ship searching.

Johanna had to help him instead of wailing like a bellowing fool, but what she didn't know was that her screams were helping a certain butler with fine tuned hearing. Though when the screaming stopped, which he recognized very clearly as Johanna's abruptly stop, he felt his little black heart sinking in his chest. 

Sebastian heard another scream, but this one filled with more volume, pain, heartbreak, and potency. Then a few moments later he heard the same voice and it sounded almost like the wrath of a goddess descending down upon disobedient creation. He was almost there, but not quite...

This either meant that Ciel was dead, she was dead, or that both...No. Sebastian could not allow such thoughts to contaminate his mind. He needed to believe that both of them were alive,he couldn't say safe because that would be a lie. Sebastian just willed them to still be alive, but most of all he wished his master to still be breathing. Thankfully he knew in what general area that they were thanks to Johanna.

\-------------------

"Oh? Do I need to make you open it for me? That's no trouble." She let go of him just long enough to spin him around to face her, grab his hair again to hold his face up, and punch him hard in the gut. His eyes opened in shock, and he coughed up blood, but she managed to get the look she desired.

Ciel's multicolored eyes were wide with shock, but no sound escaped through his lips. The metallic taste of blood once again filled his mouth, and he nearly choked on it.

But this wasn't the first time, was it?

No. He'd been here before, and the pain resonating through him now was the same pain as before, the burning from his midsection spreading throughout every inch of his being, the crimson leaking from his body, surrounding him. And all of the voices were back. The laughter, the snide remarks, the calm voices, all different in tone, but speaking the same words. Sacrifice.

He felt the hands. So many gripping his body to hold him still for the blow. He felt his muscles straining, some tearing, and he struggled against the sea of his captors-those that had tortured him daily They'd made it perfectly clear then that his body didn't belong to him, this cruel moral of their actions being reiterated once more.

He heard his screaming from a distance. Ciel was no longer in his own body, but rather a spectator of his own horror. He heard his voice, his pleas, begging them for mercy, and those cries became louder as he witnessed the silver gleam of the dagger being raised.

And then the blade pierced him, the pain instant, tearing its way through his veins and his soul. His mouth was open, but the only thing that came out was blood. There was just so much blood, and he felt himself slipping as it drained from his body.

All of the memories of his past came to him in the blink of an eye. No sound was uttered from his mouth as he hit the ground hard, and no movement was made. His eyes, the windows to his soul, were open, but they were empty. Ciel was not there.

Johanna let out a wail almost like a battle cry. There was a flash of green light that exploded from her, her fair hair grew longer like a river of gold streaked with black, she felt sharp points in her mouth, and her hands looked even more like claws. The finger nails shining like obsidian daggers.

The angel looked at her with disbelief but her face reset to one of determination as Johanna collided with her full force and sent her flying backward. Johanna's fists flying at her in unbridled flurries of rage.

Johanna was fiercely locked in a battle of sheer will and power with the angel. They both flew around the room like blurs. The other besting and outwitting the other.

"Do you think that you can beat me child?" The angel chuckled darkly. "You must have an absolute death wish."

"I am not afraid of you. I will not lose to you." Johanna said through gritted teeth. She was not about to let this horrid creature win.

A puddle of something slick and black caught her eye. It was her master's blood beginning to pool about his body. She saw that he was unresponsive and swooped down to his side.

"Ciel...no..." She said in a barely audible voice that was cracked and broken. "I...have failed you...I have failed to protect you..." tears rolled down her cheeks.

\-------------------

Sebastian's heart was hammering hard in his chest as he bounded down the stairs to the cargo hold. The sight he beheld was nearly more than he could bear. At first he hardly recognized her, it was Johanna, kneeling, Ciel's head in her lap, stroking his hair, her body trembling.

She was nearly transformed into the form of a demon, her metamorphosis was halfway between. Her violet eyes held bright green flecks, her hair was nearly five times it's length and streaked with black, she had fangs jutting down from her mouth. If Sebastian were not enamored by his young master. He would have found her bizarrely attractive like this.

Sebastian stood over his young lord and looked upon him, he felt his heart shattering, and he felt the bonds of their contract pulling at him, "My young lord. It is not time to fulfill your obligations to me. Even though I do crave for that day. Today is not that day."

A bright pink and scarlet symbol formed under Ciel and blazed to life. This was not something that he wanted to use or be forced to call upon. But he had no other choice. The symbol in Ciel's eye identical to the one on the floor began to glow as well. This caused whatever remaining life force that he had to be sealed inside of him, but would not preserve him forever.

"Johanna." Sebastian kneeled down beside her and held out his arms "I need you to give Ciel to me. Then I need you to kill her."

Johanna looked at Sebastian with a look of deflatedness and defeat, Her confidence and belief nearly ebbed out of her. She honestly looked quite pitiful.

Sebastian gently cupped her face, "You look like a Valkyrie of hell coming to exact unholy justice. Now act like it and destroy her. Defend your liege's honor."

And with that he loaded his young earl's frame into his arms and whisked him away to the higher levels of the ship. xX----------------------Xx Johanna was left alone besides the children in the waiting box and the angel who stood in the corner picking blood and flesh out of her claws.

Ciel's flesh and blood to be exact.

"I do hope that you know your master will surely succumb to his fate within the span of a few days..." The wicked woman said almost mechanically.

That was it! She was done with this pish posh and drivel. Johanna gathered all that hate, rage, anger, and all of her other emotions together and imbued her body with it.

One moment she was staring down the angel who just continued to pick her claws looking unsuspecting, bored, and full of herself, The next moment she launched herself at the angel, the woman flew up, and Johanna urged her body forward faster, wrapping her arms around the terrible creatures waist, and then coupled their weight using it to hurl them down towards the floor.

The ship shook, a loud groan, and metal screeching emanating from inside it's belly. People of all classes began to panic and run around like mad. There was incoherent shouts, screams, and shrieks.

Johanna and the angel had shot through the bottom of the RMS Oceanic like a bullet. The woman had managed to get free from Johanna in the ocean and zipped right back up through the gaping tear, and she flew, her large wings beating, she tore through the level of the ship, nearly cutting it's metal structure in half.

Before Johanna ventured after her, she quickly freed the children from the box and urged them to find their parents quickly. Then she too made an aerial dash through the path of destruction that the woman had rent.

Once again the ship began to groan and make horrid metallic screeches. Though most parents were joyous to have their children returned there was a new panic and that of the ship sinking. Not only that. It was of the two monstrous beings who moved through the air above them.

\--------------------

Sebastian had used as much of his medical expertise as he could and stabilized his young master. Thankfully Ciel was rousing and coming about in time to see Johanna striking the woman in the air and the sound of their bodies colliding like that of a thunderclap.

"You are a very daring adversary" the woman mused. "But this is the moment where you succumb to thine demise." The fallen angel hurled herself at Johanna and Johanna snatched her before they could once again collide.

Johanna holding her the way the woman had done to Ciel and then she drove her talon like hand through the woman in the same fashion as toward her master. A shower of black blood pouring and seeping out of the wailing creature and Johanna's arm turning back to normal.

It was strange. Johanna felt her arm inside the angel's ribcage. It was hot, gooey, and suctioned on her arm. She felt her fingers come towards her palm and then jump back as she grasped at the still beating heart inside of the creature's body.

The dark woman's eyes were wide, her mouth agape, and she barely moved. As she felt a ripping and stinging sensation so brutally horrid and then she felt her body grow lifeless and limp as she fell backward. Plummeting towards the water, her vision slowly closing like a shutter on a camera, as the last thing she saw was the girl in the clouds with her heart in her hand.

Sebastian looked down at Ciel who's gaze never left Johanna and seemed to struck with awe for a moment. Until his eyes widened and he ordered Sebastian, "Catch her now! I command it."

Very nimbly and swiftly Sebastian glided through the air and caught the flailing body of Johanna. Apparently her demonic powers exhausted after her task and she shifted to her wholly human looking form.

\------------------

Ciel sat, waiting for Sebastian to get back, not even bothering to cover his demonic seal in his eye. The ship was sinking, and even he could tell at that point that there weren't going to be very many survivors-and those that would survive would either not be believed, or not even be thinking about a child with multi-colored orbs. So there was no point in bothering.

All the boy could hear around him was screaming and the groaning of the ship as the water flooded her from the front. They were lowering the lifeboats, and it was women and children first. He knew that there would be no problem for him and Johanna to get in one, but the problem would be Sebastian, and though he knew the demon could survive such a feat as the ship sinking, the last thing Ciel wanted to do was be separated from his butler.

Speaking of Sebastian, Ciel almost lost sight of him due to the crowding of the ship, and no one was going to pay attention even to a someone sitting on the ground. This point was noted when someone stepped hard on his hand and didn't even seem to notice what he'd done, despite the young lord's yelp of pain. He needed to move-specifically to higher ground. The bow of the ship was low in the water, tilting her stern upward, and it was hard for Ciel to walk, and his stab wound only added to that issue.

Johanna protested a few feet from Ciel and shoved out of Sebastian's arms as quickly as possible. She was wobbly and staggered nearly like a new born baby deer from being weak, but she managed to make it to her master. Her eye was still swollen up and her lip encrusted in blood. Bruises speckled her from head to toe.

She didn't care. She stood him up beside her and placed an arm around him and up under his limb to steady him. Then began to walk while barking an order at Sebastian, to which Sebastian raised an eyebrow rather amused, and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"I need you to gather a safe way to disembark this god forsaken disaster and make it back to London!" Johanna snapped at Sebastian.

Which he curtly bowed and replied, "As I shall lady Johanna."

X-------------------------X

Lau was furious. No matter how much money he tried to offer the crew and patrons. They would not allow him on a life boat. Only Ran Mao who obviously declined.

With a fist full of money Lau cursed and reluctantly slinked off and began pacing. This was unacceptable.

When he remembered the words of the demon Sweeney. Dare he do it? Apparently he had no choice in the situation.

"Sweeney!"

It took a few seconds, but the former fleet street barber appeared before Lau, walking up as if he'd been relaxing. He looked around, a wide smile forming on his face as he took the situation in.

"It's amazing," he breathed, "what people will do when their lives are in danger and there is so little hope..." He turned his attention to the chinaman who'd called him. "Now, how can I help you. You'd better have a damn good reason to call me here."

Then they heard it. It sounded like thousands if not million of steel piano strings snapping in unison, the ship shudder, and a metallic bellow.

Sweeney gave Lau a look like 'time's is not on your side.'

Lau threw his hands up in the air and said, "Fine. How do we proceed?"

After the sinking, Lau was sitting in his own life boat rather comfortably. There were plenty of blankets and coats to keep himself and Ran Mao warm. Sweeney had no use for such things. He was fine. A newly formed Faustian seal was etched into the Chinaman's flesh, located right over his heart.

"Now tell me what your wish is. What do you seek that I may help you obtain that, once obtained, your soul will be mine?" Sweeney asked, grinning from ear to ear, the dying shrieks and screams from the freezing people music to his ears.

Lau dipped his head in thought and looked to Ran Mao who offered him nothing but a content smile, "I will need time to consider this. Until then, I can give you some interesting activities to entertain you."

Sweeney nodded. "I could use the entertainment." He had nothing else to do anyway for the time being. "Just don't take too long thinking about it."

\---------------------

Ciel leaned on Johanna far more than he ever would have expected to. He watched Sebastian slip away, probably to find a lifeboat or something, but there would be no way that he could get one until after it was too late for anyone else to get into one. That was just one of the rules-he was not to interfere with others' lives for the most part, and he couldn't interfere with them saving themselves. The only option would be to wait until the lifeboats could no longer be lowered, which he supposed would be soon, anyway.

He turned his attention to his current companion. She was hurt, but appeared more than determined to survive, and he could appreciate that-but now was not the time to say so. Survive first, then talk about such matters. He felt his balance slipping as the angle of the stern to the water increased. He wondered how much longer it would be until the ship snapped in two-or if the whole thing would sink in one go.

"We have to get to the stern." He pointed. The problem was that it wasn't only his idea. Hundreds of people were making their way to the back of the ship, and he didn't know how they were going to manage-could Johanna manage in such a state?

Another step, and he slipped, feeling his wound stretch a bit, and a new, albeit small, trickle of fresh blood seeped out. Despite that, and despite Johanna looking terrified for her master, he shrugged it off the best he could. There were more important things right now, and he pushed her to keep going.

Johanna swallowed her pain and with what strength she did possess she lifted Ciel up into her bruised and battered arms. She cradled him to her chest like a small child, his head fitting perfectly against her bosom. She could feel him begin to protest.

"Young lord. Right now my duty is to override whatever sense of ego you may hold about yourself. And protect you. Pride comes before a fall and right now that fall is your life. I am not Sebastian. I will tell you like it is. Whether you wish a curved tongue or not."

With that she climbed the stairs and maneuvered around swarms of people with ease. Johanna's face was a mask of willful resolve, but underneath it her body was screaming and pleading.

Then they heard it. It sounded like thousands if not million of steel piano strings snapping in unison, the ship shudder, and a metallic bellow.

\---------------------

Johanna instinctively jumped into the icy water, clutching Ciel even tighter to her body as she did so. The water causing her to cry out underwater and release a stream of bubbles, which popped liked freezing shards against her skin. But she had to refocus and get away from the ship. So she put her legs together and could of screamed in agony and began to move them like a mermaid would have. She streamlined through the water before braking through the water a safe distance away.

There was a shriek of screams as ship bent in on itself and began to sink. Which caused her to panic, Ciel was already shivering, and even fiercely clutching to her body. Where in the world was Sebastian?

The seconds seemed to turn into hours fast, not even ten minutes had passed, but it felt like an eternity. The ship finally was engulfed by the hungry sea and a bubble of air and froth rocketed out as if the ocean were spitting like a fountain.

Johanna's skin was so numb she didn't notice it when Sebastian who was behind them with a life boat plucked her out of the water with her holding Ciel in tow.

Thankfully Sebastian had dry clothes, towels and blankets with him on the life raft. That he had tied in a leather water proof sack, one of the provisions they had asked for from Johanna before the trip.

Johanna had Ciel between her legs, his back to her chest, head against her shoulder, and her arms wrapped around him under a thick blanket. In an effort to keep him absolutely warm. She hummed to him songs that her mother used to sing when she was a small child and stroked his hair. Careful not to lull him asleep, but enough to keep him comfortable. If she would have been any other person, Sebastian swore that he would have been slightly jealous. But he knew the intentions in her heart were pure.

Since the earl was only three years younger than Johanna, they looked like brother and sister snuggling.

Sebastian noticed a tang of blood in the air from Ciel's ripped stitches and he also noticed Johanna's calves were so swollen that the skin behind them had burst.

It didn't take him long to refashion the earl's sutures, but Johanna's legs would have to wait They needed more serious attention. From the tantrum in the box, the assault, the standoff, and then her swimming- Johanna had torn the tendons in her lower legs.

"I am surprised you can even manage the master like that without yowling in pain." Sebastian said.

"Tch. I am not concerned with that, that is the last of my worries." She replied as he continued to affectionately attend to his lordship.

Ciel was silent, apart from his teeth chattering. He was fighting his shivering, but every now and again, he'd shiver so violently he'd nearly hit or kick a part of the boat, Johanna, or Sebastian. It was so cold. Ice was settling into his drying hair, and it seemed like no amount of covering was going to ever warm him up. Breathing hurt. Moving hurt. Everything hurt, both from the cold and from his wound.

He tried to say their names at some point, tried to speak, but his voice was cracking and breaking so much, he couldn't even get their names out.

When Johanna had leaped into the water, Ciel had felt like he was being stabbed all over again, only this was worse. At least when one was stabbed with a knife, the blade could be removed. The water was below freezing, and once submerged, he felt as though his body were being pierced by a thousand knives, each twisting. He couldn't think. And it only got worse when they reached the surface. The young lord panicked.

He'd taken a large breath as they came up, then gripped Johanna's arms and shoulders hard enough to leave marks. The small waves in the water only made him freak out more, and without thinking, he'd clawed his servant multiple times in an attempt to stay above the water. Yes, she was holding him, but he was so chilled, he neither physically nor mentally registered her touch. Even now, though they'd done as good a job they could drying him off, his sense of touch was off.

Another violent shiver, almost comparable to a full body seizure, slipped through, and Johanna, being so close to him, was hit in the face. Sebastian was hit by one of his master's knees.

"I-I c... c-can't..." Ciel was trying to tell them he couldn't control it.

Johanna pulled him tighter to her and began rubbing his body with her hands. She rubbed his arms and chest, but it could only help so much. She was almost at a loss.

\---------------------

When several hours later, there were search lights beaming down upon them and Sebastian helped to row the raft up to the rescue ship.

After they climbed aboard and were seen by the ship's doctor. Johanna saw them, she saw body after body being pulled aboard and laid out on canvas sheets. Johanna's stomach numbly turned to bile as she saw the empty stares of men, the elderly, children, and a great multitude of women icily clutching infants to their corpses.

She felt a person behind her and nearly jumped. It was Ciel. She looked at him with perplexed and haunted eyes. Thinking of how this was all her fault.

Ciel put a hand on Johanna's shoulder. Normally he wouldn't touch his servants, but this was definitely a unique situation. He didn't really know what to say to comfort her-he had a hard enough time comforting himself when the need arose, so how could he comfort someone else? There was one thing he could say, though.

He gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you. For saving my life." His smile disappeared as he continued. "I'm sorry that you went through so much." He stared at the marks, and then the scratches that he himself had left on her body. "And what I did..."

\----------------------------

-A Few Days Later-

Sebastian had managed to slink away from his master for some personal time, like most other creatures of habit, he needed time alone to think. And it had been so long since he visited the kitties on the veranda. Everyone was asleep in the house, he had made sure of that, so that there was absolute silence among his thoughts. besides the occasional yowling of one of the cats.

Both Johanna and the earl Phantomhive were currently bedridden. Ciel could walk freely about in small doses with the use of his cane. Though Sebastian kept him from doing so most times. This peeved his master more than anything in the world-to be coddled. The times he did have to regulate him back to his chambers, he would find Ciel in the direction of Johanna's room. Though his young liege would never go in or much less knock on the door...when it happened.

Johanna had the tendons torn in both calves and along with mortal medicine he was mixing poultices to apply to both of their wounds. Except Johanna had a blistering fever from infection and it only served to fuel her tormented mind. And the night terrors that came with it, they hadn't reached the point of a full blown episode yet.

The household currently held a somber demeanor and no guests were allowed on the premises until further notice. Not even Elizabeth, Lau, or the Queen's footmen.

They floated about her like chunks of meat in a chilled soup, their eyes glazed with ice, and their jaws agape treading in water. Every single face that night, she saw sloshing about her in a rocking movement of waves. She knew all their faces because the whole time they aboard the rescue ship, she had stood before each one and uttered her apologies. She told them how sorry she was for being the cause of their great loss-their life. Johanna had felt entirely responsible. She kept replaying over and over in head when hurled the angel down into the murky bottom by barreling through the RMS Oceanic.

Like a chill of death itself she heard the dark lady cackling somewhere among frozen aquatic tundra and she felt fingers tickling the soles of her feet. It caused her legs to jerk and for her to frantically splash around the sea.

Another hand this one larger tugged at the tip of her toes, her head slightly tipping back, a sharper tug causing her head to half go under and a third tug that fully submerges her beneath the pool of blackness.

Johanna opened her eyes and she was sitting at a dinner table. Everyone she had come to recently cherish mutilated about her. Except her father sat at the head of the table with Ciel's head on a platter and Lau standing behind him in the shadows.

The dreams were relentless and Johanna felt so weak.

The last one she was strapped to a table and men were doing medical experiments on her. They had her cut open like a cadaver during an autopsy but she was still very much alive and she was very much awake, The face of the first little boy from the box popping up next to her, a scalpel in hand as he began to plunge it into her.

\--------------------------

Sebastian was currently teasing a kitten with a string when he heard the cries and screams of Johanna. As he was heading back towards the mansion he saw his lordship's room become illuminated with light. Then Fin's room, Mei Rin's, and Bardroy's rooms were all lit up from his view.

"She's seizin!" MeyRin called out. "And her skin feels like an inferno."

Johanna's fever had hit a peak and tripped her brain to overheat. Sebastian came upstairs and hurriedly picked her up where Tanaka was drawing an ice Butler dunking her in it and her eyes opening wide causing her to gasp and flail about. She clutched onto Sebastian for dear life. "Ciel! Oh god! Where is Ciel! It's all my fault!" She looked at Sebastian "Where were you? We have been floating here forever and they're all dead. And I lost Ciel...I lost our master..."

She looked in the direction of Ciel in the doorway, but didn't see him. All she saw was his frozen body floating in the water with 'sacrifice' carved into his chest.

Ciel could hear the commotion in the other rooms, and, despite the desires of a certain butler, got out of his bed to go see what the activity was about. He'd heard screaming and as the head of the Phantomhive estate he should know what's going on.

He grabbed his cane and made his way into the bathroom where everyone else was though he was panting. He didn't realize how much more work it would take at that time as his body was healing to walk even mediocre distances. He ignored the protests of the other servants as he walked toward Johanna. He'd heard her mentioning his name and took her hand.

"I'm right here." He said.


	9. His Butler, Transpiring

-A Few Weeks Later-

It was midsummer and Ciel was lounging on the patio with the girls. Elizabeth was telling him some ridiculous jokes she had heard and giggling brightly. Johanna was back to her normal self after the fever broke that night, well, as normal as she could force her outward appearance to be. She had just returned from the palace carrying not one, but two envelopes and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. As if she were about to explode.

"Whatever is the matter?" Sebastian asked as he refreshed Ciel's glass of lemonade. Though his question pointed at her.

Johanna quickly spat out the two words, "Aleister Chambers." Her bottom aching from the rather aggressive way he pinched it. Before handing him one of the envelopes an invitation to the ball specifically addressed to her plus one. Though he had made it clear she would be his date.

Ciel choked on his lemonade. "T-The Viscount of Druitt?!" He shuddered thinking about his first encounter with the man.

"Oh yes." She cooed sarcastically. "Apparently he has taken it upon himself to make me a conquest of his..." Johanna too shudders and they both share a mutual look. Both of them smirking. "I don't want to go...for reasons...but if I don't that would be social suicide and I am your eyes and ears out there."

"Yes, that's true." Ciel sipped some more of his lemonade, considering this. She had an invitation for another person, but who would it be most appropriate to send? Perhaps Sebastian or himself? But first, there was another letter to take care of. He held out an expecting hand, and blinked in surprise when he noticed the queen's seal on the back of the envelope.. This was important. Before he could even open it, though, Finny, who had overheard the conversation about the invitation, ran to his lord.

"Young master, might I attend the ball with Johanna?"

The young earl once again choked on his lemonade. The glass was then taken from him by Sebastian.

"Perhaps we should save this for later. Of all of the dangerous things in this world, it would be most embarrassing if the young master were to lose his life drowning in lemonade." He was teasing his little lord, who gave him a look that probably could have killed anyone else, but then Ciel shrugged it off, turning his attention to his would-be gardener.

"And what the devil are you thinking? You've never attended a social event outside of one here at the estate. What makes you think I should even consider letting you go?"

"Please, young master!" Finny begged. He was even surprising himself. Normally he wouldn't be concerned, but the thought of being able to be around Johanna at such an event was terribly exciting for him. "Sebastian could teach me proper etiquette and how to dance, and with me going, you, young master, would be free to do whatever else is necessary."

At that point, Elizabeth had thought of something and she gasped loudly. "Oh! Yes, you should let him go, Ciel! I could find the most adorable outfits for the two of them! They would be so cute together~" She giggled.

And now Ciel was up against two. Three, if you counted Johanna, who, though she hadn't said anything, had a look in her eye desiring the aforementioned outcome. He stared at Finny and his fiance for a few moments, their looks pleading. A sigh.

"Fine." he put two fingers to his forehead, a headache coming on. "You may attend with Johanna. But you are not to touch anything if it can be helped, and if you are thirsty, Johanna will get your drinks. Same for your food." He wasn't saying this to belittle Johanna. It was just that Finnian's strength was so great and he didn't often have much control over it. When Ciel turned to explain that to Johanna, she made it clear that she understood why he was saying that, and she agreed to these terms.

"Well then. I suppose that's settled. Sebastian will prepare you for the ball as well."

Elizabeth bounced up and down, excited. She then bid farewell to everyone so that she could go design and have created the outfits necessary for the event. The event was in a few days, so she had plenty of time.

Ciel didn't normally wait to read the letters he received from the queen, but because of all the company and commotion regarding the Viscount of Druitt's social event, he felt it would have been inappropriate to read the letter then (not that he often cared what was appropriate when it came to the queen's orders). Once everyone had scattered but his butler, he made his way to the library, Sebastian following him almost like a shadow.

\--------------------

Once he was comfortable, he read the letter. Apparently, a myriad of unfortunate events had befallen those who had discovered or had anything to do with the discovery of King Tutankhamun's tomb and body. Those who were in the expedition and involved in the discovery have mysteriously died, many after suffering terrible illnesses or accidents. Queen Victoria was concerned about what could cause such a tragedy, and there was the added fact that because the British had discovered it, they had ownership of the tomb and whatever lie within it. She suspected that it might be being caused by someone who wanted ownership of the deceased pharoah and his artifacts, and using the "mummy's curse" idea as a ploy in order to scare others away. Certainly there could be no mummy's curse, she had written. And because these events transpired in Egypt, and that is where the tomb was located, Scotland Yard would have no jurisdiction, hence her idea to send her guard dog to settle the matter. Only one member of the team was still alive, and he would be attending the social event being held by the Viscount of Druitt.

Once Ciel was finished reading the letter, he handed it to his demon butler so he wouldn't have to explain it himself.

"it looks like we will be going to Egypt. We'll leave the day after the Viscount's ball in case there is any information that Johanna can gather about the situation from the man who is still living." He sighed. The heat would be dreadful in Egypt, and he wasn't a fan of intense heat-or intense cold. It would be very uncomfortable, but he would never decline an order from Her Majesty. This would certainly be an experience for the young earl.

\-------------

After much care was taken to teach Finny of appropriate social practices, and he and Johanna were dressed in the outfits Elizabeth had had delivered to the manor, the gardener and Johanna were off to the ball, a carriage out front waiting.

After Finnian and Johanna had left, Ciel had Sebastian draw him a bath and prepare him for bed. He would be getting up bright and early the next morning to discuss any received information from Johanna, and then heading off to Egypt. He decided that he should probably get a bit more sleep than he usually did in preparation for the long trip.

Okay, that was a lie. He didn't decide it on his own. Sebastian suggested it and teased the young earl until he accepted it and went along with the idea. Damn demon.

As his butler was washing him, he saw the scar that the stab wound he'd received had left him. The area started to hurt. He knew it was more a psychological pain than a physiological one, so he didn't mention it to Sebastian, though the demon could tell something was amiss by the way his master's body had suddenly tensed. Still, he said nothing because he was certain that that is what the master would want since he hadn't brought up the issue himself.

The pain didn't go away, even after Ciel was dressed in his nightshirt and Sebastian had left the room. He couldn't figure out why. Perhaps it was because the pain was dragging him, kicking and screaming, so to say, through his memories. First those people, and then that fallen angel had decided that his body was not his own, and he couldn't handle it. He needed a distraction from the memories, but was too embarrassed to ask. At one point, his mind flashed back to such an extent that Ciel didn't even realize where he was anymore. He was back in his body with those people surrounding him.

Sebastian hadn't gotten far from the room when his little lord cried out in anguish.

The young master was curled into himself, holding his blanket around him tightly, breathing heavily. The memories would not stop.

xX------------------Xx

Finny took Johanna's hand and helped her stepped out of the carriage as any gentleman would do. He was a bit awkward, and this would be somewhat difficult for him, but thanks to all of the teachings and lessons he'd received from Sebastian, he was certain he might do fairly well. Besides, he was with Johanna, and that was all that really mattered to him on that part (another thing that mattered was making sure that Ciel was not put to shame. He must do well).

"Shall we head inside, Hana?" Finny asked, squeezing the hand of hers that he held lightly.

The ballroom was packed with people. Johanna had been specifically instructed by Ciel to locate a particular man and find out what all he'd experienced in the discovery of an ancient pharaoh in Egypt. He even let Johanna read the letter so she better understood the situation and how vital it was to obtain the information requested by her master. He wouldn't normally let anyone else read a letter sent by the queen, but he most definitely trusted Johanna after the events that had occurred months ago on the RMS Oceanic.

Johanna smiled brightly at her fiance even though their engagement had not been officiated. Finnian had yet to ask her nor had there been a party to celebrate it. Everyone else at the Phantomhive estate namely Lizzie and MeyRin called them as such and she didn't mind because she cared for him deeply. It's just she is all about proper social graces and etiquette. Plus if Finnian was to one day be her husband then he would have to become partially accustomed to her world.

"I would very much enjoy to" she told him. She used her other hand to bunch up and hold her skirts as she walked.

The inside of the Viscount's home was magnificent and seemed to hold within it a dark kind of romance. It looked almost like a fairy veil and she put two and two together- clever Midsummer - Midsummer Night's Dream. Well played Druitt.

"I am curious as to what goodies they have for us" she giggled as she clutched to Fin's arm. After snacking on finger sandwiches, rum balls which had her feeling a bit giggly but not drunk nor tipsy.

Finnian and Johanna danced around the floor to a waltz since the archaeologist had not yet arrived. When Aleister Chambers also known as the Viscount Druitt approached them and politely tapped Finnian on the shoulder. Asking if he could cut in and say he was glad that she could be entertained by the 'help' until he could arrive to 'save' her.

xX-------------------Xx

"My dear lord Druitt." She began. "Call me Ali." He interjected as he did a side sweep with her while dancing.

Johanna gave him an amused look hiding her mental scowl and she restarted again, "My lord Dru-" he gave her the beginning of a look, "my lord 'Ali'...I would have you know that Fin is whom I am courting and I would appreciate a tad more respect."

If Johanna was in a lower social circle, even nobles have ranking, not what she said, but how she just said it would have been social suicide. It would have been cause to remove his glove and to lightly smack her with it, publicly shaming her, and marring her as a pariah in that class.

Yet since she was on par with his ranking, she could afford such an attitude without turning him off or turning him away. And it seemed as though her 'rambunctious outburst' agged him on.

It came time for a spin and he did so pulling her back to his chest and his face cradled between her shoulder and neck. This made her highly uncomfortable, this also made her crave for an engagement ring, and made a public show of intimacy between them. When there was no such thing and she noticed his gaze focused on Finnian smirking. As if he were challenging him. Druitt fingering the white rose pendant she wore about her throat, signaling her state of virtue to anyone who were to gaze upon her.

Not only did she come here to keep up appearances, and the archaeologist, but to pick his mind about the case since he too is a part of the historical society and the benefactor to the expedition.

"Lord Ali..." it burned her tongue to call him by a pet name. When she saw the man she was to speak with enter. She was now facing him and he still was looking at and fingering the pendant intently. "...would you kindly escort me to my appointment with Sir Howard Carter? I understand that you too enjoy history."

As they headed in that direction she beckoned with a finger for Fin to follow. She sat next to Finnian in an appropriate manner on the loveseat, as was the custom with couples who were courting. While Sir Carter sat in one chair across from them and Druitt lounging in the other chair holding a flute of champagne.

Sir Carter took a sip of his own champagne before beginning to talk.

"I'm honestly rather surprised. Most young people consider archaeology a dull study." He said to Johanna and Finnian. "It's lovely to see that the two of you haven't lost such an important value in knowledge of our past. Is there anything in particular you'd like to discuss? My most recent adventures were in Cairo..."

The Viscount was watching the two, particularly Johanna with a bit of lust in his eyes. He knew that she worked for the Phantomhive estate. He knew who Ciel was-a child with great beauty, and it seemed that even his servants, namely his butler and Johanna, seemed to possess an otherworldly beauty of their own. Oh, how jealous he was of this young earl.

"Oh yes." Johanna said leaning forward. "I value what the past can teach us greatly." Her pendant swooping forward and dangling down above her knees. The white, mother of pearl petals glistening and Druitt's eyes trained on it. It caused Johanna to grasp at it and rub it in between her fingers as if in thought. "I was wondering what you could tell me about what you have found and about the strange phenomena surrounding your discoveries."

It was taking all she had not to bend over and gouge the Viscount's eyes. So to try to curb his attention.

She asked the Viscount "And I was wondering..." though she was about to regret the next words out of her mouth she was sure. And she hadn't quite ran it past Ciel, but the thought randomly came to her and might give her some better information in the end "are women allowed in your historical society or is it a boys club? And if I could join. How does one go about that?"

She felt like she needed to sweeten the deal a bit.

"And I could be your research assistant. Not your secretary." Letting him know that was beneath her. "I mean your studious equal."

The Viscount raised an eyebrow. "Women are allowed. But they are typically doing secretarial work..." He seemed to be considering the proposition. "But perhaps I could make an exception for such a lovely flower." His pet names for others wouldn't shame him, even publicly. He was well-known for giving women their own pet names and one could even go so far to say that most of them enjoyed this.

"We'll give it a chance." he concluded, allowing for his other guest to speak.

"I'm afraid I can't really explain what's going on with regard to my colleagues..." He was silent for a moment. "They've been dying. There's a rumor about a mummy's curse, and to be honest, I almost have to believe it at this point, though I seem to be lucky for now." He looked a bit somber. "It's unfortunate. As archaeologists, it is our goal and duty to unlock the mysteries and reveal the relics of our past, yet so many were never intended to see the light of day..."

"And why exactly would a curse be afflicted onto people who are just only truth seeking? Seems an awful waste of power such as that." Johanna was trying to see if he would hint to an ulterior since she said 'only truth seeking'.

"I sure do hope that your chance finds me well", Johanna politely smiled at Druitt. A servant walked by with a tray of rumballs and though she dearly wanted some more. She forced herself not to. Though she could feel their silkiness melting in her mouth, the spices tingling her mouth, and the intoxication of the alcohol. No. No. Simply no.

"I have no idea. There's a legend that there might be something hidden deep, beyond the tomb of the pharaoh, and King Tut was bound to protect it, but we never found anything like that. Mind you, the tomb lies within a maze of caverns and burial sites, so maybe there's something to it. But what the treasure might even be and the truth of the matter has been lost in time."

At that point, he seemed to be done talking, more somber than before. He was clearly thinking about his colleagues.

"Do take a rumball, my lovely flower. They are positively delightful, perfectly made~" Aleister chimed in a sing-song voice. He even took a few himself.

Johanna was noticing how uncomfortable the poor man was becoming. She found herself reaching across and setting her hand on top of his comfortingly.

"I am dearly sorry for all of your losses. It must be a hard thing to bear." Her mind flashing back to the RMS Oceanic. "But sometimes we are burdened with such things in order to grow stronger and to give others a glimpse into a life fraught with that wellspring of knowledge. I promise you that even though painful it's not in vain." She patted his hand.

She was just about to protest Druitt when he popped one into her mouth. The curve of his fingers lingering on her lips. Smiling before leaning back and settling into his chair. She felt nauseous and no longer wanted it. If that was the price to pay for one. She was also most embarrassed that he did such a thing in front of Fin. Whom had been quiet this whole time time.

"If you would kindly excuse me and my 'courtier' " her eyes narrowing on the Viscount. "I would like for us to take our leave this evening."

She stood and curtsied toward Sir Carter. "I really did enjoy our small chat and if you wouldn't mind. My master the earl Ciel Phantomhive graciously extends an invitation to you to visit before his departure."

The Viscount had a servant lead them out. As they were leaving, Johanna overheard them discussing what the treasure might be, and Alester said that he would be sharing the information the next day at their meeting, of what he'd been told it was. He then stood to extend an invitation to the next day's meeting to Johanna.

"We'll also be heading to Egypt ourselves, if my lovely flower would like to attend with us." His smile was almost like the Cheshire Cat's.

"Yes. I will go with you. Send me the details via messenger." She said to him before departing with Finnian in the carriage. Where she sighed a sigh of relief as the horses took them away from there and away from Aleister Chambers.

\-----------------------

Sebastian made his way to his lordship's bedside and sat next to him stroking his hair. As he looked into his eyes and saw a lingering fear held within them. A fear that urged his master on and a fear that made himself a prisoner. A fear that he wished to wipe away and cleanse from his earl's mind. It would be lying if he said that it did not gratify him that his body aided Ciel's young, delicious mind into forgetting. Even if temporary. This also meant there would be a next time and he could surely live with that.

"Would you like me to help you 'relax'...master?" he said gently and with a tone of playfulness.

"It hurts..." Ciel nearly whispered, placing a hand over the scar of the wound inflicted on him by the fallen angel. He then gripped Sebastian's sleeve and pulled the man closer to him. Even his butler's scent had a way about it that calmed him down when he was troubled.

The butler made sure to take extra care in handling his master. He started out by massaging him and kissing him tenderly along the plains of his body. He would tease him by nipping at his belly and licking him in a certain spot before moving his way back up to kiss him. He then bit his neck a tad as he stroked him. Before stopping and lightly running fingers along his body where he was most stimulated.

"Se-Sebastian..." Ciel breathed, his muscles tensing, desire building. His eyes were glazed over from the pleasure, but he was an impatient boy, craving more. He grabbed Sebastian's hair and pulled him up, slowly until they were face-to-face. A peck on the lips turned into a deep kiss, tongue pressing against the demon's lips demanding entrance, exploring when granted. Every touch elicited a moan or an otherwise lust-filled plea perhaps for mercy, even knowing (and loving) that his butler would not comply.

"Ciel..." his butler murmured sexily almost cruelly as he mumbled it against his master's lips. A light chuckle as his tongue probed the demon's mouth and Sebastian playfully swiped his tongue from his keeping out of reach. Until he would let twist with his and his fingers were pushing deep inside his lord's tightness.

Ciel nearly climaxed right there due to the tension and desire that had built up. He tightened from the sensation, parting his legs, further welcoming Sebastian. He was physically begging for the demon.

Ciel was seated a top of Sebastian, the butler's hips a wave of thrusts, pushing himself up into his young master. The young earl's head lulled back in near ecstasy as the demon went from casually movements to a gallop. The black finger tips of his slender fingers about the middle of Ciel's back and his thumbs on his waist.

"Ahh~ oh master." The dark butler biting his own bottom lip and his eyes squinched in pleasure. "I am going to cum...Ahh~ Ah~"

Warmth. He felt splashes of warmth spurt on his belly. As his back was arched, his lordship perched on him, toes curled, and hands firmly clutching Ciel's lower half as he too reached climax.

After bathing, Ciel practically collapsed onto the bed. Sebastian had to sit the boy up himself in order to get his nightshirt on. And instead of asking Sebastian to stay, he merely tugged on his arm as he lay down, pulling Sebastian near him.

\----------------

It was mid morning when Johanna made her way to the manor's solace and saw Ciel walking with Sebastian as he looked at the lush plants growing there.

She curtsied properly before him and handed him a letter which was already opened due to it being hers from the Viscount Druitt Aleister Chambers. And watched as Ciel opened it.

"My Dearest Flower Johanna,

It warms my heart for you to be the newest addition to London's Historical Society and my presiding assistant. I hope that the day finds you well and in good spirits.

As for our journey to Egypt to study the ruins first hand. We will be leaving Thursday and have no date set to return depending on our findings.

I have heard from sources that your master Ciel Phantomhive has booked a trip as well, won't that be doubly exciting? I am looking forward to this excursion with you.

My sincerest regards and my deepest affections,

Ali"

Ciel stared at the note after he'd read it. He had no idea how to react.

He was proud that Johanna had taken the initiative and gone well and beyond what she'd been expected to do. She truly was worthy of being a Phantomhive servant.

He was horrified that she would be with Viscount Druitt, even if she had supernatural abilities-he knew what Druitt would desire.

He was perplexed on how the man had found out about his upcoming trip.

But he was also content that they would at least be in the same place in case things took a nasty turn.

It took him a few tries to actually be able to come up with words. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Well then... Good work. I'll see you in Egypt, then, I suppose." That was as much as he could think to say as he excused himself to hide in his study.

\---------------

"Master is there something upsetting you?" Sebastian asked as he shut the study door. He then made his way to draw open the curtains a bit so that he could have some light coming through.

Sunlight began to trickle into the room and he watched as Johanna went to look for Fin. Her figure disappearing into the treeline.

"No. I'm alright." He started to build a house of cards.

"Is everything sufficiently packed for our trip? It's going to take a few days to get to Egypt and I'd rather like to enjoy it. We'll be going by boat across the Mediterranean... He stopped there and the small tower of cards he'd already built fell as he remembered the last time he'd been aboard a ship. But this time would be better, he told absolutely would be.

"Yes. I have everything packed and ready to go. Might I make a suggestion my lord? Since Johanna will be traveling with us? At least on the ship. Keep her in close proximity..." Sebastian began to have bad feelings about this and it had nothing to do with their past experience.

Almost immediately, Ciel moved to Sebastian, knocking over his latest tower as he shifted and had hit the desk while moving away from it. Then he gripped the front of his butler's tailcoat.

He was nearly shouting. "This time, you will not leave me. You will not leave me alone. I don't care what's happening. Unless I specifically order otherwise, you will remain by my side at all times. Do you hear me?!" His breathing was heavy, a panic attack looming. He was being childish, but at that moment in time, he didn't care. He could be embarrassed later.

Sebastian pulled him to him and kissed him. He just simply kissed him. There was no sexual drive behind it. It was just a need to be intimate and physically let him comfort him. He then pulled away breathless but quickly recomposing.

"I will not leave you again Ciel. You have my absolute word."

Ciel was as it surprised about the outburst from his butler, but it was better than having a panic attack and he had to admit that he was much calmer now. He went back to building his tower of cards.

xX-------------------Xx

After speaking with her master she ran to search for Fin and to tell him the news. This kind of upset Johanna she had no idea how long it would be until she saw her beloved again and also the fact of her being around Druitt for a such long frame of time.

Johanna found him in a field of wild flowers overlooking the river that ran by the house. And put her arms around his waist, her chest pressing against his back.

'Hey." She squeezed him.

Finny stood up. "Hana!" He grinned, and turned to hug her back. He seemed oddly excited. Certainly, he always had a ton of energy, but it was different this time around, an unidentifiable sort of excitement.

"I have something for you."" He beamed.

Johanna's curiosity was piqued and she looked back into his eyes with wonder. A smile beginning to form on her face.

"What is it Fin?"

Finny picked up one of the flowers that they were surrounded by and placed it behind her ear. He then took one of her hands in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss, and lowered down to one knee as he did so. He'd finally saved enough money to ho find a ring that he thought was best for her.

"Will you be my bride, Hana?"

As soon as their lips pulled apart and she opened her eyes. She saw Fin on one knee and her heart contracted and began to pound. She smiled down at him, eyes filling with tears.

"Well, what do you say?" His grin was wide. It was clear what she was going to say, but he wanted to coax it out of her, to hear it himself.

"I do." He stood up and she threw his arms around his neck. Sobbing. "I do Fin. I do." She could not for the life of her stop saying those two words.

\------------

There was a knock on the door and Sebastian opened it. It was Johanna and Fin. Johanna had obviously been crying. Sebastian saw the glint of something on her hand and lifted it to show Ciel.

"It's only proper..." She was having a hard time speaking. Even smiling, blushing, and fanning her face with her hand. "For the head of the house to know such things."

Ciel blinked, stunned. He wasn't surprised that it was happening. He was very well aware of the situation and relationship between the two, but he hadn't expected Finny to propose, seeing him as more shy than that, but it appeared that he was getting bolder. Good on him.

As for Johanna, she usually wasn't so... Feminine... If he had to pick a word. That was probably what surprised him the most.

"That's..." He tried to think of the least awkward thing he could say, nervous that he might spoil the mood. He smiled and congratulated them. "I'd like to help with the wedding, if you would like. And i have no doubts that Elizabeth would as well. Consider it a gift from myself."

Johanna looked to Fin, then Sebastian, and then to Ciel. She smiled a big smile, and Ciel took a step back with a 'No. Please no.' look. It was too late Johanna had already moved across the room and hugged the earl to her and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Ciel. Thank you for being my family when I had none. Thank you for making me not feel like a monster. You're like my little brother. I love you so much. Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek before pulling away and starting to head out with Fin.

The butler looked at his stunned liege and could have sworn he was blushing as he held his cheek.

\------------------

CIel stayed near Sebastian during the ride on the boat, and if it wasn't his butler, it was Johanna to whom he stayed near. He followed one or the other around, almost like a chick to his hen. At one point, Johanna, wondering just how dedicated he was to staying near, teased him just a little, by taking a few steps away every now and again. He'd take just as many steps afterward to get closer. Nearly every time she took a step, he did as well. He wasn't even noticing that she was teasing him, even if very slightly. He was too anxious to think about that.

Even when he lead the way, he was much slower going about it than he usually was, and constantly made sure that one of the two was nearby. After some time, he gave Johanna some space to be with the Historical Society's members.

xX-------------------Xx

It was odd and kind of uncomfortable being the only girl in the boat's cabin. It was almost like a board room and Druitt sat at the head of the table. Johanna sat with her hands on the table, folded one on top of the other, ring hand on top.

She was greeted with a surprise by Sir Carter. "I did not know that you would going with us." She said rather shocked.

The man's eyes going to her hand. "Ah. I see that you and Mr. Finnian have officiated your relationship. That must be very exciting for you." Johanna suddenly felt Aleister's piercing stare on her hand.

"And yes. The Viscount bade me to come and I could not refuse his invitation." There was a sort of double meaning she noted to tell Ciel later and this bothered then politely nodded and walked off taking a seat.

She felt Druitt lean in to her ear.

"Such a shame," the Viscount whispered so that only Johanna could hear. "A shame that such a lovely flower will soon be permanently taken. Perhaps you should have waited a little longer. I would have been able to give you all that you desire and more." He smiled, though it was insincere, but only she seemed to notice that. "But I do want to congratulate you anyway."

Johanna fingered at the locket about her neck from Lizzie the stone the same color as her eyes and then her hand dropped to the white mother of pearl rose pendant signifying virtue. "Yes. Well, I love Finnian and he loves me back. I do not mean to be rude especially since you have extended such a kindness. But I would most appreciate it if you respected the boundaries of my engagement."

"Certainly, my lovely flower. Anything to keep you happy. I'm certain we'll discuss this further at a later date." He winked, then moved to the other side of the table to sit and discuss the plans.

The two men discussed exploring the tomb further. Since it was Sir Howard's turn to die, supposedly, by the so-called Mummy's Curse, he figured that he had nothing to lose in continuing the expedition. The two looked at her, questioning whether or not she would be able to follow them into the tomb. Viscount Druitt did not at all seem concerned about the supposed curse.

Johanna hated being talked about like she wasn't there and it made her angry past the point of simple annoyance. She began to wonder why she had even planned this.

"If you will excuse me and if this meeting is over. I would like to retire." She said to which Aleister agreed.

\--------------

"I don't care what we do. Whatever you have in mind is good enough for me." Ciel didn't usually let Sebastian lead the way. He was very particular in being sure to be the one giving orders and commands. But his anxiety was so great by this point that that part of him was hidden away for the time being. He even saw another person's butler walking away and mistook it for his own servant, freaking out for a second before realizing it wasn't Sebastian. He let out a breath.

"So what shall we do today young master? All we have is free time." Sebastian beamed at him and noticed his anxiety. It only worsened with Johanna out of his sight and in the company of the Viscount.

Sebastian led him to a room with a variety of board games and he saw the young master's eyes light up at the chess set. Sebastian seated him and then sat across from him as he began setting the board. They were the only ones in there.

Ciel was thankful to have such a distraction. He almost even had the notion to thank Sebastian for bringing him into the room. Almost. But that was certainly unlike Ciel. He was irritated enough as it was just having been so obviously anxious. Brushing those thoughts away, he started to discuss the course of action with his butler.

"I suppose it would be best if we explored that tomb ourselves and maybe even went a bit deeper to see if this so-called treasure that the supposed mummy is guarding even exists. I'm skeptical." When asked if he was afraid of the curse, he merely smirked.

"I have no doubts that you'll be able handle something like a curse if it happens to befall upon either of us, am I correct?" He gave Sebastian a look that only the two ever shared.

\-----------------

Sebastian, Ciel, and Johanna were heading to the hotel in a carriage being drawn by a camel. Johanna was painfully quiet and seemed like she had wanted to be any place except there. Druitt had proven to be even more a pain in the ass and a larger pill to swallow than she had thought. He had invited her to dinner tonight to discuss their plans in advance and to do so privately in his hotel's quarter. She felt like she was trying to swallow broken glass.

Sebastian was talking quietly with Ciel and had thought Johanna was asleep until he noticed a tear roll down her cheek. Which he thought it might be better if he just continued to pay attention to Ciel.

"We are dining with Sir Carter tonight master."

"That's fine." Ciel rubbed an eye. Now that they were off the ship, he was crashing from his prior anxiety.

Seeing Johanna cry startled the young earl. He reached into his pocket and fished out an handkerchief, then presented it to her. He then moved across the carriage to sit next to her.

As the ride bumped along, he ended up falling asleep, his head leaning against Johanna's shoulder.

Johanna smiled weakly and stroked his hair until they arrived to their destination. Then she lightly stroked his forehead and cheek. "Master...Ciel...we are here. Do I need to carry you or does Sebastian?" She wasn't trying to insist that he was incapable just more fatigued than he might let on. It would be a bit unlady like to carry him, but she was willing to put that aside for him.

The young lord opened his exposed eye about half-way, looking at Sebastian, then to Johanna.

"I don't care who moves me. Just be quick about it and don't be seen." Even if being seen in such a state wouldn't disgrace his family name, his pride was too great to allow for it. As far as who would carry him, it would make more sense for Johanna to do so, since it was only Sebastian or Ciel who could check the group into the hotel, and Ciel doing so was out of the question.

It wasn't a very hard task to do. The earl didn't weigh much and even if he had she was pretty strong. Johanna was very stealthy and nimble as she carried his lordship to his room and laid him in his bed. She fetched him a glass of water even though he wanted tea and insisted that he drink it before she even thought about getting him some. "Master you are going to have to consume more water here than usual unless you would prefer to be ridden with dehydration?" She raised a manicured eyebrow at him. Sebastian checked them in and made a reservation for their dinner with Sir Carter in the banquet room. He also saw that the hotel had a pool surrounded by lush greenery like an oasis. Then made his way to the room where his young master scowled at his errand girl while drinking a glass of iced water. He then handed her the glass as she walked off satisfied to prepare his tea. He couldnt help but cover his mouth as he chuckled, Ciel looking at him 'say it', "The way she dotes on you like a sisterly nanny. Its adorable really."

Ciel glared at Sebastian for a moment before lying back down, then calling him over, ordering his butler to stay by his side as he rested. He was asleep even before Johanna could get back to him with his tea.

\--------------------

Their dinner with Sir Howard was set in a private dining room. Sebastian pulled the seat back for his lord, then pushed it forward once he was seated. A bit of small talk was had before they got down to business.

"I'm very interested in your experience during your most recent expedition. I wouldn't normally delve into something so clearly upsetting, but as you know, it is relevant to my business here as well as ours. Anything you could share would be most welcome." Ciel sipped his drink.

"Well" Carter began. "After discovering the tomb my colleagues began to drop like flies and at first being a man of science. I thought it hogwash until we began to translate some of the hieroglyphs...and their deaths...the ways of their demises correlated to what was translated..." he to took a drink before continuing "I am very weary to be here..."

Sebastian leaned in, with a hand over his mouth and whispered into the earl's ear, "Remember Johanna said that Sir Carter hinted to Druitt twisting his arm to be here?"

"I can certainly understand that it would be. You have my admiration." Ciel said to the older gentleman. "Do you know why the Viscount decided to come as well though? He has never been known for uncomfortable situations, and I imagine that the heat tomorrow will be more than such."

"The Viscount wanted to see first hand what his money was benefiting and exactly the state of progress everything is in." Sir Carter answered.

They finished dinner and the archaeologist politely asked if Ciel would join him for a game of cards. As he had no other companions present with him and would like to continue speaking with him. The earl obliged him to a game of gin rummy.

"It is rumored either one of two things lays within that tomb." Sir Carter began. His interest piqued in the young lad before him.

"Oh? And what is that?" The game was over quickly and was dealt again.

xX----------------Xx

The Viscount's room was just as luxurious as Johanna's master's was, though decorated a bit differently. There was even a romantic air about it (as could be expected by one Aleister Chambers). The lights were dim, and there was some incense burning.

A lavish meal was set before them on the small table where they would be eating. He'd decided to host this dinner in his suite due to what he called overcrowding in the dining hall (even though there were private ones available, as was where her master was currently seated).

"Do come in, my lovely flower." The Viscount opened the door. He eyed her up and down as she entered the room, finding the most appreciation in the pearls around her neck.

"Do also be sure to share how such a beautiful flower has found an interest in such *boring* things such as history and archaeology." He meant the term boring as to imply that it was a male-interest, such that women were not typically interested in such a thing-almost as an insult.

Johanna already could feel her blood begin to simmer, but she decided to play the role of a lady and chose to indulge him. Though she didn't lie, she really didn't want him to know much about her.

"My uncle, my mother's brother, the Baron Patrick Conolly-Carew of Castle Boro...I would spend summers and some holidays with him. He made me fall in love with literature and I would perform small amateur plays in his study. My uncle taught me the histories of mythos and Aesop's fables. He would also show me mysterious relics from far off countries and would sing to me in native tongues he had learned."

Johanna began to realize how much she missed her family and wanted to see her uncle again. Though from gossip she heard he was currently in Tuscany for a wedding. She felt something inside begin to crack. As if she were standing on thin ice on a frozen lake and with one false move. She could fall through. Water. Ice. The ship. The angel. Ciel. The victims.

She did not realize she was hyperventilating or beginning to tear until Aleister was immediately by her side helping to prop her up and fanning her so she could breathe. Surprisingly she had no night terrors on the voyage here probably because Ciel was and she had to stay strong for him.

"I am fine." She protested. "I promise. Let us eat and continue with this conversation." Druitt helped to seat her and poured her some wine. She noticed rumballs on the table as part of the meal. "Do you know of my uncle?"

"I've heard of the man, yes." The Viscount sipped his own wine. "But perhaps we should talk about tomorrow, my lovely flower. We were planning on heading to the tomb..." There was a glint in his eye as he spoke. "It might be quite frightening. but should you find yourself afraid, don't hesitate to find me." Another cheshire cat smile.

Johanna and the Viscount Druitt began talking about a plethora of things from art to philosophy to theater. When he wasn't trying to make a sexual advance, he was actually a very pleasurable conversationalist. In between responses she would nibble on a rumball and sip on wine. Before she knew it she was extremely giggly and her body felt flushed with heat. She noticed Aleister looking at her intently and gauging her mannerisms as if deciding something. Johanna knew in the back of her mind that she should be weary, but her head was swimming so much that she forgot the reason why.

Her voice tinkled with laughter, as she looked at the clock, and gasped, it was nearly eleven o'clock in the evening. "It is getting rather late and my master must be worried about me. I should head back."

Druitt had curled up next to her at one point an hour earlier on the loveseat, his feet to her feet while propped on the arm with his elbow.

Johanna went to stand and her vision spun around the room and she fell promptly into Aleister's lap. She felt her dress tug tightly beneath her bottom from the angle she fell exposing her shoulder and her mark. Her left side was against his chest-chest to his chest-hip to his stomach, and her head was lulled back, her neck exposed, looking up into his face. For a moment she saw two of him until her eyes refocused after a minute.

The Viscount gazed, eyes filled with lust, at the sight before him for a few moments before making a move.

"My, my, little flower... It seems you might have drank too much, though it's completely understandable. I only ever carry the finest tasting drinks."

He leaned down, and it almost seemed like he'd kiss her lips, but he turned his jaw tilted a bit and he nipped her jawline, a hand finding her waist, sliding lower as the seconds ticked by.

Johanna didn't notice it at first because her senses were scattered about, until she felt his fingers in her panty line, and two of his fingers slide across her budded 'lips', then push inside her hitting her hymen without tearing it, which he seemed to illicit a favorable response and the feel of his teeth on her jaw. She instinctively pushed against him and he grabbed at her arm. Johanna managed to slip away, she was on the floor-on her knees-back to him and he grabbed at her dress playfully tearing it-his nails raking her as it happened and exposing the mark fully to him. She felt his fingers running across the pattern of it. She jerked her shoulder out from under his fingers and grabbed at her skirts and fled out of the room. But she made it to the pool area.

"Sebastian" her voice barely above a whisper. She began to lose consciousness and there was a splash as she fell in.

\-----------------

The butler's head turned in the direction of her voice and an odd sound. His instinct was to go to her, but he was under a direct order and he had made a promise to his master. That he would not leave him and would stay by his side. But currently his liege was in the midst of garnering information. Very important information.

He cleared his throat, giving his master a pleading look, "There is an urgent matter that I must attend to. Is that alright?"

Sebastian didn't want to upset his lordship and felt very conflicted at the moment. She might be in danger yet his contractional obligations held to him fast.

"That the tomb holds the recipe to qele a concoction that can kill a god or even the elixir itself. The second being that a god or supernatural that could obliterate the earth...or possibly both. The key to destruction...the being and its means to an end to permanently stop it."

Ciel turned to face his butler, doing his utmost not to express his horrified emotion. He could tell that it was tearing at Sebastian to even have to ask, so he stepped down. It could be about Johanna after all. She had been with the Viscount Druitt...

It had to be regarding Johanna. There was nothing else he could think of that would warrant such a blatant questioning of one of his orders.

"Go. But be back quickly."

Sebastian left in a fast haste, but at the same time a very gentile way. And courteously excused himself to Sir Carter. It did not take him long to find her, she had managed to pull herself out of the pool and was lying on her stomach in a drunken stupor. Her forefinger tracing ripples in the water and staring at her reflection. Sebastian noticed her torn dress and her exposed mark, her pearl necklace torn from her throat. A few scratch marks on her shoulder and a bruise on her forearm from being grabbed.

Quickly he took off his jacket and wrapped her in it to hide her Faustian seal and lifted her into his arms. Then began walking her to Ciel's room in case the Viscount dare to continue his pursuit, he wouldn't dare enter the earl's room. A knot of anger in his stomach.

He only left for a moment to run to her room and came back with a night gown. Which he helped her dress and gave him a chance to furtherly inspect her visage.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did he have his-" Sebastian asked her concerned.

"Way with me?" Johanna chuckled darkly, still very drunk, but on a start to sobering. "No. Almost. But no. I was stupid." Her gaze was far away, but intensely sad.

"Would you like me to bring the ma-" he started again and began to rise off the bed.

She quickly shook her head and grabbed at his arm. "No. I have already caused enough trouble at his expense and I will not further humiliation."

"Johanna." Sebastian said slightly angered. "Ciel, would not dare blame you for anything that monster would do or has done to you."

"I drank. I knew better." He put a finger to her lips.

"What do you plan on doing?" The butler asked her.

"I plan on acting as if nothing has happened and that I barely remember tonight. And if anything I am a woman and he is a man, I fell willingly under his graces."

"No. Johanna..."

"Sebastian" she looked at him. "I need to do this. It is my duty and I will see it through regardless."

Before he left to attend to Ciel, he got the full story from her.

\----------------

The butler returned shortly to his master and leaned in to his ear once more and told him every sordid detail and the damage to her body though minimal and in what way he had violated her.

"I should probably retire for the night. It was a pleasure to speak with you and I rather enjoyed your company mister Phantomhive." Carter said pushing from the table, standing, and sliding the chair back properly. Then shaking Ciel's hand.

Ciel was absolutely furious. After shaking the man's hand, he walked out of the room, feigning calmness.

"I'll murder him." He said in a low voice, one only that Sebastian could hear. He was beyond mad. Not only had the Viscount severely disgraced Johanna, but by extension he had disgraced Ciel, head of the Phantomhive estate, and he would not stand for it. Added onto that was the fact that during the time that Sebastian had been gone, Ciel's anxiety levels had been through the roof for multiple reasons (his butler not being there, Johanna possibly being hurt, to name a few).

That day, due to his own worries, Ciel had carried a gun on him, and at this point, he was glad he did because he was going to make Swiss cheese out of the Viscount. At least that way, he wouldn't have to get his cane bloody.

Sebastian pulled his young master aside, "Yes. What he did was dreadful, but if we take action we will botch this case up. Druitt is paying for the excavation, he is also the head of the society, and all of their findings. And Johanna..." he looked Ciel in the eyes "she feels like she humiliated you...shamed you...and against my pleas refuses to listen and act like none of this was done to her. So she can continue her duty to you and see all of this through." He sighed and let go of his arm, "but the option and your actions are solely yours to make. I am merely your servant. Your puppet." He looked his lordship in the eye, "Now what is your decision?"

The boy stood there for a few moments, nearly shaking in anger, He then did his best to keep from killing the man, walking back to the hotel room. He wasn't sure how he should react upon seeing Johanna, so he pretended he didn't know about the incident for her sake. If he reacted poorly, she could end up feeling even worse, no matter what he told her.

\---------------

Once he got into the room he ordered Sebastian to prepare a bath for him,and get some tea while he waited, even having him pour a cup for Johannna.

"I fell asleep before I could get the tea last time. Now, though, is perhaps as good a time as any to drink some." He tried to keep the conversation light. It was taking every ounce of his energy.

Once the bath was drawn and he went inside, and Sebastian had closed the door, the young master waited until the demon bent down to undo the buttons in his shirt. Stepping forward, he pressed himself against Sebastian, laying his head on the man's shoulder. He would never ask for comfort, never admit such weakness, but he would silently demand it.

Sebastian held him close and ran a finger down his spine as the shirt slipped off his shoulders and fell to the ground. Then down came his pants as he cupped his master's jewels in his hands and began to massage them. Ciel kissing his butler's throat and him letting out a low moan.

xX--------------------Xx

Johanna stared wide eyed at the bathroom door. She had heard Ciel's belt buckle clink to the ground and then some shuffling. Before she heard her master gasp and then followed by a moan of whom she knew to be Sebastian. They were trying to be as silent as possible but it wasn't working. With her super sensitive, fine tuned hearing she heard everything.

She knew they had a special connection beyond the contract, which Johanna was curious if she could do too. And so were they. Now she knew just how deep their bonds went. She maybe a virgin, but she was most definitely not sexually naive.

\-----------------------

Ciel gasped loudly as Sebastian entered him, gripping the sink and counter. Due to his size, his back end was lifted off the ground, and as the demon began to thrust, he ended up having to put a hand over his young lord's mouth to stifle a moan.

xX------------------Xx

Johanna heard a creaking sound and nails on porcelain and wondered if it was the toilet or the sink they were propped on. She heard a small muffled sound and just continued to stare at the door. Her thoughts debating on who was the top and who was the bottom.

\-----------------------

The butler had one of his arms around his master's waist and the other on his mouth. He could feel his hot, moist breath under his palm as he nibbled on his neck and ear. His thrusts becoming quicker, smoother, and deeper. He pulled back from the sink and crouched down to his knees, the arm still around his waist, but the hand began jerking his lord's shaft, and his hand still over his mouth as he moved inside of him.

Ciel moved down, so that it was almost as though he was sitting on Sebastian as he rode him. He then reached an arm around the demon's neck from behind, perfectly contouring his back against his butler's chest. The new position, along with Sebastian's nips, thrusts, and stroking caused him to reach climax, and he was exhausted.

Sebastian bathed him and dressed him. Then opened the door for the both of them to exit. When the demon's gaze met Johanna's and he couldn't help but flush himself.

xX----------------------Xx

She didn't know what to say. Even though she had plenty of thoughts but currently could not find a way to verbalize them. This was a very interesting predicament and turn of events. If Ciel ever wanted an insurance policy on her now in case she left his service. He probably wanted one about now. Because Johanna practically was a fly on the wall in the room of his life and had already known more than she should. Now she was just swimming in it.

So instead of saying anything at all, she locked eyes with him, lips twitching, and gave him a smile like, 'Well hello there'. \-------------------------- 

Ciel was confused for a moment before realizing that she'd heard everything. His face turned fifty different shades of red, and he opened his mouth to speak a few times. Nothing came out.

"I... We... You..."

His face flushed again. There was so much emotion overwhelming him. The next thing that any of them knew, the young master fainted.

\---------------------------

The next morning at breakfast in the private dining area before heading out to the excavation site. Johanna sat across from Ciel and teasingly licked her link of sausage. Feigning innocence in what she was doing, her eyes not even on her master, but on the painting on the wall.

Ciel noticed, then didn't even look at her. It wasn't spiteful. It was just very clear he noticed her. Even Sebastian was chuckling very softly at the event.

\----------------------------

The heat was going to be the end of him. He was sure of it. It was so dry, too. He was constantly drinking water (so it was good that Sebastian had brought *plenty* of extra). Even walking into the tomb, it wasn't much better. And it really was a maze-there were plenty of different caverns down which to go. One lead to the tomb where King Tut lie, and the others lead God-knows where.

xX----------------------Xx

Johanna had been walking with them and deciphering the glyphs since they were walking behind her. She got so distracted and interested in what she was doing that she had wandered off. Alone. Johanna was literally alone and so far in that there was no longer a natural light source. There were four paths before her, one behind her, in front of her, and two on either side.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a familiar man's chuckle. Though she was a demon, she was still partially human, and her nerves could be spooked.

It was the Viscount Druitt. "Oh my. My little flower seems to have gotten herself rather lost. Are you all right, my dear?" He feigned compassion as he typically did with others, then offered her a canteen.

"You may want to be careful, love. Many have entered these caverns only to perish. But if you become frightened, I'm here." He smiled, placing a hand on the small of her back.

Johanna steeled her nerves as best she could. Images of last night flashing through her head and causing her to mentally wince. She did not want to be alone with him at all and it was taking all she had not to choose a direction and to run that way. Even if it meant her death. Instead she smiled at him, "Indeed Ali."

\-----------------------------

"It seems we have lost Johanna, master." Sebastian observed. He handed Ciel the canteen again because he obviously needed it. "Shall we head to the tomb or find Johanna?"

"She's a demon. She can handle herself." Ciel said. He wasn't trying to be harsh. He was just sick of the heat. He took another drink from the canteen. "I'm sick of this heat. I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

There was the sound of large, heavy wings beating down one of the hallways, and an awful stench emanating from that direction. There was a cry of relief as if someone had been breathing for the first time after a millennia.

Sebastian cautiously held a hand to his master's chest, as if holding him back, and taking note of the change in the air.

The angel watched the demon man and the boy as they stared down the corridor in his direction. The angel was nearly eight feet tall, with long black hair, a muscular build, and had his face painted in ancient symbols with a golden tier on his head. His grey and blue wings outstretched. His golden eyes flashing. His voice boomed at them, "I am Anhur. Welcome to your death."

xX--------------------Xx

The Viscount blinked, thinking he'd heard something. "Did you hear something strange?" He didn't seem at all concerned, though, even when a stone pillar slammed down behind them, trapping them in the cavern together.

Oh no. This was bad Johanna thought. She could easily get out of here by breaking the stone, but the Viscount Aleister was with her which posed a problem. Ciel absolutely forbade her from ever showing her mark, showing any inhuman capabilities, and not to ever meddle in trivial affairs. She stared at the wall of rubble and had too much pride to shout for help.

Aleister she saw inspecting the block in the pathway. Then turning to her nonchalantly as if it were nothing at all.

"What do you suppose we do?" she asked as he gave her that Cheshire grin of his.

Aleister advanced toward her. His voice was almost a whisper. "My little flower. It appears we have some alone time... And we might be here for quite a while. Perhaps we should get to know each other better? That sounds delightful, doesn't it?" He pressed her against a wall, his hips grinding into hers.

\---------------------------

Ciel nearly vomited from the stench, backing away from the thing and covering his nose with a handkerchief in an attempt to not breath in the awful air.

"W-What is that, Sebastian?"

"It is an elemental." Sebastian replied to his young liege. "It is neither angel nor a god, but the embodiment of a natural force. Though people use to worship it as a deity." He kept making sure that Ciel stayed back. "That awful smell is it's aura."

"You honor me little demon." Anhur said taking a step forward. "Yet you are wrong. I will rule and be worshiped once again. I am going to bring back the age of the gods." He chuckled darkly.

Ciel heard Johanna screaming from an unknown distance away. He new he'd ordered her to act human, and he was surprised at how well she was obeying the order given that he Viscount was probably laying his hands on her.

"Sebastian... Go get Johanna. That's an order.." He said, coughing from the stench of the elemental. He hoped that he'd be able to get away from the thing and Sebastian would be able to return quick enough to dispose of it.

He turned to run.

xX-----------------------------Xx

The viscount had wasted no time, her panties were ripped from her body and thrown to the ground like a shredded rag. His hand gripping her throat and choking her until her face went absolutely numb so she couldn't scream. She bit his arm and he let out an evil chuckle as he slapped her several times across the face, bloodying her nose. Along with the choking pressure on her neck and the blood running down her throat. She began to choke and become asphyxiated. She felt her sight nearly dimming. When a white gloved hand shot through the rubble and grabbed at Aleister's wrist. There was a horrid cracking sound as his wrist bone tore through his skin.

"You shan't ever lay a finger on Lady Johanna again." Sebastian's body fully bursting through the rubble and flinging Druitt like a wad of tissue.

Johanna's body lay limp and unmoving on the ground for a moment. Her face a pale shade of blue. Sebastian placing her head in his lap as he positioned his hands on her stomach in an overlaying fashion and then put his lips against hers, slightly locking them together. Then breathed into her as he pumped her stomach with his hands. He could taste her sweet blood on his tongue as he continued to breathe into her. Until she finally began gasping and looked up to Sebastian with his eyes opening and mouth on hers. How bizarre. She thought to herself.

The Viscount cried out in pain, but did nothing to attempt to attack Sebastian. He was starting to get ideas for revenge even then. He would win, but it wouldn't be now.

\------------------------

The elemental stretched out it's wings and flew at the earl. His legs outstretched and instead of feet, he head giant falcon like talons. That scooped up Ciel and flung him to the ground. Before spiraling around and heading back towards him again...

Ciel was trying to figure out how to get out of the caverns. There were so many-it was a maze, and he couldn't recall which one's he'd taken when he was flung to the ground, crying out in pain as his body hit the hard surface. He was stunned, and started to crawl away attempting to get up to continue to run.

Sebastian swiped up his young master off the ground with Johanna following beside him as they made a run for it. They dashed through twists and spins. Until they saw a light ahead and burst through it and into the light of the sun. They then headed back to the hotel to regroup and collect their thoughts about what had just happened.

\-----------------------

Johanna winced as Sebastian dabbed her nose with alcohol after resetting her fractured nose. Ciel sat at a table watching them. She couldn't make herself meet his gaze. Once again she put herself in a position for Druitt to prey on her. Which the Viscount had checked out of the hotel and headed back for England that very night. Though they didn't know he had an extra personage in tow.

"Master...forgive me...forgive me for my stupidity..."

Ciel wished he'd put holes in the Viscount sooner. But he swallowed that down. "I don't understand why you're apologizing, Johanna." the young earl said. "You've done more than enough for me in your service, and I expect nothing less. You've also shown a considerable amount of restraint, more than I would have expected, in order to obey my orders. You're more than fit to be a Phantomhive servant, so quit thinking less of yourself." It sounded as though he were bickering, but that was just the way Ciel was. That was his form of "thanks" and "I'm sorry for what happened."

"Now that that's settled... I should like some more tea." He looked at Johanna. "...And water."

Johanna blushed a deep shade of pink, but her face just as instantly went back to be being sad.

"I know Sebastian told you...about the first time Druitt attacked me." She said quietly. "And yet again...but that's not the point." She saw Ciel looking at her puzzled. "If he would have had fully had his way with me...would..." she swallowed like she was trying to get down a rock. And she could not say it with her eyes open, she had to close her eyes to force the words out. "Would Finnian still love me?" Her eyes still closed. "Will he still even love me after how far that he did get? After I drank with him and talked into a late night hour? Will he still love me after his hands and lips have been on me before his hands have even had a chance to touch my flesh?"

Sebastian shot a bewildered look at Ciel. Even he was taken aback at that.

"I hate myself."

Ciel didn't skip a beat. He sipped his tea surprisingly calmly, as he typically would have been nearly horrified by such talk.

"Finny's body was used and abused long before we came for him. To what extent he suffered abuse, we can't know. Only he knows that. Yet you still love him, do you not? As incompetent as the man can be at times, I highly doubt he'd play the role of a hypocrite. Nor do I think Finny would be so shallow in love."


	10. His Butler, Inspirational

It was a few days after arriving home back to the Phantomhive estate that Sebastian was going through Ciel's evening routine. Right now he was putting away laundry in his master's drawers while Ciel read a book.

"Master. I found what you told Johanna to be most sincere and very insightful into how Finnian may very well feel. I was also moved by your maturity and how you didn't let her continue to pity herself." He smiled at his lordship. "I also enjoy the fact that our twosome has become a threesome of sorts." If Ciel had been any other person, that wording wouldn't have boded well. But he knew that his liege understood what he was trying to convey. "Though I still do enjoy our moments together, when we have a moment to be alone like old times on cases. Except the added 'thrills' we now share." He said as he folded a crisp white shirt neatly and placed it inside.

Ciel stopped reading, but still stared at the pages of the book he was reading. Memories of his past, of... them... began to swim their way to the surface of his mind. His body had not been his own. So many things had been done to him during that time, and he sounded distant when he spoke.

"Just because someone else uses your body does not make it their own property... Nor does it diminish the value of it..." He was silent for a few moments, hearing his own screams again, and his next words were little more than a whisper. "...Does it?"

The demonic butler had grown far too accustomed to the haunted expression that would sometimes appear on his master's face. It bothered him though to know that it was because he was uncomfortable and he was hurting...he was in pain. Sebastian sat down beside him and cuddled him onto his chest.

"Even I demon cannot own your body. I can be bonded to your soul and all of the things that come with that. Your body is forever yours, only you hold domain over it master. It all depends on how much of it your willing to give away or with hold."

Ciel took one of Sebastian's hands into his own, smaller ones, and brought its palm to his cheek. He let it sit there for a moment before letting it go and tugging at the sleeve of his tailcoat. A request for him to remove it.

Sebastian took it a step farther and removed all the clothing on his upper body and only leaving his pants on. Until his master furtherly commanded him to do so. He was in the mood to be dominated and commanded into a true, devoted submission by his mate.

The young master didn't ask him to remove his pants. However, he did undo them while kissing Sebastian's lips, lowering a hand to grab and stroke his butler's hardening length. After a few moments, once the demon was sufficiently erect, Ciel broke the kiss to place his mouth on the older man's twitching cock, taking as much of him in as he could.

Sebastian's head tilted back as he placed a hand between the back of Ciel's head and neck while gasping in pleasure. It felt so good and he occasionally used his hand in that spot to push himself farther into his master's willing mouth.

"Mmmm...oh yes..." His eyes closing and his breathing coming and going raggedly.

The demon lightly spanking his lord's ass a few times before gripping it and then sticking two fingers inside pumping them in and out rigorously at a fast speed.

Ciel moaned loudly once he was penetrated by Sebastian's fingers. He moved his hips with each thrust and moved as fast as he could on the demon's cock, sucking hard.

It wasn't too ,long before Sebastian's legs moved together signaling that he was going to cum soon. With a few more thrusts he did and pushed as deeply as he could while doing so. Then he traded positions and hungrily began on his master as his legs wrapped around his butler's neck.

His master didn't take too long reaching his own climax thanks thanks to the stimulation Sebastian had already provided before. And when he did orgasm, despite the fact that he'd just let his butler come in his own mouth, and despite the fact that he'd done it before, he was still embarrassed to climax within Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian held fast to him until he did and then cuddled next to him. Holding him close to him and stroking his hair. Until his young master fell into a deep sleep next to him. Though he did not sleep nor had a need to, he liked close his eyes and spend the hours Ciel slept listening to his heartbeat.

xX-------------------Xx

Johanna had fallen asleep with her head in Fin's lap after a night of catching up and conversing how their time spent apart had went. Though her dreams began to take on a darker turn and she was surprised when it wasn't about sinking ships. Druitt had her shackled to a bed and he very steadily cut off her clothing with a knife exposing her porcelain skin to his eyes, and his hands running all over her body along with his mouth until he began to mount her and he forced himself inside. She began to whimper and cry, "Please...please...don't do this...I will do whatever else just not this..."

Finny began to shake Johanna lightly. "Hana... Wake up." He wondered what could be troubling her. She'd seemed so carefree since she'd returned, and she hadn't even brought up the Oceanic incident. Yet now, there she was, having a nightmare. He'd have to ask her about it when he woke her up. He shook her gently again. "Hana. Please wake up."

Johanna sat up and squeezed him tightly to her. Her tears still streaming down onto his neck and rolling down his chest. At first she didn't want to say what happened, but knew as his future wife he had a right to know. So she told him from the beginning to the end where Sebastian broke his wrist. And how she technically was clinically dead until Sebastian resuscitated her.

"I am so sorry Fin...I should have known better...I should not have ever allowed myself to be privately in his company. I can understand if you no longer want me...I am not too far from being damaged goods. My virtue, my gift to you is in tact but tarnished by my stupidity."

"Y-You think I am upset with you?" Finny was in shock. He gripped her upper arms, being careful not to hurt her and pulling her close, squeezing her into him, as though if he held her tight enough, they might become one being, that she might sink into him, and he could hold her within his own body, his own heart to protect and shield her from the pain she was feeling.

"I would never be angry with you or toss you aside, Hana..." He paused for a few moments to let those words sink in before he continued. "I fell in love with you, not your virtue."

All her life it was driven into her head that above all other things, that was the most important thing of all and as she was about to say so his mouth was upon hers. And she kissed him ferociously putting everything she was behind it. Fin pulling her tighter to him, she was sitting in his lap straddling him, her arms locked around his neck, and fingers wound and tightly gripping his hair. Thankful they were in her room as he tilted her back, carefully laying her down, her head now pointing to the foot of her bed. Johanna's legs spreading to make room for him between them.

Finny's hands began to explore her body, first outside of the dress, then he slowly began to strip it off of her, making sure that with each article of clothing that was removed, she was consenting to the act. He wasn't about to terrify her or make her feel like he was pressuring her into this. He'd never really had any experience with a woman's body, though. Still, Bardroy had given him enough tips that he hoped she would be satisfied. He lowered his head to nip lightly at her neck, then shoulder, gently twirling a thumb around one of her nipples.

Johanna moaned and kissed him when he wasn't focusing his mouth on another part of her body. She sighed and made content sounds as he fondled her breasts and also as his hand explored her lower extremities. Which at one point was almost too much for her to bear at one point as his strong fingers worked deeply within her causing her to grip at the sheets and the bed. Between all of this she had undressed him as well and felt his length pressing against her at intervals.

She kissed his cheek and nibbled on his ear before whispering, "I am ready Fin...I promise."

Finny positioned himself at her entrance and moved in slowly. He could tell it hurt Johanna, but she pushed him to move forward and he did so. He waited until she gave him the word and began thrusting. His eyes were closed and he was sweating. He'd never felt pleasure like this before.

Johanna could only describe the initial pain as squeezing a grape until the seed popped out which didn't take much applied force. Then after a moment it was beyond pleasurable and she found herself whimpering and gasping as Fin found his rhythm inside her. She felt his body beginning to tremble which most men do when about to reach climax and he asked her what she wanted him to do because he was getting close.

"Just go ahead inside of me" she said between kisses. "Unless you don't want to..."

Finny continued until he couldn't hold out anymore. He'd intended to pull out before orgasming, but it didn't exactly turn out that way. He hadn't been quite sure when he was going to climax, so he ended up doing so inside of Johanna. He was thoroughly embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry... I meant to pull out... Ah..."

Johanna kissed him and brushed the hair out of his eyes while he was still a top of her. "It's fine. I love you. If I get pregnant or don't it's fine either way. Though I don't think we should actively try to right now...but we can always keep on practicing until we are ready to try for a baby."

+x+-----------------------+x+

MeyRin and Bardroy were at the prepping table in the kitchen, cutting up ingredients for a homemade stew. She had finally become accustomed to their relationship and even though things weren't exactly serious between them. She enjoyed the simplicity of it all. The fact it was easy to be with him and not have to worry about the complications of a full blown romance.

"By the way..." she said as she chopped up some bell peppers "I changed miss Johanna's bed sheets this mornin' after Finnian spent the night...and well let's'jus say they solidified their union before the weddin' " She watched as Bardroy nodded and smirk.

\------------------------

Sebastian had just entered the kitchen to check on them and make sure that they hadn't burned or scorched anything when he overheard their conversation. It really didn't surprise him because eventually as a couple it was going to happen. Also because they made every excuse possible to be alone lately. Which he knew his master was not so naive as to not know what they were doing. When he and Sebastian occasionally did the same. But he was pretty sure that they had wanted to keep those types of matters private and behind closed doors.

This also meant that at some point this could lead to a child and he wondered if it were even at all possible for them to conceive. Finnian had been experimented on and Johanna was already a hybrid. If they can reproduce what type of offspring would they have with their histories and genetics? This also lead him to wonder...what if Ciel would have been a girl? And their relationship as it is currently and he impregnated him...would their child have turned out similar to Johanna? He continued to imagine a female Ciel with a bulging pregnant belly. An interesting thought indeed. But he preferred his master as is.

xX--------------------------Xx

Johanna was riding on top of Fin in the middle of a flower field on the grounds. They had left their clothes on just in case except for Johanna removing her panties. Ever since they had started they just could not get enough of each other and were always finding new places to explore their urges. Johanna had been careful though and was drinking an herbal tea on a daily basis to avoid pregnancy. When they finished, she cuddled beside him before looking at her lady's pocket watch, and noticing the time. She had to meet with the master in his study to discuss anything she might have heard today. Which she had from several young women about a broodingly handsome friend of Viscount Druitt's Alexander Anhur.

X--------------------X

Lau was in the middle of a business transaction when Sweeney appeared. The demon had told him that he would return at a certain time to ask him what his life's objective was and to fully seal the contract with him. Lau had finally decided on what that was and even though it pained him he had to be honest with himself. The earl Ciel Phantomhive was indeed his friend, but his vigilante escapades for the queen was crippling his investments. Granted that he made more than even some royals in London, hell, even Europe in a year, but his pride was fueled by his fortune. When his associates finally left, Lau looked at the demon and thought over his decision once more-knowing that when it was said there was no going back and if he did he automatically forfeit his soul,

"I want to destroy the Phantomhive estate and all of the power and domain that it holds. I want to achieve this without killing Ciel or anyone under his care. But if that proves to be in my way of my goals. Then there will decisions to be made."


	11. His Butler, Separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really fast paced and jumps around a lot.

It had been weeks since their return from Egypt. Despite the occasional shenanigans that took place in the evening with his butler, Ciel was generally more bratty than he had been for some time. He was disappointed. He'd gone to Egypt, dealt with the heat, his servant was nearly raped twice, got chased by a supernatural being, and for what? He hadn't found anything in the tomb worth noting. He hadn't located any of the treasures that were supposedly hidden somewhere in that vast maze of caverns, and he damn well was not going to back there to look more later. And so, he sulked.

Finny, Bardroy, and MeyRin were all nervous, feeling sorry for their young lord. They even avoided being around the boy-not because they were upset with him, but because they didn't want to upset him further. They decided that they would come up with a way to cheer him up a little-perhaps by setting up their young master's tea for the afternoon.

xX-----------------Xx

Johanna was in the foyer when there was a light rapping on the door to the mansion. Upon opening the door, the mail courier stood there and handed her a small stack of letters. She noticed that one was from the Viscount Druitt, and another had Queen Victoria's signature seal on the back of it.

\------------------

Sebastian stood in the study with Ciel. By this point, he was used to his young lord's sulking, though he did try here and there to ease the boy's mind. More recently however, even he too had been nearly rejected by the earl. It pained the demon not to be able to help him. The most he could do was help Ciel distract himself. Today, the young earl had been doing so by building a house of cards. Now, however, Ciel was asleep. Normally, Sebastian would have woken his young master and teased him since he'd been working himself up so much to be so exhausted, but this time, the butler let the boy sleep, rubbing his back gently.

That was when he heard a series of crashes. MeyRin had knocked over one of the china displays. That would not do. If Ciel were to awaken and notice such a disaster... Well, that simply wouldn't happen. He moved swiftly from the room, passing Johanna on the way as she went to deliver the letters to their master.

+x+-------------------------+x+

"Oh no! This is not gonna please th' young master, no it won't... Oh..." MeyRin stared at the series of smashed and broken dishes on the ground, along with the overturned surface the china had been resting upon.

"Jeez, MeyRin." Finny commented, hiding behind Bardroy.

"The young master's going to be pissed." The would-be chef sighed.

\---------------------

Ciel was still asleep when Johanna walked into the room, his head resting in his arms over his desk. It was perhaps the most peaceful he'd been since they'd gotten home.

Johanna did not want to wake him up, but really had no choice, gently rocked him by the shoulder and stroked his hair in a signature way only that she did to him, "My sweet Ciel, please wake up. There is something here for you."

Ciel opened his exposed eye slowly and sat up. He initially wanted to be irritated with Sebastian for letting him sleep, but honestly, he was feeling a bit better, so that wouldn't necessarily be appropriate. But it hadn't been Sebastian to wake him up. It was Johanna.

"Yes? What is it?"

The errand girl laid both of the letters before him. When she had seen Druitt's seal on the other she felt sick and had to sit down. Her face turning a pale shade of green.

He read Druitt's letter first, knowing that he would be disgusted regardless of its content. It was an invitation to a ball taking place that night, and he invited Ciel and Johanna to attend, since Ciel held high status and Johanna was involved with the Historical Society. He would have ripped the invitation to bits until he read that there was supposed to be some unveiling of something supernatural by the Viscount, and that go his attention. He informed Johanna of the contents of the letter.

"Still, I don't think it's worth our time." He frowned, picking up the other letter. When he read the Queen's request to attend the ball he nearly ripped that one to shreds as well. He looked disgusted and horrified.

Johanna read both of them herself and looked at Ciel with a hint of 'you're kidding me, right. Please tell me you are kidding.'. She held this look for a moment before standing, nodding in understanding numbly, and was about to walk out of the room when Ciel grabbed her arm.

A rock had smashed through the window to the study, which itself was odd because Sebastian typically would have been able to prevent such an action. Was it an accident by Finny? Or something else? Ciel turned to face the now-shattered window, not seeing the bullet heading his way.

Johanna saw the glint of a silver bullet racing through the air towards the earl and she moved in front of him. There was a stinging sensation as it tore through her body an she gasped in an almost a non audible way. Thinking she had properly shielded her master. Johanna ran and jumped out of the window searching for the culprit.

\----------------------

The crash and the singing of a bullet perked Sebastian's head up from the task of MeyRin's mess and he flew up the stairs and burst into the study. Sebastian found Ciel on the floor with blood pooling around him and Johanna nowhere to be found. He quickly knocked stuff off of the desk, and laid his master on top of it, ripping open his shirt. The demon didn't see the bullet it tore clean through him and so he proceeded stitching him up.

"Stay with me master. Where is Johanna?"

Ciel wasn't in any position to speak, the only sounds coming from his mouth being sharp gasps or cries of pain. He lifted a hand, pointing out the window, then glanced at it. It was drenched in blood, which only made him panic more.

xX-----------------Xx

It seemed like the more Johanna ran through the trees, the more she saw something out of the corner of her eye to chase. Still, wherever she looked, it seemed like the perpetrator was gone. They had vanished.

Johanna was becoming dizzy from blood loss and made her way back to the house. Sebastian had stitched Ciel up and had given something for the pain. The master sitting on the edge of the desk, hunched over, and downing a small tumbler of scotch. She saw the blood that Sebastian was cleaning up.

A mirror at the far side of the room showing a hole where her heart is and blood had pooled out of it.

Sebastian stopped and sat her down, but found no wound what so ever. It seemed like the older she got the more her demonic blood took over.

Ciel downed the scotch and made the mistake of stepping off the desk, crumpling onto the floor. He refused to be touched.

"What happened?" He demanded to know as he lie there. "How did this happen?"

After a long line of protests and Ciel actually snapping at the both of them telling them he understood their concerns, but to hell with them. And Johanna was going to go with him and he commanded Sebastian to stay at home. Unless he called for him or sensed something was wrong.

\-------------

Johanna met with him at the entryway and walked with him into the carriage, Ciel wincing at every little bump in the road. Johanna tried to protest again, but he shot her a look.

Getting out of the carriage, Ciel was about to refuse Johanna's help when he nearly doubled over from the pain, and he reluctantly took her hand.

Anybody who was anybody was there and unlike Druitt's other events even royals were there including to Johanna's surprise even her uncle across the room Baron Carew. Before she could move to him with Ciel in tow, the lights went out, and there was a gasp from the attendees.

Johanna felt familiar fingers about her waist and would never forget them they haunted her nightmares. Even her waking life and then there was a peculiar smell as she instantly went limp.

\-------------------

When Johanna awoke, she was restrained, lying on a flat, cold, sterile table. It seemed like she was in a hospital of some sort, perhaps an operating theater. The restraints seemed familiar, only stronger than they ad been before-they were the same ones used by the fallen angel on the Oceanic. And sure enough, there she stood, a few feet away. She was cradling Ciel, who was bound and gagged, wearing a straightjacket. Even his legs were bound together and he was blindfolded.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." The angel crooned.

"Fuck you. You sadistic fucking whore." Johanna yelled at her, hoping that her anger would hide any fear that she felt. She began to lift her body up as far as it would go and slam it on the table. Trying to break free. She tried to use her abilities and it felt as though she had none. As if she were completely mortal. So her last resort, "Ciel! Wake up! Ciel! WAKE UP! CIEL!"

"Oh? You want him to wake up, do you?" The angel untied the gag in Ciel's mouth. She moved over to where a tub of water was sitting, then turned him face down to drop the young earl into it. The woman ignored Johanna's pleas not to put him the tub.

"Oops~" She grinned as she let him go, then stood there as he immediately began to struggle. He couldn't get out of the water.

\---------------

Sebastian could feel the Ciel's life, his oxygen being choked out of him.

The demon rushed to the general direction of where he had felt Ciel's terror and as he reached a certain area he lost his hold on him. He next tried probing for Johanna and he came up with nothing as well. This was bad, this wasn't good, yet he had yet to know how horrible things really were or were going to be. The earl should have just stayed home and now Sebastian was a demon obsessed.

\----------------

Johanna was bouncing up in down in the gurney so hard that it tipped over on it's side and Johanna cracking open her forehead, as she sobbed and screamed. The woman finally picking him up out of the water and holding him over the tub. A sneer on her face and the earl thrashing about violently. She knew that he was frightened and that she could do nothing. She started to arch her back and squinch, then pull, arch and squinch and pull. She looked like an inch worm as she moved towards the woman.

"Oh my! Feisty as ever I see and determined to boot. Let's see how long it takes to break it out of you." The angel chuckled as she loosened her grip and he plunged back into the clawfoot tub with a splash. Johanna heard him struggling to breathe and to scream. The woman playfully took her time fishing him out. Like a cat at a goldfish bowl, but she eventually pulled him out.

\------------------

Johanna heard a man's footsteps and saw a pair of feet in front of her face. The man crouched down and tilted his head, it was Aleister Chambers the Viscount Druitt. He caressed her face as she tried to pull it away from his reach. "My, my flower in such a hurry to get away that that you cracked your noggin." He grabbed the bed railing of the gurney and set it back to it's proper position with Johanna looking at the ceiling instead of the tile.

"GO TO HELL THE ALL OF YOU!" She thrashed and sobbed.

"Such foul words coming from such a lovely flower..." Aleister crooned, sliding a table of blades and instruments near the table on which Johanna lie. As he was doing this, the angel was stringing Ciel over a small basin, elevating him off the floor.

"Jo-Johanna..." Ciel managed to get out. It sounded more like a plea than anything. He was petrified. He even yelled for Sebastian only to be laughed at. He was shaking.

\------------

As Sebastian neared an asylum, he overheard two doctors speaking. One mentioned that he would be the attending psychiatrist for a Phantomhive and someone else that had arrived with him. The other doctor left, clearly not hearing of the Phantomhives, which was good, because Ciel wouldn't therefore be disgraced by being there.

Sebastian followed the doctor and broke his neck before anyone saw it happen and then assumed the doctor's form. The form wasn't unattractive, but nothing compared to Sebastian's preferred state. The man was about his height, long dirty blond hair, blue eyes, skinny, and about his mid twenties.

\------------

"Why are you doing this to us?" Johanna pleaded with Aleister while he picked up a scalpel inspecting it. "Please Ali talk to me..."

"Well Catherine here wants her toy that got away and I originally wanted you out of lust and desire. I also thought you a proper wife. Now I just want to revenge, debauchery, and to expand my wealth..." He smiled at Catherine. "Be a dear and unblindfold him. I really want him to watch this." Catherine did so. Druitt began cutting Johanna's clothes off and stared at Ciel in the eyes. "Every time you look away I am going to stab her and the more you look away the more creative I will get. Understand?"

Ciel gulped and nodded. As the layers of clothing came off of her and the length of time Sebastian didn't arrive increased, Ciel began to apologize to Johanna. He was sorry, he said. He was so sorry. The boy felt immense guilt. If it hadn't been for him, if he hadn't wanted Johanna to work for him, she might not be in this situation. It was all his fault.

Johanna quit struggling while he did this and stopped screaming. The fear of this moment come to life and icing her veins. The terror petrifying her. All she could was whimper and cry her tears. This was all of her fault, she had done this to the earl, Sebastian, to Fin, and to herself. As her underwear was shorn away and she lay completely naked in the damp room. Druitt led the scalpel along the lines of her body, caressing her with the knife tip.

She tried talking to him, "Ali..." he ignored her focused on her bare flesh, shapely figure, and supple attributes on both ends. "Ali please...you can do whatever you want to me...just let Ciel go...please..." she smiled weakly at him trying to persuade the Viscount.

\------------

Sebastian was learning the layout of the building and he felt Ciel growing more anxious and more terrified. 'I am coming master, I am here', he continued to say in his head.

\------------

Aleister set the blade to the side and caressed her cheek for a moment. "My lovely flower... It's not up to me, anymore. Catherine desires him. Not me." His grin widened as he pointed to the struggling earl, whose bindings on his legs had been removed. Catherine began to remove his trousers and Ciel let out a scream that Johanna had never heard him make before.

The Viscount took the time that she was distracted by this sight to run a finger down her neck to her chest, massaging one of her breasts, the way you might treat a lover.

Johanna flinched internally and externally at the scream and began to sob a new batch of tears. She felt his hands on her body and after fondling her, his hand slid all the way down and he began to tease her cunt. As she helplessly watched Catherine cut Ciel's inner thigh open and shove something in his mouth. The blood flowed into a small pail on the ground. When they thought they had collected enough the angel picked up the bucket, and strode over to Johanna. She grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back so far it forced her mouth open and she began pouring Johanna's master's blood down her throat.

When she was satisfied by her consumption of intake she walked back over to the earl who was still bleeding. That's when she felt Aleister's fingers inside her once again 'tsking' as he noticed she was no longer intact.

\--------------

Sebastian heard the scream echoing throughout the building. It was the anguish of his lordship's spirit. It was the same as it was that that night he came for him. He finally found them and spied through the glass window of the operation room. He knew without his powers it was too risky to barge in.

\--------------

There was Johanna a heap of rags that was once her clothes and the Viscount teasingly torturing her with a demented sort of vigor. And Ciel hung from a chain in hook in a straight jacket, the angel from the ship treating a wound on his bare leg.

Ciel's screams and struggles died down slowly as the drugs kicked into his system. Catherine undid the straightjacket, and he fell to the ground. There was no ability for him to run away. She then carried the boy out of the room. Without the straightjacket, he was completely exposed. When she got to a separate room down the hall, she tossed him onto the bed and chained one of his ankles to it so that he wouldn't be able to attempt escape even when the drugs wore off, and she threw a thin sheet over him.

Johanna could see some of the memories flashing in her mind and recognized them as Ciel's-heard Ciel begging for mercy, Ciel's screams. And through all of this, the Viscount continued to have his way with her, even moving her legs into stirrups and moving the bottom portion of the table away. He fingered her roughly, only seeming to get more aroused by her frightened expression.

Johanna then saw Ciel at the burning ruins of his home and told Sebastian, "You will forever be my shadow for as long as I shall live. You will always be my side and you will always obey." The rest were scattered images.

When she finally came to out of her dream state she felt Aleister slam his length deeply inside her and grope at her breasts. She yelped in pain and out of horror. She tried to squirm and to get away which was futile.

"Ali...Ali..please. ..you're hurting me..."

He stopped, only for a moment, to kiss her neck. "How can I be hurting you when you've had relations with a man before? Such a shameful little flower you are, aren't you?" He then slammed into her perhaps twice as hard and continued just as roughly, gripping her hips tight enough to leave marks as he continued to rape her.

\--------------

Sebastian's stomach turned as he watched Druitt fully rape Johanna and watched as the woman took Ciel's unconscious body away to a room. After she left, he crept inside and grabbed at the shackle which instantly made him feel weak.

Ciel opened his eyes slowly after a few moments, still very much drugged. He saw the doctor standing before him in a haze. But he was aware enough to be frightened, though his movements were sluggish. He clamped his legs shut and pulled an arm up slowly, defensively, as if to protect himself from this stranger.

"My master..." though the voice was that of the doctor's, the tone was entirely Sebastian's. Which really shook up the already beyond terrified earl Phantomhive. "I am here. I am under a disguise. I will save both of you as soon as I am able. There is something about this place that keeps me from using my powers. And that strange stone..." His hand pointed to that chain "depletes a demon's reserve..."

The demon sat beside Ciel on the bed like he normally would at home. and stroked his hair like he normally would. Before he heard Johanna crying out and pleading rather loudly. Sebastian's black nails shot out of his disguise's hands and he could feel his shoulders clench together.

This was the first time in his dark existence that he had felt entirely weak and useless. Even though he had vast skills and intellect, it wasn't enough without his powers. He heard Catherine walking back around again. "I must go until the morning." The butler kissing his master's lip before departing.

xX-------------------Xx

It was painful. It was excruciating. The Viscount rather enjoyed it. After having his way and finishing inside of her which made her cry even more than being ravaged. Aleister forced his way into her other opening rather callously and she could feel herself rip as he did. She had never done this except for once with Finny, but he had been more than careful with her, and treated her like she had been fine china. Fin...those three letters elicited so much emotion for her.

Druitt became more aroused as she saw him look down and notice driplets of blood from her torn cavity and she felt one of his fingers swipe at a drop as he pounded and popped it into his mouth. She watched as he opened his eyes and his pupils were instantly dilated.

"This hurts very much Ali...you have won...just please. Just please let me go home...I won't seek retribution...I just want to take my master and go home." She whimpered, Catherine could here her pleas echo down the corridor to Ciel's room.

Druitt didn't even seem to hear Johanna's pleas for a few moments. The blood, her blood, had a profound effect on his body-almost like a strong drug. And he wanted more. Grabbing a scalpel, he made a small slice into her abdomen, then ran his finger along it, gathering the blood, and put it in his mouth again to be sure he wasn't imagining the effect, and indeed he was not.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events, my flower..." He said slowly, almost drunkenly.

\--------------

Ciel didn't want Sebastian to leave, but the drugs in his system prevented him from getting out enough energy to plead with him to stay. Then Catherine walked in and he tried to move away, afraid of what she might do.

"Oh. Hear your poppet bleating like an unlucky lamb do you? Makes you feel sorry for her doesn't it?" Catherine grinned at Ciel while wheeling in a small phonograph. "We are about to do musical remembrance therapy my dear earl. Bring up some unhealthy past visions, so that we can 'work' through them together. Won't that be nice my pet?"

The evil angel began to crank the music player and after it was fully wound she let go of the handle. And watched as the handle turn of t's own volition and played a haunting sound. It was chanting, it was versed chanting from a Hell Fire club meeting.

Her eyes gleefully watching as Ciel moved his hands to clutch at his ears, his eyes as big as dinner plates, and his body a mess of odd trembling.

"Now tell me dear one...How does that make you feel?" She asked mocking the tone of a shrink. Then poured something red, sticky, and nearly congealed from sitting out a moment. It was Johanna's blood down his throat. They wanted to experiment with how they were affected from the exchange.

xX----------------------------Xx

"AhhhUhhhh!" Johanna cried out painfully as Druitt cut her more, this time deeper, almost like a medical incision. She watched with terror glazed eyes as he stuck two fingers inside it, locking eyes with her, and biting his lip as he wiggled the fingers around inside it. He seemed to get sexually aroused by all of this, then she felt his fingers curve inside the gash like a hook and retracted them as he spooned the blood in his mouth with them. Aleister's head tilted back, blood ran out from between his lips, flowing over his jaw, and streaming down his neck.

Johanna's mind faded out and soon she was Ciel again. It was dark except for the flickering of candles here and there, there were robed people all around her small naked body. Even though it was Ciel, not her, she could no longer differentiate between the two of them in this state. In between flashes of being Ciel, she saw her mother's slit wrists as the doctor stitched them up, and one night when her mother lost it and tried to drown her small half brother Benjamin (Sweeney's human name). How Johanna would spend nights wondering if she became like her. The nights her stepfather Judge Turpine would sneak into her room and do unspeakable things to her then beat her with a belt bloody accusing her of being a seductive harlot and the importance of chastity.

Then back to being Ciel as the hooded figures, sliced at him and drank from him.

The young earl could see the robed figures, could hear their own chanting, felt their hands on his body, saw the others dying around him. Then he was in the cage again, only no matter how many times he called for help, pleaded for someone, no one came. Tears streamed down his face as he begged her to stop the music.

Aleister could see that her mind was in other places, and that just would not do. He watched as the wound he'd inflicted was already healing, and this gave him a myriad of ideas. But first thing's first.

He continued to thrust until he orgasmed, once again filling her. Then he re-did his pants, not bothering to wash his hands as he lifted a different scalpel. If her blood could be so powerful, what about other parts of her body? Besides, what he was about to do would probably drag her back to reality, and that would be the best part.

He sliced into her abdomen, searching for a non-vital organ to test his new theories on. She could live with one kidney, couldn't she? He dug for it. When he found it, he sliced only part of it off, watching to see how quickly it would heal.

There was a burning sensation and she felt an intense pressure. Johanna snapped back to reality and saw Druitt's arm up to his wrist inside of her abdomen and screamed. This made him smile with glee and she felt a part of her innards being severed away. The viscount withdrawing his limb from her and holding up a chunky, fleshy piece of an organ. Which caused her to panic more and nearly knock the gurney over again.

She watched as he looked at the incision and made an astonished gasp. What? What was happening? She couldn't see what he was witnessing.

\------------------

"Oh no! We have just now begun the session. Now tell me what you see. I want you to paint me a picture." Catherine said cackling and turned the music up higher. On the same cart she picked up a jar full of black writhing things in water. "Do you like leeches my lord? They are such fascinating creatures." She cooed.

The woman restrained his arms to the headboard and shoved a spider gag in his mouth. Then she took a taloned finger and made itty bitty slices on his tongue, she used tongs and lifted out a leech placing it on his tongue, then another and another. They slithered around until they found the cuts and latched on. She used the tongs to pull at one of the three leeches, it was mounted on there, as if it had been stitched on.

"I know I told you to tell me a story about what you see, but I unfortunately remember being told about that party. A friend of mine was an honored guest. I do eventually would like to hear the story from your viewpoint though. If the leeches don't suck your tongue dry."

\--------------------

A gloved hand reached at his mouth as he felt a tingly pain and something fastening itself to his tongue. Three somethings to be exact and though he knew nothing was physically there. That it was for his master. Sebastian was in the doctor's office of whose form he took over, leafing through files of what was happening here. When he came across someone who was familiar that was instituted here

"You..." A lilting voice called, as the figure looked from the window saturated with moonlight to the demonic butler. "I knew eventually that you would come. I can't sleep...there are two new intakes downstairs. They are quite noisey."

A grim smile more of sadness than sarcasm formed on his face.

"My dear Mrs. Lovett's...May I speak with you a moment?"

Mrs. Lovett stared at the doctor, then slowly proceeded into the room. She typically wasn't allowed in here. "What do you want to talk about doctor? Can you give me something for sleep? They won't stop."

"Of course I can. But first let us discuss a matter..." Sebastian turned from her and morphed back into himself. Then he faced her again. "There are horrific events a foot."

"Butler?! What..." She stood up, suddenly angry. "Oh really? Something horrific afoot? You lock me in here and you have the gall..." She was furious.

Sebastian held up his hands and urged her to sit down and to hear him out, "Look. I don't expect anything from you on the end of my master." He watched as she gazed at him wearily. "It's Johanna...something terrible has happened..." Then he explained to her as much as he knew. "Those two new intakes..."

Mrs. Lovett looked horrified. As much as she despised Ciel, she'd actually grown to care about Johanna as time had gone by, and Johanna had been wonderful to her prior to Mrs. Lovett's betrayal. "What can I do?" She asked Sebastian, looking as if she might be sick, but still determined to do something to help Johanna.

"I need you to gather any information you might hear and if you come across her. Then please protect her as best as you can." Sebastian told her. "I should have them out of here in the next few days. I only haven't because I need to study something...I just need you to help me keep them BOTH alive. If you do. I will get you out of here."

Mrs. Lovett wasn't too keen on the idea of protecting Ciel, the one who had caused her to be here in the first place, but if it meant her getting out of there, she was willing to do just about anything.

"Fine." She agreed. "You'd best hold to your word. I'll do what you ask. Although there is one piece of information I can relay to you right now if you're interested. But for that, I would like a heavy sleep aid-a damn good one. Even if I'm protecting them and getting your information, I need to be able to sleep to do a good job of it." She arched an eyebrow, waiting for his response. It wasn't much to ask for in the grand scheme of things, but it was necessary to her.

The butler agreed to this, having no qualms with handing any sort of drug out like candy if it meant getting his master and Johanna out of this situation sooner-but what information could she possibly have considering she hadn't even been aware that Johanna and Ciel would be arriving at the facility.

"We don't get new inmates all that often," Mrs. Lovett explained, "So the fact that we got three in a row recently has cause a bit of a stir among us. You are aware of two of the new people. The third arrived some time ago. It was a man, I believe he said his name was Carter? Anyway, he arrived first, claiming that he wasn't insane, that they couldn't lock him up for finding one of the treasures in a tomb." She gave a small shrug. "Naturally, this sounded insane in and of itself, but knowing now that Johanna is here, it can't be a coincidence, unless you think it is, and you're free to believe as you wish."

Sebastian had given Mrs. Lovett the drug she'd sought and left. Now he needed to find the remaining survivor of "King Tut's curse." He now had a feeling that the others of his original expedition hadn't been killed by some mythical curse, but rather by a certain few who desired to keept he treasures of the tomb a secret.

As far as where Sir Carter might be located, that was something that Mrs. Lovett didn't know. But he would search all night if he had to.

\---------------------

Ciel screamed until his throat hurt, writhing and struggling against the chains binding him to the headboard, the shackles tearing at and bruising his wrists as he pulled. He started to choke on his own sobs.

"Plea..." He couldn't get the rest of the word out thanks to the device holding his mouth open, but he kept saying it, kept begging the woman for mercy. Mentally, he was screaming for Sebastian, calling for him, only becoming more distraught when he didn't come. He was starting to break from reality. He wet himself, urine soaking the sheets, and he didn't even realize he'd done so.

"I'll 'ell 'ou 'hat 'ou 'ant... Plea..!:

(I'll tell you what you want)

xX-------------------Xx

Her kidney had healed completely. This was definitely worth looking into. He removed the healed kidney completely, absentmindedly telling Johanna to hush (as though that would do anything). He did not offer her pain relief. She was inhuman anyway. No sense in wasting human remedies on a monster.

"My, my, little flower." He said as he removed a second kidney only to watch it be slowly replaced as the first had. "You are quite useful, aren't you?"

He removed a third, then stood up to go make a phone call. He could rake in so much money with this.

Yes?" A smooth and relaxed voice answered on the other end of the line and purred into the receiver. "It is not everyday that the Viscount Druitt rings me up for a chat. Are you wanting more underage girls? Opium? A fine selection of blood based wines?" Lau asked while turning his hand in a flourish with his wrist as he spoke. He knew his customers well and made sure to keep track of their appetites.

"I have a proposition for you. How interested would you be in more... unique... organs?" Alester began, then explained the situation-that he had a supernatural being with him. He didn't name names though, and didn't mention that he had Cel as well. Ciel was nothing to him in this matter and wasn't beneficial. He was for Catherine alone, though he might play with the child eventually.

"This freak's blood is like a drug as well..." Aleister continued, grinning.

"Oh?" Lau listened as the Viscount explained what all this creature could do so far and the Chinaman's eyes nearly turned green with greed. "I have so many orders that I need to fill and homeless people are just not cutting it anymore. Especially since most are plagued with disease and what have you, people are less inclined to buy..."

Lau paused for a moment wondering about the blood, "And what does this drug do? Makes you feel good? Sexual stamina? Hallucinate?"

"How about all of the above?" Aleister purred into the phone. "I felt fantastic, and there was certainly nothing wrong with my sexual abilities. I even forgot where I was for a few moments. It was surreal, my good Sir."

"I need eleven kidneys, five livers, two hearts, and a set of teeth." Lau spoke as he heard Druitt jotting it all down. "I would also like as much blood as you can manage to give me. We don't want to kill our cash cow do we?"

\----------------

Catherine in a blur of motion sliced him all over in random places including his genitals. She placed leeches all over the flowering marks of red. Then snatched up a shaker of salt and shook it over his tongue. The leeches writhing as they shriveled and fell off of it. Catherine nimbly removed the gag from the earl's mouth and gave him a sip of water.

"Now tell me the story my sweet one. Of how all this madness befell you..." The angel's eyebrows rising at madness.

xX----------------------Xx

Aleister had removed her from the table and dragged her to the shower room where he sprayed her down with a high powered hose. From there he drug her by the hair to a half occupied room since the asylum was almost at full capacity and threw her to the ground-binding her ankle to the bed much like Ciel and then left to run an 'errand'. Johanna's body was still naked and she shivered from the shower and the coldness of the London night. The girl shrieked as a sheet was draped around her and someone pulled them to her chest. It was a woman, she could tell as their breasts pushed into her throat.

"Please don't hurt me...please...please..." Johanna began to wail.

"And why would I ever do that?" A soft voice replied.

The petrified girl looked up into the face of a girl a little older than her.

"My name is Dolly. I grew up here." The girl told her. "That man seemed to enjoy hurting you."

\-----------------------------

Ciel was in shock for a few moments because of the cuts and added leeches. His new screams weren't nearly as loud, as he was becoming hoarse. Even his voice cracked as he spoke, sometimes becoming inaudible. But that wasn't a problem for Catherine. She could read lips easily.

"T-they were sacrificing us... To summon a demon..." He could see it again. He was back in the cage, the child next to him dead. They were angry. They were always angry. They forced him to eat, even though he didn't want to, shoved a tube down his throat and poured God-knows-what into him to keep him alive-to keep the rest of them alive. Then hands were on his body. They held him down, and a blade was within him. He explained all of this, his mind cracking at the end of each sentence.

He became dead silent as his mind tore itself apart. He looked the same as he did after Catherine had stabbed him on the ship. He was physically there, but his mind wasn't, his eyes beginning to empty.

\-------------------------------

The angel tried everything aside from fatally wounding or mutilating him to get him to snap back into himself. A reaction. Something. So she decided to experiment on him and soaked up as much of Johanna's blood off of the table as she could. Which was enough to properly fill a water glass and mixed in a bit of adrenaline. Then pressed it to his lips and tilted it back forcing him to drink. Which wasn't much of a struggle.

"I wonder what this will do..."

'Johanna' the earl mouthed with his lips as if in greeting.

xX-------------------Xx

Johanna fainted from fatigue and collapsed on Dolly. The patient laid her in her bed and covered her up before climbing into her own. Dolly wondering about this girl and why she was even here.

Where am I? Johanna thought instinctively as she clutched at the stones walls that held torches. As she reached the end of the corridor it opened up to a room. The room was empty save for an altar made of the same stone as the walls and Ciel's lifeless naked body laying on it. Blood pooled under him and a wound on his chest. There was a pale, soft blue light that seemed to emanate from the altar and bask her master's flesh in an eerie glow.

Once again her heart was breaking over this poor boy...her boy..her master..her brother...her friend.

"I hope that hell is a real place Ciel...I deserve to be cast there after all of this..." She kissed his forehead and stroked his hair in her signature way. The little lord's body began to stir and his hand gripped her hand, "Johanna."

She watched as his cursed eye opened to greet her.

"...Ciel..."

\-------------------

Though Ciel's eyes were empty and he wasn't there mentally, tears began to stream down his face.

"Johanna!" Ciel nearly screamed as he realized she was actually there in front of him, though not realizing that this was all in their minds. He held her tight, even clawing at her back as he sobbed. It was the only reprieve he'd had.

"I can't. I can't do it anymore. I can't take it..." The boy was an absolute disaster, screaming into her shoulder. "Help me! Please! Someone!"

"Ciel...I love you so much. I do and even if it takes me dying. I will save you. I promise. I would forfeit my life for you!" The earl pulled her closer to him. Telling her, even commanding her that she wasn't going to leave him. She kissed his forehead and smiled at him. "Do you trust me?"

xX-----------------Xx

Johanna snapped herself awake even though it meant leaving Ciel screaming at her. She could still hear him screaming and cursing at her telepathically. Which made her hesitate in her plans at first because he could possibly hear her.

The girl stood up and lifted the bed, placing her foot underneath it and dropped the leg over and over as hard as she could on her foot. There was a sickening crunching as she did this. Over and over and over again. Until most of the bones were broken in her foot and before it could begin to swell she made herself pull her broken foot out of the shackle. There was so much blood everywhere. That wasn't all she had to do.

Dolly had woken up to the sound.

"Oh my god Miss what have you done?" She was horrified.

"Look away." Johanna cried as she broke a piece of the metal bars on the headboard off. Then picked the lock on the door and began to limp at a run down the hallway after opening it.

She searched for Ciel's room and found it as Catherine was walking out. Johanna did not wait and flung herself at the angel. The metal pole from the bed still in her hand as she repeatedly stabbed her.

Catherine got the better of her and punched her so hard Johanna blacked out. Ciel's door not even shut yet. Catherine saw the earl as he looked in their direction.

"Seems your pet broke her foot to get to you. Clever little minx, eh? We will have to keep a tighter watch on her won't we?" She kicked Johanna in the gut and slammed the room door leaving the earl behind it.

The dark angel flung Johanna over her shoulder and grabbed the pole slicked with her blood to show Druitt. She ran into him as he was enroute back to Johanna.

"It seems your little science experiment crushed her foot with her bed to slip the shackle and used a piece of the bed to break out and proceeded to stab me." She angrily pointed at the gouge underneath her eye.

\--------------------

Ciel couldn't tell if he was angry at Johanna or thankful, and he wrestled with that thought as he lie there, having been dragged back into reality. His whole body ached from whatever Catherine had done to him while he was out, and he noticed various cuts and bruises forming in his skin.

The young earl was afraid to sleep, terrified of what might plague his dreams. But the drug, however scant, was still inside of him, and the screaming and adrenaline had thoroughly exhausted him, and all he could do while falling asleep was hope that Sebastian could come to their rescue soon enough. He didn't know how much he could take.

xX-----------------Xx

"Oh my. What sort of things could our little flower have been thinking?" Aleister cooed, walking toward the unconscious girl and Catherine. He had the woman place Johanna back onto the operating table, and having her help him modify it so that any blood coming from Johanna's body would drain into a large basin that they would empty as it filled.

The two restrained her to the modified operating table, being sure that there was no way she could even shake it by bolting it to the concrete floor. All of this took the remainder of the night. The Viscount had to take a drug of his own in order to keep himself awake, as would any doctor who needed to perform a long operation, and, oh, did he have hours of operating ahead of him. Once they were finished, Druitt decided that then was a good time to wake up the hybrid girl. To do this, he grabbed a bucket of ice water and dumped it onto her, being sure to drain the basin beneath her as the water drained into it from the operating table.

"Good morning, my precious flower. How are you? Did you fancy your rest?" He chuckled for a moment before continuing.

"You should thank us for our generosity, little flower. We let both you and your lord sleep through much of this night. And I admit that the two of you certainly don't deserve such a luxury. After all, you destroyed our property. And as a representative of Lord Phantomhive, that means that he destroyed our property, since you are merely an extension of him. And then you attacked your authority." He "tsk"ed a few times.

"And that also means that, by extension, your master has attacked his authority, and the two of you should be punished accordingly. I already have plans for you, little flower. Catherine will take care of your master, won't you, my dear?" He turned his attention to his partner. "After all, he is your pet, as she is mine. We can't have our pets misbehaving. That just won't do."

He ignored Johanna's pleas to spare her master, as he grabbed a scalpel.

"Now hush, my lovely flower. We have work to do." He said as he sliced into her abdomen, aiming for her kidneys.

There was a spurt of fresh blood and it kept on gushing from her, as the Viscount Druitt continuously plucked out her organs-as if her body were an orchard full of ripe fruit. After awhile her head would spin every now and again signaling her mortal side's blood loss. Aleister would take that time to let her heal and as she did he would play with her some more.

"Ali..." she pleaded. ""When I turn eighteen...I know it's a couple of years from now...my uncle the Baron is giving me a great share of land. I would gladly give you a portion or even all of it..."

The Viscount ignored her and continued on with his work. Finally he smiled at her wickedly and held up a pair of dentistry pliers and they glinted under the light. Aleister stood above her head and used an open mouth metal gag to hold her lips wide. As he stood above her head and clenched one of her front molars with it and proceeded to pull it out. The pain and stimulation so bad that her demonic fangs shot out over her canines.

She heard him gasp in awe and admiration.

\---------------------

Ciel was wheeled to a room with dull lighting and laid on another table. This one with electrodes and wiring all over it. Catherine saw recognition float across his face as he began to struggle and tried to scream but sounded as pitiful as a mewling cat.

"Oh gracious my little lordling...I am about to bathe you. Even after that temper tantrum of your servant's." The woman said as she dipped a sponge in a bucket and began to soak and rub him very gently. It had been awhile since she was aroused. Not since the ship and the fun that was cut exceedingly short.

A wicked idea running through her head. After she saturated the small boy with water, and stuck the sponge in his mouth making sure it was sopping wet first. She set the device on it's lowest setting and watched as he twitched and his manhood popped up from the electro stimulation.

The angel mounted and straddled him feeling him fill her and slightly stretch her.

"Ohhummm you're very mature in certain places, aren't you?" Catherine rode him as the electrical current flowed through his body. As she became increasingly aggressive she amped the power slightly until finally Ciel was near seizing and she felt him vibrating inside her. That is when she lost it and he did too without any control over it.

After she was satisfied, Catherine turned off the electro shock and made sure that the earl was in stable condition. Which thankfully he was.

Tears leaked from Ciel's eyes, but he didn't make a sound. He was starting to slip back into being unresponsive, as he had the night before. The light was just starting to leave his eyes-he was figuring even being trapped in the nightmares in his mind than be with Catherine.

\---------------------

Sebastian finally managed to locate Sir Carter in the facility and entered his room disguised as the doctor. "Hello there. How are you this evening?" The demon grinned. "It is me Sebastian. Don't be frightened. I need information that can help out everyone."

Carter stared at the man. He couldn't be surprised, even if he were hallucinating. "What do you want...?" When requested, he gave the demon the information, but only after Sebastian promised to help him get out of there if possible. It was doable, though Sebastian was a little put off by having to save so many people.

+x+---------------------+x+

"The master's sure'ave been gone a long while, haven't they?" MeyRin asked the boys. "A little too long for what they're doing. Do you think that they are alright?"

Finny was worried. Even Sebastian had left and hadn't come back, and typically their young master was never all that late coming home unless something horrible happened. And in this case, that something would have to include Johanna as well. He squeezed the cup he'd been sipping from hard enough that it broke, so the other servants could clearly tell that he was worried.

xX----------------------Xx

The Viscount went so far as to also attempt to remove her fangs, inspecting them as well as her human teeth. He removed all of her teeth multiple times. Certainly Lau wouldn't complain about having extras. He then began to lower the scalpel to Johanna's chest.

"Now here, my little flower, is where it starts to get tricky. Can you die? I suppose just in case, we'll harvest some more of that precious blood of yours." He slit her wrists and watched the blood drain into the basin. Once it was filled completely, he grabbed another one and replaced the filled one. He packed as much of the blood from the filled basin into jars as he could, storing them until they could be delivered.

Finally, he came back and exposed her rib cage with the scalpel.

X---------------------X

Anhur the elemental showed up with a carriage meant to haul small freight and quickly loaded everything up to be delivered to Lau. He was not Aleister's servant, but just liked to create chaos. It was one of his namesakes after all. And he drove away.

Lau was amazed and very impressed by the volume of black market goods that was brought to him. He immediately began calling up his customers, drug dealers, and so on to drop by. He could not help himself and he and RanMao tried a sample of the blood.

It took a few seconds and he had forgotten where he was until he realized he was inside Ran Mao. They had their fun and then it was down to business.

xX-------------------Xx

Catherine wheeled Ciel back to his room and joined lord Druitt with his studies. When she walked in and Johanna was so frightened, she was nearly catatonic like Ciel. Druitt had her sliced open like an autopsy cadaver. Johanna's heart, lungs, stomach laid on a tray and he motioned her over, as she watched as the girl's organs were regrowing at a steady rate.

"Is she dead? She's not breathing and unresponsive." As soon as they grew back, the heart started beating and pumping blood and the new lungs were deflating and inflating.

\------------------------

Sebastian had made it back to the manor and had ordered all the servants outside. Sebastian was trying not to collapse himself from all of the emotional pain he was going through. Including what of Ciel's he was feeling. This made him thankful he could not also feel Johanna's.

When they were all outside Tanaka included, the demon wrapped his arms around Finny in a vice grip. Which automatically made the gardener tense.

"I have to tell you what is going on and I need you to listen..."

Sebastian explained everything from the capture, to the torture, blood and organ harvesting, to the rapes, and what he learned about the elixir.

To say that Finny was furious would have been an understatement warranting a prize. He fought hard against Sebastian's grip, screaming, yelling, and even crying, begging Sebastian to let him go, so that he could go after and save Johanna. It took a long time for him to be persuade to wait. In the meantime, the other servants gathered what they could that would be necessary for the potion and brought the ingredients to Sebastian. Finny was inconsolable.

Sebastian told them that Bardroy and Tanaka would handle Druitt and he, Finny, and MeyRin would. Finny tried to protest, but he explained that Catherine was an angel and he needed his strength. Also because they needed Druitt alive, at least for the time being. Then they were off.

\-------------------

Ciel hadn't even been moved from the wheelchair, nor was he even strapped in. He could have run away at that point, but Catherine knew he wouldn't. The boy wasn't able to do much of anything. His eyes were empty again, his spirit broken. His head was down and he was a bit hunched over. Anyone who looked at him might have thought he was dead.

xXx-----------------xXx

Mrs. Lovett began to cause a stir, feigning a mental break down in order to distract Druitt and Catherine.

"Mrs. Lovett. Would you quietly calm down please? If you behave I will go get you some breakfast. I hear that they are serving some lovely fruit crepes today." Catherine tried to be cheery with her and polite because she could not afford the distraction.

When further down the hall Sir Carter began shouting and raving and screaming like a maniac.

And at the other end of the hall Dolly started. Before Sebastian left he had paid her a visit.

"What in the world is going on?!" Catherine yelled.

Each and every one of the patients that was suddenly having a breakdown seemed to be unable to be calmed, no matter how cheery Catherine tried to be. She ended up having to knock them all unconscious. It took long enough that afterward, she decided to wake up Druitt so he could continue his activities, then headed for Ciel's room.

xX-----------------------Xx

Druitt was quite content with his harvest. He would get more later. For now, he needed a rest. He'd been up all night and all day. He set up a tube into Johanna's arm, so that her blood would continue to drain from her, even as it replenished itself. The tube would keep her body from closing up.

Druitt decided he would rest in the operating room, bringing a small bed into the room and laying on it. Catherine would be taking care of Johanna, Ciel, and now... Mrs. Lovett.

Druitt stretched. He hadn't had as much sleep as he was used to, but the sheer amount of profit he would gain from this venture was worth it. But first, a little bit of fun was to be had. The basin beneath johanna was once again nearly filled, and he pulled the tube from her arm and let the table finish draining before replacing it, jarring up the new blood and placing in the area where it could be picked up. But he took a little for himself. Then,making sure that Johanna was awake, he began to have his way with her once again, moving her legs into stirrups again and shoving a few fingers inside of her roughly, not caring if he was too rough.

\---------------------

The servants all followed Sebastian to the asylum, all armed but Finny (who was "armed" as it was). They needed to be told where to go.

"Bardroy and Tanaka you take the basement area where Druitt and Johanna are. MeyRin and Finny come with me." Sebastian looked Finny in the eyes. "You will come with me and not divert to her instead. The end result is the same, she WILL be coming home."

The group then proceeded through the back entrance and Sebastian ran down the hall pointing to the direction Bardroy and Tanaka go. And then the others forked off into the opposite direction.

MeyRin was in stealth mode and her gun pointed as they stalked down the hallway.

xX------------------Xx

"Stop! Please! Just stop...please..." Johanna's cries becoming weaker and less threatening. Was she finally breaking? Was she finally falling apart at the seams, no pun intended. Since she was no longer putting up a fight with just touch, an evil sneer formed on his, as he thrusted himself inside her and each pump he stabbed her. In the hips and inner thighs-pulling the blade along and gutting her flesh before yanking out the blade and doing it all over again.

Johanna let out a blood curdling scream as he did this and to quiet her he shanked her in the side of the rib cage. Blood spurted out of her mouth and she began to panic, she was once again drowning and suffocating in her blood due to Aleister.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. It looked like Bardroy and Tanaka. That just couldn't be, she had to be hallucinating. More blood spurted out of her mouth as the blade was pulled out. And she had grown familiar to when he was about to come and could feel his body stiffen.

Johanna wished she could cut out her uterus in front of him, just to make sure she wouldn't be with his child. It would grow back eventually anyway.

And she could feel Ciel slipping from his connection with her. In an act of desperation Johanna mentally extended for Ciel and grasped at his consciousness. As soon as she did, they were back in that surreal state, and it was deep in the pits of hell. A combination of both their nightmares awaited them.

"Ciel..." she ventured.

"What have you done?" The lord asked her, angry for her being here.

"I felt you slipping and if you are going to disappear from this world...and it's versus dying like animals. I am going with you. At least we will be together forever."

Druitt began violently shaking Johanna, her eyes were open, she was breathing (barely), but her eyes were hollow voids. Gone of all signs of life.

Ciel just stared at her. She, who had no reason to want to protect him at this point. Johanna, who had every right to despise him, had no contract binding them together, yet still wanted to protect him. He was shocked.

"Why? Why haven't you left me?!" The young lord demanded.

\------------------

Tanaka was instructed to get Ciel after Johanna was safely in the carriage and Bardroy to go aid in the fight with the angel. If she wasn't incapacitated by then.

Bardroy aimed one of his shotguns at the Viscount Druitt, angry enough to take off his head. Tanaka pulled the barrel of the gun downward.

"We were specifically instructed to keep him alive."

"Tch." He wondered just how bad it would be to kill Druitt, watching in surprise as Tanaka stepped forward, walking into the room-no longer bothering to hide.

"Pardon me." the elder steward said.

The Viscount spun. "Who are you?!"

"I am a representative of the Phantomhive estate. I've come to collect Johanna, if you don't mind." He continued walking forward, both to Bardroy and Druitt's shock. He was calm, as if there was nothing extreme about the situation at all.

The Viscount came at him with one of the scalpels. There was no way that such an old man would be able to match with him in a fight. But the next thing he knew, he was face down on the ground, Tanaka's heel digging into the back of his head, the other foot on his back, his arms twisted behind him, one shoulder dislocated.

Bardroy was in too much shock to act. Tanaka cleared his throat as a reminder of what their mission was. The chef nodded, gulped, and went to untie Johanna and carry her out of the room.

\------------------

Catherine had just finished sexually satisfying herself a top of the earl again and noticed his eyes dull and become dark. As if the life were draining out of them. Was he dying?

She heard Druitt yelling at Johanna down the hall to 'Not die. No not yet.'

"How cute they must have had a suicide pact as well..." The angel spat out.

+x+-------------------+x+

Finny could hear Lord Druitt screaming at Johanna and desperately wanted to flee Sebastian and MeyRin's company to go after her, but he willed himself not to-it took more than he thought he had in him to press hurt him to his soul. Then, when he caught a glimpse of his own young master, it was almost too overwhelming. There was nothing left of him. His body was there, but there was nothing but that.

He noticed Sebastian was no longer with them, but instead, there was another person present. A doctor? It had to be Sebastian in disguise.

\-------------------

The demonic butler had mixed the elixir together on the way to the asylum and had it in a vial of the breast pocket of his jacket. Which he mixed into a tumbler of a fine glass of wine. The others lay flat against the wall as Sebastian knocked on the door and a charming yet disgruntled Catherine opened the door. "Yes, what is it?"

"I heard the commotion earlier and thought that you would like a glass of my leftover dinner wine. It is most delicious and has a matured aroma." The doctor mused with her.

At first the angel seemed skeptical and then shrugged her shoulders as in, 'what the hell'. She took the cup and sipped it smiling. "My it is quite delicious..." she licked her lips and then took another sip, and polished off the glass. Catherine smiled at the doctor and he smiled back.

She took a step forward t thank him and lost her footing. A feeling of dizziness plaguing her. "Doctor? If you wanted a piece of me...you most certainly didn't have to drug me. Unless you get off on that sort of thing."

"Oh my lovely monstrosity. You have no idea what fans these flames." Sebastian's voice coming through the lips of the doctor.

"Demon?" The angel spat. "Do you think to kill me like your stupid bitch of a pet thought to do?" A dark laugh belting from her.

"I do indeed and as a Phantomhive butler I intend to make it quick and excruciating. You have something that belongs to me in that room. Something very precious to me. Something for which I would char this forsaken Earth a thousand times over." Sebastian's hand struck out and grabbed her by the throat. "I am usually most gracious when someone fingers my food but when they flat out spit in it...Well..." he tossed her in the air like a clay pigeon and MeyRin loosed a few bullets into her. The now human angel lay lifeless and sprawled out on the ground. A pool of blood encircling her.

\------------------------

As much as Sebastian wanted to grab Ciel and make a mad dash for it. The butler had promises to keep. MeyRin carried Ciel out to Tanaka and Finnian followed behind her.

Mrs. Lovett's, Sir Carter, and Dolly he freed. Dolly had been apprehensive at first. She was born here to her teenage mother, her only crime conceiving out of wedlock, and was raised here. Her mother dying when she was very young. Sir Carter offered her and Mrs. Lovett's jobs as maids at his his estate. Sebastian mentally chuckled to himself and wondered if the man would enjoy her meat pies.

xX--------------------------Xx

"I...your..." Johanna took a moment to breathe and organize her thoughts. Johanna remembering Ciel at the burning ruins of his home as he told Sebastian, 'You will forever be my shadow for as long as I shall live. You will always be my side and you will always obey.'

Johanna smiled at him and touched his face, "I will forever be your shadow for as long as you shall live. I will always be by your side, and I shall always obey."


	12. His Butler, Relieved

Ciel and Johanna had been together in that place for weeks, though it only seemed like a few hours had passed. Their bodies lie in their bed as lifeless as they had been when they had been picked up. All of the servants had done what they could to bring the young master and Johanna back into consciousness to no avail. It was especially concerning since Sebastian could no longer feel Ciel's emotions.

During that time, the servants acted in public as though nothing was the matter, informing Lady Elizabeth that Ciel was on a trip with Johanna and Sebastian. Meanwhile, the butler had taken control over the Funtom company, ghostwriting letters and orders.

Ciel pushed away from Johanna after an unknown amount of time. Neither of them realized that Catherine and Druitt had been taken down, that they were home. Ciel promised to find a way to help Johanna when he was able, and he left of his own accord.

He was surprised to wake up in his own bed. He almost wish he hadn't woken up though. He was in an intense amount of pain, and was having a hard time moving his body, falling over as limbs spasmed and didn't obey him-what seemed to be permanent nerve damage as a result of his treatment at the asylum. No one seemed to be home. If Sebastian had been there, he would have come immediately, wouldn't he? But he didn't.

The servants were all out shopping, barring Tanaka, who didn't hear the soft scuffling of feet along the floor as Ciel made his way into Johanna's room, gripping his cane for dear life. He kept losing feeling in his left leg, resorting to sliding it across the floor at times. He shook her as gently as he could, and even that was nearly impossible as his arm jerked forward, almost shoving her.

"Johanna... Wake up."

\--------------

It felt as if her eyelids were weighted with lead as she lifted them and blinked about hardly believing her eyes. Even though she had just woke up, she sprang to life as she swiftly caught Ciel in her arms as he almost took a tumble to the bedroom floor. As soon as she touched his lordship, her body blazed and spasmed in pain, she held him though, and realized she was feeling what he was feeling.

"Oh my master...the wickedness that has been done to you." She regained her composure and laid him in her bed. An instinct coursed through her, "Do you trust me?"

Ciel, in his pride, pushed away from her, doing his damndest to stand. "O-of course I trust you. Why on Earth do you need to ask?" the earl spoke as he struggled to lift himself.

"Because I am going to put my life in your hands." Johanna closed her eyes and spoke so she could become attuned with what her mind was forcing her to say, "Earl Ciel Phantomhive on this day I offer you a proposition. Do you wish to hear me out?"

"Of course." She heard him say in confusion.

"Very well then. On this day I wish to enter an obligatory contract with you. This will in no way affect the current one between you and Sebastian Michaelis. Though the same stipulations and guidelines presented to him apply to me as well. This is purely so that I may be bound to you from now and hereafter. If at anytime you are not satisfied by my service, you may absolve the contract, with no repercussions. I get nothing and you owe me nothing. None whatsoever. I do this out of devotion, loyalty, camaraderie, and servitude. I am also terrified and consider myself a liability if I am not bound to you. Will you accept my offer Ciel Phantomhive?" She said this with her eyes closed and her eyes still closed with her head bowed.

He was surprised. It took him a few moments to get over the shock of the offer. But, considering he had nothing to lose, he figured it was a good move to make. After agreeing with her, he flinched from the stinging pain of a Faustian mark burning into the skin over one of his shoulder blades. He had Johanna get a cloth to wipe some of the blood away, and checked her hand to be sure that there was a mark there as well.

He traced it on her hand with a finger, wondering if it hurt her to create it. He didn't ask, though. There were other things to attend to. Finally managing to stand, he headed for the door, then a thought hit him.

He didn't turn his head as he spoke. "Your first duty is to me." He re-stated. "You will defend my life. You will not lie to me. When I call for you, you will come, no matter how inconvenient for you it may be. Understood? These are your duties."

"Yes, master. I understand. I wouldn't expect anything less." She answered as she curtsied. "But first would you please drink this?" In a fluid movement only a demon could pull off, she had poured him a small shot glass of scotch blended with her blood. This was to heal him. She knew if she flat out offered he would have rejected it instantly. This could hardly count as lying and even if it did it was nullified by command number one.

The earl nodded and downed it in one go. Normally, he might have waited until he was in his room or his study to drink it, but he wasn't sure he'd make it that far in his current state. He then handed the glass back to Johanna and stumbled from the room. Closing the door behind him, He wouldn't admit how much he wanted to see his butler.

\------------------

"Sebastian..."

Sebastian had been there the whole time and overheard the entire exchange. Which he wasn't exactly sure how to feel about, and felt a tiny pang of jealously. Though in a way he knew it was the right to do. The demonic butler stepping out of the shadow in the hallway, "Yes master?"

Ciel blinked a few times, staring. How many times in the asylum had he called the name with no response? And yet, now, there Sebastian stood before him. Tears began to fall down his cheeks. "S-Sebastian?" It was all he could think of to say.

The butler took his master into a guest bedroom close by and shut and locked the door. As soon as his hand left the lock and before he could turn to face his earl. Ciel slapped him across the face and began to pound his fists into Sebastian's chest.

CIel's teeth were gritted. "You... You... They..." He couldn't get a single coherent sentence out and kept thrashing until he lost feeling in his leg again and fell over. He was sobbing hard now, curling himself into a ball, as his mind dragged him through the memories of the asylum.

The butler holding him as much as he could to him and rubbing his back trying to calm him. So many horrors he had come to experience in that place. In such a short amount of time and in that time the demon had been left powerless.

Sebastian noticed a faint green tint color Ciel's eyes for a fleeting second before vanishing and his master seemed like he was refreshing quickly and even watched him wince for a moment. As he clutched at his abdomen. Johanna's blood. She slipped it in his drink earlier. That's what that smell was. Ciel gasped as he curled in on himself, saying something about feeling knitted from the inside-all over.

Ciel noticed that the feeling in his leg had come back, and that he wasn't in nearly as much pain as he had been in before. His sobs lessened in intensity, until he was silent, but still curled in a ball on the floor.

"Johanna" Ciel muttered as he stood up and realized what she had done.

"She is quite the clever one isn't she?" Sebastian lightly chuckled. "A letter was received in the mail while you two were..." the butler searched for a word "err napping. It's from Johanna's uncle the Baron Conolly-Carew. He heard of the engagement and also mentioned her sixteenth birthday is in a little over a week."

"He has extended an invitation to the household, all expenses paid for us to visit in his castle in the Alps. So that both occasions may be properly celebrated. He also extends an invite to Elizabeth, but that is up to your discretion he says. Knowing how it is to want to 'get away from the Mrs."

"Give this to Johanna in the morning. If she wants to go, we'll go. But we won't take Elizabeth. I can't... I can' t deal with it." He grabbed his cane and left the room, walking back into his own, a jumble of emotions, but he wouldn't let any of them show right now.

Sebastian knew better than to follow him at this moment and left him to be alone for awhile. The earl did just wake up today and needed time to process all of the events spanning the past couple of months. It has literally been one case after the other and leisurely time sounded good.

The dark butler worked with Bardroy on prepping dinner.

xX--------------------Xx

The second that Sebastian had taken off from the market, the servants were immediately sure that something had happened to Ciel and/or Johanna, and they'd paid for the items they'd purchased and headed back as well. Finny had to be kept from destroying things as he ran inside, up the stairs, down the hall, around a corner, and nearly knocked down Johanna's door to get inside. "Johanna!"

She steeled herself for an embrace at full force and she felt his arms wrap around her fiercely. Once again, if she would have been a normal mortal girl. This would have hurt her severely or killed her instantly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she saw the seal on her hand. A normal human girl...Sebastian had told her once that if a halfling can perform a contract properly, they will stop aging and be forever immortalized in that age. Forever sixteen...her birthday was in a week. Finnian noticed the tension in her body. She tried to distract him by kissing him and murmuring, "I love you.", in between kisses.

Finnian took that distraction in the wrong way. He stopped, thinking her tension might have been his own fault. "Did I hurt you Hana?" If there was one thing in this world he would regret overdoing it with with regard to his strength, it was Hana. He never wanted to hurt her.

"No. No that's not it at all..." and she realized that she couldn't tell him. It was forbidden, even with who he was to her. But what would she tell him if five years from now she still looked the same? Ten years? Fifty years? "I just realized that my birthday is in a week and that surprised me is all. I had forgotten all about it."

Finny looked a bit excited. "We should celebrate it!" His grin was wide, his eyes sincere. But he managed to calm himself down a little to take her hand and kiss her deeply. "T-That is... If you want to. I would like to." He held her again, glad that he hadn't hurt her.

"Of course. It is my sweet sixteen after all..." she held him just as tightly and felt his lips on her neck. Then felt his hands drop down her back, to hold her butt. Fin's forehead resting against hers and staring into her eyes. Then he kissed her a little more and she felt them walking towards the bed. Johanna instantly felt an involuntary sob tear through her throat and she placed her hands on his shoulders and put some space between them. "Can we just talk and cuddle...I..."

Finny immediately looked ashamed. He knew what she'd gone through, and to even think she'd want to... Especially now... He gulped and nodded furiously, apologizing over and over again as he pulled her into his arms and held her tight, vowing to protect her.

"Fin...I don't blame you for missing the intimacy and we are so close anyway...it's hard to identify the one from the other when we get started...sometimes we can't stop.." she giggled. Then took a breath, "I just really...REALLY...need to remember that I am not there anymore...and you're not..." She almost said 'Aleister' but instead opted for "him"

Which none of them had known because she spoke so little of herself except for Sebastian who previously read her files prior to hire.

"I'll wait." Finny said. "I'll wait as long as it takes." He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. "I waited for you to wake up. You and the young master... I was starting to lose hope. We tried everything..." He was crying softly tears of regret-that he hadn't been able to prevent the atrocities that Johanna had been put through, and that he couldn't himself wake her up. It didn't last long. Only a few minutes, but the tears were there.

\----------------------

"So how have you and MeyRin been getting along?" he asked trying to make small talk.

The chef blushed a bit. They were perfectly comfortable discussing their relationship with each other, but around Sebastian, that was another story. Even if he was aware of their time spent together.

"Oh, we're doin' alright." He said.

xX----------------Xx

"My love..please don't cry..." she kissed his tears away and then wiped at the rest. "It's not your fault. It's not. I am here aren't I? I am alive aren't I?" And in an instant she felt it, the need, the urge to be close to him. She almost felt bipolar with the signals. "Fin..." she said undressing "I need you. Right now. I need to feel you inside me. I need you to complete me."

Finny blinked, surprised from the sudden change. He wasn't unwilling, just a bit thrown off. "A-Are you sure, Hana? I don't want..." He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to remind her of what had happened.

"You are so cute" she looked into his eyes blushing "it's almost like losing my virginity all over again...but it's like that every time I am with you. It feels like...it feels..." she kissed him and held him tighter "as if I was falling in love with you all over again." She also need to focus on something else at the moment. Anything at all and what better way than the man that she loved? Because if she didn't. She would be back there in that place with 'him' and so she kissed Fin even harder.

Finny was gentle with his movements, his hands, his mouth. Even his thrusts were gentle, only picking up as she asked for it. He made sure she was okay with even the slightest change in speed or roughness before he continued, ever fearful that he would ruin the moment.

"OhhhOhhhUhhh Mmmm Fin!" Johanna could not help it, she finally assured Fin that she was okay and that he could be a little more rough with her. After their times of practice, he knew exactly how and where to hit her. At one point he giggled with her and told her to shush. Except now she was about to hit climax and he was hitting every branch as he shook her tree.

Finny climaxed only seconds after Johanna, continuing to rock her until their orgasms ceased. Afterward, he lay next to her, cuddling and kissing her lips.

"I love you, Hana." He breathed into her ear.

"I love you too. You are my world Fin..." she stroked his hair and cuddled closer to him under the covers.

Finny kissed Johanna's forehead, even though they had both been sweating. "I promise I'll protect you. I promise." He squeezed her closer to his bare chest.

\--------------------

Ciel was beginning to feel a bit strange, and when he recognized what the feeling was, at first he called for Sebastian, then screamed at the then confused butler to get out, embarrassed. He hid under the covers, wondering how long the feeling would last.

Maybe the little master was having a fit of memory? Which was to be expected. Sebastian came back downstairs and finished preparing the dinner. All the while he had a scheme for later brewing in his head. It was something that Ciel should very much thoroughly enjoy.

Ciel buried his face in his pillow, then, still not comfortable, poured a small glass of scotch, downed it, then moved back into his bed waiting for the alcohol to make him drowsy enough to sleep.

The intense feelings were overwhelming Ciel, and he bit one of his pillows in order to muffle any sound he might make as a result of them. It didn't help that he could hear them rather well. Finally, though, it was finished and the feelings went away.

Sebastian fed dinner to Ciel and usually wouldn't dare, but went ahead of him to the bathroom after the bath had already been drawn and was waiting for him. He heard the hushed murmurs of Johanna and Fin as he walked past their room. Their were candles lit and incense and he had run a milk bath with fresh cream milk, rose, and lavender oil.

There was a tray of sweets and strawberry champagne along with some other had brought one of the chaise lounges in there as well.

The earl walked in and blinked for a moment annoyed at walking alone to the bathroom. Until the demon watched his master lover's wandering eye spy upon the tray of sweets. Sebastian stepped out of the shadows and shut and locked the door. As Ciel walked over and dipped his finger in the frosting of a cupcake.

The butler crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered huskily in his little lord's ear, "I hope you have brought your appetite because I am feeling rather insatiable." The earl's body shivered and relaxed into him automatically as Sebastian nibbled his ear. The boy's firm arse pushing against him as he gasped.

The demon chuckled and teasingly pulled away as the lord's finger felt behind his back searching for the servant's belt buckle.

"Uh uh...Not yet." In a quick movement the dark butler was in front of him and undressed his master in one go and laid his naked body on the chaise lounge. Then he grabbed a bowl with something white inside, whipped cream, scooping it up on his fingers and tracing his master's lips and then slathered his chest down with it.

"I do enjoy the haughty look my Ciel split is giving me...wonder if it gives the dessert a feisty flavor." He chuckled.

Ciel gazed at his butler for a moment, watching him as Sebastian traced the cream down his body. The alcohol was still in his system and only made him a bit more sensitive to the demon's touch. But he needed to hear something first.

"Sebastian, if I told you to stop... And I don't want you to, but if I said to..." He new the answer, but given the events mere weeks ago, he desired a confirmation. He desired a lot of things, but those things could wait. Right now, he was looking forward to whatever his butler might have planned.

Sebastian knew and understood what place this was coming from. So he approached gently, but with great confidence, "I am bound by a duty to you, to firstly protect you and ensure your comfort and safety. Secondly, you would not even have to command it of me. I would wash you off, dry you, and clothe you. Then bring you your tea and evening read. And get to work on tidying the bathroom." The demon had not uttered these words ever before, except for a stray cat or two, and he wanted to keep up the airy attitude desperately as to not seem soft...but he needed to open up and one of Ciel's stipulations had been honesty, "...I love you Ciel."

The butler's last words threw Ciel for a loop, and he stammered for a few moments trying to get his own words out.

"Y-you shouldn't say such things so blatantly..." It was obvious he didn't mean this. He just needed to grasp at something. But his next words were sincere. "Even... I... I love you... Sebastian." It wasn't much for grandeur, and the earl was certainly a deep shade of red. He hid his face in his hands. It hit him at that moment that the demon might be teasing him or something, and now to have said such a thing, to have so wholly exposed his feelings to him. He peeked through his fingers for just a moment, searching the demon's face for any sign that this might be some sort of joke, praying it wasn't.

Sebastian's feelings turned inward before his face blushed and he gazed adoringly into Ciel's eyes. "I honestly thought as soon as I said it...you would think of me as less of a demon. Or just not fully reciprocate at all." They both knew that Ciel had a hard time even stating how he felt, much less to actually share something mutual. "Are you ready for what delights I have in store for us this evening?"

So it wasn't a joke. The earl slowly calmed his nerves and lowered his hands from his face. "Yes."

Sebastian licked the cream starting from the neck and then worked his way down to his chest where he licked and nibbled on his master's nipples until they were so hard they could cut glass. The demon's tongue slithering down his body to his navel, licking the circumference of it, and stuck his tongue inside vibrating it. The earl arching his back and clawing for a grip on his servant's hair. But the demon playfully slid away to lower regions biting at the lord's hips and inner thighs.

The butler's marked hand grabbing a strawberry from a platter and sticking it inside of his master. Then lathered his strawberry peaking bum up with it. His tongue teasing around the puckering hole with the fruit popping out. Sebastian taking a teasing bite of the berry, a tiny sliver causing Ciel to gasp as Sebastian's lips grazed his master's puckered hole.

"Ah~ Sebas-Nngh..." Ciel's head was arched back and his spine arched forward, even spreading his legs more, practically begging his butler for release. "Tell me how much you want me to eat your little ass Ciel..." Sebastian said twisting the strawberry around while still inside the earl. Ciel had perhaps never been so red in the face. To say such a thing... He resisted for a rather surprising amount of time before giving in. "P-please... Sebastian... I w-want it! Please!"

Sebastian sucked the strawberry out of his master's ass and replaced it with his tongue. His tongue thrashing about inside of him and Ciel nearly whimpering. After he was good and wet down there the demon entered him gently and began slow fucking him. Sebastian kissing his master and nuzzling his neck and stroking his hair as he made love to him instead of the usual heavy sessions.

It was better that Sebastian move slowly anyway. Ciel, every now and again would panic for a few moments, his memories of being raped by the fallen angel surfacing. During those moments, Sebastian would have to slow down further or even stop. Still, Ciel pressed him on once he was back in the moment, climaxing after some time, his arms wrapped around the demon's neck and kissing his lips.

\-------------------

Johanna was holding back tears at breakfast, "You mean we can really go? We really can?" She asked the earl Phantomhive. Sebastian had just given her the letter before walking off to retrieve more tea for their master. "It has been over a year since I have last seen him...I miss him so much! My uncle would find you fascinating."

"Yes." The young lord responded. "If that is what you want to do. He's your family, right? You should see him when you are able." He thought of his own family for a moment, the only ones living as far as he could recall being Elizabeth and her side of the family. He sighed, pushing the thoughts away, then looking back toward Johanna. "We'll leave soon, so as to get there on time. It's quite a distance away. Pack quickly, but be thorough about it."

After springing from the table and hugging her master, to which he was slowly becoming accustomed too, the girl wasn't afraid to touch him. She didn't dare do it in public or in front of company, in fact she carried an equally somber attitude when in those situations. Though even sometimes she had a nurturing side that shone through it.

Johanna scurried off to pack and to go shopping for the trip abroad. She had taken the servants with her, to give Ciel some time to rest before the trip. She had hoped that this would truly be a vacation -a relaxing experience for everyone.

xX---------------------Xx

Finny seemed to know a lot about cold weather and was pretty well overbearing when it came to various outfits. He was grabbing more coats than was probably necessary.

Johanna would put some of the stuff up behind his back. This was the first time outside of the ball that she had been out with him in public. And she enjoyed it. She enjoyed introducing him to her friends who were servants for other houses and some of them aristocrats that she had grew up and went to school with. It was nice.

"I really like showing you off to others. That I can say and show others, look at this person, I am madly in love with."

"I'm glad you think I'm worth showing off, Hana." Finny held her hand and squeezed it. He remembered the time when he had been locked away in the experimental facility, when he'd never been able to even do so much as go outside, and now not only was he on the outside, he was in love-that someone could love someone like him, someone that so many might consider a freak of nature, gave him hope for the future. Finny was so happy.

They soon bumped into Mrs. Lovett's and Dolly. Whom they conversed with at a good length before departing on their separate ways. Johanna walked into an antique shop to find a gift for her uncle. Sebastian told her right before heading out, that her uncle called while she was dressing after breakfast. "I need just the perfect gift..." Her brows furrowed in concentration as she looked around.

"What kind of gift might he like?" Finny tried to help her search around the shop but had no idea what sort of thing he would appreciate. He'd never met the man before.

"My uncle is a globetrotter and travels about seeking adventure when he is not governing his Barondom...he taught me most of what I know. Uncle Carew mainly told me stories of myths, fables, and urban legends...of hidden treasures and bizarre morals."

Johanna was lost deep in thought when the shop clerk asked her to come over to the counter. The errandess did so and he brought out a box.

"This is such a gift that he should adore. It's a rare item...one of a kind.."Johanna asked for him to show her and continue. The shop clerk brought out a box. Johanna opened it, Finny standing next to her, "A monkey's paw...it is magically imbued. It grants the owner three wishes. I just forewarn ...be careful with how you word them."

"Do you think your uncle would like that, Hana?" Finny stared at the item. He even offered to pay for it.

+x+-----------------------+x+

The four of them had split up at the town square and MeyRin walked around with Bardroy and she wanted to either link arms with him or hold hands.. Yet she just couldn't get over the butterflies in her stomach. Instead she bit at her forefinger and smiled at what he said absent mindedly.

There was a cook-off going on not too far away, and Bardroy was interested in seeing what was being made. Perhaps he could learn a thing or two and make something nice for the young master. He grabbed Mei-Rin's hand and ran to see what was going on. He didn't even let go when they'd gotten there.

MeyRin's face was flushed and she did not know what to do or what to say. She kept staring at their coupled hands out of the corner of her eye. "Who do you 'spose will win this?" She asked him. Trying to focus on conversation.

"Not sure. seems like the bloke to the left is doin' pretty well. I'll hafta get some new recipes. Knock Sebastian and the young master off their feet." He turned to face her for a moment, then pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her, as though he were trying to warm her up or protect her.

The maid felt like she was over the moon and could feel her knees getting weak. She felt Bardroy grinning down at her. He had learned after several times of touching her when she wears her glasses, if her knees knock together that means she is extremely happy or...

"I am fine. I swear it."

Bardroy squeezed her arm. "It'll be good to have the young master out. We'll get a break, and we can spend it to ourselves, yeah?" He grinned.

\-------------------

"Master, what would you like to do? You have a long while til your three o'clock appointment." The Phantomhive butler asked while clearing away the breakfast dishes.

Ciel decided to have Sebastian sit with him and play chess. He didn't even seem to mind when he lost, which was a bit unusual for the young master. Testing his master's resolve, Sebastian continued to easily defeat him in the game, yet still, Ciel didn't seem to mind.

p>"What is that mind of yours thinking of master?" Sebastian was not use to seeing his lordship in such a jovial and well off spirit. It was very refreshing and seemed to brighten up the place.

The young earl stared at his butler. "What do you mean?" He moved his knight and knocked out Sebastian's queen. It was a move that Sebastian had used a few games before. It seemed that he was fine with losing so that he could learn better how to win.

"Ahh. Nevermind. You just answered my question young master." Sebastian grinned at him. Ciel had just reset the board for a final game. "I am quite looking forward to our trip. We set out this evening." The lord gave him a look. "Her uncle called and said he is having us privately taken. Now that Johanna is back in his life, he will not have her traipsing like a commoner with other personages." Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh? That's fine." Ciel lost the final game and watched as Sebastian reset the board for later games. He then moved around the board and moved to sit comfortably on Sebastian's lap, taking his butler's arms and wrapping them around himself in a mock hug. He said nothing.

"And what is this?" The demon said musing. "You're cheek seems to need a kiss." Sebastian kissed him and nuzzled his face between his master's shoulder and neck. "I have some ideas while on our vacation...more surprises planned..."

"Do you now?" Ciel smirked, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through his butler's hair. He kissed his lips. Just a small taste.


	13. His Butler, In White

Johanna was greeted by her uncle and his servants. They stood in the entryway of the medieval gothic castle and shouted, "WELCOME HOME LADY JOHANNA!" A heavy aroma of delicious food emanated from the kitchen and wafted about them upon entry. A meal in preparation of their arrival. Lord Carew's servants took the servants luggage.

"In my uncle's home, your servants remain yours to command, but to us they are treated as guests. I hope that shall not cause a problem" A young boy who was at the age of thirteen called out to them from a top of the stairs.

"Benji! Baby brother!" Johanna squealed in excitement and swept up and spun him around in a hug. After Johanna placed him back down, he made his way to Ciel.

"The Earl Ciel Phantomhive." They shook hands. "I am Benjamin Barker - Johanna's younger brother and the Viscount of Ireland. I have read so much about you in the papers and you are most gossiped about in royal circles. You can consider that both a lovely and dreadful thing." The boy had a very intellectual air about him, very calculating, and very mature for his age. And something dark, cruel, and humiliating burned in the backs of his eyes. Benjamin then looked to Sebastian smirking, then to Ciel, "I would very much like to try you at Chess or perhaps Poker...unless you don't think you could handle a sharp wit such as myself."

Johanna had run from Benjamin to Patrick the Baron Carew and he held her in his arms, squeezing her to his chest where her feet were lifted off of the ground. "UNCLE PATTY!" she kissed his cheek and asked him their private joke, "How do you do Carew?". The girl had a teasing smile on her face.

MeyRin, Fin, and Bardroy felt awkward as the servants carried away their luggage and then ushered and seated them in the dining hall as if they themselves were masters.

Ciel smirked. He'd just met Benjamin and was already beginning to like the other. "A game of any sort sounds rather nice. I'm not partial to any particular selection. And it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Honestly, Ciel was hoping that this visit would go well and that he would be able to tolerate the social situations here. He didn't want Johanna to feel as though he had not enjoyed the trip.

\-----------------------

The dinner was rolling on without a hitch and everyone was conversing as if they had known each other forever. Baron Carew always making sure that hospitality came first.

Until the Phantomhive estate stilled a little and noticed Sebastian was eating. The demon was halfway through a veal steak and looked as if he were in food heaven. Absolutely intoxicated, his face twisted up in bliss. "This..this is exquisite.." he took a sip of wine and looked at his master looking at him.

Ciel was surprised-very surprised-but he didn't say anything or let it show. He would question his butler later, that was for sure. However, he didn't need to let their hosts question why Sebastian eating was surprising. They didn't need to know. So he continued to eat at his leisure, glancing at Sebastian from time to time curiously, noting that he was still eating.

"I'd like to announce something." Carew began, standing up just as the dinner was ending. "I've become aware that there is a certain situation..." he looked at Johanna and Finny sitting next to each other. "A certain situation that should be dealt with. My Johanna is engaged, and I would like to offer her the wedding to be held at this estate. It is the very least I can offer to my darling niece, whom I haven't seen in so long. Consider it a gift and approval of the engagement." He smiled.

Everyone stared at Johanna and Fin, it caused the poor girl to blush so hard her face might become that of a tomato. She didn't know what to say or even if she did know-how to say it and it caused for the others to stare more in anticipation, "When?" Johanna's uncle telling her that Saturday and her birthday party would be that Friday (day of) night beforehand. If today is Monday, she thought, in five days I will be wed. "I-I see nothing wrong with that...Fin do you?"

Finny could have practically squeezed the life out of Johanna, he was so excited. But he needed to stay a bit reserved at least. "I think that's wonderful! Thank you, Sir!" Finny bowed toward the baron, who merely chuckled his response. At least the man to whom his niece was to be wed was a humble man. A humble man, indeed.

\----------------------

After the dinner, most of them went outside to see the now-falling snow and to celebrate. The snow was already thick on the ground and the fresh snow was just adding to that. After some coaxing from his servants, Ciel gave in and went outside with the group, watching them throw snowballs at each other after some time. Such a silly game. And it was all fun and games, indeed, until one of Finny's snowballs hit Ciel square in the chest and the young earl fell over, landing in the snow.

Sebastian stood eerily still beside his master as he watched a young servant boy walk up to Ciel. "Sir that is not the way to make a snow angel." He teased and plopped down next to Ciel and began to sweep his arms back and forth like clockwork. Then stood up and helped Ciel to his feet, and showed the young earl, "see?"

"Ignia!" Benjamin shouted as he sprinted to them. "Please excuse my butler, he's a bit uninhibited...a little on the eccentric side."

"Very 'eccentric' it seems." Sebastian replied and became moderately protective of Ciel, linking arms with him. His body still rigid and stiff. As if he had been punched in the gut.

"Are you okay?" Benjamin asked his lordship running a hand through his hair. Ignoring the fact that Ignia looked at him with sheer adoration and almost with lust for his own master. Before smiling at Ciel and Sebastian cocking his head playfully.

\-----------------------

Johanna ran at Fin full force "This is for my lord!" loving the fact he can handle her raw power. She smacked into him and he caught her midair, but she had so much momentum even after catching her they sailed through the air and skidded in the snow.

Everyone heard their bodies smack each other. It sounded like a thunderclap and even shook the castle a bit with the aftershock from the momentum.

Johanna stood up and shook it off like it was nothing then bolted-giggling madly and Finnian went to hit her with a snow ball and she ducked while still midrun. She heard it zip over her and heard a Ciel like 'hmph'. Then straightened back up to see Ciel on his bottom and wearing a mask of snow. In the distance she heard Fin behind her panicking.

Ciel waited until Sebastian bent down to help him up, then shoved a fistful of snow into the Butler's face, smirking at the shocked expressions of all of his servants. "That looks quite nice on you." he said to Sebastian.

"Oh? Does it now?" the butler smirked and chuckled. Sebastian in a flurry of motion built a mini replica of the castle around his sire, leaving no way out and only a tiny window to look at of from the snow. "You do make a charming damsel."

"Indeed." The earl crossed his arms. "Though I admit it's not much of a game if I can't play."

"Well..." Johanna said popping up through the snow castle floor after tunneling. "Let me help my liege hastily escape." Johanna shot up and soared at Sebastian now. Sebastian hurled a snowball at her and she flew back into Ciel with little force. "Oh, it's on Sebby!" She proclaimed.

\-----------------------

Not wanting to deal with the likes of Johanna or Sebastian in the snowball fight, he went after MeyRin, Bardroy, and Finny, though Finny chose not to throw anything at his lord, despite Ciel giving them all permission to do so. He ran after the other two, surprising them all with his willingness to play. Normally he wouldn't do such a childish thing, and it all seemed to end when he went after Mei-Rin and she clumsily fell as she was running toward him. He tripped, flying over her and sliding down a nearby hill, finally stopping in a snowdrift that nearly buried him. He sat up, covered in white.

Johanna and Sebastian ran toward him giggling trying to help him. "Oh my lord! Are you alright?" Johanna asked. "Yes are you?" Sebastian to asked. Both of them held out hands to him at the same time.

Despite the fact that he was now shivering profusely, Ciel began to laugh. Hard. He remembered the days when he would play outside with his parents, when he rolled down a hill into a snow drift near the manor and his mother panicked for her child. His father wasn't nearly so worried. Still, they both went after him to be sure that he was alright, standing before him, each holding a hand out to him, and there was Johanna and Sebastian doing the same thing. It was like, for that one moment, Ciel forgot that anything was wrong.

"If the young master's would like. I can make some hot chocolate for everyone." Ignia spoke at the the top of the hill. Johanna could see what Ciel was seeing and feel what he was feeling clear as day. Because it was intensely emanating off of him. 'Forever master. Forever will this moment be etched into my heart.' She spoke to him in her mind. She took Sebastian's hand with her free one as they each took one of their lord's hands. And projected it to him something she was learning to do with him.

Sebastian smiled at the image and he too felt immersed in it. The butler taking off his jacket and putting it on Ciel's shivering frame and Johanna wrapping her scarf around him as they made their way inside the castle.

xX-----------------------Xx

After a small chit chat and hot chocolate to warm up everyone settled in for the evening. Johanna was snuggled on a fur throw under a quilt in front of a fire with Finny in their room. She clasped hands with his.

"In a few days time we shall be wed...it's exciting."

Finny squeezed Johanna's hands lightly, grinning widely. His turquoise eyes were lit up with excitement. "I know, Hana. It's so exciting. I never would have expected... I mean, I knew we would get married, but in such a beautiful place..."

The boy could have jumped up and down, only he didn't for fear that he'd shake the whole place. Instead, he used his energy to pull Johanna closer to him, pressing their bodies together, and kissing her forehead, then her cheeks, playfully.

A warm smile was plastered on her face and she melted into him. Johanna's body was as relaxed as it had ever been and she kissed Fin tenderly and looked into his eyes as she ran a hand through his hair. "Where shall we go on our honeymoon?"

"I don't know." Finny said, then thought about it for a few moments. "Do you think the young master would approve of us leaving for a while for a honeymoon?" It wasn't really a question. More just what he was thinking. "Where would you like to go, Hana? I'm fine with anywhere so long as we can be outside and together."

"Yes. Ciel already has given us permission. A week to go wherever we would like and at his expense." Johanna smiled and then it felt like her soul was having tears ripped into it. It caused her to go tense and to sit up. It made her get up and head for the door, though just as she reached for the doorknob. She stopped. Her body felt as if it had caught fire and it was blissful and tragic and soothing and bittersweet. She knew this feeling. The times when she would cry or breakdown around Fin and he would physically console her. "I am sorry...I thought I heard something odd. Nothing just the wolves in the mountain."

"Hm?" Finny listened, hearing nothing. "I guess they're gone now." He got up and wrapped his arms around Johanna again. "We'll have to think of someplace we can go."

+x+---------------------------+x+

MeyRin was taking a steam shower and humming to herself. As she felt strong arms going around her waist and hands clasping her ass as she was bent back rinsing her hair. Feeling a tongue on her nipple. "Bardroy...I am washing my hair..."

The would-be chef continued to play with her nipples with his hands. "Don't let me stop you, then." He smirked, trailing one hand down her waist and hips, his fingers stopping just short of her lower lips. He was amused with the thought of how she might react. Her glasses weren't on.

The maid's legs slowly spread open inviting his touch and she took a step back putting herself against the shower wall. As she pressed her lips tightly against his and bit his bottom lips-pulling it with her teeth.

Bardroy teased her for a few moments before inserting a few fingers inside of her and pumping. He pressed his chest up against hers and ran a hand through her hair, moaning from the make-out session. His erection pressed against her thigh.

They didn't even make it fully out of the bathroom or even completely into the bedroom. Bardroy and Mey Rin were laying on the floor in the doorway between both rooms. Mey Rin straddling Bardroy and enthusiastically bouncing-her breasts jiggling hard with each movement. Her nails raked him down the chest. "Who's my dirty boy?"

"Yours... Gladly." Bardroy gasped between breaths, gripping her hips and ass.

\----------------------

"Ciel..."Sebastian said as they both sat in the near boiling heat of the tub, the young earl between his legs and back pressed to his chest. He absent mindedly washed his chest, and squeezed the sponge watching the water flow down. "I want to apologize for my past behavior towards you...after you woke up." He paused before continuing. "I was jealous. I envied the relationship developing between you two. I envied her making a covenant with you and sometimes I still feel pangs of jealousy...I also wanted to be strong for you after you woke up. What kind of a butler would I be if I added to the mess instead of cleaning it up?" He kissed the lord's shoulder and held them there before placing his forehead there and saying, "I love you and I am ashamed that I was less than capable and performed poorly to save you. That..."

The young lord was silent for a few moments, his body tensing up as a result of the direction in which the conversation had turned. Inside, he was a mess of conflicting emotions, none of which he felt any desire to disclose. On the one hand, he was thankful that Sebastian was, at this point, acknowledging his previous actions. On the other, he wanted to scream, because not only *had* his butler added to the mess that he'd wanted to clean, he'd hurt Ciel in the process, though, again, Ciel did not want to disclose this. He didn't want to tell Sebastian how he felt lying on the ground sobbing, how alone he'd felt when the demon had let him be.

It was his own fault, too, anyway, he supposed. He should have ordered the man to stay, yet he chose not to. He should have asked him not to leave, but he let his pride get in the way. Add all of this aftermath to the memories of his time at the asylum that were surfacing, of being bitten and bled, raped and electrocuted, cut and drugged, and it was a wonder that he wasn't screaming or throwing a massive fit. But screaming would be pointless, not to mention embarrassing considering someone might, at some point, hear him. What the hell sort of good would it do?

Instead, though he didn't want to even appear upset, tears had begun to leak from his eyes, so he pulled his knees up a bit, then covered his face with his hands, taking a deep breath.

"I am in no way trying to open wounds, it's not in my intentions at all to do so. just thought it best to wait until we were here, in a calm and relaxing environment. Please master don't cry..." Sebastian wiped away at his tears and kissed him on the shoulder again. "I am sorry. I..." a muted sound came from the boy's butler almost like...a sob? "It's so funny...I keep thinking..this boy, this child is beginning to make me feel things. and it unnerves me. It breaks me to bits, it makes me feel whole, it makes me want to fight, it makes me want to surrender..." The demon took in a breath to steel his nerves.

Ciel turned, and, looking at his butler's upset face, the demon's choked sob enough alone, and he lost it, sobbing in such a wretched way, for one letting everything out with each gasp, choke, convulsion, and tear. He was just short of actually screaming, not letting himself do so, as he didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention. And as pathetic as he might have sounded, it felt good.

"Master...please...please..." Sebastian kissed him "please forgive my shortcomings...please forgive ever thinking I would willfully abandon you..." he kissed him deeper and they sloshed in the water as the demon shifted to be on top of him. The butler's hands stroking through his hair and caressing his face on the way down before stroking again. "I am yours...always...always my lord..my master.." he kissed the spot behind his ear " *my* Ciel..." and he entered him with a slow motion. The demon's black fingernails against the white porcelain of the tub as he gripped at it-using it for leverage and using his thighs against Ciel's thighs to keep him in place. The water sloshing and stirring with every internal stroke.

Ciel's sobs slowly turned into gasps from pleasure, and he dug his nails into Sebastian's back, beginning to tighten around him as he came closer to climax. "Ah... Sebas-Ahh! Sebas...tian..." His eyes were squeezed shut.

\-------------------------

-Next Day-

It was cold and the temperatures only seemed to drop as the day progressed even with the sun high in the sky signaling the noon time. A light sprinkling of snow had started as the two boys walked along a trail leading through the woods. Every once in awhile they would see tracks from the resident fauna or even see one of them up close.

A rabbit made a run for it as Benjamin's foot snapped a fallen twig. The creature's ears bending against the curve of it's back as it bounded off.

The boy with Johanna's eyes pulled out his hunting rifle-there was a resounding echo from the shot, a plume of blood streaked the snow, and the creature lay dead. Benjamin plucked it up and put it in a bag that he flung over his shoulders.

"So Ciel...how long would you survive in the wilderness without Sebastian?" he asked with a smug smile. They had both left their butler's behind at the castle. Claiming that they both wanted a private opportunity to get to know one another. Since they were both about to become family practically.

The question prompted after Ciel had slid and fell into a snowy embankment and automatically looked around for Sebastian to help him. Benjamin instead proffering his hand after a hearty chuckle.

"Hmph." Ciel didn't take Benji's hand, choosing to stand on his own. "Id be fine." He bent down to brush the snow off of his legs, his clothing already beginning to get a bit wet from the snow. Once he was finished, the earl got a chuckle of his own out as Benji slid onto his own arse. "Perhaps you should be a bit more concerned for your own self."

"Oh? Well, if you change your mind feel free to call upon him. If you so choose." The Viscount stated to his companion and watched as Ciel looked at him with confusion-trying to play off how he would from such a distance. Benjamin took the glove off of his hand, there was a near replica of Sebastian's mark on it except his was blue and violet. "Did you not think that a Faustian would not recognize another one?"

Even with the demon blood, his human body shivered, and sometimes shook with cold. That didn't stop him from trudging onward though.

Ciel remembered that Johanna wasn't quite human herself, and started to talk when he hit another icy patch and fell on his bottom. The two fell quite often, perhaps because the more times they fell, the colder they were, and therefore were colder and shivering more, which caused them to be a little less coordinated as time went on. At one point, the two slipped at nearly the same time, and collided into each other, a mess of well-dressed limbs. Benji had landed on top of Ciel.

"H-hey... Would you k-kindly get off of me?"" As he stood up again, his clothes thoroughly soaked by this point, he finally managed to ask what he'd intended to.

"S-so what are you? Are you h-half demon as well?" His teeth were chattering but he'd be goddamned to admit defeat.

"I-I-I ay-uhm huh-hu-half like J-Joh-h-hana" Benjamin stammered through his teeth "and Ig-ni-uh is halfling to-too except muh-muh-mixed with fuh-fallen." The boy continued to stammer. "I-I-I am contracted to-too him like Sebas-chin to-too you." The little lord rubbing his arms as they continued onward.

xX----------------------Xx

"Oh! Johanna. You look so stunning and you will be ever so exquisite after the dress is completed." The elderly servant woman Ferris crooned as she continued stitching fabric on the girl's body. "Lord Carew is so pleased and has been on the phone all day. I even heard him speaking to your mother." Johanna's smiling face went pale and her body went numb. "My mother..."

The woman whom she had loved dearly up until a year ago and whom she could visit at any time back in London but chose not to. The woman who looked the other way as she was sent to St. Dunstan's. The woman who tried to kill Benjamin supposedly for being half Judge Turpine's and not Johanna's father's whom her mother still clung to in memories. Except after seeing Benjamin lately, he looked nothing like the judge, and everything like...Sweeney.

The glass she was holding of red wine loosened from her hand and plummeted to the ground with a crash. Red liquid dotted the expensive white fabric and the girl heard Mey Rin panicking to clean it and asking her if she was alright.

"That...that woman...is not attending. I will not allow it." Tears stung her eyes as she ran for from the room and flung herself into the comfort of her bed. She heard MeyRin's footsteps coming after her.

"Miss Hana, oh, whatever is th' matter?" Mey Rin asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, reaching a hand out to comfort the girl. "This is supposed to be a happy occasion, it is. Please tell me what's upsettin' you."

"I do not want her to go. I do not want her at my birthday, my wedding, my reception, nor the births of any of our children in the future...whatever familial bond we had. It was severed a long time ago."

The girl took the maid's words into consideration and realized that she was right. It was a time to be joyous and happy. So she dried her eyes, washed her face in a water basin, and plastered a smile on. "I am ready to go back down for my fitting. Will you kindly escort me?"

MeyRin frowned for a moment, taking in what Johanna said. She wondered what the repercussions might be of not having Johanna's mother at the wedding, and if it would be acceptable to refuse to invite her.

The maid then followed the girl back into the fitting room. "I do hope things work out, miss Johanna." It was the only comfort she could think to add. If she could have done anything to help, she would have. No bride deserved to be miserable at her own wedding.

\--------------------

"Benji came to live with Baron Carew a few years ago after his mother tried to drown him like a runt. The woman had gone daft and even suicidal with mad wanderings..." Ignia told Sebastian after he had asked about the family's relationship. "I came into his service after he found me bloodied in a cage..." Sebastian shared a look with him. "I am a rarity...the coupling of a halfling like Johanna and a fallen angel. A village found out about it and massacred my family. They sold me to a collector of unique oddities the Baron, but not before they beat me mercilessly. Carew gifted me to Benjamin. Unlike Faustian's such as you or Johanna. I can not create a mark though I have one signifying what I am." The young man no older than seventeen looked at the other demon. "I am sealed to Lord Benjamin", he lowered his shirt to show Sebastian.

Sebastian did not know what to say at first. When he had met Johanna her mere existence and abilities had flustered him. They had also taken him by surprise and it was very hard to surprise him. Now he was once again flabbergasted at what he was being told. This also meant that Benjamin was neither Johanna's half brother or Judge Turpine's legitimate child.

"How very intriguing...it seems that I am on quite a roll to meet young daemons these days."

"The master's sure have been gone a long time" Ignia noted to Sebastian and then they both felt a wave pool over them.

"What could the young master have done now?" Sebastian asked more to himself, feeling a slight tug to their contracts.

\-------------------------------

The demonic butlers stood overlooking the path on a hill and saw the other two below them. As if synced they both jumped down off the precipice bowing before them.

"Oh dear...master Phantomhive..." Sebastian tsked at him. "What am I ever to do with you? You are bluer than the stone set in your ring. You shall surely catch your death before you are properly flavored." The demon teased his lord.

"Master! What on earth did you think you were going to do? You could keep hell at a pleasurable temperature with the iciness radiating off of you." Ignia shrilly said to his master.

"J-just g-g-go..." Ciel stammered, shivering roughly. Neither of the two masters clung to their butlers as much as they might have had the other not been present. Still, once they got inside and began to part ways, the two acknowledged each other with a small smirk which vanished as quickly as it had come. They each went to their own rooms to change out of their soaked clothes.

Walking into the room as he'd refused to let Sebastian carry him the *whole* way, Ciel stripped his jacket off and lightly rubbed his backside. It hurt like hell from all of the falling, and he figured he might have bruised it.

Sebastian brought him a new set of clothes to dress in and noticed his master rubbing his rear end. "Does your buttocks require special attention my liege?" The butler asked bending down to help him into his dinner slacks.

The young lord blushed a few different shades of red and snatched his pants from Sebastian, ordering him to leave the room right now. After a few moments of silence, and Ciel losing his balance trying to put his slacks on, then missing a button on his shirt, looking an absolute mess, he finally ordered Sebastian to come back in and help him dress.

It did not take long for him to do so and wondered exactly what was said to fluster the young master so. When they walked out of the room and down the hall to where the other side of the hall met and conjoined at the stairway. Sebastian watched as Benjamin buttoned up his dinner jacket by himself and watched his own master's eyes narrow only for a moment before recomposing on his face. Ah. He thought to himself.

\------------------------

In the middle of dinner Johanna spoke rather pointedly to her uncle without meaning to. Her usual lively face full of hurt and sulking.

"Please tell me you did not invite 'Lucy'...I know she is your sister and all, but I just can't...after all she has done."

"Johanna" Benjamin interupted, his face an emotionless mask "she is our mother after all and it would be improp- "

"To hell with being proper!" A tear rolled down her cheek, her clenched fists slammed down on the table. A finger reached across the table and it was her uncle's who wiped at the solitary tear. Everyone at the table staring.

The man handed Johanna a handkerchief and considered his niece's request for a moment, rubbing his chin in thought.

"It certainly wouldn't be normal, but what would be even more improper would be for a beautiful bride, namely my own flesh and blood, to be upset or miserable in her own wedding." Benji looked as though he might protest further, but he raised a hand before he could to silence him.

"It should be Johanna's decision to make. What is a wedding if not one of the happiest days of a person's life?" He gave a soft smile toward her.

\---------------------

Johanna knocked on Ciel's bedroom door later that evening. She felt horrid for earlier and had to say something about it. Sebastian answered the door and invited her in. She sat in a chair across from him and courteously took the cup of tea that she was offered.

"I am embarrassed at my behavior earlier at dinner...I should not have done so. I am an extension of you and the household and even though this is my family's home. I must keep up our image."

She took a sip of the tea and set it down in the saucer.

"I would also like to apologize for my brother's behavior earlier out in the woods. His attitude could have killed the both of you or at the very least make you extremely ill. Though...I am glad that you two are becoming healthy rivals and quite possibly friends."

She smiled weakly and played with the engagement ring on her finger.

"We are playing charades in the parlor. Would you care to join us? Benjamin has already convinced himself that your skills of deduction are no power against his superb decipherments in such a game." She giggled.

"Erm." Ciel stared at her. If there was one way to get him to play a game, that was certainly the way to do it.

"I suppose I'll play, then."

\-----------------------

Benjamin sat on the couch with his uncle, Ignia, and the rest of the Phantomhive servants. Thinking that Ciel would more than likely not show. He even verbally expressed this, not even noticing Ciel had entered the room, "I am simply the best at this game. It doesn't help that I am also a born and natural performer. It is such a shame that Ciel will probably forfeit before we have even begun."

There was a sound of somebody clearing their throat and Benjamin turned to see Ciel, "Oh my. What a pleasant surprise. Please do join us my dear earl."

Ciel took a seat in one of the chairs as the game began. Unfortunately for Benji, Ciel's deductive skills were grand, although his were equally astute.

The game had come to a draw and no one could continue. So they started a game of chess and they were about tied for that too. "Ciel..I believe I have met my unequivocal match in you." Benji's hand holding one of his last few pawns.

"Indeed. I admit the same to you." He moved a bishop. The game dragged on and it almost seemed like there would be no end.

Sebastian reentered the room after having left upon request to meet with Johanna. Apparently she had ordered a confection from the local bakery. "My young master's Lady Johanna has ordered a fine dessert." He smiled to Ciel, "It is a replica of the very first cake she has ever bought you but with a tweak to it." He then turned to Benji, "A slight favorite topping of yours." Now that he knew he had both of their attentions. "She says you may come and have some. Unless you have better things to do..." Sebastian said with mock disappointment.

The two stared at Sebastian for a moment, then to each other.

"We could settle this later." Ciel suggested.

"We seem fairly evenly matched. Is it even so necessary?" Benji responded.

"You raise a fine point. I suppose not."

They stood and went to eat some of the cake.

\-------------------------

The young master had gone through his nightly routine and was laying down with Sebastian under the covers next to him . The butler had him cuddled close and was smelling his freshly washed hair as he stroked it and was humming a lullaby to him.

Ciel stared up at his butler, narrowing his eyes a bit. "You're treating me like a child." he said. Yet still, despite that, he snuggled closer, burying his face in the man's chest.

The demon chuckled and kissed his forehead, "It could be worse. I could be reading you a bed time story." He continued to stroke his hair and to hold him tightly.

"Don't ever do that." The boy responded, his voice muffled a bit from how close he was to Sebastian's chest. The earl fell asleep, and it was peaceful for the first time in a good while.

\-------------------------

It was later in the evening the next day, the castle halls were packed with guests-there had to be several hundred people, there was music everywhere, and the smell of food wafted around everyone like a merry sort of incense. The castle's ball room had been converted into a lounge of sorts with half of it dotted with sofas and couches. The other half still a functioning dance floor as people twirled upon it. Johanna sat on a large couch next to Finnian along with the rest of the Phantomhive troop and her small group of family.

"My dearest sister." Benjamin began.

"I hope to be your only sister." Johanna mused back squeezing Fin's hand.

"Yes. That as well. I hope that your day today has been blessed and even more so tomorrow. Your fiance seems to be a fine upstanding young man. A man who seems to compliment you and do right by you in anyway that he can."

The girls eyes began to prick with tears as everyone wished her a Happy Birthday and merriment on the upcoming nuptials.

"I just want to thank everyone for their kindness and that I could have this wonderful week with everyone. I am blessed to have a man who loves me truly." She kissed Finnian's cheek since they were not yet wed. "I have family whose hearts I have never left." She hugged her uncle and brother. "I have some of my most closest friends who would lay down their very lives for me." She hugged MeyRin and Bardroy. Then she turned to Ciel, "And I have an employer and second brother in Ciel who is very dear to me." She squeezed him. Lastly but not least, "I have a colleague who inspires me everyday and is most certainly..One hell of a butler!"

Ciel smiled as he hugged her, then frowned. "My apologies. I wasn't able to find an appropriate gift for the occasion, so I would like to make it up to you by increasing the budget for your honeymoon, and extending the length of it by one week. That is, if you find that acceptable."

Johanna thought about this for a moment. Honestly she was a bit apprehensive at leaving Ciel alone for a week. Even though she knew Sebastian was more than capable and had kept him alive before they had even met. But now he was just as much as her responsibility. And then again, it would be nice to have that with Fin...the girl felt literally conflicted. She noticed a look of rejection start to form in Ciel's eyes.

"It's not that I don't want it, but I know that things are not totally squared away and we have enemies out there biding their time...I will be calling you everyday, twice a day as it is..." She saw his face twist in protest. "I don't care. And it will not be Sebastian, it will be *you* on the phone because though he cannot lie to you. He can lie to me-to cover his arse if something happens. Once in the morning and once in the evening I shall call."

Sebastian bowed into the conversation, "Johanna. I promise that I shall work doubly hard until you return and that Ciel will be on the phone to answer your calls, I will schedule them in at specific times so he shan't miss them. I also promise that if something does occur..I will not lie to you." The butler smiled warmly at her. "Let us not get worked up over things than can be worked on in due time. Do you accept or no?"

"Of course, I accept. But if I feel anything is amiss." And with her connection to Ciel, she would know immediately. "I am straight on my way back." She gave Ciel a quick kiss on the cheek before mingling with the other guests.

\-----------------------

"There is definitely no denying that she considers you like a younger brother. How does that make you feel sire?" Sebastian asked not as a tease, but as a genuine question.

A cerulean eye moved to glance at Sebastian, then over to Johanna as she spoke with her family members. When he spoke, his voice was soft enough that only Sebastian could hear, or Johanna if she were paying attention.

"It seems there are a number of people who hold feelings for me that I don't deserve." his voice softened. "But... It's nice."

Johanna's head perked up and turned to smile at Ciel. Then Fin grabbed her hand and ran with her to the dance floor, Johanna's smile turning into an awkward and blissful one to Ciel before she changed her attention to Fin.

"Indeed, it very well is." Sebastian smiled down at him. "I do believe that Benjamin is calling you over master."

"Hm?" He looked around for Benji. He almost felt a bit awkward, not knowing if he'd heard the exchange between himself and Johanna and perhaps was disappointed in the lack of appropriate effort put forth with his gift? Bracing himself, just in case, he moved over to Johanna's brother.

"I was wondering something...would it be too much of a bother if during the honeymoon. I spent that time in London with you? I haven't been there in a few years. If not, I can get myself a hotel. Ignia could share in the housework. It may also help put JoJo at ease..." The boy looked at the earl.

Ciel blinked, then took a moment to consider it. Surely it couldn't hurt. Besides, it wasn't like he had to hide much considering that the two already knew about Sebastian and the contract. "I don't see why not." he answered.

\-------------------------

It was later into the party and Sebastian had been ordered by Lady Johanna to find her brother so they may see their guests off. When he heard the most curious sound, Benjamin giggling-the demon barely peered around the corner and saw that Ignia had him pressed against the wall, Benji's hands wrapped in his hair, and they were forehead to forehead.

"My dearest Benji...I must insist to get that party favor." The boy groped his lordship.

Benjamin gasped, "Speaking of which the party must be ending..I have to get back..." Ignia grabbed him rougher, another gasp from Benji, "we can continue these musings later Iggy."

Sebastian headed back for his own master and could not help but chuckle and blush as he entered Ciel's presence.

"Hm?" The young lord turned, noticing his butler with an odd expression on his face. "What caused you to wear that look?"

Sebastian leaned in and whispered, and told his master what he had witnessed. "It seems to me like you two have much more in common than what the other knows."

CIel blushed, covering his face and excusing himself from the party for a few moments, pretending as though he had to use the restroom. This was not something he needed to know, but then Sebastian had added that bit about how they had something in common and he didn't know what to think.

Benjamin knocked on the bathroom door because of how Ciel had walked out of the room. And the fact that he had been gone for a good moment. He took a step back from the door as Ciel walked out. "Is everything okay?" The boy asked giving him a friendly smile.

He blinked. "Ah... Y-yes. I drank too much I think... That's all." The boy attempted to make his way back to the party unscathed.

\------------------------

The castle was even more crowded the next day and the servants about fell over themselves trying to keep up with contenting guests. Even to the surprise of the Phantomhive estate including Johanna that Queen Victoria was there. Baron Carew had to explain to her since she was the niece and sister of royalty it was an obligation for her to attend. Which seemed to lightly stress Johanna more than she could imagine especially when the Queen ordered a quick private audience with her. Johanna brought Ciel with her for this.

"The Queen says that she finds you to be one of the prettiest brides that she has yet to see. That your family has always been dear to her especially Benjamin and now Ciel who she has keen faith in most admirably."

The royal aide continued, "She wishes to gift you a family crest recognized by the courts and to in state you as a Dame of the royal court as your wedding gift."

Johanna looked to Ciel not sure what to say. Then asked, "Does this mean that I may have to give up..."

"No" the servant continued "since you are a vital servant to the Queen's liaison. You will remain as a part of his household. You are just privy to information and are allowed to attend political and judicial affairs including the courts."

Johanna lifted the skirt of her wedding dress and curtsied to her majesty as Ciel bowed.

"I feel most gracious and honored at this chance of a higher placement in aristocracy. I shall not disappoint your decision. I also thank you for this chance as a continuance to my noble heritage with my crest and any of my offspring to fall under its banner. You humble me my majesty." Johanna kissed her hand as she departed to meet Finnian down the aisle.

\----------------------

"Uncle Patty...does my anxiety show?" Johanna whispered to the Baron. They stood in front of the double doors that would soon open to the ceremony held within. The young maiden could hear the guests inside talking in hushed whispers. Johanna had chosen Mey Rin as her maiden of honor and Finnian had chosen Bardroy as his best man.

Johanna's body stiffened as 'Here comes the bride' began to play on the organ and the doors slowly began to part. Her uncle took a step forward and that is when everything seemed to be surreal, as if she were dreaming, and fettered in a glowing light.

There were garlands of juniper, violets, and plumeria all the colors of stately purple mixed in with white lilies and roses. Ciel and Sebastian sat in the first row with Benjamin and Ignia as there was an empty seat for her uncle after he finished walking her to...

Finnian. Finnian stood waiting for her at the end of the aisle as handsome as ever and she had never seen his eyes shine so brightly as they did then at the sight of her. The guests oohed and aahed at her visage as she very proudly strode down to her awaiting love.

Finnian took her hand in his own once she was at the alter with him. He didn't let go of it until it came time to exchange rings, and even then, afterward, he went back to cradling it in his hands again.

It almost looked like Finny might cry once it came time for reading the vows. The whole crowd gave off a nervous laugh when it turned out that Finny hadn't written anything for Johanna, but that didn't seem to phase him in the slightest.

"I wanted to write something for you, Hana," he began, "but it was really hard trying to come up with the right thing to say. I'm not good at that kind of thing. Didn't even know how to read until... He glanced at Sebastian and Ciel.

"For a long time, I didn't think I would be lucky enough to see the light of day, and even then, I didn't realize that there might be something even better to see... Until I saw you, Hana."

It was at that moment that the gardener did start to cry.

"And I never thought that I'd find someone to love me the way you do, Hana." He fell to his knees, gripping Hana's hands tight. "You mean so much more to me than I ever would have thought possible. I will do my very best as your husband to give you everything you deserve." There was applause.

The young girl looked down at him with such love and devotion. That she began to hear sobs in the crowd. Johanna's hands gripped his and helped him to his feet. Where she smiled at him and she began to speak without reading written words herself,

"My dearest Fin, I remember the first day I met you. I was terrified, in pain, and suffering...due to events at the time, I thought of myself as a lesser human being. Until you shared yourself with me and how your past was near as bleak as mine. We became best friends quickly and I saw something in you and felt it just as deeply. I never wanted to let it go - I knew that I had to preserve that. It was love. Unconditional.

Now I stand here as your bride and I just could not see myself nor my heart reflected in someone else. You have captured me completely."

Johanna smiled at Fin and then began to recite her wedding vows. Her heart felt so full of love and of happiness that she thought that she would burst and it would just keep flowing. This caused her to take a longer pause and a breath before continuing on. More tears pricking at her eyes.

"I cannot promise you a smooth life or days without struggle but I promise to be your shelter from the storm. I cannot promise you that we will never fight but I promise to work with you to resolve our conflicts. I cannot promise to be with you at all times but I promise that my love will never let you feel lonely. I cannot promise to give you all the luxuries but I can promise that you will be proud of me and cherish our love for a lifetime."

The blushing bride looked deep and adoringly into her lover's eyes.

"I promise to never lose faith in you. Nor to lose faith in us...my heart is perfect because you are inside it."

By the time they kissed, everyone was standing and applauding, and they waited for Johanna and Finny to lead them out and to the reception. There seemed to be something on Ciel's mind, perhaps something bothering him. The earl politely excused himself from the reception, walking toward his bedroom.

Finny led Johanna through the crowd of people, every one of them congratulating the two. He held her hand the entire time.

\----------------------------------

Sebastian followed his young master after excusing himself as well and opened the door to the room that was currently being occupied by him at the Baron's castle.

"What is it my sire?" The butler asked him rather concerned.

There was a bit of a pink flush on Ciel's cheeks. He glanced at Sebastian, though he wasn't about to admit how he was feeling. It was such a childish feeling, after all.

He didn't even want to admit to himself that he was jealous. Jealous that Finnny and Johanna could be so happy together, could express their affection for one another in public in such a way. He was awkward enough as it was showing any sort of affection, and then the one person to whom he would show affection... Well... He was a man, and that wouldn't be tolerated by any means among their society. Still, one thing that he had that no one else had was Sebastian, and that was good enough, even if he had to hide it from most of the world.

The young lord turned and faced Sebastian, then moved over to his butler, reaching up. He grabbed the man's tie and yanked his head down so that he could kiss him, pressing his lips against Sebastian with such surprising intensity.

Jealousy? This was something that his young master hardly ever expressed and when he did. It tied more into emotional things and not usually for material items-the boy wanted for nothing. Anything he wanted he could buy. Except for what was to be felt with the heart.

Sebastian slinked down to one knee and kissed him back passionately. At least around Johanna they could safely be themselves and at times they were. Ciel could confidently sit in his demon's lap, prop his legs on him, and fleeting hand and facial caresses around her. That was as far as it was extended and even then his master would be cautious about it.

Benji and Ignia with their secret love affair as well. Who felt the need to hide it just as much. Sebastian kissed him deeper.

Ciel broke the kiss after a few moments, figuring that it might be best to head back to the reception before his absence became too noticeable. He was out of breath from making out with his butler, so he stood there for a few moments, waiting for his breathing and heart rates to slow back down to normal.

xX---------------------------Xx

Johanna's head was swimming and was even more after her uncle presented her with a gift.

"This was going to wait until your 18th birthday, but since you have wed before then." Carew began to speak. "I have decided to bestow you with it now. Since the Queen Victoria has made you a dame as a dame I give you my acreage in London and the manor that rests on it" He then handed her a box "Please wait until you are home after your honeymoon to open it. Promise me."

"I promise Uncle Patty." She said kissing his cheek. "I have a gift for you as well." Fin handed him the box. "I know how you like oddities. Supposedly it's a cursed wishing item."

The Baron opened it and revealed a shriveled amputated hand of a monkey. Carew inspected it.

"The shop owner said. If you ever make a wish to make sure you word your wish carefully and to be prepared for the price."

Carew hugged Johanna tightly. "This is amazing. I will certainly keep that in mind." he winked. "I wish you so much happiness in your life, Johanna. You deserve it. And should you ever need anything, feel free to let me know."

xX----------------------Xx

Johanna was once again dancing with Fin in the ballroom. She had her arms gently about his neck and her head resting on his shoulder. When she felt a pang of envy and regret tinged with a partial sadness. 'Oh Ciel...' she reached out to him 'your love could never be wrong and you have a chance to keep it intimate. Preserved. Solely special.'

Finny stepped off the dance floor with Johanna so that they could cut the cake. It was a lovely cake prepared by the chefs (even Bardroy helped). It was a marvelous cake, designed to match Johanna's dress in color.

\---------------------

Sebastian walked back into the reception with his young liege. They stood with the others as Fin took Johanna's hands in his as she held the knife and the newlyweds cut into the cake. They mutually exchanged pieces of cake and shared a quick kiss-pulling away dreamy eyed.

Johanna strode up to Ciel and Sebastian with a wry smile and Sebastian regarded her with a piqued eyebrow.

"Say 'ahhhh' " she reached up on her tippy toes and smooshed cake in Sebastian's mouth and then just as quickly did so to Ciel but with more dignity. "Try some cake!" She giggled and then playfully handed them napkins.

\----------------------

As the reception was winding down, Ciel, rather exhausted, decided to sit in his room for a while. Though the party was winding down, there was still a chance it wouldn't be truly over for a while, and he needed a break.

But before going to his room, he asked a servant to please bring a couple of extra slices of the cake to his quarters, to which they agreed.

Entering the room, he was followed by Sebastian and sat in a chair, waiting for the cake to be brought, sighing from a lack of social energy. It was a few moments before MeyRin brought the cake to the room, setting it down on one of the tables and surprisingly not breaking a dish or otherwise destroying something.

"Your cake, sir." She bowed, then left the room at the signal of her master. Ciel then took one of the plates and delicately cut a bite of it with his fork. He motioned for Sebastian to come closer.

The butler stood there for a moment as MeyRin entered with the cake and left just as quickly as she had come. As if she were rushing to be somewhere or even with someone?

Sebastian watched every movement his master made and smirked at him in playful confusion as his liege beckoned for him to come closer to him. The demon did as he was told and strode as close to him as was expected of him.

"Yes my young master?" Sebastian inquired.

Ciel scooped up the bite of cake he'd cut and ate it as Sebastian moved closer. Once he'd bent down to Ciel's height, the young lord once again cut off a small bite, piercing it with the fork and lifting it off the plate. It almost seemed as though he might offer the demon that bite, since he'd begun to move closer to Sebastian.

Instead, however, he took the whole plate and mashed the cake against his butler's face, holding it there until he finished chewing his new bite of it. And he took his sweet time in doing so, even being sure to lick the fork clean. Finally, he removed the plate from Sebastian's face and set it on the table along with the cleaned fork. He smirked at his work and leaned in to lick the desert from his butler's lips.

The demon didn't know whether to laugh or to teach his little lord a 'lesson' by throwing him around like a cute little rag doll. The dirtiest of thoughts racing through his mind as he felt the tender slickness of his master's tongue across his mouth. Which caused him to grin and give him a penetrating stare exuding lust as if his embodied the element.

"My my..." The butler said "aren't we being a bit cheeky?" Sebastian slicked two fingers across his own face and then smeared it on Ciel's neck. The servant's tongue snaking across the sugared smudge.

xX------------------------Xx

Finny still had plenty of energy, but that was normal for him. He'd gone off to talk to various people, mostly Johanna's family. Johanna could feel an interesting sensation welling up on Ciel's part. Her little lord was up to no good.

Johanna did not know what to make of the sensation at all. She only knew that her earl was plotting something devious whether it be comical or of a serious nature she couldn't tell. This slightly bothered her and made her worry.

The bride kindly excused herself for a moment and headed up to her lord's chambers. Not knowing what to expect.

\---------------------

Johanna had crept inside the room and saw the whole event transpire before her very eyes. They must have been so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice or Sebastian was caught too off guard by Ciel's action he didn't feel her presence.

The girl's face was crimson and she knew she should have exited it as soon as she espied the scene in it's intimacy. But it was so thrilling an aspect of how it transpired that she couldn't look away. Johanna had no control over her mouth as she quipped without thought, "You should give him a good swatting on the buttocks with the fork."

Ciel had just closed his eyes as Sebastian's hot tongue had run across his neck only to have them snap open upon hearing Johanna's voice. He looked around and saw her in the doorway, and his face immediately flushed a few different shades of deep red.

"Jo-Johanna...! W-What...? What did you...?"

Johanna raised her hands earnestly and waved them in a 'calm down' fashion.

"I felt that something was 'a foot' and came up here to check on you. And indeed something was, but not what I had expected it to be. Well, I could expect this. But..." She bit her lip to keep from babbling. "Just. I am going to go now and you two go back to having fun. You know you can trust me with your secret. Please do not stop on account of me disturbing." She gave Ciel a genuine smile. "My wedding wish to you young master. Be happy. Be glorious. Be in love. Don't be ashamed. Relish." And with that she walked right back out the door.

\------------------------

The young lord stared at the door, too shocked and embarrassed to say or do anything for a few moments. Then he moved quickly to the door to lock it. Whether or not anything continued beyond that point was irrelevant. He didn't want any more unexpected visitors.

He gave himself another few moments to regain his composure, moving back toward the chair and once again taking a seat in it. Since it was probably going to be the last thing he did tonight, Ciel removed the covering of his right eye, then glanced at Sebastian and pulled his tie again, dragging him into another kiss.

"You heard her." he murmured before their lips met.

Sebastian after a few moments of heated kissing and a wicked gleam in his eye. Had his young earl Phantomhive undressed and bent over his lap taking Johanna's advice. The butler spanked Ciel and would squeeze his ass in between swats after the boy's bottom was red and swollen. Sebastian stuck two fingers in his master's hole and began pumping them vigorously with him still over his lap. "Is the master still feeling like a cheeky brat?" Sebastian growled in his lord's ear. As his fingers fiddled his little arsehole faster and deeper.

"T-that's not... ahh... S-Sebastian..." Ciel's hips rocked with the demon's thrusts, and he reached an arm behind himself in an attempt to defend his rear end from any further swats. Despite the pain, he was erect thanks to his butler's fingers.

"Every time you protest or try to stop me..." Sebastian raised a hand and spanked him hard enough to make his little lord's head jerk back and chest just out forward. "Now..." The demon said while slowing his pace with his fingers. "Who is my aristobrat?"

Ciel gasped as he was struck and didn't try to stop him at that point, instead gripping the demon's legs. He couldn't get out much coherently, but he did complain a bit when Sebastian slowed down.

Sebastian bent Ciel over the beds ottoman and slammed himself deep inside. Making sure to grab his master's sore, raw spanked ass as he did his. The butler kept a firm grip as he continued his thrusting. Every once in a while pinching the pinkness without quitting his grip on his cheeks.

Ciel bit the covers as he moaned loudly, then squeaked every time Sebastian pinched his bottom. Each thrust drove him closer and closer to the edge, pleasure and pain blurring together.

He knew that the next day was going to be an interesting experience after they had both climaxed and were lying in bed together. Ciel knew he'd have a hard time sitting.

xX----------------------Xx

Finny had been waiting with an extra glass of champagne for Johanna when she returned to the ballroom. He spotted her and ran in her direction until they were close enough to speak. He handed her the glass he'd saved for her.

"Where did you go? I was looking everywhere for you!" He exclaimed with a smile.

Johanna hated lying to Fin, but she knew that she had to in this instance. "Oh the young master had called upon me and I went to see what he needed. Apparently he wanted to apologize for retiring so early."

"We will be leaving in the next hour and be on our way to Ireland. It is gorgeous there, lush greenery, and natural scenery. My family comes from there..." Finnian kissed her and she relaxed into him.

Finny lit up. "I've always wanted to go to Ireland!" He practically bounced from excitement. "I can't wait!" He was so excited that he grabbed Johanna and kissed her deeply, not caring who might be watching.

Johanna kissed him back and then they began walking around to say their goodbyes before getting in the carriage and heading off for their honeymoon.

She wanted to tell his lordship goodbye, but instead wrote him a letter for Benji to give to him.

"I think we are about ready to go my love." She said to Finnian.

Finny helped her into the carriage, then sat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him as they left. "We've got a ways to go to get there, though." He said. His voice hadn't lost any of the previous excitement.

"That we do" Johanna smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair. She took his ringed hand into hers and kissed it.

"I love you, Hana." Finny kissed her forehead, then her lips. As they rode away from Castle Carew.


	14. His Butler, At The Fair

The light streaked through the sheer white curtains of the resorts room that overlooked the beach in Ireland. Waves could be heard crashing and breaking on the rocks and seagulls crying as they circled overhead in the sky.

She felt his warm half naked body against her back and his arm tighten around her as he kissed her neck and the arm he was cuddling her with move down and his hand searching for her personal warmth.

"Fin..." she breathed as his kiss turned into a gentle nip. "...ah-ahhh" he had found her wetness and was placing his fingers inside it. "Th-this is an interesting" she gasped in pleasure as his thumb found her clit as he probed. "way to say good morning." She felt his hardness pressing against her backside. "You can put it in there...if you want to" she whispered.

Finny was inside if her in almost an instant, thrusting hard and fast, trying not to shake the whole bed too much with each thrust. Sweat dripped down his face as he lowered it and kissed Johanna deeply.

The new bride moaned and writhed as her husband tore into her backside. She kissed him back with such ferocity and passion, his sweat rolling on to her as her it mixed with her own. Fin gently pulled her by the hair as leverage and she about lost it when he fondled her breasts as he kept his pace. She felt his chest heaving against her back .

Finny climaxed not long after she did and lay on top of her for a few moments, soaking up the moment. He got off of her and rolled to the side. "Want to take a shower together? And what shall we do today?"

Johanna stepped into the shower with him and they spent more time kissing than washing themselves. Which they managed to get done after they finally untangled one from the other long enough to do so.

"I am pretty much famished" she said while pinning her hair up as Fin helped to button up and tie her dress for her kissing her neck when he was finished. "I am craving some seafood..."

"We could go to the beach." Finny suggested. "I'm sure there would be a seafood restaurant by it. Plus I've never been to a beach before. Have you?" He wrapped his arms around Johanna's waist, only letting go when she began to walk forward so it wouldn't be awkward.

He'd never been to Ireland before, but he figured that since they weren't far from the beach at all, they might be able to walk to it instead of taking a carriage. He even offered to carry her if she felt like not walking further. "What do you say?" Another wide grin.

"I haven't been to the beach since I was a little girl..." She smiled, but blocked most of the memories out. It was time to make new ones while here with someone she loved. She gave him a smile that was just as big, "I would love to go with you husband." Husband. It was so intense to say that, but in a good way. Johanna was proud of being his wife.

\---------------------

It had been a long and arduous journey home for the young Phantomhive and as soon as they were all home. Bardroy set about to do the yard work since Fin wasn't currently here and it had piled up while they were on vacation. Mey-Rin helped to get Benjamin and Ignia settled in for their visit. Sebastian had laid his master down for a nap and he hadn't been a sleep for even an hour when one of the queen's footmen dropped by.

"Sebastian, might you give this to the earl? Benji was suppose to deliver it to him, but he had forgotten. It's from Johanna. I thought I would ask since you are on your way with a letter." Ignia smiled at the butler.

"Of course not. Especially if it is from the Lady Johanna." Sebastian had taken to calling her that since now she was a lady knight of the court. The dark butler prepared a tray of coffee instead of tea and a croissant with cheese and ham as a snack with the letters on the tray.

Johanna's letter reading:

"My Dearest Ciel,

If you are reading this then it means I left while you were attending to 'other' matters. Which I understand and encourage on your part. I will be calling you later this evening and if you somehow find your way into a case, please call me instead. Remember Sebastian promised me and if I don't hear from you soon I will be coming home. Or asking the queen where she sent you to seek you out. Thank you for your kindness and I appreciate it greatly, so does Fin. I hope to hear your voice soon.

With loving regards,

Lady Johanna"

\----------------------

Ciel was sleeping on his side when the butler walked into his bedroom, not surprising given the recent events that had transpired between the two. His eyes opened when the door did and he rolled over to the other side, facing where Sebastian would be standing. He didn't complain about his rear hurting, that was a given considering he still wasn't lying on his back or sitting up.

Sebastian smiled at him demurely and fluffed a cool pillow for him to sit on. As he gave him the tray holding his coffee, snack, and his two letters- one from the queen and one from Johanna. "Are you alright master? Might I get you some ointment?"

Ciel gave Sebastian a look, as if to say "You did this to me" as he sat up slowly, flinching despite the pillow. He would be moving slow today, that was for sure. The earl sipped his tea and read Johanna's letter first, making a mental note to expect her call. He drank the coffee and ate his snack, then went back to lying on his side to read the queen's letter.

The butler took the tray away and without much permission pulled his little lord's trousers down and began rubbing a salve on it that would not only heal and soothe it but partially numb the area. "So what does her royal highness ask of us? When do we leave?"

Ciel would have given Sebastian quite the tongue-lashing if the ointment hadn't been helping him feel better and numbing the area a bit. He finished reading the letter.

"There's a fair in Vienna, Austria that's attracting some international attention since it boasts having the world's tallest Ferris wheel. Children have been going missing from the area. No one is being spared-not the wealthy, not the poor, and they haven't been seen nor heard from sense. We'll have to leave soon, since the fair doesn't last that long. But it will take a good deal of time traveling by boat and carriage."

The earl frowned. He was not about to appreciate having to sit in a carriage for hours on end. He surely also didn't want a repeat of Sebastian applying the salve-he wouldn't even look at his butler when he was doing so. He groaned at the thought of sitting in a carriage, lowering his face into a pillow to muffle the sound.

The earl's butler looked at him and gave him a dark smile. "Are you averse to demonic traversing? I can carry you and run at a near break neck speed with you..." Sebastian gauged his master's face to see how comfortable he was with this.

xX-----------------------Xx

Finny locked arms with her as they walked, making it clear to anyone that walked by that they were together. As they moved through the streets and into the short bit of countryside before the beach, there were plenty of people who passed by that were clearly envious of their so obviously endearing relationship. "That is one lucky lady." One woman commented to a group of women with whom she was gossiping.

Finny was especially proud of his wife as they passed hearing those things. "People are sayin' you're a lucky lady, but I think it's the other way around. I'm the lucky one." He kissed her cheek.

"They think you are handsome and they wish to steal you away from me." Johanna joked with him as they entered the local seafood restaurant. A waitress promptly seated them. She ordered their grilled shrimp scampi with a glass of peach champagne. "I remember coming here with Benji once..he was so little then. He dumped a bowl of pasta on his head." She giggled at the memory.

"Well I don't plan on dumping a bowl of pasta on my head, to be honest." Finny chuckled, sipping his champagne. He didn't mention any memories of his own childhood. They were certainly not relevant for the situation.

"I can't wait to go swimming in the ocean. Did you and Benji do that too?" he asked. 

"Yes. Well he toddled around and fell on his bum. My mom caught him suckling on a starfish." She smiled some more and reached a hand to his. "Not all of my memories here are good..." she admitted to him. "This is where all of the things with Turpine started after he saw me in my bathing suit." She got a faraway look with a melancholy smile. "But that is all in the past. I am here to make new ones with you...and possibly in the future..." She blushed at the thought of children.

"D-do you think we should have children?" Finny extended the thought. "How many do you think we should have? That is.. If we're able..."

Johanna thought about this for a minute before replying, "I mean I don't see why we couldn't...both of our plumbing works...you're able to climax and I do have a monthly menstruation..." the conversation was making her blush. "I want to have as many as possible. I came from a small family, but have always wanted a home full of children. What about you?"

She had been sure to bring the herbal tea that she had been drinking to prevent becoming pregnant with her. Though secretly she sometimes wondered what it would be like to stop drinking it and realize one day her cycle was late.

"Yes, I know the basics work, but..." He thought about all of the drugs he'd been injected with. He didn't know the names of them, so there was no way to know if they'd made him sterile. "I just don't know. But I'd like to have as many children as you would allow." He smiled, despite thinking about the possibility of sterility. Now was not the time to think about that.

"When do you want to try?" Johanna looked at him seriously. She knew that right now wouldn't be a good time for either of them. Especially with her dangerous missions with Ciel and the fact that Druitt could be lurking anywhere. It made her apprehensive. She also couldn't live her life afraid of having children and never having them if it were possible for them in the first place.

Finny took a few moments to think about this. He couldn't think about when an opportune time would be. "I'm not really sure. Do you think we should talk to the young master about it? After all, we're living with hi, or are you wanting to get our own place?" The thought of that conflicted Finny. He wanted to start a family, yes, but he also had a duty toward Ciel. It was one of the promises he'd made when Sebastian and Ciel had come for him and helped him escape the facility in which he'd been a test subject.

\--------------------------

He considered this. He had no idea what he was about to walk into, but it certainly had to beat sitting the entire time, not to mention the fact that travel time would be cut.

"I suppose I'm not opposed." He said. "We'll shop for clothes there to limit the packing. And we'll have to leave straight away. I'll call Johanna later this evening before her scheduled call."

Sebastian had him dress in light fall clothing and then wrapped him a blanket. The demon looked into his master's cerulean eye. He wouldn't dare say it, but Ciel looked like a swaddled babe. "Are you sure about this master?"

Ciel nodded. "Just get on with it." He didn't much care for being wrapped up like this.

Sebastian smirked and began to run at an ungodly speed. He managed to keep his upper body perfectly still as his legs did all of the work. The trees and buildings they passed were nothing but multicolored blurs and prisms of light.

Ciel didn't even want to blink. It was an amazing sight to behold, though also a bit of a terrifying one. He would have gripped onto the front of Sebastian's tailcoat if he hadn't been bound in the blanket.

Sebastian was soon into a stretch of valley and decided to tease Ciel a bit. Also to test out his reflexes and dexterity by dropping him off of a sheer precipice and catching him midair before touching the ground with his feet. "Wasn't that breath taking?" The demon mused to his young master.

"I don't think I rather enjoy your definition of fun, demon!" Ciel yelled. He'd been terrified being dropped and had screamed the whole way down. He was certainly breathless, so it was indeed "breath taking."

Sebastian chuckled and continued to bound and traverse all over all types of terrain. As well as well run through all kinds of weather across the land. This was the reason for the blanket and to keep Ciel from flailing like a cat.

"Where's your sense of adventure master?"

Ciel didn't say anything. Just scowled the rest of the way. At least he'd have a nice place to rest when they checked into a hotel.

xX------------------------Xx

"My uncle gifted me with a house and five hundred acres of land in England on our wedding day. I plan on stopping by and looking at it on our way back from our honeymoon." She looked at Finnian and saw that maybe they should talk about this later. They had finished eating when she asked him, "Are you ready to go to the beach?"

The couple placed the meal on the estate's tab and Finnian excitedly took Johanna's hand while bolting out the door. Before she knew it they were seaside, they had kicked off their shoes, and their toes were in the sand. Out across the ocean the gardener's eyes gleamed as he took it all in.

Finnian removed his jacket and shirt, setting them well away from the water. He lifted Johanna up and walked further into the water, lifting her higher as the water rose. Eventually, he was holding her over his head, chest deep in the sea, and none of her dress got wet. "I love this." He said, gleefully. "This is the best!"

Johanna came free of his grasp and dove into the water. She did not care about her hair or about her dress. All she wanted was to enjoy this moment fully. She swam under the water circling him before popping back up and throwing her arms around his neck in a kiss.

The people back on the shore gasped in slight horror that the lady would do such a thing. She didn't care and continued to kiss him. Her legs were wrapped around his hips as she free floated in the water. Herself pressing tightly against himself down there and she felt him hardening. They were a bit out from the shore and their lower extremities were covered by water up to their chests. Johanna kissed him, her tongue sliding against his and she nipped his bottom lip, "Take me...right here..." It actually thrilled her that they were in public and it was daylight with a few people about. It was very risque.

Finny laughed nervously as he pulled his erection out and thrust into her in such a way that no one else would notice. The thrill of doing it in public was something else entirely, and he struggled to look at least somewhat normal. He moved a bit deeper into the water so that he could thrust a bit harder.

Finnian and Johanna were so excited and full of adrenaline that it did not take long for them to climax. Except this time they both did at the same time and it caused Johanna to kiss him so deeply that Fin fell. Both of them tumbling under the water. After they sloshed back to shore. Johanna linked arms with him and just could not wrap her head around what they just did. Looked at him dreamily, "Now. Shall we get dressed and go dancing? One of my uncle's friends is holding an evening gala."

Finny was out of breath, the adrenaline still pumping through him. He turned to Johanna and spun around a few times holding her wrists, spinning fast enough that her feet were lifted off of the ground. "Dancing sounds great!" He laughed, feeling as though he had enough energy to last him a lifetime.

It sometimes took her breath away and made her feel very feminine and dainty when he did things like that. Another one of the many reasons why she loved him so much.

\----------------------------

Sebastian had brought his young Lord to the Hotel Ambassador where he checked them in and then laid him down for a nap so that he may rest. Then called the queen's guard to let them know that they had arrived.

The butler went shopping for the top of the line in Viennese fashion and also grabbed his liege a Wiener Schnitzel along with coffee- two cuisine staples that they are famous for. It had been about three hours since the demon had left. Most of that time spent looking around so that Ciel could get some more afforded rest.

"Master" Sebastian soothingly called, holding out a tray with the coffee and Schnitzel. "Master it is time to wake up."

Ciel shot up. He'd had a nightmare and was thankful to be awake, though he didn't say it. It took a moment for him to calm down and realize where he was, and then he took the food, embarrassed. He looked Sebastian up and down as he ate.

The butler looked at him back for a moment before speaking. "I decided to take a leisurely stroll as you slept and also do some digging myself. It seems that only children are allowed to ride the ferris wheel tonight. Free of charge and the children also get a complimentary ice cream as they ride."

Ciel gave Sebastian an unreadable look, but said nothing as he got up and they walked to the fair grounds. It was packed. And honestly, he wasn't surprised at all that someone could get kidnapped or go missing thanks to the hoards of people. It was easy to get separated from others. As they neared the Ferris wheel, he stared up at it and watched the children boarding with their families. He had stopped walking by this point.

Xx------------------------xX

Benjamin had decided to take a walk with Ignia around the London of his youth. Ignia had never been to the city and wanted to share in the delights. Unlike his rival friend the earl Ciel Phantomhive he enjoyed linking arms with his servant in public. Other than that their attitudes and demeanor were near identical.

When a red frizzy haired woman with a plain mousy girl in tow bumped into them.

"Oh I am so sorry my lords!" The girl frantically bowed and stepped away. Hiding just a bit behind Mrs. Lovett's. Dolly had taken to clinging to the woman since she was still anxious about being outside of the asylum she had grown up in.

"Accidents happen. You are quite alright." The older teenage boy said, he looked about seventeen. His younger companion about twelve or thirteen and who seemed to be his master. "I am Ignia Pursymon and this is my lord the Viscount of Ireland Benjamin Barker."

Ignia watched as the older woman stared at his master in a peculiar fashion. Almost as if she knew him or had seen a ghost. The way she stared made him feel uncomfortable for his liege.

"My heavens! I am more sorry then Viscount sir." The girl panickedly bowed again from behind Mrs. Lovett's.

"What are you staring at?" Benjamin grimaced at the woman.

"Oh..." Mrs. Lovett spoke. "My apologies. You just... You look like someone I know. Would you happen to know a young woman by the name of Johanna, perchance?" She knew it probably wasn't the most appropriate thing to ask a nobleman whom he knew, but it was just eating at her.

Benjamin's face wanted to contort, but he kept it fairly composed at the mention of Johanna's name. After hearing about what all had transpired and he meant everything of her service under the earl. He was very weary to give any indication at all at knowing her.

Instead he focused on Dolly's crucifix and grabbed it in his hand,

"Does this make you feel safe?"

"Wh-why yes my lord." Dolly said with wide eyes.

"It's funny how so many sheeple flock to this trivial icon and commit such heinous acts under it's visage." The Viscount scowled. "No wonder they find it comforting. If their sins ever saw the light of day, they could gouge out their eyes with it and profess themselves martyrs." His hand dropped the pendant as if it were dirty. A small group of noble gentility passing by witnessed the scene and overheard with bewilderment. Dolly clutched to Mrs. Lovett's back with tears forming in her eyes.

Mrs. Lovett gave the boy an incredulous look, pulling Dolly closer to her and excusing herself to move away from him as quickly as possible. What in heaven's name was his problem?

\---------------------------

Sebastian looked at his young master and before Ciel could comprehend what was going on they were boarding the attraction. It wasn't until they were sitting and the carriage was beginning to escalate higher into air. "Sire. Isn't this a delightful way to view the city?"

Ciel was petrified, though he was trying to conceal it. However, that became harder and harder as the ride lifted. When he'd been younger, he, in his childish rush, had nearly fallen out of one of the gondolas and ever since had not stepped foot in one. Yet, here he was now. He gripped Sebastian's arm with one hand.

He hadn't wanted the demon to discover that he was afraid. He didn't want to expose his own weakness, and that's what it was to him. Weakness.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep his eyes open or squeeze them shut as he gripped Sebastian's arm with his other hand, nearly hugging the man's arm. His knuckles were white as he gripped his butler's sleeve, the blood draining from his face. Yet still, he continued to look forward, attempting to hide the fear from his expression.

The butler looked at his little master and felt his entire body shivering and tensing. Ciel couldn't even pull off his usual poker face properly. Sebastian saw near sheer terror gripping at him. So he picked his lord up which was a fight within itself but was not too difficult for the demon and placed him in his lap. Sebastian cradled him to his chest and allowed him to grip him as tightly as he needed to. "Master. I am here for you."

He gripped the demon's jacket and buried his face. He was thankful that Sebastian wasn't teasing him about this. "I want off of this thing." He demanded.

They made it to the top of the ferris wheel and stopped there for a good moment. Sebastian knew he had to remember something and he looked at his watch. Johanna was going to call at any time soon.

Ciel was too preoccupied with his own fear to think of the time, but noticed that Sebastian had checked his watch. When he remembered that he was supposed to call Johanna or the other way around, he ordered Sebastian to take him back to the hotel and get them off of the God-forsaken Ferris wheel.

Sebastian swiftly leaped out of the aerial basket at an angle he would less likely to be seen and landed almost softly as possible on the ground still clutching Ciel.

It was almost ten o'clock when they finally were back to the hotel room. The butler gave his master a moment to rest and relax before picking up the phone and calling the lady's hotel room. He handed his master the receiver when she had picked up.

xX--------------------Xx

At the gala they walked around for a bit and mingled with guests before they headed onto the floor and she melted into his embrace. "Fin...I love you so much."

Finny gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you too, Hana. You're one of the best things to ever happen to me." He was still a bit awkward dancing, but it was showing less and less as he moved.

"See. You are getting better at this." Johanna smiled at Finnian. She realized the time was getting late and that soon she would have to call Ciel before he retired for the night.

Finny slowed down in dancing. "How late do you want to stay out, Hana?" He had no problem staying up all night with her if that was what she wanted to do, but he didn't want to make any assumptions.

Johanna had seemed to be anxious the past thirty minutes or so even between kisses and dancing. She kept glancing at the clock and her stomach felt like it was a net full of butterflies. Suddenly it stopped and she felt relief. But she needed to know the cause of the anxiety. "I have to call Ciel and afterwards..." She kissed his cheek. "Maybe we could camp out under the stars?"

Finny had nodded at her request to lie outside.

\---------------------

Ciel put the receiver to his ear. He was sitting on the edge of the bed in the hotel room so that Sebastian could get him ready for bed."Johanna?"

Johanna had sent Fin to run a quick errand for her for some tea. "Ciel. Are you okay?" The girl asked quickly. "I felt you panicking. Are you okay?"

Ciel was extremely embarrassed. "I'm fine. I promise. We're working on a case in Austria... Though that had nothing to do with it. I'll be fine." he repeated.

"A case in Austria? The children right?" Johanna at dinner heard some detectives chatting about it. "There have been talks here...one of the children was from here...found them sexually assaulted and dumped at a lake. They had strange symbols carved on them...they were two years old..." she heard her lord go quiet. "Do you need my help? Fin would under-" her master cut in.

"No, that absolutely won't be necessary. We'll be fine. If trouble arises, or if we decide that we can't do this on our own, we'll call you. But until then, you will remain there. That is your duty."

"But-" before she could protest she could feel her bond snap around her like a rubberband. "Yes sire." She went with instead. "Ciel...please be careful. I have a horrid feeling about all of this..."

"I understand. I'll keep that in mind. You should enjoy yourself. Goodbye." He handed the phone to Sebastian, and was officially in a bad mood. He didn't want to have ordered her to stay there, but he knew that she otherwise may not have listened.

"Yes. I will tell him. I understand...yes, he is...I know. " Sebastian listened as Johanna spoke to him. "I have it tucked safely away. Yes. Goodnight." The butler hung up the phone and already knew why his lord was upset. "She only looks out for you master and only wants the best for you...after all that has happened can you truly blame her?"

Ciel understood, but that didn't make him any happier. As soon as he was dressed in his nightshirt, he motioned for Sebastian to lie down with him.

xX-----------------------Xx

Finny came back with the tea Johanna had asked for. "Is everything alright with the young master?"

"Yes. He seemed a tad cranky, but that should be expected with him." Johanna thanked her husband as she placed the cup to her lips.

Finny waited until she was done with her tea, sipping his own, before he led her outside. The sky outside was brilliant, brimming with stars as it was a cloudless night. It was breathtaking, and Finny let out a breath. "So many!"

"Oh my" she whispered her eyes gleamed. It truly was picturesque and the heavens seemed to permeate with a special sort of magic. The newlyweds started a campfire and lay on a pallet as her husband snuggled her. They talked for what seemed like hours as they pointed at the heavenly bodies. "What was your first thought when you found me?"

"Well," Finny said. "I was surprised to see a young lady such as yourself outside so late at night, especially near the manor. I suppose I should have been more suspicious... We do get some nasty visitors, of course... But... I don't know. I just wasn't." He played with one of her hands with his own.

"The first things my eyes saw was your eyes...sometimes when I close my eyes I can see them looking back at me, as if they had been etched there." She turned her head on the blanket and he was already looking at her. She blushed and touched her nose to his.

Finny easily lifted her so that she lying chest-to-chest on top of him and moved a strand of hair behind her ear as he kissed her deeply. Let the stars watch, he thought.

Johanna let out a content sigh as she kissed him back and felt his fingertips under her dress tracing her back and sides. The girl felt herself get wet and rolled so he was on top of her.

"Make love to me Fin..."

He didn't have to be told twice, lowering her dress enough to expose her breasts and fingering her as he nipped and sucked at her now exposed nipples.

Fin's young bride gasped and gripped his shirt tightly pulling him closer to her. When his mouth fell upon hers she began to pinch at his nipple with one hand and pulled his hair with the other.

Finny began to thrust into her, lowering a hand to play with her clitoris, hoping to make her feel better than before.

Johanna felt her pussy lips cinch around him tightly and she heard Fin gasp as they did so. They began to create a tight suction and her chest jutted up, her back arched, and head lulled. "F-Fin-nian" she could hardly breathe, her lips in an 'o' shape "I'm cumming...oh...my..."

It was hard to keep from screaming as he climaxed after Johanna's intense orgasm. He grit his teeth in an attempt to not be so loud, and was out of breath by the time it was over, lying on top of her, running his fingers through her hair absentmindedly. "Oh...Johanna..."

The wind blew through Fin's hair as he hit his point of ecstasy and Johanna felt her heart melt. His face was excruciatingly beautiful in that moment. The way he sucked in that breath, his brow furrowed, his face bunching up in what seemed like blissful agony. And Johanna thought to herself, I caused him to feel that. It amazed her how something as simple as an expression on his face could make her feel so...much more in love. When her attention came back to focus he was giving her a curious look and she kissed his cheek and murmured in his ear, "You are beautiful and you are mine."

Finny smiled, still somewhat out of breath after their activity. He slowly rose to his feet after tucking her back into her dress and pulled her up next to him.

"Might need to shower, haha!" He kissed her lips. "And you are mine if you will allow for it."

\---------------------

The demon did so and kissed his lord in an affectionate manner. Ciel's body language at the moment was a bit indecipherable and so he continued to just kiss and caress him.

Ciel slowly fumbled with the buttons on Sebastian's shirt, having pushed his tie out of the way. He was having a bit of a hard time with it, though, considering he was paying much more attention to his butler's mouth.

Sebastian took off his tie with a seductive smile and tied his little lord's hands above his head to the headboard. Then he undressed him, then himself. He laid over the earl and gently kissed him making sure that this was okay before continuing on.

Sebastian trailed a finger down his lightly taut wrist, "If it becomes too much..."

The young lord nodded his understanding and consent. His only real complaint would be that he wasn't able to hold Sebastian, run his fingers along the man's body, in his raven hair. It was one of his favorite things to do, sexual or not. "Just... Untie me before..."

Sebastian teased Ciel with the tips of his fingers, mouth, tongue, and teeth. At one point he took one of the silk Venetian ties and stroked his lord's cock.

"Ciel..." Sebastian practically breathed in his master's essence as he asked, "doesn't that feel so smooth...almost like a certain earl's bottom?" He chuckled, gripping him a little more firmly as he stroked.

All his lord could do was whimper. So the demon moved his master's position to lay on his side, his arms a twisted half spiral, as Sebastian picked an ice cube out of his lord's water and circled it around his tight hole. Before popping it inside and another and another before slipping himself inside. Sebastian gasped at the melting coolness and mingling warmth as his pace slowly picked up,.

Ciel moaned loudly and tugged at his restraints, wanting so badly to squeeze, scratch, or otherwise touch his butler as he pounded into his young lord. He also didn't know how long he was going to be able to hold out for.

Just when the demon let his sire think that he was going to let him climax. Sebastian grabbed the base of Ciel's shaft and held it tightly. He pulled out and let his master's sensation pass so he wouldn't cum yet. Sebastian placed Ciel back on his back and sat bottom to bottom with him, tying the same Venetian silk scarf around both of their lengths and began to jerk them both off at the same time and just as they were about to both cum. He once again kept his liege from doing so. The butler lithely untied Ciel's restraints and kissed him hard before giving him a beckoning finger and said, "I want you to punish your horny devil."

Ciel nearly tackled Sebastian out of sexual spite, planning on simply riding him until the both of them reached climax, but another idea hit him. "Punish you? Yes, I think that would be most appropriate, for teasing your master." He moved between Sebastian's legs and licked the head of his erection in what could be considered a playful manner. Ciel smirked.

"You are not to cum until I say you may. That's an order." He then took the demon's cock into his mouth, moving as quickly as he could. He even went so far as to insert a couple fingers inside of the man, curling them upward.

Sebastian moaned and gripped the sheets. His legs spreading open and his ass rising a bit off of the bed. The butler wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed the torture immensely. The base of his cock twitched and the rest of it swelled, but with the order his body wouldn't allow the end result. This caused him to sweat and pant the veins in his shaft began to bulge and the head turned red. "Oh master...Ciel..." he groaned and cried out in pleasurable agony.

The earl stopped what he'd been doing to pull Sebastian up until the man was sitting. He looked straight at the demon as he straddled him and slowly lowered himself onto Sebastian's cock to ride it. He moved slowly, at first, getting used to it, then sped up. He was certainly not as fast as Sebastian could be, but it wasn't necessary

It didn't take long for Ciel to be at his limit again, gripping and scratching the man's shoulders. Finally, finally, he allowed his butler to climax.

When Sebastian was able to cum, as he felt Ciel breaking his skin, he heard him groan as his load filled him. His lord's sweaty and limp body chest to chest and shoulder to shoulder with his. He stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. The servant breathed in his master's young natural scent and he found himself grinning in a genuine way.

The earl pulled away from him in a euphoric state and the boy did something he usually didn't do. Ciel saw the demon's smile and gave him one of his own. It made Sebastian's heart nearly stopped and he was always afraid to admit that.

Before retiring for the evening the two lay against the white of the bed sheet in the dark. Sebastian with his hands under his head and Ciel laying his head on his chest. "What were you dreaming of earlier Master...it wasn't the same as you usually do was it?" his head slightly turned as he kissed his forehead.

Ciel was tracing miscellaneous shapes on the demon's stopped when he heard Sebastian's question and curled his arms up to his own chest, almost as if he were shielding it. His whole demeanor changed as he thought about the nightmare he'd had."It was different. You were dead."

Sebastian's eyebrows knitted together and he looked down at his young liege perplexed. Dead? That was something that the demon had a hard time coming to terms with. Anything could be killed and that included him, but it was a very hard thing to accomplish. "I am pretty sure that it was just a dream and nothing will ever come of it. Now let us rest, we have a long day tomorrow."

xX----------------------Xx

The lake was still surprisingly warm as Johanna slipped in and Finnian swam after her. She didn't feel like going back to the hotel and the moon rippling on top of its surface had looked so inviting. They swam around and splashed until Johanna had grown fatigued. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep snuggled in his arms under the stars.

Finny carried Johanna back to their room, and helped his groggy wife change into a nightdress. In the morning, he waited a bit longer than normal to wake her up, just watching her sleep. He lightly shook her. "Hana... Do you want to go out for breakfast or should we order service?"

Johanna slowly opened her eyes and looked around for a moment. The young girl felt more fatigued than she should have and realized she was tapped into her young lord's own sleepiness as well.

A moderate yawn escaping from her mouth, "How about we order service?" She said taking her pillow and placing it in Fin's lap before laying her head down.

\------------------

Ciel had pretty well passed out after that, sleeping heavily. No dreams plagued him that night. The only anomaly was that it was surprisingly difficult to wake him from his slumber the next morning thanks to his exhaustion from the day's activities.

"Sire." Sebastian had first tried. "Sire. Please..." he gently shook Ciel and to no avail. "Sire please wake up." The young earl continued to peacefully sleep. The demon took one of his lord's heaviest books and was about to slam it down on the bedside table. When the phone rang and to his surprise his master groggily answered it.

"Ciel?" It was Johanna's voice. "You need to get up." Fin had gone out for a quick walk while they waited for breakfast. "I can feel your fatigue...I wanted to let you know" she said as she read the morning paper. "That they found the remains of a prominent Irish girl on the fairgrounds in Vienna. There was a folded up tarot card in her mouth."

"A tarot card?" Ciel repeated, rubbing an eye. On confirmation, he hung up the receiver and looked at the time, asking why Sebastian hadn't woken him up sooner. "And what is that book for?"

"I was going to slam it on the nightstand next to you." Sebastian smiled at him and placed the book back. "I tried waking you several times. "What was that about a tarot card?"

"Apparently another victim was found dead. An Irish girl. She had a tarot card in her mouth." The earl sat still as his butler dressed him and drank his coffee afterward. "We should see if we can find any of the victim's relatives to see where all they had gone at the fair. And... You are not to leave my side." He wasn't going to go off on his own as he normally might have done.

"Understood master. So shall we start with this girl then?" The butler asked his earl. To which his lord seemed inclined to agree.

xX-------------------------Xx

Finny came in just as Hana was putting down the receiver. The breakfast was delivered a few moments after that. "Who were you talking to, Hana?" he asked, curiously, taking a bite of his food.

"The master" she replied and showed him the newspaper. "I needed to let him know that piece of information." She said as she kissed his cheek and then took a bite of her crisped waffle with grape jelly.

Finny read the paper. "Is that where the young master is at this time? That's not good. But if Sebastian is with him..." He remembered that Sebastian had been strong enough to hold him back against all of his strength when he'd been informed about the violations the Viscount Druitt had committed against Johanna.

Johanna saw a slight shadow cross his usually tender face. And it caused her to cup his chin, she recognized it from the talks they previously had. "I am okay and everything is going to be fine. I promise."

Finny heard her say that, but wasn't entirely convinced. Still, he brushed that thought aside and smiled. "Everything's going to be better, anyway. Where would you like to go today? I was thinking maybe we could explore some of the castle ruins outside of the city."

"Yes, we could do that and bring along a picnic lunch." Johanna clapped excitedly and began to get dressed as Fin watched her.

The gardener led her downstairs to have a lunch packed for them and headed out the door carrying it. It wasn't terribly far to walk to one of the ruins. The place was deserted and there were holes in some of the walls big enough to walk through. "It's kind of sad that they would let this run down so much, you know?" Finny commented.

"My uncle told me that the ruins were used as shields during times of war. Until the historical preservation society stepped in. ..." Johanna had left the society after that whole event. She didn't dwell on it though.

He walked inside of one of the ruins, then up a stone staircase to the next floor. He peeked through a hole in the floor, staring at Johanna in the floor below. He made a face and waved.

"You are so silly Finny!" She ran up the stairs after him, but couldn't find him. Where did he go to? She felt a hand tap her shoulder, her head quickly turned causing her hair to whip and fan out around her. "So you want to play hide and seek do you?" She giggled.

\----------------------

The manor house they went to was of an upper class. It belonged to John Mitchel a political activist and journalist, there were women in grey and black walking in and out of the house wailing-they were obviously having a wake. The victim in question was Henrietta Mitchel and she was only eleven years old. She was also the grand daughter of Captain James Verner of the Irish militia group the 19th Dragoons.

Mr. Mitchel lead them to his study were he immediately sat down and looked out the window not able to look at them. The man had obviously been up all night crying his eyes were blood shot. "What would you like to know?" he said numbly.

"First, I want to say that we're terribly sorry for your loss..." Ciel began. "And I'd merely like to know where you'd gone at the fair-any particular booths or vendors that stick out?" The mention of the tarot card had him curious. Perhaps a gypsy?

"Heni-" He began to say her pet name, but stopped "Henrietta...kept going on about a friend she had met at the ferris wheel. She wanted to go towards the south end of the grounds claiming the girl lived that way." John paused and took a sip of Brandy "I told her 'no' we had to go home. I turned my back for one moment and she had taken off in that direction. I chased her yet lost her in the crowd..." this is where a bulge formed in his throat "we searched for hours...and I found her body by the ferris wheel...her head..." he closed his eyes "she had been thrown from the top of the ride after someone had sexually..." he took a deep breath "the medical examiner found a folded parchment in her throat. It was the 'wheel of fortune' card."

He couldn't think of anything that might comfort the man, but thanked him for his time. They stayed for some time, more or less out of respect, and then Ciel decided it might be a good idea to see what all was located at the south end of the fairgrounds.

\-----------------------------

Sebastian had stolen a glance at the girl's body before they left and he didn't notice anything weird about her corpse. Except her eyes when he quickly lifted up her lids to inspect. They were darker than normal deceased eyes and he wished at that moment he could ask for Undertaker's opinion. "Something was spiritually ripped from that girl."The demon told his master.

"Her spirit was broken?" Ciel asked, looking at nearby booths. "Or eaten?"

"It was broken as if an outside force had tried to sever it from her physical connection. It would be compared to someone slicing the meat from your bones while you're still alive." Sebastian said. There was a shift in the air and a force hit him.

The demon whirled around which caught his master off guard and stared out into the crowd. A woman was walking in their direction and her pigtails bounced with her shoulders that she kept bunched up and her hands in her coat pockets. Almost as if she had a large amount of energy and that she didn't know what to do with it. Not once did his eyes leave her, he was on high alert.

Ciel moved closer to Sebastian because of his reaction.

The woman approached them, eyeing Sebastian, and then Ciel, as if she were analyzing something. Her pale eyes seemed to glitter. After a few seconds, she smiled politely, while still holding a concerned look. "Child, I know that you are with someone, but please, you must leave. Children have been disappearing lately... I lost my niece just a few days ago... So please..."

"We're actually here for information about those disappearances, if you would be so kind as to provide some." Ciel responded.

The woman blinked. "Oh? Well, come to my tent then. Perhaps I might even read your fortune... No cost." she joked, a weak joke at that.

xX------------------------Xx

"That'd be fun!" He laughed and ran off again. "Do you want to hide first, or should I?" she couldn't see him, but his voice echoed through the place. Suddenly there was a crashing sound. Finny had fallen through the floor into a hidden lower level that hadn't yet been destroyed.

"Oh my god!" Johanna gasped and ran towards the sound. He was perfectly fine except for dust and rubble in his hair which he shook out. Johanna sat on the lip of the hole with her feet dangling. Finnian raised his hands up to catch her as she leaped down.

They looked around. It seemed as though the floor-perhaps a bunker?-hadn't even been touched or damaged like the rest of the castle had. The walls were still intact. There was even some old furniture.

"Wow! Can you believe this, Hana?" Finny breathed, amazed by the discovery, but perhaps not nearly as much as Johanna was being that she was interested more in historical things.

Johanna was overwhelmed and nearly in tears at the discovery. This was almost like walking into a treasure trove. She wore a blank expression full of wonder as she ran a hand across the arm of a couch. "Fin...do you even know what we have uncovered?"

"What is it?" Finny asked. He wasn't well versed in history, and he regretted that now. "Looks to me just like a bunker of some sort." He kept exploring, moving down a hallway.

It happened all at once she felt Ciel's fear, she felt his panic, terror. Her ears rang with his screams and she felt ill. Extremely ill almost like she could die. She felt like she was dying, maybe she was.

The ground felt smooth with dirt and dead leaves as she collapsed feeling blood running out of her nose. She felt Fin by her side but she couldn't hear him all she could hear was Ciel.

\-------------------------

The earl's butler led the way inside first and was the last to sit down next to him. The woman made them a cup of tea each and set it before them. It was green almost like a green tea but it smelled almost like sugary honey.

The woman took a sip of of it from her own cup and smiled at them. Sebastian watched as Ciel took a sip and grinned pleasantly at the woman. The demon took a sip of it and it burned his tongue and made his stomach curl. Yet he kept his polite and charming outward demeanor. When she turned away he dumped it into a potted plant.

Ciel watched as Sebastian dumped his tea out. He understood that his butler, being a demon, had different tastes in what tasted good and bad to him than humans. However, nothing had ever been so bad that he outright dumped it in such a fashion. The tea was sweet, but Ciel did have to admit that it had a bit of a bad aftertaste. Still...

"What can you tell us about the disappearances, Miss...?"

"Oh, where are my manners? Call me Licia."

"Yes... Licia, then. What can you tell us?"

"Well, I don't know a whole lot, unfortunately." She looked down at her cup. "My niece went missing, and we haven't found the body yet, but I'm certain she's gone... Every other body that has been found... You understand... As far as anything goes, I have heard rumors. Rumors that said that the culprit isn't after children necessarily. Just those that are sexually pure. That makes sense though, because earlier this week, a young woman, about to be wed, went missing as well." She excused herself to go get some more tea, and Ciel turned to Sebastian.

The butler just gave him a look that said 'he wouldn't dare' and leaned in to whisper, "I believe she is referring to Henrietta Mitchel as her niece." A gloved hand of his pointing at a doll about the size of Ciel's palm that looked eerily like the girl only the doll was knitted like a voodoo doll and the doll's clothes were made from an article of clothing that she died in. There wasn't a doll yet, but the makings of a small wedding dress to fit onto one of them.

Sebastian sat back up as she entered the room and he pointed again at the doll, "That doll looks awfully like Henrietta Mitchel."

The butler watched as Ciel finished the first cup of tea and kindly declined a second one.

"I love this tea." the fortune teller said. "They say it kills our inner demons. I find it very relaxing, myself."

Ciel said nothing at this, but did glance at Sebastian for a moment.

"I'm afraid, however, that's all the information I really have. Would you like me to read your fortune? She pulled out a small deck of tarot cards. "Again, no charge."

"Actually, I think we should go, if you don't mind. There are some other things we need to get done today." Ciel kindly told her.

One moment Sebastian felt fine and the next moment his mind felt like a ship being tossed by a storm. He grabbed for Ciel and pulled him into an embrace attempting to pick him up and try to make for an escape. But the floor seemed to fall out from under him and all he could say was "Run...run...command Johanna to come now...just run"

Everything was a blur and then everything was spinning. The demon cried out as his stomach felt like it was expanding and splitting. Ciel reached for him and he pushed his hand away, 'Run..." Then his body stopped moving. The last thing he heard was the sound of Ciel screaming his name.

"Oh no..." Licia tsked. "Did I kill your pet? Such a shame...but don't worry. We can have fun together. Lots of fun..."

Xx-----------------xX

Benji had just finished playing cards with Tanaka and Bardroy when MeyRin said Johanna was calling and it was an emergency.

Fin had run out to get a doctor and Johanna was on the phone. She could barely breathe and was dry heaving as she spoke. "Benji...I need you to go to Austria..."

Finny had taken Johanna back to the hotel and was frantically trying to find things to help, currently downstairs gathering materials.

"Johanna...?" Benji asked. "What..." He knew Johanna wouldn't make such a demand from him unless it was absolutely necessary. "What's going on? Where exactly am I headed in Austria?" He summoned Ignia to let him know he would be leaving.

"The fairgrounds...in Vienna" Johanna continued to dry heave and more blood leaked out of her nose. "Something has happened to Sebastian..." she cried out in agony at Ciel's burst of emotion "Benji...if something happens to me..." she vomited in a waste basket and it was green with blood. "I love you and promise me you will take care of my master." Then she collapsed before she could hang up the phone.

"Is everything alright?" Ignia asked as Benji nearly shouted into the receiver calling her name before frustratedly hanging up. Benji explained to him. "We will have to run it...even then if we pushed it...it would take three hours at the least."

\-------------------

Ciel knelt down and gripped Sebastian's jacket. Sebastian... Dead? No. No, no, no. He shook his butler hard. He was stunned, couldn't feel a thing. "Sebastian!" Harder.

"What...?! You liar!" He slapped the man's face as hard as he could. Tears were streaming down the earl's face as he continued to try and rouse the demon. Sebastian had never lied, but remembering that he'd said that Ciel's nightmare was probably just a dream... It felt like he'd lied.

Sebastian had told him to run, but he was conflicted, not wanting to leave the demon's physical body behind. ...But what did it matter if he was dead? Ciel sobbed into Sebastian's chest not wanting to let go of him.

"How precious! You must have loved him very much, but now I can love you. I can love you forever." The woman said as she slowly walked towards Ciel.

xX------------------Xx

Finny came back up with a plethora of items to try and help her. He moved her onto the bed and wiped the blood from her face, dipping a cloth in water and placing it on her forehead. He tried to gently rouse her, a bucket with him in case she needed it. The boy was near panic.

Johanna cried and whimpered in her sleep. She had a fever and was in extreme pain. "Ciel...Sebastian..." she mumbled in her fevered daze, "Fin...I love you." She seemed to get hotter by the minute. She woke up and moved to the bathroom. "I need to get this out of me..." Fin followed her as she sat on her knees in front of the toilet. "I don't want you seeing me like this."

"It's alright, Hana..." Fin bent down next to her, rubbing her back. He looked like he might cry, but gave an encouraging smile. "In sickness and in health..." he said. "Is there anything I can get for you, do for you?"

"I need some castor oil..." she said weakly to him "I need to get whatever is affecting me out..." she wiped away at his tears and wish she could tell him why this was happening. If they all got through this she would beg Ciel to let her be honest with Fin.

Fin ran off to see if he could get some. It took him a bit (and a lot of asking and a lot more confused looks), but he came back with some, handing it to Johanna. "Anything else?"

\--------------------

Ciel backed away from her slowly, still keeping a tight hold on Sebastian. "Stay away from me!"

Licia grabbed him by the hair and dragged him into a backroom where there was a table. She forced Ciel to lay on his stomach as she tied his limbs to the legs. Then pulled down his pants and examined him.

"My goodness! Well you are most certainly not one of virtue...I take it that your pet fucked your little arse good didn't he?" She inspected the welps, scratches, and bite marks on his bottom. His anus also showed signs of sexual activity.

Ciel struggled against the restraints as hard as he could, still yelling for Sebastian, mentally screaming for someone, anyone, to help him, though hope was sinking further away from him. Without Sebastian, his life, the meaning and purpose for his existence... Was there any at that point?

Licia pulled out a cylinder shaped metal object with a handle to grip it and began to shove it inside of the earl's rectum. She didn't even gag him and actually encouraged him to scream.

"You don't like it? Is it not how your pet does it? Let me see if I can make it feel just as good." She rammed it in and out of him harder.

Xx------------xX

"Then we'll have to make it half that." Benji grabbed Ignia and began to run as fast as he possibly could, storming across the countryside, over the English channel, and tearing across Europe.

Ignia and Benji ran as fast as they could and pushed to run harder than that and even harder than that still. They had a little over a quarter of a way left.

They were finally in Austria. They just needed to find Vienna. He wondered if it might be too late, and, if so, what he should do-not to mention what he should expect to find.

The both of them were almost winded and when they came upon the Fairground it was packed full of people. And extremely loud. They began to search around.

\------------------

Ciel screamed until his throat hurt, and continued to cry out even then. He could feel parts of him tearing, and could even feel the warm blood running down his skin. He was losing it, every few seconds, he would be back where he and Johanna had been after the incidents in the asylum. She could see him for those seconds, the blood running down his legs, and he could see her. Those seconds flashed, almost as if when he blinked he would be there, then blink again and he was back.

Xx------------------xX

Benji could sense Ciel on the southern end of the fairgrounds, and ran in that direction, gripping Ignia by the wrist, dragging him along. "This way!" At least he could sense that he was still alive, but this sense seemed to be flickering.

xX-----------------Xx

Johanna during those moments would reach out for him mentally. She drank the castor oil and began throwing up instantly. She heaved and heaved with Fin patting her back. After a few purges her mind started to clear and her temperature was reducing back to normal. Which started to relieve Finnian.

'Ciel.' Johanna called out in her thoughts.

\----------------------

Sebastian's face twitched in pain as his eyes began to open. He could smell blood and not just anyone's blood but his lord's. He could hear him screaming and a gloved hand splayed its fingers on the ground and he used it to push himself off of the floor. It took him a moment to stand fully and he stumbled a few times as the last of the fog left his mind.

Xx--------------------xX

Benji and Ignia tore through the beaded curtain and into Sebastian whom placed an arm between them to keep them from colliding.

"Go get Ciel and take him to the room." he snarled, telling them where to take him to. The boys complied and went inside the room with Sebastian following behind them.

Licia looked at them and smiled, "Ahhh. Just a heavy nap I see. And you brought more playmates."

Sebastian touched his face and chuckled, his fingers hiding his eyes. The demon's chuckle grew deeper and more maniacal.

"Play. Yes, play...we shall most certainly play." He grinned revealing all his teeth were now jagged points.

Licia let Benji and Ignia take Ciel away. She had no more use for him, but this one she did. The woman had a syringe full of the 'tea'. She dove at Sebastian and he seemed to move so fast he disappeared and magically appeared behind her., stabbing her in the neck with it.

Licia felt arms around her waist and a heaviness behind her. The demon's spiritual power was amassing. She began to feel afraid. Licia slowly turned her head to see the butler had spiraled ram like horns on his head and needle like teeth.

"What are you not in the mood anymore?" He asked her. A clawed hand reached for her throat and slammed her on the table tying her to it.

The dark butler's claw like nails scraped across a wooden table until his fingers wrapped around the hilt of a carving knife.

"You see when you unwillingly remove souls from their vessels...it's excruciating for the victim." Sebastian looked at the knife as if it were a lover or a long time friend. His forefinger on the knife point as he twisted it on his fingers tip.

"It's almost like cutting the meat from the bone of a live and very much aware animal...I am going to let you experience this."

\--------------------

Sebastian came back to the hotel room saturated in blood which on most days would not ever happen. He didn't even regard the boys. The butler pulled out an oil salve and mixed Johanna's blood into it. Then applied it to Ciel's wound, rubbing his fingers softly in a circular motion, and dipped his fingers inside.

Benjamin gave the earl sips of water as Ignia rubbed him down with a wet wash cloth. After all was said and done Ignia helped Sebastian dress him.

Ignia wanted to reach out and touch him, but Benjamin thought it would be best to get the room next door and head out with them in the morning.

\---------------------

When they were gone and a few hours had passed, the weight of guilt fell on Sebastian. A single tear slid down the demon's cheek and then a few more followed.

He wished that his little liege would climb out of bed and hit him, scream at him, even bludgeon him. Sebastian was failing at a demon, as a servant, and being one hell of a butler.

Maybe...he began thinking that all of this romance and all of this attachment was getting in the way of his duties, obligations, and his goal it was making him weak. Of course he could never act hard around him and callous, he would always have a gentle demeanor around him.

But he could not. Would not. Continue loving him this way. It would get Ciel Phantomhive killed.

Sebastian didn't realize he was fully crying until a small hand wiped at his face and a violet eye ringed in a star glowing from the dark stared at him. Ciel had woken up and had an unreadable yet bewildered expression on his face.

The demon fell out of the chair and to his knees hugging the small boys legs. He could feel his master's gaze looking down at him, but Sebastian hid his face. He was hoping that the Phantomhive would strike him.

When nothing happened, when Ciel didn't move to punish him, he just continued to stare and blink at his servant in confusion until he says, "Sebastian? Are you crying?"

"I am." The butler said in the darkness of the room. "Ciel. Oh my Ciel...what have I done?" He growled in a sobbing sort of way. "I love you...and my love will be the death of you. If you value anything. Your life, your pride, anything." He took in a deep breath. "Command me not to love you!" The demon didn't mean it. But he was so tired of Ciel getting harmed, nearly killed, and traumatized.

"No." The boy said softly.

"And why not?" Sebastian looked up at him ashamed to be in such a state.

Ciel didn't have an immediate response at the ready. There were so many things he wanted to say at that moment, but not a single word made its way out of his mouth. And though his face remained unreadable, an undeniable, excruciating pain was building inside of his heart, his soul, spreading like a virus, consuming him.

When Sebastian had fallen, it had felt like everything else in his life had as well. Thinking that Sebastian had been dead had been a far worse ordeal than what had happened to his body in the time that the demon had been unconscious. All he'd been able to think about, despite the pain, despite his screams, was what life would mean without his butler. Certainly, with the bond with Johanna, Ciel would probably still have been able to get revenge on those who had killed his family, disgraced the Phantomhive name, and kidnapped and used him. But what then? What purpose was there after that?

He would have lived. He would have grown up and gotten married to a woman whose love would never fill the void in his heart that Sebastian had so graciously occupied. And no matter where he went, no matter whom he was with, no matter how large a family he created, no matter how many friends he made... Ciel would be alone, unable to share these experiences with the one person who mattered the most, the demon who'd saved him and given his life a purpose when everything was lost. Sebastian, whom had sole claim on the earl's soul—and what deeper bond can their be than a claim on one's very essence of being?-he would not be there.

And none of that, thankfully ,turned out to be the case. Sebastian was very much alive, and Ciel had wanted to express his thankfulness. Once again, his life had been given meaning, and once again, his death would mean something as well—there was no uncertainty. He had thought that this would be the ideal outcome, and, despite that he was hurting in every way as a result of the assault his body had once again taken at the hands of another, it seemed almost as if that were nothing compared to the blow that had been thrown his way now.

Now the demon, his savior, his defender, his lover, was asking Ciel to order him not to love him. The one person in this world from whom he wanted to know, feel, and otherwise experience love was requesting to never be allowed to do so again. It made sense, though, and after consideration, even the young earl was unable to determine that he wouldn't do the same thing if the roles were reversed. He was damaged, body, mind, and spirit cracked in several places. And it was only natural to want to preserve a valuable damaged good by casting it to the side, never to touch it again in hopes of preserving its integrity and not further breaking it.

Sebastian continued looking into his master's eyes and then raised his own hand to wipe away the other's tears. "We are perfectly fitted for one another. Two shattered halves of a mirror."

xX----------------Xx

Johanna curled up next to Finnian and held him tightly to her, "I apologize for all of this. For making you worry." She told her husband groggily.

"No need to apologize, Hana... I'm just glad you're feeling a bit better." He carried her to the bed and brought a bucket onto the floor on her side in case she needed it. "I'm here for you, always. Please don't be upset." He kissed her forehead.

It was not long and Johanna was asleep against her husband's chest. She felt Ciel's whirlwind of emotions even stronger now. He must have consumed some more of her blood. She wanted to call him right now but his feelings now said not to. He was in the middle of something important and she was too weak to even function properly. Tomorrow she decided would be their last day of the honeymoon she had already talked to Fin. Johanna felt horrible about cutting it short but he somewhat understood. The day after that they would be leaving.

Finnian stayed up well into the night watching his wife sleep, stroking her hair and doing his best to keep her comfortable-not moving or rolling for fear he might disturb her. He hoped she would feel better in the morning, and finally fell asleep himself, still holding her in his arms.

\-----------------------

Ciel let out a sound that can only be described as something between a laugh and a sob. "Aren't broken mirrors bad luck? He let go of Sebastian's head and pulled the demon onto the bed with him, only asking that he remove his clothes because they were bloody. As they lay in bed, covers over them, Ciel continued to cry, finally letting out his feelings regarding the assault.

"No more... No more... I'm sorry... No more..." He was referring to sex between him and Sebastian, not wanting to offend him. He just didn't know when, or if ever, he would be ready for anyone to touch him in such a way.

The butler pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes, "My dear master. When we first were intimate did I not make sure it was something you wanted? And a few days ago when you asked me if I would stop during did I not say I would? And last night when I bound you...did I not make sure it was not alright?" Sebastian stroked at his hair and took his hand in his, "Other than our contract.. I am bound to you because I love you. Not because I lust after you..err...except for your soul." He lightly laughed.

Ciel moved forward and clung to Sebastian, continuing to sob. He would cry himself to sleep that night, then sleep so lightly that in the morning he would feel like he hadn't slept at all.

\---------------------

Ignia and Benjamin sat on one side of the carriage, with their arms linked, and holding hands. Sebastian and Ciel sat on the other. Ciel gave off an air of being easily annoyed. So the other two were very careful in what they said or talked about.

"Johanna called us earlier..."Benjamin began. "She is coming home tomorrow. She was violently ill last night. But wants to get in one more good day with Finnian since she's feeling a bit better."

Ciel felt terrible, being that it was his fault that she was leaving early. He'd have to find a way to make it up to her, somehow. He realized the two were trying to be careful in what to say, so he didn't let how he was feeling show. "Well, it's good that she's feeling better."

Ignia stared at Ciel for a moment. One of his talents was being an empath and he could also do hypnosis naturally. The young man was being bombarded by the earl's emotions. It didn't help that he overheard their private conversation last night and so he knew part of the origin of what he was feeling.

"If you ever" the other boy's servant began "not necessarily need to forget a moment per say but even an emotion...I could help you."

Ciel stared at him for a moment, saying nothing, then turned his attention to the scenery outside. He honestly desperately wanted to cling to Sebastian, even at that moment, but wouldn't dare do it in front of Benji and Ignia. Even though he knew of their relationship, he also didn't realize that they'd heard the conversation the night before, nor was he even comfortable enough around them to do so even if he knew that they were aware.

xX-----------------Xx

"How about we finish exploring those ruins, eat lunch, and then we go do some tourist shopping. Afterwards we can have dinner before heading out?" Johanna felt absolutely wretched for leaving so early. But Ciel needed her, every second she could feel his bond to her pulling tighter, an him growing more restless that she wasn't there.

Finny nodded and smiled. "Should we leave the ruins as they are or take something with us and donate it to a museum or something? Or...?" He wasn't sure what the more appropriate thing to do was. He knew if they did nothing, there was a chance that the place could get looted later on anyway as someone might try to sell the stuff for money. He made no mention of them leaving early. Though he was a bit disappointed, it was nothing considering he had the rest of his life to spend with his wife.

"I called my uncle earlier and he is sending someone from his household here to come and retrieve the items. But he told me that anything we find beforehand we can keep if we want." Johanna sprang off of the bed in a jubilant mood as much of one as she could provide. Then grabbed Fin's hand as they rushed from the room.

He followed her, being dragged along, laughing. Once they got to the ruins, he jumped down and searched for a staircase up to the original floor. He could at least make it easier for the others to come down here by knocking away whatever was covering it.

They found a staircase and she helped Fin to move rubble. Johanna helped him to place it outside so that it wouldn't take up space in the secret chamber.

Johanna was looking through cabinets and drawers which mostly held clothing, books, and paper. She accidentally bumped into a vase on a mantle when it shattered and something lay glittering in the broken pieces.

It was a silver ring, with a Star of David carved on it, and a purple stone in the center. A flicker of memory teased at her brain..it seemed familiar in a way. It looked like it maybe too big for her at first and when she put it on her right ring finger it seemed to meld to her size. It made her gasp as she felt a flow of energy snake through her veins.

Finnian glanced over at her, moving the last remnants of the blockage over the staircase. He didn't see her put the ring on, but had heard the crash of the vase. "Hana? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I am. I just found something interesting." She showed him the ring and then looked at it some more. She knew it was an occult artifact and she recognized the mark from somewhere.

She continued to rummage through things when her body went cold. One of the books had the marking that was burned into Ciel's body on the cover. All the way here in Ireland?

It looked almost ancient, she flipped through it, and saw images just as archaic, and even more grotesque. Images of children like Ciel and images of babies being torn from wombs...she thought she was going to be sick.

Finnian was walking up behind her. She slammed it shut and shoved it in one of the satchels they brought. There was a dagger and mask in the drawer too. She shoved those inside as well.

Would she ever show these to Ciel? She didn't know yet. She wanted to study them first. It may cause more harm than good to show him now. But what were these things doing here? It was so bizarre.

Finnian continued to look around and picked up a pendant from a drawer. Though he didn't know anything about the value of such things, he thought it might be something nice to present to the young master. Perhaps he might give it to Lady Elizabeth or something? Or donate it to a museum. Either way, at least a gift might make the earl a bit happy.

The necklace was brilliantly made, linked with diamonds. The center of the pendant contained a rather large black diamond. He shoved it into his own satchel. "Are you ready to go, Hana?"

\--------------------

When back at the estate Ciel wandered to his study with his butler in tow. Although he had kindly told his guests they would be dining together before departing. Sebastian made his earl some tea and brought him his book that he was currently reading.

"Is there anything I might do for you master?"

Ciel thought for a moment. He considered taking a nap since he was so exhausted, but inevitably decided against that. Instead, he moved over to Sebastian and embraced the demon. "Stay here." Was all he said.

Sebastian hugged him back and smelled his soft hair. In his heart after being home, he was glad his master didn't listen, that he could have this, that he could love him.

Yet he thought to himself that he needed to be more of his old self and he needed to do so soon. He remembered the times when he was callous, snide, and unfeeling towards Ciel. Time had worn him down to feel other things. He needed to embody both.

It seemed like the lord's emotions were swinging on a pendulum, from one end of the spectrum, his desire to cling to Sebastian, to the other, keeping in mind that Sebastian had asked not to love him. The hurt was returning, eating at him again, and he pulled away, no longer wanting to be touched by anyone."You may leave now." He told his butler.

Xx------------------xX

The Irish Viscount's butler kissed his master rather harshly in their guest room of the Phantomhive estate. As the late afternoon sun became that of the evening sunset making his hair shine golden and streaking his master's black with shades of pigment blues.

"Mmm master I know it's almost time for dinner with the earl.." he murmured "but why must you tease me so..."

"Precisely for that reason." Benji responded, nipping at Ignia's bottom lip. "Surely you can handle it?" he teased.


	15. His Dame, Framed

After a lavish dinner and an exquisite dessert between the Phantomhive and Barker household the young earl excused himself not even really touching his dessert. Ignia picked up on a lot of emotions from Ciel yet they were scattered and very much indecipherable which made him worry.

Sebastian walked next to his master down the hallway in silence and this alone concerned him. The butler bathed him, dressed him, combed his hair all of this was done in absolute quiet. Sebastian had tried to make small talk and his lord would just nonchalantly overlook all of it.

When he went to give him a kiss goodnight, the young Phantomhive put a hand to his demon's lips, and softly said, "I wish to be alone tonight." The shock was tangible on the servant's face and he could feel a sort of lukewarm numbness resonate in his stomach as he said, "Yes. Of course my sire."

A soft breath from him blew the candelabra out before exiting his master's chambers. Sebastian knew he had caused this pain in his master, his lover, his friend, and it tore at him deeply. Ciel had felt as if he had been rejected, he turned to grab the doorknob again, his hand hesitating over the handle. What would he do? What would he say? For a butler charged in the aesthetics of everything at this he surely failed. Maybe..later there could be a chance to redeem himself. The servant turned on his heels and began to stroll towards his own chambers.

The next morning went by smoothly as possible, Johanna had called, and to his surprise his master had picked up the phone himself, and grinned as he listened to the girl on the other side. Sebastian felt more than a pang of jealousy at this, the rest of last night had been so solemn as if he were at a funeral. And today the master's jubilant mood was shared with someone else, that someone being his sire's other demonic servant. He sometimes wondered if he preferred her better than he and if she didn't love Finnian if he could ever incite such intentions in her. Keep her as a dark mistress behind his betrothed's very back.

Sebastian knew that he should not hold such regards to Johanna. Johanna who loved the very both of them with every fiber of her being. And would unselfishly give her life for either of them. The one who did love Finnian only the bumbling idiot.

Apparently they were on their way home and she was calling to make sure that everything was fine. And if Ciel requested anything from her along her travel homeward. The earl and his errand girl exchanged a few more pleasantries before hanging up.

"I thought that you might like a strawberry cake with cream cheese frosting and fresh strawberries on top sprinkled with cinnamon sugar for breakfast" the butler grinned pleasantly at him as he sat it down. Something that Sebastian would never usually do aside from a strudel or something involving a fruit salad. This was his way of attempting...of opening the door to makeup the wrong he had caused with his outburst.

"Sebastian..." Ciel said while eyeing the cake. "I would like to request something of you."

The butler humored himself and warmly asked, "Yes?"

"When Johanna gets home I want you to train her." The boy carefully cut into the cake with the side of his fork.

"Train her how exactly?" Sebastian asked with a confused brow.

The carriage bumped and rattled as the horses hooves clomped over rocks and grooves in the roads. It would be a long ride home but they had decided to take fast trade routes in order to get there faster. Finnian had fallen asleep with his head in her lap halfway to the estate. Johanna took this time to leaf through the book and look at it as much as she could stomach it.

The script she still could not decipher. In her spare time she would have to pour over books and try to make sense of all of it. Even though she had spent a good amount of time on the phone with Ciel earlier, not once did she mention the book, dagger, or mask. And did allude to the ring which he wished to see. Which the familiarity was still nagging her.

"I want you to teach her how to fight, how to better control herself and her emotions, and the like, so that she may better serve and defend this household. Is that clear?" Ciel took another bite of the cake. When he was finished with it, he walked into his study, starting to do the paperwork that needed to be done for the Funtom Company. The only times he summoned Sebastian were to refill his tea or to ask clarifying questions on company matters.

He wasn't so much intending to give his butler the cold shoulder as he was trying to keep his emotions from resurfacing. The previous night had been a lonely one for the earl, but if he'd kept Sebastian next to him, there would have been a good chance of another breakdown and he was so worn down, not in the mood for such a thing. He couldn't even tell exactly what he was feeling. Rejected? Angry? Sad? All of the above? But to whom were these emotions even directed? He just didn't know and didn't feel like sifting through to find out yet.

The newlyweds were almost home when Johanna realized that the house she acquired from her uncle the Baron Patrick Carew was not far off. And she was elated to go and see it at once. Finnian woke up around this time and she explained to him where they were going.

The manor was half the size of the Phantomhive estate and was very well kept up. The lawn was lush and manicured, there were an array of flowers and trees everywhere you looked. The whole of the grounds was nearly a garden.

Finnian wandered off into the floral oasis before she could stop him and decided to just let him be mesmerized by his fancy. Maybe one day soon they would move here and he could get lost inside the greenery.

So alone she went up to the door and turned the key inside of the lock. It clicked open with a gentle sound and the door noiselessly opened under her touch. It was lovely, exquisite, and very homely. There were vases of flowers placed about and were fresh cut.

The furniture and all of the surrounding areas saw not a spec of dust. The floors and windows glistened and sparkled.

None of this should surprise her, her uncle is very keen on proper things. As she wandered deeper into the home she smelled something that brought back a hint of nostalgia. It smelled lemony and woodsy almost like a cologne she followed it up the stairs and to the bathroom. It was a bottle of aftershave. Next to the after shave was a set of barber blades with the initials BB in them. Maybe her brother had stayed over at some point?

Johanna found herself in another room- a bedroom to be exact. It was a married couples bedroom, in the closet hung women's clothing, the vanity held makeup and perfumes. Oddly everything she saw reminded her of her mother. From her shades of blush to a ballgown tailored to her tastes.

As she entered a man's study she fell back against the door frame. Hanging behind the desk was a family portrait- a man with raven and snow white hair, a woman with fair hair and amethyst eyes, and an infant girl that looked like..a lot like..Johanna. It dawned upon her most miserably it was her family- Sweeney her father, her mother Lucy, and her as a babe. She backed out of the room and slammed the door. Then took went back to the main bedroom- her parents bedroom. She began rummaging through drawers.

She found a white leather bound book and flipped through it. It was a diary, her mother Lucy's.

'...Judge Turpine insists that we keep up this sordid affair. That I should leave Benjamin and become his wife, that little Johanna should be his own.

I feel inclined to do so except that I wish to leave Johanna behind. Johanna is a demon just like Benjamin. I can't bare to look at her body, I have the nanny do everything, that bizarre mark gives me chills. What have I done? I gave up the sanctity of God for all of this? These perversions against Christ?

Judge Turpine is a kindly and Godly man devout in Christ. Maybe I can be expunged of my sins and expelled of this contract if I raise her in his household. I pray that she does not become an abomination, a monstrosity...it takes all I have not to suffocate her incessant mewling at night."

Johanna could not believe what her eyes were seeing, what her mind was comprehending, what she had just read. She dropped the book like a poison apple and did something without fully realizing it. She called Lucy. She called her mother. As she sat on the bed she once slept in.

"Hello? Hello?" Her mother's voice asked.

"Mother..." she had to keep her voice from cracking.

"Johanna? Is that you sweetheart?" her mother said sweetly. 'Sweetheart' she thought.

"Yes." her voice quickly said almost mechanical.

"Are you alright?" the voice asked and Johanna could almost hear the strain of feigning.

"Why did you let him hurt me? Every night he hurt me. You had to have seen the bruises. As my doting mother you had to have seen my wetted sheets, the scabs where he ripped my hair out as he forced me to...the wet marks on his slacks from my tears! You are his wife for fucks sake!" she screamed into the phone. There was a creak of floorboards behind her.

There was a silent pause.

"There is a devil inside you and it messed with his true God fearing heart." Johanna blanched, how could a seven year old girl seduce a grown man.

"Mother. I was a little girl..I..." she sobbed angrily.

"You have never been a little girl..I tried to save the girl from the demon spawn." Lucy's voice was ice.

"You should have smothered me all those nights ago! You're mewling helion that tormented your soul or you should have tried to drown me like you tried Benji!" There was more creaking behind her.

"That demon Sweeney manipulated my God fearing soul years ago, to implant another blasphemous seed in my womb. I tried to purge my body of it and it stuck to me like a bur to a wild dog..." the icy voice of Lucy growing in cruelty.

"You tried to depart Benji from you? A-bort..." she was shocked.

"Yes." Then there was a click, signaling that Lucy, her mother had hung up.

She began cussing and screaming as she tried to redial the operator to reconnect her. When she felt strong arms fling themselves around her from behind and hold her fastly to Fin's chest. And she felt his tears run down her shoulder and down her back.

She did something she never thought she would do. She shoved Fin off of her and ran from the room and began smashing things, ripping curtains down, and tumbling bookshelves over. She was going to destroy everything from within these walls.

There was a call at the Phantomhive estate as Sebastian was in the midst of helping Ciel fill out a form.

The butler's eyebrows shot up immediately and his face became blank. Sebastian inclined his head so Ciel could listen as well as himself.

It was Fin and he was crying and beside himself. There were numerous crashing sounds and Johanna screaming irately in the background.

Ciel and Sebastian immediately made their way to where Johanna and Finnian were after asking about the correct address. Ciel even had the demon carry him and run to the estate rather than take a carriage, only this time, he rode on his back, with Sebastian gripping an arm and leg to hold the boy to his body.

Once they arrived, they ran inside to a destroyed home. Furniture upturned, some in pieces, drapes torn from the windows, statues knocked over, vases in pieces. And Johanna continued in her rampage in front of them.

Sebastian had to pull Ciel out of the way multiple times as various objects flew aimlessly.

"Johanna!" Ciel yelled, and when that didn't seem to affect her, he tried again. "Johanna! Stop! That is your duty!"

She was in the middle of hurling another object the leather bound book, her mother's diary, Sebastian caught it. And even had his fingers in the place where hers had been, the entry she had read earlier. Sebastian read it and then handed it to Ciel.

The girl dropped to a heap on the floor on her bottom and her legs curled into her chest, her arms tightly wrapped around them, her body wracked with sobs.

"I WILL KILL THEM ALL. I WILL KILL THEM ALL. I WILL KILL THEM ALL."

The neighbors next door were talking about the commotion and whether or not they should contact the police.

"I WILL KILL THAT JUDGE AND I WILL SEE THAT CHURCH BURN!"

She heard the sound of Ciel's shoes walking towards her and Sebastian tried to step between them. Only for the earl to brush him aside. Ciel reached down to touch her which was a mistake, her memories flooded out of her and to him from the Judge's advances,to the churches abuse, and to these days events and what caused them. The phone conversation with her mother. He could see all of it and he took a step a back from her.

Johanna looked up at him, her demon side showing through her eyes. Sebastian without hesitation injected her with morphine as Fin walked down the stairs and Johanna's vision went bleary. "I wish she would have killed me...showed me some motherly mercy...because I will end them all."

Then she was out like a light.

Ciel was stunned, not knowing what to think about what he'd just witnessed. He could at least understand what it was like to want to end those whom had done him wrong. And seeing Johanna like that disturbed him, almost frightened him, but he felt that he'd at least made the right decision in telling Sebastian to train her. First thing was first, though. They had to get back to the Phantomhive manor.

They took a carriage this time, all four of them. The young lord attempted to ease his gardener's mind, but his comforting skills were awkward at best. Still, Finny appreciated the effort, and tried to look a bit more pleasant. Once they got to the manor, Finny took control of caring for Johanna with permission from the earl, and mostly stayed in their room with her. He wasn't sure if he should try to wake her up or let her awaken on her own time, eventually choosing the latter.

During those days, things remained calm, for the most part, and an outsider wouldn't think that anything was wrong at all. Yet despite the peace, Ciel was stressed out, not only by his own conflicting emotions, but also by the added worrying about Johanna. He stayed in his study throughout the long days, not even coming out to eat—preferring instead to have his meals brought to him. He distracted himself in a number of ways, reading, filling orders, and the like. He thought that these things would keep his mind preoccupied, but he was wrong—the thoughts and tidal waves of emotions he'd still refused to decipher popping up like a shark in the water.

At one point, he threw a book at the wall in frustration, burying his face in his hands, taking deep breaths to prevent himself from crying or otherwise breaking down. He refused any sort of comfort from his butler, screaming that he was fine.

One of the nights, he awoke from a nightmare and nearly called for Sebastian, but stopped himself short of doing so, then lying back down on the bed. He hugged a pillow. Everything was wearing him down, rubbing his emotions raw. And of Ciel and Sebastian, it might have actually been hard to tell who was more miserable in these circumstances.

At least when Johanna awoke, Ciel wouldn't need to make any sort of excuse for the two to be apart, and maybe he could sort through his feelings in that time.

It had been two almost three days since Johanna's break down and she slept it away, Sebastian would pop in here and there to help out Fin. Usually to let him rest and to just talk. The gardener was beside himself, but held no ill feelings toward his wife. Fin actually read her mother's diary and it made him sympathize with her more. Sebastian also asked him what was exactly said on the phone since he had overheard it personally. It was cruel and it was heartless. No wonder she had snapped.

This made him agree with Ciel about training her. Johanna was an astute employee something he had always wanted out of the others. But could not seem to receive. In most cases she was a godsend. She cut his workload in half and was also the only one who could make Lizzie behave. Which was a relief to the young master and to the demon butler.

Yet she had no control over her emotions. She was almost like a tempest and if left unchecked was sure to destroy things, people, places indiscriminately. Including her own master. This Sebastian could not allow. It would also be a learning experience for him self as well. From what he could assess there is a power struggle inside of her. The demon was trying to consume the girl within and he wanted to nurture her hellistic nature without destroying the essence that made her Johanna.

The butler also was fighting with his own demon inside over his sire. The demon wanted to laugh and use this as a tool to furtherly break it's prey. Making him more tasty and more susceptible. But the essence of Sebastian that the earl instilled in him wanted to run to him and pull him to him and let him know the depth of his love.

And when he had just about thought to do so..it died on his lips and he couldn't will his body to do anything except tend to his sire.

The girl's head hurt and throbbed with a dull pain as she stumbled out of bed. Where was she? What happened? What day was it? No one was in the room with her. She slowly pieced what she last remembered together and when she realized what had happened. The clock read seven in the morning. Which meant Ciel was having breakfast, she could sense him down the hall in his study instead of the veranda or the dining room.

She let her feet lead her down the way, her hair a mess, and still in her night gown. She didn't even knock and wandered inside. Ciel was sipping his tea and reading over a newspaper. When his head perked up and he looked at her.

"Johanna?" Ciel moved from his desk and toward her. She was a mess, but what could one expect when someone had slept for a few days? He wasn't sure if he should touch her, but reached out slowly anyway, reaching for her arm.

"Ciel" she smiled weakly and was just as afraid of being touched as he was touching her. "I didn't hurt you did I?" She cried into his shoulder as he embraced her. "I wouldn't forgive myself." It scared her. The fact that she had to ask if she had hurt him. The fact that she had lost that much control. It was terrifying.

"N-no... You're fine." He said, patting her back awkwardly. "I'll have Sebastian make you something to eat. Is there anything you want?" He figured she'd be hungry after so long.

"Also, you'll be training with Sebastian as well. He'll help you learn to control your abilities better..." He couldn't really think of a polite way of saying that, so he spoke bluntly.

Johanna ate a grilled cheese and quickly dressed for her meeting with the resident butler. While she was getting dressed she was surprised by Fin. She gave him a quick kiss, an even quicker apology, and promised to talk with him later that night.

Ciel and Sebastian were waiting for her in the courtyard, their master was in a chair sipping on lemonade. The Phantomhive servants were standing and watching as well including her husband who nodded and winked at her. Which caused her to minutely blush.

"Are you ready Lady Johanna?" the demon asked her slightly bowing.

"Why are you stanced like you are going to fight me?" she inquired.

"Am I?" he mused.

"Yes. I can read it all over you." she smiled.

"I thought I looked rather benign." he half smiled.

"To a naive hu-" she amended herself. "person" she smiled sheepishly.

"My you are perceptive." Sebastian leaped in the air and came down at her. Johanna struck out a leg and got him foot to chest.

Johanna's brother Benjamin sat in the chair opposite the table of Ciel and his servant Ignia stood behind him.

Sebastian grinned and went to seize her by the throat with her foot still on his chest.

"What is the point in this?" she asked him as she used his chest to shove off.

"An exercise to note your level against mine and then to match it to mine." he smiled.

"And if it is me whom beats you?" she asked cockily before doing a backflip to avoid his kick.

This made the servant chuckle, "That simply wouldn't do."

Johanna arched her eyebrow, "Because you're simply one hell of a butler?"

"Hey now." he grinned.

Ultimately Sebastian beat her and had her pinned to the ground. But quickly released her, both of them out of breath, and Tanaka gave them water to refresh.

For the rest of the afternoon the demon butler taught her how to defend, how to use objects as resources during a fight, he made her keep a calm straight face while teasing her into a rage, and taught her how to sleuth.

Then they had a rematch and neither of them could land a punch or a kick on the other. They continued until Ciel ordered her to stop. She bowed before him, "Are you duly satisfied master? Do I now seem sufficient enough?"

"For now, yes." The earl responded. He was about ready for lunch, and was heading back to his study. Johanna seemed to be alright for the time being, and that took a good amount of stress off of his shoulders.

Once he was in the room, he considered calling for Sebastian. It had been an ache building in him for the past few days, but he swallowed it again as he had done, sitting at his desk to fill out a few orders ahead of schedule.

Finny ran to Johanna, hugging her. "You did great! I didn't know you could fight so well, Hana!" Though he didn't say it, his real concern and reason for his smile was that Johanna seemed to be doing much better since her breakdown a few days before. However, he didn't mention that for fear of striking a catalyst of another one.

"I need to meet with the master for a moment and discuss something with him." She kissed his cheek. "We shall talk after I do so, is that alright my love?"

Finnian nodded and kissed her lips as she left his embrace.

While asleep she finally remembered where she recognized the ring from. It was the seal of Solomon and had the power to control demons. She had promised to show Ciel the ring on her her return. Johanna knocked on the earl's door. He gave her permission to enter.

"Master..." she grinned as she entered and she closed the door. Thankful Sebastian wasn't around. "I am sorry to disturb you. But are you up for some mischief?"

Johanna showed him the ring and explained to him what it was.

"Now. I was thinking of using the three boys as test subjects. Supposedly you just think of their face and give them an order by saying or even thinking it."

He decided to go along with it. It was something out of the ordinary, and certainly a breath of fresh air. "Try it. Show me." he smirked.

Johanna imagined Sebastian in one of Mey Rin's maids outfits carrying a platter of cupcakes, Benjamin in one of Bardroy's western cowboy outfits riding Ignia like a horse complete with bridle and she focused them as a command to the ring. Not once verbally uttering her wish, so that Ciel maybe surprised.

Sebastian came strutting in, his footsteps echoed by the heels, the skirt going to nearly his hips because of his height versus Mey Rin's, and his midriff showing due once again to his height-carrying a tray of pink cupcakes. And he was followed in by Ignia on all fours with a saddle on his back and bridle in his mouth. Benji occupying the seat and holding the reigns.

Sebastian had a vein twitching in his forehead but a smile on his face, Benjamin and Ignia wore murderous stares. Johanna saw Ciel's lips twitching and this caused her to chuckle and giggle rather loudly.

Ciel shooed them from the room, but not before taking the tray of cupcakes and setting them on the desk to share with Johanna, waiting until they'd left to crack a smile. "They're going to want to kill us." He commented.

"Possibly" the girl said while picking a cupcake and taking a small bite. "Ciel.." she looked at the ring and then looked at him. She really didn't want to part with it, but she had no use for it, especially after what she had previously done. She no longer trusted herself.

She didn't ask permission and grabbed Ciel's unringed hand-placing the ring on his middle finger. Watching it shift to accommodate his size. "Once again I ask you to anchor me." She kissed the ring she had placed on his hand.

Ciel stared at the ring and nodded. "I'll use it when necessary." He sat back down , stared at the orders he'd already filled out and sighed, waiting for Sebastian to bring lunch, which he once again ate in his study. Same for dinner.

During that time, Benji made a few calls to put the house of their parents' up for sale. He didn't want it, and he certainly didn't want it causing any further damage to Johanna. He did obtain consent from their uncle about the matter first, though, explaining the situation when he was alone so Johanna wouldn't hear that.

Later, Ciel was getting ready for bed, watching Sebastian button up his nightshirt. Just as the older man was about to leave, just as he had been made to do those last few nights, the earl reached for him, gripping his sleeve. His face was indecipherable. "Stay with me tonight... If you want. Or you can leave. It's up to you."

Sebastian didn't know what to say, so he changed into his own pajamas, and crawled into bed with Ciel. In every sense of the meaning he had missed this, not even the love making, the just being close with him. The feeling him near, his warmth, and his smell.

And even though he was with them everyday, "Master, How I have missed you so."He then kissed his forehead, for fear of rejection if he did so on the lips.

Johanna discussed with Finnian everything from her breakdown and addressed any concerns he may have had. Johanna was not going to let their relationship or marriage suffer in anyway. She needed to let him now she was in this for good and that she was reliable when it came to communication.

Fin snuggled with her until he fell asleep, but Johanna could not turn her mind off. It was replaying everything and going over conversations she had a million times in her head. Especially the one with her and Benji's mother.

The young girl put on a pair of shoes and only in her nightgown went for a walk. Except she was just going to roam the grounds for a little while, There was a fog rolling in and permeating the air, but with her demon sight it didn't seem to hinder her. Johanna roamed the field, the woods, and the river bank. All of the places she spent most of her time with Fin when he wasn't attempting to garden. Which she would covertly do behind his back and Sebastian could have a sigh of relief.

Judge Turpine was awoken by the sound of someone walking in his room. He turned over just a bit to see Lucy fast asleep and Johanna was no longer in their household. The judge heard giggling coming from in the hallway and he climbed out of bed to investigate grabbing an umbrella for protection.

As he entered the hallway, there was a stabbing pain, and another and another. As he felt his warm blood gushing every where, he let out a cry of pain. Which woke up his wife Lucy, whoever it was their golden hair shone under their hood and they had a feminine face. "Johanna?" he breathed.

Johanna thought about her life at the estate and how much that she loved everyone. Yes her emotional traumas hurt that she was inflicted with while in service of the earl Phantomhive. But they were her only family besides Benji, Ignia, and Baron Carew. She gazed up at the stars as she walked under the protective foliage of the trees.

St. Dunstan's was a cacophony of screams as flames licked out of the windows, doors, and roof of the old church. All of the clergymen and nuns had been locked into the building from the outside. Only one nun managed to escape and was telling the police about the androgynous robed figure with the blond hair. Just as the hospitalized Judge had been attacked by in his statement.

Morning was beginning to dawn on the estate and Johanna came across the orchard heavy with ripe fruit. She bunched up her dress and picked a load of pears, apples, peaches, and plums. As the sun began to dimly shine through the clouds. The errand girl saw her master on the outer veranda having breakfast and reading the paper.

The yard had found a report from a few days ago citing one Mrs. Johanna Barker-Cumhaill employed by Ciel Phantomhive causing a ruckus and shouting about killing a Judge and burning down a church. The report came from a concerned neighbor. Lady Johanna had also been acquitted for murdering Father Nathaniel LaCroix Judge Turpine's brother and Johanna being Turpine's step daughter. On top of that the criminal had an androgynous or feminine appearance with blond tresses.

Ciel blinked, surprised to see Johanna coming from the surrounding area, rather than from the house. "What were you doing outside?" he asked. Though it could have just been that she rose earlier than he, which wouldn't be abnormal. He was curious.

"I think my demonic abnormalities are kicking in. I couldn't sleep and I don't even feel a hint of fatigue. Though this could pose a problem with Fin in the future...how does Sebastian pull off sleeping?" There was nobody around to hear as she placed the freshly picked fruits on the table.

Ciel shrugged, looking at Sebastian. As far as the earl was fully aware, the demon didn't often sleep at all, though he could be wrong.

"I sleep recreationally and nothing more. Other than that if I must I play possum. It gets boring pretty fast." Sebastian grinned at her. "I am curious as to how much longer you will be human...you have stopped aging since your contract correct?"

"I don't know. I thought after five years maybe three at least is when time would tell...if I indeed have stopped aging. I have no idea what I will do if I have."

Both Sebastian and Johanna's heads turned towards the front of the house.

"Someone is here. Are we expecting company this early?" She asked.

"No." replied Sebastian. "No one is scheduled today. It's the Yard."

"The yard?" The young earl stood up and headed inside, even knowing that Sebastian and Johanna would get there first, he'd still be able to see what was going on.

"Is there a Mrs. Johanna Barker-Cumhaill here?" Abberline asked. Johanna looked at them wide eyed. "I am her."

"You are under arrest." Randall said quickly cuffing her.

"Arrest?" Johanna said shocked. "On what grounds?"

"Breaking and entering, attempted murder against Judge Turpine. Arson and mass murder of St. Dunstan's church."

Ciel was stunned. He knew that Johanna could get out of control in her anger, but certainly she hadn't done that.

He started to argue with the officers, but then thought better of it. He told Johanna to cooperate with the police until he could get this straightened out and immediately sent Sebastian to deliver a letter to the queen requesting an audience as Johanna was wheeled away with the officers.

He also knew that he would have access to any information that the Yard had on the case, so he also ordered Sebastian to get copies of that as well so he could read them on the way to the queen if his request was granted. He needed as much information as he could obtain.

And he was furious.

Sebastian made for the palace immediately and was automatically given a response of 'Of course'. Then he gathered everything that the yard had on the case. When he made it back, he helped Ciel to the carriage, and they were off.

"Here you go master...Judge Turpine survived the attack and so did a nun from the convent. It's not in there at all but her mother Lucy Turpine is coming down to the precinct later to file a report about her phone call from her a few days ago. Claiming her sexual abuse allegations as false and how she was locked in Druitt's institution not long ago. Make her seem insane."

Abberline and Randall were quiet and stone faced all the way back to the yard where they put her in a cell to wait.

Ciel read all of the paperwork and realized that the Yard had fairly reasonable (even if not correct) evidence to support their suspicion and arrest of Johanna. Still, it was worth a shot to request that she be released to his custody. The worst that Her Majesty could do was say no, and regardless, he needed to figure out a way to get her out of this mess.

When they arrived at the palace, he made such a request, that Johanna be released and instead be under house arrest at the Phantomhive manor, allowing for 24-hour surveillance by any member of the Yard as necessary and proper. He awaited the queen's response.

"Hmm my dearest child." The Queen looked at him. "I will give this to you as a mission. For you to prove her innocence and bring forth the true criminal. Because right now I am being hounded by the Vatican, as well as the city council to deliver her head on a platter to the Pope."

Ciel nodded. "Understood. I will do just that. Thank you for your patience, Your Majesty." He bowed and left the chambers, walking back out to the carriage where Sebastian waited. The earl explained what the queen had said and was unsure of what to do next.

"I suppose we could go to the crime scene. Could you at least be able to tell by any scent if Johanna were involved?" He completely doubted that she was involved, but it would still be fair to cover all of the bases, and he was not known to ignore that, keeping in mind Madame Red and how he had little issue with turning on his own flesh and blood, even if he did hold some negative emotions from it.

"So." Randall chuckled. "Instead of staying in bed with your husband. You went for a walk and returned at about seven am?" He looked at her. "You do know that if you were walking back from the city, you would have arrived back to the estate in time to pick fruit as well at exactly that time."

Johanna stared at him mortified, "It is one thing to traipse around ones own property, but a Lady..a dame, female knight no less to be seen in her night dress much less walking at an unseemly hour of night in public...you slander me sir."

"I could indeed tell you if she was present or not." He smiled at him."I don't see her doing a thing like this. She did kill LaCroix, that is true..but she was still discovering herself. And you instructed her, gave her a duty as a bound demon to specifically not do such a thing. She would have had to find a way to circumvent the contract."

"That's a good point." Ciel commented. Once they arrived, they walked through the crime scene slowly, trying to take everything in. The damage was extensive, and there was little evidence at all to go on. In one of the rooms, however, Ciel noticed a small symbol on what remained of one of the walls. He called for his butler. "Do you recognize this? And have you picked up any sign of Johanna or is it such that she hasn't been here?"

"It's a mark for 'sacrifice' much like yours except ..." he inspected it closer "it's meant to funnel energy to a being." While they were looking around a footmen dropped off a letter to Ciel. It was from the Queen.

"My Charming Boy,

I will allow your request for house arrest except three guards will be on duty day and night at the same time. They will search her room thoroughly, so if there is anything you would like to keep hidden remove it. None of your servants including her husband may have no contact with her. Only you are allowed. If these stipulations are not enforced she will be kept in the royal dungeons since she is currently a high profile criminal.

-Victoria"

"Shall we investigate the other location first or even interview Turpine or the nun before retrieving her? And I do not smell her here. I smell a boy though."

"A boy?" He considered this, but couldn't immediately come up with any ideas of a suspect, which wasn't all that surprising, and then considered their next move.

"Yes, perhaps we should interview them, but we can't take long. We need to get back to the manor." He handed Sebastian the letter. "Before the Yard arrives to search her room. May as well make sure there's nothing out of the ordinary in there." He couldn't imagine Johanna keeping anything from him, but it was never unwise to be sure.

Judge Turpine's home wasn't too far from the church and Sebastian chimed the bell. It was not a servant who answered the door, but Johanna's mother Lucy.

"Yes?" She asked steely.

"Hello. We are here to obtain information from your husband about his attack. May we come in?" The butler asked her and surprisingly he felt the urge to hate her. The one who had caused Lady Johanna so much grief.

"Fine." She gave the earl an uncalculable gaze as she bayed them welcome. "The Judge is upstairs in bed. The doctor will be coming back soon for another blood transfusion so be quick about it." Lucy looked at a hall clock and sighed miserably, "Where in the world is Franz?"

"Who is Franz?" Sebastian asked as they neared a room at the end of a hall.

"Our servant boy. He ran an errand to Sister Margo the nun who survived, but has yet to return."

Ciel made a mental note to come back later to interview Franz, and let Sebastian know that plan in such a way that Lucy did not hear it.

When they walked into the room where the judge lay, Ciel politely asked if they could speak with him about the attacks, asking various questions afterward.

*When was the last time he'd seen Johanna

*Identifying markers of the assailant

And if there was anything else he'd like to share. He left out questions about Franz simply because he didn't want either of them to be suspicious in their investigating the servant as a potential suspect. He didn't need to put them on edge yet.

"I have not seen her since a week before my brother's death and the last I heard she was in your household as an errand girl." He coughed and made a pained face. "I was shocked that an earl would allow a murderess into his ranks then again we are talking about an underworld guard dog...Queen's Cerberus."

Sebastian made a mental note to remember that rather bold pet name.

"They were Johanna's age, her height, blond hair, and they giggled as if killing me were an inside joke of some sort. It was a rather musical giggle...then she stabbed me." Turpine's face became a grimace. "I know it was her. The god forsaken brat...probably out to seek some sort of imaginary retribution."

Sebastian saw his young master's hand subtly clench and unclench at that statement. They all knew what he had done to her. But Ciel just gave him a quirk of the mouth as if to say 'yes'.

Judge Turpine coughed and his shirt slid up a bit to reveal the stab wounds, they were in a pattern and though only the bottom half was visible. The pattern was the same as the symbol on the church man quickly pulled it down to recover himself.

"I don't know much else...I do know my little Cerberus. The queen manages to pay people handsomely when it comes to keeping people's mouths shut about her pups." He was hinting at how none of this besides the crimes have gone public, the papers were printing there were no leads.

"Benjamin Barker is it?" Randall asked the boy. "Aren't you the queen's guard dog of Ireland or something?"

"Woof." Benji smiled at the man.

Randall scowled as he continued on, "So does Ciel know of your shared position?"

"Yes. He is my friend and sister's employer after all." He sighed getting annoyed. "Are you hear to inquire about my affairs? Would you like a job or something? Maybe official kibble handler? Or are you going to quit dilly dallying and ask me about Johanna."

Randall stared at him and felt his blood boil. Other than physical appearance they were near identical, as if it was a rule of thumb for guard dogs to be this asinine and to brandish a creepy butler.

"This is more about you Mr. Barker." Abberline smiled at him, taking a seat. "We have an account saying that you verbally insulted one of Sir Carter's servants. The complaint being you slandered the crucifix she wore."

"It was not my intention to slander Ms. Dolly. Not at all. But yes, I was fully mocking the faith. I didn't know it was against the law to do so." He locked eyes with Randall. "But it's not about that. You are trying to mark me as an accomplice." Benji took a sip of the coffee offered him. "The fact she is my relation, we were both given the boot by our mother, we both hate Turpine, she was heard making verbal threats during a very emotional circumstance" he glared at them protectively "and then my opposition to such silly rhetoric of a hogwash deity since everyone harmed or killed was involved with the church."

After an hour of interrogation, finding nothing connecting him to the case, they released Benji.

"Hmph." CIel said, standing up. He'd had quite enough from this place. As they neared the door, he turned to face the judge for a moment, a small smile on his face. "In the matter of the public, you are always welcome to share what you like. Of course, should it turn out at the end of the investigation that your allegations were false, that you slandered the name of not only one of Her Majesty's servants, but also a servant of Her Majesty's Cerberus, as you say, the punishment for such a crime might be a bit more than you could bear. It has always been your choice, Sir. One must always be prepared for the potential consequences of their actions." And with that, they left.

Margo was currently staying with another church in the local vicinity when the earl showed up with his butler.

"Please come in." A young man answered the door. "Mrs. Turpine phoned to say to expect you." The boy was around Johanna's height, and had very soft features. His head was freshly shaven to the scalp and you could only tell his hair color by his eyebrows-which was blond.

"Come in!" A woman's voice called from a bed.

Ciel looked around, then introduced himself. "I was wondering if I could ask all of you some questions about the attack. I'm not meaning to pry, more to help out the Yard if it is possible." he explained, then asked everyone's identity so he knew who all was whom, along with similar questions that he'd asked the judge and Lucy.

"Well. it was my turn for the nightly watch. When I began to smell smoke, I followed the smell to the father's old room where the fire had originated. It was out of control and so I began to wake everyone up, but when we tried to leave the doors would not open and the windows are too high up to climb out of. I managed to get out by climbing out the attic window. I fell and broke my leg, that's when I passed out, and woke up to Franz standing above me." She patted the boy's arm at her bedside. "He really is an angel. He was Father LaCroix's favorite choir boy."

Franz gave a forced smile to their guests.

"It looks as though you were lucky, indeed." Ciel commented then turned to Franz. "And where were you, before finding her on the ground?" He didn't ask the question in any sot of threatening way, but more as if he just needed a complete story to write up so that it seemed all loose ends were covered.

"I was walking back from my shop..er...well...the business I am trying to start up." Franz told the earl embarrassedly scratching his head. "I rushed to see if I could help."

"Yes..you're business." Margo grimaced. "I don't see how someone brought up in the church could sell such blasphemy..." The nun started in.

"But Sister...it's just a hobby nothing more." Franz protested.

"Magicianry...Wizardry..what have you is an awful hobby." The nun looked at Ciel. "I am sorry about that..anything else you need to know from us my good sir?"

He shook his head. "No. I believe that's all for now. Thank you for your cooperation." He stood up. "Let's go, Sebastian."

He wasn't quite sure when the folks from the Yard would arrive, so his next plan of action was to get home and search Johanna's room.

Once they'd arrived back at the manor, it was clear that the other servants had caught wind of what was going on and were frantic, especially Finny. It was difficult to tell if the gardener was going to explode in rage or sob. Perhaps a combination of the two. Ciel left Sebastian behind to handle that situation and moved to the room Finny and Johanna shared on his own. He searched obvious places, drawers, the closet, etc. but so far, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

On a whim, he decided to check under the bed and noticed a satchel. That was certainly out of the ordinary. Pulling it out, he opened it to check its contents. The first thing he noticed was the mask. He'd seen it before, oh, he had definitely seen it before. They wore the masks-all of them-as they tortured him, burned him, and...

A dagger. It looked identical to the one they used and he could see it in his mind again, being dragged back to that place, back onto the table as the blade gleamed, golden in the light of the candles that lit the room.

And then, as if to confirm everything that he was seeing was real, he pulled out a book containing the same symbol that was had been branded into his back.

He didn't get through the rest of the contents of the bag, even though they would surely have been benign in comparison. He didn't even realize he was screaming. He was panicking, forgetting how to breathe. And the world was going black around him.

Johanna was in the carriage on the way back to the estate with Randall and Abberline and another yardsman named Nichols. They were the ones who were going to be her home jailers. Which this would not make either her earl or her colleague very happy. But she knew they would just walk on their tippy toes around them and hurry to solve the case even quicker to be rid of them.

When Johanna felt a stab of pain in her chest and it made her mentally reel. Thanks to Sebastian's training she held a pretty maintained poker face. Even though inside she wanted to snap these handcuffs in half which she easily could and jump out of the carriage. She could feel that he was safe and it was more of a mental anguish yet it didn't matter. Her master was still in pain.

Sebastian had just given Finny something to relax and use to sleep so that he would not go on a rampage or try to harm a member of the yard. The butler had just tucked him in and shut the door when he felt first his lord's panic and then a feeling of betrayal. As if his heart had been ripped out and he was stabbed in the back.

Ciel was sprawled out on the floor of Lady Johanna and Finnian's bedroom. There was an ornate dagger not far from his partially curled hand, there was a mask on the floor, and a book that was opened on the floor. The demon reached for the book and flipped through it, his eyebrows arched and knitted together. What in the world was this doing in the Lady's room? This was a book that had the ritual his master was used for inside of it...he slammed the book shut and tossed it inside the bag along with the other two items.

Then he left the earl dressed in case he awoke later on his own and wouldn't meet the yard in his pajamas. And placed him in his bed as he had done with Fin and tucked him in, closing the door behind him.

Sebastian had just finished placing the bag in his own closet as the doorbell rang of the manor. It was Abberline, Randall, and Nichols.

"So when are the three officers arriving?" The dark butler asked as he escorted them to Johanna's room. Not only was he hiding his irritation with those two being here. But the fact that the estate's Lady was still handcuffed in her own home. "And can you please remove those dreadful things from 'our' Lady's person?"

Nichols eyes widened in realization, "Oh yes, yes. Quite right. Where are our manners."

Randall held up a hand as they paused in front of Johanna's bedroom.

"We are her guards til this wild goose chase is done with. It really is a waste of time, when we have the personage in question. And her cuffs will be duly removed after we search her room."

Abberline and Randall searched turning up with nothing she could use to escape, harm herself, or the yard. They loosed her from her restraints and shut the door. Sebastian locking the door with a key.

"Thank you for removing those." Sebastian grinned. "Oh. And by the way. You do have a 'personage in question' but it is only a question and not a fact." And with that, he strode away to make dinner.

Ciel didn't wake up until after dinner, Sebastian explaining that his young master was currently in temporarily poor health. Randall didn't much believe it, however, until he was walking to the room in which he would be sleeping as Aberline had the first night watch of Johanna. He witnessed Sebastian opening the door to the earl's bedroom and a rather frenzied Ciel running right into him on his way out. The officer couldn't help but chuckle, thinking the cause of the earl's upset to be his presence in the manor, or perhaps the insult of Johanna's captivity.

"You know," he said to Ciel as the earl was walking by him with full intent to ignore the man. "I didn't realize you'd be so upset, Earl, over this matter. You've never seemed to show much emotion before. Are you intimidated?"

Ciel just smirked. "Actually, you might know that your presence has nothing to do with my current state of affairs, though I admit that I'm not at all sorry to disappoint you in that regard, Randall."

"Tch." The officer responded, but wasn't as bothered as he was about to be, as Ciel continued.

"The only ones inconvenienced by your being here are my servants, but even they have no problem cleaning excess filth as has been known to enter this manor from time to time." And with that, he left the officer fuming and headed for Johanna's room. Aberline politely left the room so that Ciel could speak with Johanna on his own, though would be standing right outside the door.

Once Ciel stood before the girl, however, he had a rather difficult time coming up with the appropriate words to use. He was livid, and beyond upset, that she would dare bring such items into the Phantomhive manor and looked as though he might have another fit as he finally spoke.

"Those items beneath your bed..." He started, choking on the names of the items. "The mask, the dagger, the book... Where..? Why...?" He started to panic again,gripping his chest, but swallowing it down the best he could.

Johanna already knew that they had been found when the yard's searched had turned up nothing. And she put that together with Ciel's dispersal of emotion earlier on her way home. Though she had hoped against hope his grief had been the cause of something else.

The girl reached a hand out to Ciel to help steady him and maybe even soothe him. But the earl quickly slapped it away from him. This made tears prick at the Lady's eyes.

"Sire.." she took a step forward and he took a step back. "..Ciel..it's not what you think. I swear it." Once again he stepped back as she stepped forward.

It broke the demoness's heart and with a resigned sigh. She pleadingly motioned for him to sit on the bed in case he were to collapse. Which he did so after a moment of hesitation. He was acting as if she were his Brutus.

"I found the items while in Ireland." She looked at him. "Fin and I were touring the ruins of an ancient castle when he fell through the floor and we discovered a hidden level filled with items." She took a calming breath, willing herself not to cry. "That is where I found the ring.." she pointed at his hand. "And in a dresser those...others...the rest of the stuff I handed over to my uncle." She took another breath wiping at her eyes. "I kept them so I could study them..I haven't made much headway in uncoding the writing..it's so old. The only thing that tells me is whoever performed that ceremony...with you..is from a lineage or met someone who was. Or even a translated copy, though I doubt because that would go against the rules of secrecy. The script is that obscure and ancient." She sat down in her vanity chair. "I want to aid you on your conquest like Sebastian and I want to use their knowledge to our advantage."

She couldn't look him in the eyes, as she said the next part, "If you don't believe me...I understand. After all this I wouldn't believe me either. And if that is the case I will not resist or fight if you have them haul me away" she forced back more tears "And if you prove me innocent...I will not darken your doorstep again. If you find me a threat, I won't fight Sebastian to kill me..."

A thought hit Sebastian and he decided to peruse through the book. No The symbol was not in there, but there were similar markings to it. This meant that both were just as old and just as powerful as one another. Maybe even from coinciding paths.

Ciel shook his head. He didn't want her gone or dead. He just wanted to understand. But he did need to get out of there, away from the situation, to calm down. He spoke after a few minutes.

"I just needed to now. I hoped... I didn't think you would have an ulterior motive for having such things... But..." He took a deep breath, still very lightheaded. "You will not keep such secrets from me again. If you find out anything in this matter, or find any item, you will tell me as quickly as you are able. That is your duty. Is that clear?"

"I understand. I am sorry to have troubled you...yet again." Then she looked at him. "Have you discovered anything concerning the case? Or am I not allowed to know anything? Which is understandable."

Benjamin was walking down the hallway to visit Johanna, whilst tossing an apple up into the air and catching it. When he espied Captain Randall standing in front of his sister's door, with his back turned to him.

The boy silently continued on and when he reached the yardsman he bent forward and playfully went, "Grrrwoooof".

A startled Randall spun around to see the Irish Viscount smirking at him.

"How dare you, that was most improper." The officer began. "And what in blazes are you doing here?" He continued.

"I am currently taking up residence here with my good friend the Earl Phantomhive." Benji shined the apple on his vest. "You know how our kind always runs in packs."

"I always took Ciel to be a lone wolf of sorts. He isn't quite the friendly sort of runt that mongrel." Randall quipped.

"Quite the contrary my chap, his lordship just doesn't like shit where he eats." Benjamin patted the yardsman shoulder and then walked inside to see Ciel and Johanna conversing. "Am I interrupting?"

Ciel looked at Benji, then at Johanna. He knew that Randall and Aberline were listening in since the door was open. He stood.

"Right now," he said to Johanna, "suffice to say that this investigation is far from over. But that is all I'll say." He moved past Benji and out of the room, summoning Sebastian to his bedroom.

"We'll be leaving later." he told his butler, not even acknowledging that he was still choking down his emotions, trying to regain control and contain them.

"Understood. How did the confrontation go with her?" Sebastian asked of his master. He knew that it was probably still skating on thin ice to ask. But it was of a major concern to him as well. It affected his young master's welfare.

"I heard that you sold the house.." she asked Benji in a quiet voice. "So are you going to be permanently staying here with us? Or find a different place in London?" Johanna inquired further.

"The master's sure have been stepping in it lately haven't they?" Mey Rin asked of Bardroy. "I really dun'like those yard blokes bein' here." The maid continued to polish the silver.

'I really need them dead. All of them. After everything they've done. I deserve to have my desires fulfilled.' The person thought to their self as they walked through the east end. 'I must meet with the other...they will be very disappointed in me...my plans must not fail..'

"It went fine." He responded, pulling on his jacket. "Don't mention it again. Now let's go."

Benji chuckled. "As much as Ciel and I have in common, I'm more than certain that neither of us would be able to stand the other if we lived together. I'll find another place to live here in London."

"I don like 'em either." Bardroy responded, cleaning out the oven. "But I'm sure the young master will have 'em taken care of. Got a feelin' he don't appreciate 'em much either."

The errand boy of the Turpine household and also that of St. Dunstan's choir entered a shop front on the north eastern side of town. That part of town was between Lau's area of affairs and the richer side of society. A perfect placement if you wanted to run a peachy establishment with sketchy undertones.

Sebastian and Ciel watched Franz enter the shop front. he young man didn't lock the door behind him as if he wasn't leery of being followed. Which meant that he was confident in his plans. Whatever that they seemed to be.

The two moved forward quietly, Ciel having Sebastian open the door as quickly and quietly as possible, and leaning in to listen or peek inside.

"I understand you have failed to do away with 'all' of the targets. Am I correct Franz?" a genderless voice asked him.

"Y-yes. I have. I just need more time. I thought the Judge would surely die or succumb to his wounds from infection. And Margo..I was about to kill her when the yard showed up. And made it seem like I had saved her..." Franz told the figure frantically, almost as if he were groveling.

"Oh?" it chuckled in a mechanical way. "Hmm...seems like you haphazardly created a mess...this just won't do."

"I understand if you are angry..." his voice trailed.

"Angry?!" the figure snapped incredulously. "This doesn't affect me in the least. Ha! Anger..such a petty emotion. I win either way. The souls from the church...tasty" it made a sound of licking lips "and then..." it laughed "I get yours if you fail..." pink fiery eyes glared out from under a hood. "But I can permiss you a kindness..Ha! Make things interesting."

"Whatever kindness you would bestow. I shall gladly accept." He bowed in erratic successions.

"Except...if I grant this kindness. You owe me something. In this deal. In this previous deal if you killed all of your wrongdoers you got whatever you wish. But if you did not I got their souls and yours..."

"You want my soul for this kindness in exchange also for anything I desire?" he questioned.

"Yes. Ha! Indeed. Do you except my lovely?" it breathed in his face.

Franz nodded and slit his wrist presenting it to the figure. Which a barbed tongued lapped at the blood that flowed out. While it drank it handed him a vial of some sort. Then stopped wiping at its mouth with its own wrist.

"Pour this in both of their medicines...it's untraceable..looks like 'natural' death." The figure stared at him with the pink fiery eyes. "You are damned to me sweetheart!" The figure vanished.

The two backed away from the door and hid as Franz left the scene, then followed him to the judge's house, moving slowly so as not to misstep and startle him. They waited until he poisoned the medication and Ciel ordered his butler to grab a hold of Franz, revealing himself as well to the judge. "Well, I didn't expect to be meeting you again so soon." Ciel commented, smirking, arms crossed.

Franz looked at the both of them in surprise and then coolly smiled, "What a surprise indeed! Did you forget to ask something of me earlier?" He looked behind him at Sebastian. "And if you would like a hug just ask." He was awkwardly and desperately trying to pull at innocence and naivety.

"What is the meaning of this Franz?! What are these two scoundrels doing back inside my home?" The judge asked red faced.

"I've merely come to spare your despicable life, if you would call it that. Perhaps Franz can explain." He looked at the now awfully silent servant.

"No? Well, alright then." He faced the judge. "He's poisoned your medication. If you don't believe me, you're very welcome to consume it and find out."

Franz completely blanched and his nerves froze as if he were stiff in a block of ice.

The judge looked at the state of his servant and opened and closed his mouth and closed it again. The judge was so bewildered he was speechless.

Franz's thoughts ran through when he was brought into St. Dunstan's orphanage program and became a choir boy. Lacroix had taken a special liking to him and forced him to do 'certain' things. Franz had never felt so much pain and thought his organs would fall out of his torn..he cried to Turpine since he was in legal office, in the church, and his brother. The Judge ignored him.

The servant boys eyes shook back and forth in hatred and sadness.

"I've got a bit of an offer for you." Ciel continued. "I'm sure you, a man of God and a servant of the law, might appreciate this." He wore a wicked grin.

"You can confess to the yard all of your crimes-and I do mean all of them, sir-or..." he motioned toward Sebastian who now held the poisoned pills, "you can consume those. I have no personal quarrels with either option."

He was silent for a moment, considering something. "Oh, and if you should choose to lie to me, and try to tell the Yard of this affair, I can most certainly guarantee you a fate worse than any hell your God could dream up. And do be quick about your decision. I haven't all night, you know."

Judge Turpine looked at the earl baffled and a bit more angry than he was with Franz. "You-you little wretch...Cerberus or not..I..."

"You what?" Sebastian asked rather interested in Turpine's next words. "You will what?" the demon chuckled. "My master here is being rather gracious with you. I honestly believe if I were you consuming those would be a great release. One which you will beg for later on...why deny something you will ultimately desire?"

"I will. I will surrender myself." The Judge stared at the ground. When really it was more out of preservation than anything and the fact even if he did confess he had ways to get leniency.

Ciel nodded and called for the Yard. When he hung up the receiver, he blinked, as though he'd just remembered something and neared the judge as if he had a secret to tell.

"Oh, and sir? I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you. Or perhaps you are expecting some leniency? Well, you see, I've been told that the press will be leaking one of your accusations toward Johanna in the morning. Slandering the name of a Dame, a servant of Her Majesty and a servant of the Phantomhive estate. How shameful."

A pause, and then the final words.

"My attorney will be here in the morning. Not only will you be facing charges for your slanderous nature and your own crimes, but I'll be suing your estate for all its worth. Give dear Lucy my highest regards as well. She picked a right fine gentleman, I'd say."

The demon butler passed by Turpine as the Yard took away Franz. He leaned in real close and said, "Those pills sound great right about now don't they?" The he walked off after his master, letting that question sink in.

Before the carriage left the Turpine estate they watched as Judge Turpine was dragged out of his home by the police and an inconsolable Lucy trailing behind. Before they placed him inside with Franz to cart off, Franz let out a wretched wailing the likes of which has never been heard.

Sebastian and Ciel stared at the police cart in confusion from the window of their own carriage.

"Don't let it get me! Oh god...oh god...Oh god!" The young boy screamed.

"There is no one in there with him!" Abberline shouted. "Absolutely no one."

"It hurts! Get it off of me! Oh god..." Franz continued.

Randall poked his head in the Yard's carriage, "Quit your belly achin' boy. No one has sympathy for you."

There was one last blood curdling scream as a spray of blood splattered the face of Sir Randall and Abberline.

"Oh my...his throat has been slashed." Randall said backing away. "Did he have a knife we didn't see?"

The figure who strode invisibly away laughed in a genderless chuckle, "You are damned to me sweetheart!"

Ciel was shocked by the scene, and a bit disturbed. He didn't have a great feeling about another supernatural being running around London without a master.

"Do you sense another demon, Sebastian?"

There was the added guilt weighing on him about his preventing the boy from achieving his goal. He felt a bit responsible for his death.

"I do. I sensed the same one back at Franz's shop. It is a very powerful one and seems to be quite..." Sebastian searched for the word. "Ancient. I would love to fight it. Sounds like great fun." His attention turned towards his master who was not amused. "You know that he made a deal and he understood the rules and obligations of his contract. Just like you have with me."


	16. His Butler, At A Loss

The day after Johanna had been released, Ciel was exhausted, having stayed up pretty late the night before. Still, he wasn't immune from his supremely relieved gardener, who nearly knocked him over in a hug earlier that day.

"Thank you, young master!" Finny nearly screamed. "You saved Hana! I knew you could do it! Thank you!"

"I-er..." Ciel lightly gave his servant a pat on the back, feeling pretty awkward. Johanna ended up having to pull Finnian off of their young lord. She started to pull him back into another room so that they could have some much-desired alone time when Finny ran back toward Ciel, breaking free from Johanna for a moment and slapped something into the earl's palm.

"I was going to give you this sooner, but..." He didn't want to even mention what had transpired recently. "Anyway... Here it is. Consider it a thank you gift... For everything you've done for me and now everything you've done for Hana. I saw it in the ruins during our honeymoon and thought you might like it. Maybe you could give it to Lady Elizabeth or donate it to a museum... Or... Whatever you want! It's yours, young master!" He had a wide grin.

Ciel stared at the item. It was a necklace, strung together and diamonds lined the chain, and circled an even more sought after gem-a black diamond. It was fairly large, too. This would be worth a fortune at the least.

"Thank you." Ciel said in shock. "This is... Amazing..."

Finny was excited about having pleased Ciel and turned to run back to be with Johanna. They followed Ciel first to his study and watched as he put the necklace in one of the drawers, making sure that the young master did not require anything. At the time, Sebastian was preparing dinner in the kitchen with Bardroy (and saving dishes from utter destruction caused by Mey-Rin). When informed that Ciel would not be in need of their services, they left the room, cheerfully.

Ciel was still ahead of orders as he worked, but something was bothering him. He felt as though he might be drawn to the necklace, and pulled it out of his desk drawer, examining it. It appeared normal enough. He paced it around his neck, more of as a joke, but then something washed over him like a wave. he couldn't describe it. Perhaps he should continue to wear it. But no one needed to know. He tucked the necklace beneath his clothing so that it wouldn't be seen.

The events of the (recent) past were haunting him again, and he set his work to the side. He ate dinner that night slowly, and went back to sulking afterward, not leaving the study even though the sun had gone down by that point.

The water was warm with a scent of fresh roses and cream milk emanating from it's inviting depth. Sebastian added a bit of vanilla oil to the bath as well before going to fetch his young master. The butler was so relieved that the household was functioning as well as it could and now back in proper as it could be order.

A knock resounded on the earl's door and Sebastian was invited in as per usual. Ciel sat at his desk, with his elbows upon it, head down, and hands clasped in front of his forehead. The master's head resting against the entwined fingers. He looked solemn and a tad withdrawn, but that was nothing out of the ordinary to the household.

"Sire" the demon said bowing to him "your bath has been drawn." And gave him an adoring smile.

Ciel lifted his head up to stare at the demon before nodding and moving from his desk. He walked to his bedroom and the bathroom that was connected to it in silence, followed by his butler as though he were a shadow. Even from his bedroom, he could smell the aroma stemming from the other room. It was calming, almost. Almost. He couldn't get himself to be excited about it as he might have been on another day.

Once he got to the bathroom door, he hesitated for a moment. He didn't even turn to look at Sebastian when he spoke.

"Sebastian... I think I'll bathe on my own tonight."

The demon would have stumbled backward if he didn't have such grace. First he had wanted to sleep alone and now this? Was his young master now growing up and seeking independence? But at the same time this didn't feel right or even like his little sire.

Sebastian watched as Ciel entered the bathroom and gently closed the door in his face. Maybe..

Johanna entered the bathroom carrying a bowl of tart cherries with heavy cream.

"Good evening master." She said cheerily and set the treat on the side of the tub. Then bent down on her knees and grabbed a wash cloth, dipping it in the water, "Now let me see your back while you enjoy a sweet won't you?"

"...No." Ciel said, glad that the necklace was hidden beneath the translucent water line. Johanna seemed surprised, staring at him, looking rather confused.

"I want to bathe alone." the earl said. "You may leave." He watched as she left the room.

Johanna and Sebastian looked at each other. A half of a moment passed and they just blinked at each other- sharing this odd moment.

"Did he just..." Johanna pointed over her shoulder at the door. "Just shoo me after bringing him a sweet?"

Sebastian tilted his head and stared at the door behind her calcutively, "I believe so. Yes."

"Huh." Johanna's eyebrows knitted together. "Well isn't that something? He can't even sneeze properly without assistance...will he" her look growing more concerned "I don't know...drown?"

"I can hear you!" Ciel said, knowing that the two of them could hear him, so he wouldn't have to yell. He sat there in the tub for an extended period of time, most of it spent rubbing the necklace's black diamond. Slowly, he washed his hair, actually doing a decent job of it, which would surprise Sebastian.

When he got out of the tub, he grabbed his towel and dried himself, staying in the bathroom even to dress himself in his nightshirt, making sure to cover up the necklace.

As he walked back into his room, he noticed Sebastian standing near his bed with the candelabra, as he normally did. The earl climbed into the bed from the opposite side, covering himself up without so much as a word to Sebastian, except to say "you may leave."

Once again the butler felt offended and a bit pained by this hurtful behavior. He didn't know what to say besides a simple, "As you wish."

The feeling began to make him wonder if Ciel was still taking out his frustrations from Vienna and that maybe he should just be more understanding. Allow him to cope and heal however he may see fit.

While walking to his room, he passed by the library, and saw Johanna pouring over the ritual book, and she seemed stressed.

The lady was surprised and a bit confused when Sebastian set down a tea tray before her.

"Will the master be reading tonight?" She asked him.

"No..I brought this for you." He said with a weak smile.

For me? She thought. The butler never served her unless ordered to do so by Ciel or at meal time. Most other times she cooked or prepared for herself if Bardroy wasn't insisting otherwise.

"Why this kindness?" Johanna asked him, looking in his eyes.

"You seem really frustrated and I thought chamomile might be relaxing..you are really determined to help the young master, aren't you?" The butler asked of his colleague.

"Indeed. I am..." A thought crossed her mind. "Why aren't you sleeping with Ciel?"

Sebastian looked at the window across from them.

"Ahh...so he's doing that now..." She took a sip of her tea,

Ciel slept that night feeling a bit more empty than usual. He figured the feeling might go away by the morning, so he slept, though it certainly wasn't the best rest of his life.

He awoke earlier than Sebastian would normally rouse him. His body felt weighted and his movements were sluggish, but he didn't feel tired enough to go back to sleep. Getting up, he dressed himself in order to prevent the necklace from being seen, and was just getting his shoes on when he heard the door opening, Sebastian bringing in his morning tea. He didn't even look at the door at first, though, instead staring at the wall opposite him.

Something was definitely off.

"Master?" Sebastian asked as he set the tea tray down on the bed. "Is everything okay? Is there an emergency, I didn't hear the phone ring?" The demon asked quizzically of his liege, which could only describe this bizarre behavior. "What next will you be making your own breakfast?" he asked trying to make a weak joke.

His exposed eye stared at Sebastian for a moment. Even his look seemed a bit off. Whereas he might normally have given his butler an annoyed look, now he just appeared more worn down, tired. Even his movements were slower as he sipped his tea.

"No... I just..." He stood up, nearly tripping in his heeled shoes, so he kicked them off, putting on flat ones instead. Normally he would have nothing to do with flats as the heels made him taller, more adult-like. But he didn't seem to care as he finished his tea after a moment and headed for his study. "I'm fine... I just need to be alone... I think..." He said.

Sebastian moved after him quickly and grabbed him by the arm, "You shall not. If you are unwell you will lie down in that bed until whatever this is passes. I will not take any chances with you sire."

Johanna had just entered the room to bring him his daily mail and morning gossip and rumors. When she witnessed what was going on. She placed them on the tea tray and strode up to them and placed a hand on Ciel's forehead, "He doesn't feel warm, but maybe it's best to make him lay down in case." She began to unbutton his jacket.

"Don't touch me!" Ciel pulled away from both of them. He almost appeared frightened for a moment, backing away from them.

"I said I'm fine. Just a little tired... I'm fine." he repeated, then bolted from the room to hide in his study, and even then, the work couldn't hold his interest. His mind kept repeating over and over the things that had happened. His past, the asylum, Vienna, the items from Johanna's satchel. They all repeated themselves over and over again, and each time, it wore him down more, hurt him more, dragged him farther down.

Ignoring the work, he found himself resting his head on his arms again, the way he had last night, and the longer he wasn't productive, the worse he felt, and the worse he felt, the less he was interested in being productive. It was a never-ending cycle.

"Ciel?" Johanna entered the study and was wearing a lovely sundress complete with a bonnet and a picnic basket. Benjamin was with her while Ignia and Sebastian finished the surprise of preparing the river boat.

"Come on a boat ride with us? I know that you love lazily floating down the river and I have packed us a lunch doesn't that sound nice?" She smiled sweetly at him. "I even ordered a smaller size of your favorite cake." The one Johanna ordered on her first day.

"Please why don't you join us?" Benjamin asked. "Maybe I can even beat you at fishing."

"I..." The earl stared at the two. "I suppose I'll go... But... Yes... You'll probably beat me." He said to Benji, not knowing if he would even try to fish at all. It just wasn't worth it to him. What was the point?

As the boat ride went on, Ciel seemed to be straining, but enjoying himself a bit at first, but then he seemed to lose what little energy he had. He didn't even seem to enjoy the cake. He knew he should be smiling, and should be happy. After all, it was rather peaceful now. But still the memories payed in circles each time he thought he might find a time to smile, and he sank deeper instead.

The hours dragged on and he only became more miserable, and it showed, even though it was also clear that he was trying to hide it.

"Master Phantomhive?" Ignia asked while sitting down next to him. "Are you alright?" This was like an inner fight with the Barker servant. He felt like physically holding on to something or else he would be cast away with the current. "Do you remember my offer? To erase memories even just feelings? It still stands..."

Johanna looked over at her master as Fin held tightly to her and snuggled his face in her shoulder smelling her hair. Sebastian was icing the fish as Benjamin played cards with Bardroy and Mey Rin on the deck of the riverboat.

"I said I'm fine! Leave me alone!" He said it entirely too enthusiastically, too upset, too angry. And it embarrassed him. He looked away, placing a hand over his face.

"I'm done. Let's go back..."

Later that evening, Ciel again refused to have Johanna or Sebastian bathe him and dressed himself for bed again on his own. The thoughts that had been dragging him down all day seemed a bit more intense now, and he nearly collapsed onto his bed from their weight.

Part of him wanted to reach out to Sebastian and Johanna. The other part of him was screaming not to do so. After all, Johanna had better things to do... And Sebastian... Well... He'd asked Ciel to order him not to love him. He didn't want to love him.

"I'm sleeping by myself tonight." He said to his butler, and he sounded absolutely exhausted.

"Yes master..." Sebastian said with a lilt of sadness to it. The butler blew out the candles and walked himself out. This was becoming to be taxing on his spirit and Johanna's as well.

An odd sound caught the butler off guard and he went to investigate it. Johanna was rummaging through Ciel's desk in his study.

"My lady what are you doing?" Sebastian asked of her.

"I want to know what is going on with him...something is not right..." There were tears falling from her eyes.

Sebastian poured her a glass of brandy and had her sit down in their master's desk chair.

"What do you suppose we do aside from mistreating our lord's right to privacy?" He asked her, taking a drink himself.

"Tch." She said as she took a swallow. "I don't care if he has plans to annihilate a country in here within fifteen minutes. I will dig until I discover what is wrong."

Ciel hadn't been asleep long, but his nightmare had been intense. Even as he awoke, he could feel the dagger in his hand, hear Sebastian saying it again... Asking him to order the demon into not loving him. And neither of them were coming to help as the angel and fortune teller had their way with him. He could feel it, the pain, again and again.

He cried, loud, wretched sobs and squeezed his pillow closer to him.

Again, he found himself desperately wanting to ask someone for help, but a voice screamed inside of him not to do that. And he listened to it.

Sebastian lurched from the table and Johanna shot off the chair and swooped over his head like a Valkyrie into battle. They were both at the door at the same time, but Ciel had locked it from the inside. "Master!" Johanna knocked. "Master?" Sebastian echoed her. In unison, "Open this door!"

"Leave me ALONE!" Ciel screamed, throwing a pillow at the door. It hit with a soft thump. The earl was nearly in hysterics at this point. He'd fallen out of bed and was repeating himself.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" He wasn't even sure who he was talking to. Sebastian, Johanna, or the voice in his head that screamed that he was alone, even if they were there. They'd live forever, and he'd die alone. He didn't matter. He never mattered. Johanna had gone behind his back, and Sebastian didn't want him to matter. "Please leave me alone!" he sobbed, curling up into a ball.

'Of course they don't love you...' the voice snaked through his head. 'When you grow old and die...and even Finnian...they'll have each other...' the voice laughed 'the way the demon lusts after the body of she who is perfectly matched to him...it's a wonder...no wonder he doesn't want to love you...' the voice continued 'and the lady Johanna...how she is always the damsel in distress...she sacrifices her poor earl for Rapunzel ego...so sad...so she can feel wanted and fawned over...those don't sound like friends...do they?...Sebastian being late to save the day...they want you gone...she puts you in the situations and he somehow fudges up...like lovers...trying to rid of an obstacle..."

He knew all of it. Yes, of course. It made so much sense. Still, it hurt. It hurt so much, the betrayal from both of them. Ciel was nearly screaming at this point, crawling back up onto the bed, which took as much effort as though he were climbing a small mountain. His whole body was shaking, hands gripping the covers. He'd even bitten his pillow to muffle the sound of his cries. Not that it mattered if the demons heard him...

Johanna kicked the middle and both doors flew off of the hinges and they slid across the floor. The earl popped up from his pillow and his eyes were bi colored slits, as if seething in rage.

The lady didn't care she made a beeline for him and she flew back into Sebastian's arms after hitting an invisible wall. The ring of Solomon's amethyst jewel looked like a tiny star. As it lit up. The earl had mentally ordered the ring to keep her away.

Johanna could not explain the level of rejection she felt and as she felt it. She knew he felt it too when his brow twitched from their connection.

"Ciel...little brother..."

"I told you to leave me alone! Do my words matter so little, really?"

He sat there screaming. "I don't know why I have to repeat myself. Shouldn't a servant know better than to doubt their master's orders? Go against his word?! Leave me alone tonight! That is your duty, Johanna! And Sebastian, fix the door, then you do the same. That is an order!"

He'd never been so angry before, and it frightened him. Everything was spiraling out of his control.

"It's alright." cooed the voice. "It's alright. We can end this tomorrow night. One more day, one more night, and everything will end. You can be at peace... You can sleep."

And to that note, Ciel passed out, craving it.

Johanna felt her feet moving against her will and she was trying everything to make her feet turn to lead. To keep them from moving, to make her stay, to run to him, to hold him, to cuddle him, to stroke his hair, and promise she would fight the battle with him. She willed them to stop and mentally screamed at them to obey. It didn't happen.

She spent the rest of her evening crying herself to sleep in her husband's arms. This was her chance. She reached out for Ciel's consciousness and was met by a wall of darkness. The demoness screamed and kicked at it. She screamed for her master, but he never replied.

The butler repaired the doors that the Lady Valkyrie had unceremoniously kicked in and he too wished he could fight his contractional bonds to his little lord. That he could grasp him and shake him and make him love him again. That he could ravage his master's heart and fill him with his own emotions. Sebastian began to wonder if a demon could die or go mad from heart break...

The next morning hit Ciel far worse than before. His body ached, as if he'd been running for a long time. It was painful dressing himself, but at this point, he wouldn't dare let Sebastian do it. Or Johanna.

There was almost nothing left of his mind at this point. Even the light in his eyes was barely noticeable. But today would be the last day, he told himself. Today and tonight, and then he would stop suffering.

"Master..." Sebastian didn't even bother bringing him breakfast for once. It would just sit there untouched, growing cold, rotting...

"Please tell me what is burdening you. Please let me lighten your load, let me rile in despair for you." Ciel wouldn't even look at him. Sebastian slammed his fist on top of the nightstand. "Damn it. Ciel!" One of the few times he ever spoke his name and usually it was out of love not fear. "Do you not love me anymore?" He grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him up to stare him in the eyes. "Tell me...why you suffer so?"

"Do I not love you? Why would you ask such a thing...? Weren't you the one begging me to order you not to love me? And yet, I am the one questioned?" Ciel sounded as though he were far away instead of in the present moment. He lifted a small hand to rub Sebastian's cheek. "You don't have to. I won't make you. I won't be selfish anymore."

He got up and moved to his study, unsure of what he was even going to do in there. He was already ahead on work, not that it mattered. If everything was going to end that night, what could possibly matter?

The butler's face drained of any color that it had and when he reached for the study door. He heard his master from inside say, "Don't even bother."

Sebastian was more than shattered his soul felt annihilated and if he were human he would have struggled to breathe. For the first time in his dark existence, he locked himself in his room, and sulked.

A few hours later after Finnian telling Johanna that Sebastian refuses to leave his room and panicking that the household is falling into chaos.

Johanna marches into the earl's study where he is playing chess by himself and in the midst of stratergizing. Though he looks like hell washed over.

"Ciel." She placed her hands on her hips. "I have a bone to pick with you little sir."

"Do you now?" Again, his voice sounded as though it were coming from elsewhere, and his gaze did not leave the chess table.

He pushed her away, then raised his hand, slapping her across the face. Yet despite that, his expression didn't change. He still looked horribly sad. But his words were clear and harsh.

"You love me? You love me but you brought those... Those THINGS into my home...? The only place of solitude I had left... And yet...?"

He took a breath. "And you love me but you disobey me? I specifically said not to touch me, did I not? I asked, no, I demanded you leave me alone. You've made it clear that my words don't matter, my orders relative to your desire. Get out."

Mentally, he was screaming. He knew this wasn't him, but at this point, he had no control.

It was silent. Dead silent. Sebastian had halfway entered the room when he heard their raised voices and came in time to watch him strike Lady Johanna.

The girl sat on the ground, holding her burning face where his palm met her skin. She could live with that physical pain. It was tolerable. But the emotional blow was not. A sob broke from her chest as the earl's eyes held hers. Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she tried searching for something that resembled her charming lord. There was nothing.

Johanna scurried to her feet and almost tripped on her own footing running out the door except she stabilized herself. Sebastian chased after her and caught her arm as she went to take her first step down the stairs.

And he did something he never thought he would do, he held Johanna tightly to his chest, stroking her hair, and trying to soothe her sobs. He wiped at her eyes and looked deeply into them, he had her head tilted back, and his thumb to her lips shushing her. It looked almost as if they were going to kiss.

"Please..Johanna...don't leave...stay. Master didn't mean it, he loves you, just don't go...just please..."

Johanna saw Ciel's silhouette in the hallway out of the corner of her eye and when she turned her head to look, he walked back into the study slamming the door. She shoved off of Sebastian and fled the manor house. To be anywhere else except for there.

CIel remained locked in the study for the remainder of the day. He refused to eat lunch, and refused to eat dinner as well, though as he became fed up with the constant nagging of the servants, he did drink some water.

He was mentally starting to have doubts about that evening and about what the voice was saying, but it didn't matter anymore. He couldn't control his own body. The...thing... had control, now.

"You seemed so eager before... What happened? Afraid to die? Well, fear of death is certainly not the same as a desire to live." the voice purred.

Sebastian didn't show up to bathe or dress him for the night. And he should have been asleep long ago. Instead, he waited until the servants were asleep before walking out of his room, down the hall, and further through the manor, aiming for the kitchen.

During that time, Johanna had fled to the library. Sometimes, when she was upset, she would choose to read. Her topic at this point was the supernatural. She just knew that there was something wrong with the young master and she'd be damned if she didn't figure it out. She began going through old newspaper archives.

Johanna could barely keep her eyes open when she came across an article, actually several about an amulet necklace called the Black Orlov. A cursed gem that drives it's wearers to madness and eventually suicide. Most of the owners jumping to their deaths from high precipices. One of the articles showed a picture and Johanna perked up at the picture. It was grainy, but was most definitely the necklace her husband had gifted to the Earl.

The Lady stormed out of the library and decided to use her demonic agility to run back to the manor.

What is that dreadful ruckus? The demon thought to himself as he entered the kitchen. Almost every drawer had been tossed to the floor and all of the contents that they held spilled about.

What is going on? In the far end of the kitchen was his liege digging through the knives.

"Master?!"

Ciel was digging through the cutting knives and pulled one of them out of the drawer. He didn't even seem to notice Sebastian, but it was clear that he had been crying. Tears were still falling.

"I can't do it anymore... I can't..." He was holding the knife to his wrist. Finally he noticed Sebastian standing in the doorway. But it didn't look like there was anything left of Ciel, as if despair had just swallowed him whole. And Sebastian and Johanna could both feel that despair. Ciel was at rock-bottom.

"Master! No..we need to talk through this" Sebastian said with his hands out to him, trying to calm him down.

"Ciel?!" It was Johanna entering through the entrance hall and she followed the young earl's presence into the kitchen and gasped at what she was seeing.

"Johanna?"

He stared at the two of them for a moment, looking conflicted. They coudl have just left, they should have just left him alone, yet they were here and Sebastian was even trying to talk him out of i. And, honestly, despite everything he'd been told by the voice,despite everything that had happened, a piece of him still wanted to give them a chance. If it didn't work out, he could just end it later, anyway, or just order Sebastian or Johanna to end him... Right?

"Wrong." The voice said. "They won't get any better. Nothing will get better. You're alone, Ciel. Remember the ritual? The asylum? The fortune teller? Where were either of them? Where were they?"

He looked as though he were struggling against himself with the knife as his arm fought to bring it down into his wrist. Ciel, in his final hope not to die, mentally screamed for them to help him, to get the necklace off of him.

As they went for their lord, the knife dropped from his hands and there was a furious scream that did not come from Ciel's lips, but seemed to extend in all directions throughout the room.

"No, I will have you!" It raged, Johanna and Sebastian even able to hear it at this point, and the necklace flew up into the air, taking Ciel with it, effectively hanging him.

"Sebastian!" Johanna called to him "I will get the necklace. You just worry about grabbing Ciel!"

"Yes!" The demon said while running towards him and jumping onto the counter to lunge at him, the necklace drug him in the other direction and the butler kicked off and spiraled from the wall like a dart. The necklace once again glides away.

Johanna notices Ciel's movements becoming weaker and slower as if, she could feel it, he couldn't breathe, and his face was turning a light blue. The boy earl looked at her desperately as she could see his life ebbing out.

Johanna let out her trademark battle cry and lunged after him at the same time that Sebastian was. The dark butler managed to grab his master's ankle and anchor him as Johanna clung to the necklace with both hands and began to pull.

There was a plink from the metal length snapping and then a plunk as a diamond fell out. Plink, plink, plink and more diamonds rained down.

"He is mine! I only love him! I know he craves for release!" The necklace screamed.

Johanna's eyes glowed green as they usually did before she started her demonic transformation. And she had a surge of power flow through her. There was one last plink and a complete shower of diamonds falling from the broken encrusting as Ciel fell limp into his eager butler's arms.

Something black seeped out of the largest diamond in the necklace, looking first like a puddle, then rising. It almost looked like smoke, taking no form in particular for a few moments, then growing and becoming more dense, more humanoid. It was the spirit that had dwelt within the necklace, the curse itself, and now that it had no body to possess, and no shelter, it fled, shattering the window as it broke through and aimed for the surrounding forest. It didn't even realize that Johanna was following, thinking it could get away and come back for Ciel later.

Sebastian gripped at his unresponsive master. Ciel wasn't breathing, his face was purple, and his body was growing colder by the minute. The butler pressed his mouth to his earl's much like he did with Johanna in Egypt and began to press rhythmically against his stomach as he performed CPR on his small body.

Please Master...was all the servant could think as he tried to resuscitate his young lord.

The she demon tore through the trees of the Phantomhive forest and was literally snapping them in half like matchsticks as she ran forward to kill the spirit. She would have to apologize to Fin or secretly replace them later.

It didn't take long and even Sebastian's lips curled in a smile as Ciel took a breath. And the butler heard a scream that was music to his ears.

Johanna bit and tore with her fangs and bit and tore like a rabid dog. Almost like a hound of hell dispatched in a hunt and is feasting in the prey. The demoness slinked back to the manor from her jaw down she was slicked with black blood almost like ink.

Ciel's first breath was a sharp gasp, wheezing. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and he gripped Sebastian's arms as he coughed and sucked in air between each cough, oxygen putting out the flames in his chest, flowing through his veins as if reminding the body that it was still alive. He hadn't even ceased coughing as he began to weep. Though he felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off of him, the memories of the past few days, and his actions, spilled into his mind, filling him with sorrow and regret.

The things he'd said, the things he'd done, both to Sebastian and Johanna-oh, and Johanna... He'd struck her, for no good reason.

Neither of them had any reason whatsoever to forgive him.

When Johanna walked back into the kitchen, even covered in the spirit's blood and remains, Ciel ran to her, throwing his arms around her neck and sobbing into her shoulder. He wanted to ask-no, wanted to beg-for forgiveness, but the only word he could get out between cries was her name. "Johanna! Johanna...!" he repeated.

Johanna squeezed him to her tightly and couldn't find it in herself to let go of him. She cried with him and they collapsed into a heap on the kitchen floor. "Ciel...my little brother...I have missed you so much..." And she felt his consciousness touching hers as he pressed for forgiveness. She pushed back mentally that there is nothing to forgive.

Sebastian remained on his knees from performing CPR on his young master and watched as Johanna protectively consoled him and told him how much she was glad that he was safe. The butler aching to hold him closely, but in such a way Johanna could not offer him.

Ciel held tight to her for a few more moments before letting go and turning to Sebastian, whom he knew he'd hurt deeply. He almost couldn't bring himself to come any closer, terrified that he'd gone too far, that there was no way to repair the damage. He took a few steps forward, extending an arm to reach for the demon.

"S-Sebastian... I... I love you... Please... I'm sorry..."

The butler was more than a little shocked when his master kissed him hard on the lips and even melded his tongue with his right in front of Lady Johanna. But he kissed him back just as fervently and silently thanked Johanna as his lord compressed his body more tightly against his.

The girl was elated at their reunion but at the same time felt like she was intruding on their moment of intimacy. And quietly exited the room. But not before taking what was left of the necklace including the black diamond with her.

Ciel was gripping Sebastian's shirt, pulling, pulling... Pulling them together as though if he pulled hard enough, they might melt into each other. He wasn't about to let go and his kisses were intense.

With each one he was trying to tell the demon how sorry he was, how much he loved him, to please forgive his actions, to never let him go. He wanted him, wanted everything, his love, his body. The only reason he broke the kiss was to take a breath of air.

The demon swooped him up into his arms and with a sly grin carried him up the stairs. Almost as if Ciel were his prince and Sebastian was his his gallivanting dark knight.

There was a gasp and a moan as Sebastian kissed his master's neck-tenderly. Tenderly, every touch, every caress- was done with tenderness. A demon's strong hands gliding, even worshiping the contures of the little lord's body. As if it were a temple and Sebastian was curiously exploring it with wonder. The soft show of teeth as they mildly pulled at the plump pink of the earl's nipple, the servant's tongue rolling around the tip of it.

Another gasp, a sigh of contentment following it as small nibble fingers entwined in dark, raven hair. Pulling, cinching, releasing just to grip tightly again. So that the liege could be deeper, he wanted to be farther, and Sebastian was more than willing to oblige.

The feel of his master's finger tips on the small of his back and his arm curled around the demon's hip- grasping, pulling, pumping as he did so within his butler's subservience.

It went back to the dark knight with his darling prince riding his noble steed and strong demon hands holding his master's hips as he galloped onward.

"Ciel...I love you..."

Entering Cel had been perhaps one of the most sexually frustrating things to do for the demon and his master, because, yes, they were together again, and yes, they both desperately wanted to be connected, but Sebastian did not by any means want to ruin the moment by doing something that his lord might not be able to handle. And, indeed, as Ciel lay on his back with Sebastian over him, pressing the head of his cock against the boy's tight entrance, a spark of fear danced across the earl's face. And the demon stopped.

"Young master..." Sebastian raised a hand to caress his lord's cheek. "My lord, I have neither a desire to harm you, nor an inclination to make this physical act a necessary factor in my feelings toward you. If you do not wish to continue further, I take it as no offense."

"N-no!' Ciel exclaimed. "I just... I want to continue... I just keep... I keep seeing... them... when I close my eyes." He turned his head to the side, ashamed. He felt as though he should be living in this moment, yet his mind plagued him with the past.

"My little lord," the demon purred, "my Ciel..." He gently pressed his hand against the boy's cheek so that his head turned to face him once again. Lowering his own head, their lips brushed together lightly before he traced the earl's jawline with kisses, until his mouth was next to Ciel's ear. He nipped the earlobe before whispering, "Then don't close them."

With that, he slowly, almost excruciatingly slowly, began to push himself inside. And, oh, what he wouldn't have given to just dive in, sheath himself to the hilt, and pound into his young master until there was nothing left of the boy but sweat, moans, and his name being screamed, drenched in ecstasy. But this was a delicate moment, and what sort of butler would he be if he gave into his own carnal desires without consideration for his young master? Sebastian kept his face mere inches from Ciel's watching every twitch, every blink, as Ciel's nervous expression melted away, replaced with one of pleasure and desire, eyes clouding in sweet lust.

Ciel was as tight as ever, and that just made it that much harder for Sebastian to control himself, but he succeeded, and once he was fully inside, the demon swallowed his master's mouth in a kiss.

"I'm going to move now, young master. " Sebastian said, and pulled out slowly as Ciel acknowledged this. He moved in again, a bit faster this time around, but stopped moving when he noticed that Ciel had closed his eyes, even for a moment.

"Open your eyes, young master. Please, look at me."

Slowly, the earl opened them, bi-colored orbs staring at his butler's face. His face was flushed, and though he might have only closed them in pleasure, Sebastian didn't want to risk anything. Once his lord's eyes were open, watching, he pulled back again, then thrust forward, going a bit deeper this time, just a little bit harder.

"Se—Sebastian...!" Ciel gasped, now gripping the older man's shoulders, nails at the surface of his skin.

"I'm right here, Ciel."

Thrust. Faster. Another gasp from his lord.

"I'm not going anywhere, master."

Thrust. Harder. Ciel's mouth was hanging open, a small pool of saliva trickling out of the corner of his lips.

"You are safe."

As he sped up, going a bi deeper with each movement, Ciel's nails began to dig into his skin, scratching. The earl brought his legs up to wrap them around Sebastian's hips.

"Safe..." the words rolled off of the earl's lips. As Sebastian's met his before they could close again. The taste of his sweetness, of what innocence did remain in his soul, and the fact that he was absolutely...his. A demon's red gaze locked with that of bi colored gemstones full of richness and deep fortunes untold...

Nails. Ciel's nails grazing his skin, scratching looking for a hold to anchor him as he allowed to give himself away-be washed away by something bigger than himself. Small rivulets of blood snaking down his arms.

All he wanted to be was deeper and deeper still to find that point of no return and to lock the both of them inside. Continue this dance of passion until the world ceased to exist and there was only them left.

"Master." Sebastian regaining his lord's attention as his eyes were slipping to blissful slits. "Stay with me. We have the night still."

Ciel could feel himself nearing climax, his body tensing, toes curling. He threw his head back and his eyes rolled up just a bit, and he did his best to focus on Sebastian as his butler had asked.

"Nngh... Sebas-Ah! Sebastian! I can't... I'm going to-!"

The butler gripped his small master's chin and tilted his head back-so that Ciel could look at him out of the narrowness of his ecstasy blurred vision. Sebastian's eyes never left his and he saw his pupils dilate slightly as he felt his little lord release himself.

The demon chuckled intimately and kissed Ciel before readying him for bed.


	17. His Butler, Wishes

The earl's butler had his master Ciel Phantomhive sit in the dining hall with Irish Viscount Benjamin as they were served breakfast by Barker's butler Ignia. Sebastian carted in the morning tea along with the daily mail and set them before both of the young noblemen. One of the letters sticking out like a sore thumb-it was blindingly proper white with a red wax seal. Benjamin and Ciel gave each other a grudgingly knowing look. Since they were both her lap dogs and both of them were apprehensive when they received one. 'What death trap will she send me into now?' rolling through their heads.

Ciel reached for it and the letter opener opening it. Then neatly unfurled the stationary's folding and began to read it,

"My Dear Beautiful Boy,

How have you been as of late? I bet it was nice to enjoy some leisurely time off and I hope it was well spent. My royal personage has been informed that my Irish Branch Benjamin Barker has been boarding with you. Although I find this a relief that you two are getting along, I also find it as a deterrent to his responsibilities. I would very much like it if you helped him to find his own living accommodations near your vicinity. This also curves any suspicions against our enemies if he has his own abode. 

On the topic of you two getting along. I would like for him to assist you on cases when he is spending time here in London. You of course would be his senior and have complete control since he is within your jurisdiction. Also do not let him dawdle around, he does have townships to run in Ireland along with an underground network.

I will be looking forward to hearing of where he settles,

Victoria

P.S. I would very much like you to take him along to tonight's society meeting."

Benjamin looked at Ciel in between bites of eggs and bacon.

"So what does the Queen Mother want?" he asked quietly.

Ciel handed Benji the letter. "Apparently she wants you to find your own place here in London instead of boarding with us." Ciel was personally a bit conflicted about this, but he'd never say so. Honestly, he quite liked Benji's company since they got along well, and in that regard didn't necessarily want him to leave. On the other hand, he hated company. Period. So there was that. His heart was torn.

Speaking of company, his birthday was coming up and God knew how many people Elizabeth was going to invite, and how she was going to want to redecorate the mansion, and, oh, the new outfits and gifts... and... and...

He had a headache already.

The Viscount glared at the letter as if it were a parent scolding him or a very condescending nanny. Then slapped the parchment down, his eyebrow twitching. He usually wore a stone mask like Ciel, but since he was comfortable around the household he could not contain it.

"That blasted woman...she treats me like a god damned child! As if I am sitting around eating bon bons and drinking mint julips. My hands are utterly cramped from all of the aggravating paperwork that the Irish yard is incapable of doing." He took in a breath and muttered. "Imbeciles...."

Benjamin caught the gaze of the earl and smiled sheepishly, "Also who is going to keep this bust on his toes?"

Ciel smirked at the remark. "Well, you're certainly more than welcome to visit if you'd like, though I ask that you give me fair warning." He thought of Lau and others who would come over to the estate uninvited, and it typically was an issue as he would be in the midst of something important.

The earl stood as breakfast was cleared from the table, asking Benji if he would like himself and Sebastian accompanying him to look at local real estate.

"Of course. I hope you would oblige me with the same courtesy. Though we both know we are nothing like.." a silent understanding passing between them, as both thought through the earl's continuous stream of visitors. Benjamin earnestly felt sorry for his friend in that aspect. "And if ever you need to hide from your unwelcome guests, I will make an exception if you randomly pop in."

The Viscounts attention turned toward the earl as he placed his coat on. "And yes. I would greatly enjoy your company if it is not too much of a bother."

There were actually a good number of choices on the market, a sign that London was expanding as more people moved into the town. Still, and not surprisingly, Benji was picky. They went through a series of locations, each being rejected. Honestly as much as Ciel enjoyed spending time with the Irish Viscount, even he was growing a bit weary--but it was perhaps more exhaustion. They'd done a lot of walking.

Snow had began to fall down in slow eddies and they decided to hire a carriage. And explore some of the options in the countryside. When they came across it. It looked like something out of the horror novels that both boys expressly loved. It was a blood red bricked gothic victorian with black grey shingling and window cupboarding. It even had the victorian castle turrets on it. 

When they entered the house it had a dark and near fantasy like gloominess with a vampiric sort of charm. Benji could not stop grinning as he looked around and soon they were in the basement.

"Holy shit! It's an iron maiden." The boy exclaimed excitedly. "And a rack?!" Another excited gasp. "A guillotine?!"

Sebastian just looked over at Ciel who had an unreadable expression as always and Ignia giving him a 'what can ya do' look.

"I will take it!"

Ciel wanted to get out of there, highly disturbed not only by Benji's enthusiasm, but also the Irish Viscount's desire to purchase the property. He had the real estate representative get the papers for Benji, wanting to move back upstairs and lightly gripping Sebastian's sleeve in such a way that no one else, other than the demon, would notice.

The demon butler chuckled at his earl quietly and the boy shot him a look. However this didn't deter Sebastian to stop lightly smirking. Although the items in the basement had made him momentarily wonder who's manor this had originally been and the realtor was not inclined to say. Even after they had asked and even bribed them a tad. The property was in livable enough shape and needed some minor repairs. Maybe even some refurbished flooring. And there were no fresh scents of who could have previously lived here.

A sensation crawled on the demon's skin after awhile and made him feel obviously aware that they were not alone. Even his young master could sense it and Ignia paced uncomfortably in front of the large window seat in the living room. Except for Benjamin who continued to sign all the proper dotted lines with his initials.

Benjamin could feel their uneasiness and a thread of something odd about the place. But he could not see himself living in any other house. This was it. It was definitely the one for him and his servant. After the real estate agent had left completely satisfied and a bit relieved to be rid of the place himself, "So the boy who deals with supernaturals in the underground....is afraid of a manor house?"

"Master Barker....I even find this place to be eerie." Ignia stated a bit reluctantly. 

The Irish Viscount laughed at him, "Fine. Shall we call in a priest then?"

"What so you may make him contemplate his whole existence and how he wasted his life in the church under a false god just so he could become a fifty year old heretic?" The young man asked dully. 

"That only happened once."Benjamin said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"I will never understand how a demon is an atheist." Ignia shook his head. "You're the other half of the same coin."

Benji just gave him a wry smile and shrugged. The boy's look drifting over to Ciel and smirking, "So...will you accompany us to town? I need to buy furniture. But you can just drop us off for that and we can meet up later for the meeting."

Ciel nodded, and the two were dropped off where they needed to go. This gave Sebastian and Ciel some free time before the meeting later, and the earl didn't feel like going back home to the manor. He suggested the museum, since there was a new exhibit on display.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Exhausted. The Lady Johanna wondered where Miss Lady Elizabeth stored all of this energy. It was still very much early morning and they hadn't even been in town for an hour and the girl had run the demoness ragged. The earl's thirteenth birthday was in a week's times and his fiance was near panicked planning it out.

"Lady Lizzie?" Johanna called as the girl dragged her by the hand. "Might we take a moment to breathe?" 

Elizabeth giggled. "You're already getting tired? It hasn't been that long, has it? Besides, there are still a few districts for us to go see. I want to find Ciel the best gift to make him happy this year!"

Seeing the exhausted look Johanna was wearing, she giggled again and then sighed. "Well, I suppose we could stop for something to eat. What are you in the mood for?"

"I wouldn't mind a" before she could answer her gaze caught sight of a shop. It was an occult shop that advertised palm reading, potions, love spells, and astrology books. Johanna felt herself gravitating toward it and this time pulling Lizzie along with her.

"U-uhm, Johanna?" Elizabeth asked, a bit apprehensive about going into what appeared to be a rather creepy shop. "You want to go in there?" She didn't have much choice though, as the girl dragged her inside.

Johanna had never felt her young miss have such a death grip on her. There were skulls, animal bones, candles, strange books, and multiple glass bottles filled with odd items scattered about. The dame continued to look around when a soft voice asked, "May I help you?"

Elizabeth turned to see the owner of the shop, a young woman, appearing to be in her mid-twenties. Her complexion was a rich tan--she certainly was not from around here. 

The blonde turned to Johanna, as she was the one with business here. Elizabeth was quite uncomfortable, though she would bear it, she told herself. After all, she'd dragged Johanna into so many shops. It was only fair for her to allow Johanna to indulge herself.

"Hello." Johanna smiled at her. "This is a very unique store. It is very interesting."

"Do you need a love spell?" The girl looked at her wedding ring. "A fertility drug? Is he cheating?"

"Oh. No. No" The dame laughed. "I am a student of the occult and a historian. This is just an interest of mine and a job for my master. We are currently shopping for his birthday."

"Hm? Really? Well my name is Darling Daeva the magicianess!" The shop keeper bowed.

"Oh? So you can do magic?" Elizabeth asked. She had been looking for a gift, but perhaps entertainment would work?

"I do indeed." Daeva reached up into the air above their heads and pulled a top hat out of nowhere and placed it on her own head. 

Lizzie stared at her mystified and in awe. As the magician grabbed a locket of the young girl's curls and soon the little miss had cotton candy pink hair.

"Now it's up to you to believe if it's magic or not..." The shop keeper smiled.

Johanna had sensed an otherworldly presence before walking inside and when she met Daeva she instantly knew it was her who she was sensing. But the woman didn't seem like she was a threat to anyone, but she knew looks could be deceiving all too well.Instead of worrying about it too much she just smiled as Lizzie giggled at her poodle pink hair in a mirror.

Lizzy squealed in delight. This would be perfect! 

"Do you do parties or events?" she asked Daeva. "My fiance's birthday is coming up and I think that your performing would be a delightful thing to have at his party!" She turned to Johanna. "Don't you think Ciel would like it?"

ady Johanna laughed at Lizzie, "Gracious me your hair Liz!"

"It will turn back to normal by tonight." The magician mused.

"That is well and all, but I would rather not encourage the wrath of her mother." Johanna smiled weakly. Lady Frances trusted the dame very much and she was not about to ruin that.

"Such a shame it's so pretty." Daeva pulled on a curl and it turned back to its shining blond tresses similar to Johanna's.

At the name of the earl a shadow passed across the proprietress' face and then she lightened up just as suddenly, "Yes! I would love to perform for his party. If that is what you are indeed asking of me."

Elizabeth nearly screamed in delight, shaking her hand vigorously.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"This is such a pleasant surprise to have you visiting us Master Phantomhive!" Sir Carter said ecstatically. "May I have my assistant fetch you anything? Coffee? Tea? Lemonade?" 

"I believe we are fine for now." Sebastian smiled. "My sire is most interested in the new exhibit that your museum has acquired and would very much like to view it." 

"Oh. Is that so? Well if you would follow me right this way then." The archaeologist smiled at them. "The public hasn't even had a chance to view it yet and a few of the nobles have been stopping by. They mainly keep making offers on a prized piece of it."

"It's that special, is it?" the young earl asked. He'd been told it was a rarity, that people were flocking to see it, though he didn't really think about people offering to purchase it (though it made complete sense). 

"Well master Phantomhive...maybe its best if I just show you" the elder archaeologist told them as they continued walking. "This is the Prakr̥ti pratiṣṭhāpita. Also known as the 'nature enshrine' which is a way of respectfully consecrating a Deva or a nature spirit...." Sir Carter had to force himself to spit it out. "A Jinn's...a Genie's bottle...if you will". 

Sebastian could tell that the gentleman was highly uncomfortable around the artifact and even more so around Sebastian and even Johanna when she stopped by. Knowing what they were to be - demons. The man had become leery towards anything magical, occult, or even arcanely religious. 

"Dr-Druitt and his associate Alexander Anhur (whom they knew to be the god like elemental from Egypt) have stopped by earlier and Mr. Lau...the Queen after the exhibit has concluded wants the museum to place it in the royal vault against the protests of the Indian Nationalists."

Ciel stared at it, wondering if genie's existed, and if so, to which extent? And even looking at the design of the artifact alone, he could see why so many would want it. Add that to its alleged supernatural origin and he completely understood the hype and want for it.

"Even the Queen wants it?" He asked, curious.

"Yes. She has had Double Charles prowling through here like heaven's know what...making sure that it stays put and Prince Soma has had his people making sure Double Charles doesn't get off with it. I feel like I am unknowingly holding an espionage conference. It's becoming rather bothersome." Sir Carter sighed grievously. 

"Ciel! Namaste to you on this day!" A very cheery and pronounced voice shouted. "Have you come to witness my country's great mysteries? I keep telling the broom faced man that it is an unlucky thing to have." Prince Soma rambled on.

Sir Carter touched at his facial hair indignantly. 

"Unlucky?" Ciel repeated, trying to push away his annoyance that Soma was here. Even though Soma treated Ciel like a friend, he was very touchy-feely, and the young earl wasn't about to walk into such an opportunity (even if deep down, he honestly appreciated it. Soma was a good friend). "Why is it unlucky?"

Agni and Soma dropped to their knees and pulled down Ciel and Sebastian with them. Agni giving Carter a look telling him to comply. The curator sighing as he too assumed the position.

Sebastian saw his master's eyebrows twitch in frustration.

"We must give honor to the Jinn that dwells within. Or they shall curse us with any manner of things. Mainly financial misfortune or death. And we wouldn't want Funtom going belly up because you were too ignorant to pay respects." He patted his back heartily. "I am just looking out for my best friend."

Ciel frowned, then pulled himself up, refusing to pray. "Curse us? As if that matters. What can they do? Kill us? Torture us? As if that doesn't happen daily." 

He decided then that he and Sebastian would take their leave, politely excusing them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the two left and walked by a bistro, Elizabeth asked Johanna if they should stop and eat there, get something small, since they had been planning on getting something to eat in the first place. 

Once they were seated in the far corner of the place, away from being heard by others, Lizzie looked momentarily hesitant, an unusual expression crossing her face--contemplative.

"Honestly, I considered... You know... Staying the evening *with* Ciel, for his birthday, but... I've no experience with it... Not that he does either... But..."

Johanna's face must have flushed to that of a cranberry because Lizzie had to ask if she was in danger of asphyxiation. The dame quickly took a drink of her tea.

"No-no. I am fine. I am just trying to understand where this is coming from so suddenly? ...I mean you are to be married in the next few years, but...it's a big milestone in a relationship. What exactly are you wanting to know?".

"Well... I mean..." She looked around to be sure that no one was listening, and her voice dropped to a whisper. "What's it like? And how should I go about... Uhm..." Her cheeks flushed almost enough to match her red dress. "D-do I kiss him...?"

"It's...it's a bit more complicated than that." Johanna leaned into her ear and explained to her the basic yet unadulterated mechanics of sex. When she pulled away Lady Elizabeth was scarlet. "Are you prepared for that? And the fact that you could have a baby from it?"

"But you don't have a baby and you and Finny have been at it for months." The little miss shot back. 

"Well, we're not ready. So I drink a certain tea....." the dame said delicately.

"I will drink it too then." Lizzie said assuredly.

Johanna put a hand to her face in dismay at where this conversation was going. She didn't have the heart to break it to her where his desires lay or with whom he lay them with. Plus she was Ciel's best friend and would never do such a thing. Then again he would have to fulfill his duties with her someday as her husband and as far as Johanna knew he had never been with a female....he might like it.

A surge of confusion welled within her and she just wanted it to stop. The whole conversation. But Lizzie wasn't going to let it go, she began to ask her something else.

"I just want Ciel to be happy." Elizabeth admitted, holding her teacup. "He always seems so...serious and pushes away anyone or anything he deems childish... So maybe he'd think better of me if we did something that adults...Mature people do? Do you think he would think that way?" She was being brutally open and honest, not sure how Johanna would react.

"I would think that he loves you and respects you enough. That he would want you to remain his cute and innocent Lizzie for as long as possible. He would feel horrible and responsible that you thought you had to grow up too fast." Which with Ciel being a glutton for mental punishment she could very well know this as fact. "But if you really want to...there is no stopping you and I hope you are taking into account Ciel's feelings too. I am pretty sure he would give into you....but sex changes everything."

"Yes... That's true, I suppose." Lizzie said. "I'll think about it. I don't want to hurt Ciel... I just... I want him to be happy... Like he used to be..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Johanna had just split ways with Lizzie when an arm linked with hers as she was walking, "My my what is the earl's English Rose doing out alone?" 

"Lau?" The young lady asked quizzically.

"Yes it would be and you seemed to be in need of some friendly escorting." The Chinaman said. He discreetly pressed his thumb into the palm of her hand, which Ciel had taught her was code for being 'followed'. Johanna innocently glanced into a shop window and saw a few feet behind her two guys.

"I would not want to see Phantomhive's promising errand girl or the queen's dame on a slab in Undertaker's office. These streets are rough." He smiled at her.

"Only because of men like you." She quipped back at him.

"The rose has thorns." He chuckled.

"So where are we going?" She asked him curiously.

This time Lau showed some genuine shock, "Really? Ciel has never taken you to an Undergrounding?" He thought for a moment. "That's right he hasn't has he?" 

"No. Because I am not interested in having his shit caked on my nose."Johanna replied exasperated. "No offense Ran Mao."

Ran Mao just smiled pleasantly at her and took her pinky in hers. Signaling they were still friends. 

"Well then congratulations to me getting this prestige then and being the one to initiate you." Lau smiled graciously. As soon as they turned a sharp corner in the alleyway. There was a door at the end and the guys tailing them soon were corpses in a dumpster via Ran Mao.

Lau knocked on the door and an inhuman green eye greeted his. 

"Undertake me."

The door opened and she stepped through with the Chinaman into the dimly lit room. Ciel was seated in an overstuffed chair holding a pool stick and Benjamin was talking with him sitting in a matching one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ciel waited a few minutes, and cleared his throat, making it clear that he was about to speak.

"So Her Majesty has requested that Benjamin Barker..." he pointed toward Benji, "aid me as necessary. He has his own dealings with the underground in Ireland, but as he is currently here, he is under my jurisdiction. With that said, he's one of us now, and I'm tired of talking. That's that. Play nice or fight. Either way, I'll find some way to enjoy the show." A signature smirk etched itself into his features.

A brilliant, concise introduction presented to them by Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

The Chinaman cleared his throat as he wraps his arms around Johanna's waist and rests his head on her shoulder.

"By her Majesty's royal decree this is the newly knighted Dame the Lady Valkyrie Johanna. I name her as an official trustee in our society since she cannot be a full fledged member and it's only right to keep siblings together." Lau winked at Benjamin and smirked at Ciel.

She was just about to walk over to her master but Lau pulled her in the other direction by the hand.

"Come we're all friends here aren't we?" He said to no one in particular. Johanna looking over her shoulder at her brother and Ciel giving them a 'help me' face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So this all looks like the start of a terrible joke." Benjamin says coyly and in a low voice only Ciel can hear. "A shinigami, four demons, a German, and Chinaman walk into a bar."

Ciel smirked at Benji's comment, then gave a light chuckle. He then motioned for Johanna to come closer to him. The earl had her remain by his side for the remainder of the meeting so as not to allow Lau to make her feel uncomfortable.

It wasn't a considerably long meeting, as there wasn't all that much activity that seemed suspicious as of late, and Ciel wasn't sure if he should take that as the calm before the storm, or as legitimate peace, so to say. After the meeting was over, he was the last to leave with Johanna. Dinner would be ready at the manor soon, and he was hungry already.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had been horrible for the dame. She had not known if Lau was making advances on her or if he was being genuinely friendly in an eccentric sort of way. The Chinaman had also prattled on about her fighting Ran Mao someday in the future and which somehow she had agreed to. It was possibly more out of an effort to get him to leave her alone about it. Yet since she promised him as a dame on her word. Johanna had no other choice than to fight the oriental girl...

Johanna knew that her lord was not one for small talk, but she really needed him to talk to him about earlier with Miss Lizzie ....

"Master Ciel...I need to talk to you about a rather concerning chat I had with Lizzie today....."

The young earling asking her to wait until dinner at the manner.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ciel sat at the table, sipping his tea,waiting for Sebastian to serve the meal. He gazed at Johanna, curious, though not sure if he wanted to know what Lizzie had said.

"A concerning chat? What does she want now? I suppose it regards my birthday?" he guessed.

Johanna saw the look of apprehension cross his face when hers flushed crimson before she even spoke.

"It semi regarded your birthday but not not in a way that you may think....the young Miss believes she is too childish for you to fully appreciate her and she would like to bed you so you can see how mature she really is. And had asked me the proper way to go about it."

Ciel choked on his tea for a good moment, coughing and sputtering. 

"Sh-She... What...?!" It wasn't a question. He'd heard very well what Johanna had said. He couldn't think. Ciel certainly wouldn't allow such a thing to happen, and he was wondering how in the world such a thing had gotten into her head.

"Why... How.... And what did you tell her?!"

"At first she thought sex was just really intense kissing..." the girl still being partially naive "and so I had to correctly tell her what happens...". Johanna looked at him. "Then she told me how inadequate she feels to be in your graces and that she feels like she hasn't been able to make you happy anymore. That she is failing you. " 

Which this even kind of broke her heart. Johanna took a breath. "I told her that after prodding like she usually does you may very well give in. Either to get her to shut up or on some level to make her happy. This prompted me to tell her that even if you did it...had she even considered your feelings? That the act of sex changes everything and its something emotional no matter the circumstance. And she could end up doing more harm than good...she could end up harming any emotions you feel for her.

Ciel was speechless.Just speechless. That Elizabeth would consider such a thing.... And he was torn, knowing that he would have to consummate their marriage eventually, but... This was way too soon. His mind was all over the place, trying to figure out how he should handle such a situation.

"I-Is that all?" he asked, hoping there wasn't more.

Johanna knew they were safe to speak openly "I just...I know that you and Sebastian love each other. That if something happened to one or the other. There is honestly no way that either of you could live through that sort of grief. If I lost Fin...I would...I don't even think our contract or " she pointed to the Seal of Solomon on his hand "even that ring could keep me from spiraling into a rampaging oblivion."

Ciel nodded in understanding and she continued.

"I know that you will fulfill your roles to their very end- Earl, Guard Dog, Businessman, Avenger, Lover, Betrothed and Father......it's just. But that maybe you should work better at cultivating a better partnership with Elizabeth. A desperate woman never makes things easy."

The girl looked gloomily in her cup for a moment before smiling weakly, "I have been thinking about Fin as well. I know experiments were done to him and we may never have children as a result. Plus I have a duty to fulfill with you first and foremost. I also know that there is a chance he may never age like how I won't....which cruelly I am hoping that he doesn't age either....but if he does and I do not...and we continue keeping the others in the dark about what Sebastian and I are....I just..." the girl laughed sardonicly stopping there.

"It makes no sense to worry about such things now." Ciel said, in an attempt to make her feel better. "I would say to wait until we get to that bridge, and we could cross it then, but we both know that the bridge may not even exist in the first place, and unless something is witnessed, it makes no sense to assume it's there in the first place." 

The earl smirked, his mind flickering to Benji for a moment and his lack of faith--not to mention his own--and continued. "However, if such were to happen, we would just have to explain to him the situation. I don't think Finny would treat you in such a way as you seem to be expecting. He's already proven himself in that regard." 

Indeed, Finny hadn't cared about Johanna no longer being a virgin when they were married. And the gardener knew that Johanna was much stronger than she looked. Finny was pretty unusual about curve balls being thrown at him from the blue, but he always seemed to manage fairly nicely.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sebastian even though a few rooms away had heard the conversation between Ciel and Johanna. At that evenings bath time the butler in the middle of washing his master's hair asked, "What if Johanna had not intervened on your part and Lizzie would have propositioned you?"

"I don't know..." The question clearly stressed him out. His eyes were narrowed, thinking about what he might do, and he sank down into the water until everything but his nose and upper face was submerged.

The butler cheerily smiled and helped him out of the water "As you told Johanna we will not worry about such matters. At least not right now." A big fluffy towel enveloped his young sire and soon he was walking nakedly toward the bed to get dressed. The demon's gaze never leaving his master's bottom.

Ciel noticed Sebastian staring and blushed lightly, hiding his face from the demon until he could calm down. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached out to grab his butler's arm when he had turned to fetch the night shirt that the earl always wore to bed. 

"Stay with me tonight." was all he said before gently tugging Sebastian toward him and letting the towel fall, exposing his body fully. 

The fire crackled brightly and warmly in each of the fireplaces of the manor. Outside snow made small little tapping sounds as they flurred through the air outside. 

Sebastian had an arm under his master's head like a makeshift pillow as he slowly and gingerly made love to Ciel in front of the hearth on the rug. The demon's other hand holding the side of his face as they kissed. Until his little lord entwined his fingers in his and moved their coupled hands to rest next to his head. Every once in a while he would nip his butler's thumb to muffle his cries.

"Ciel...." Sebastian kissed him deeply "....you make me burn with desire..." he thrusted in deeper but still kept up a steadied pace "...I love that you're mine master...."

"S--ah! Sebastian... Ah...." He squeezed his eyes shut, hearing his own heartbeat, the demon's breathing and low grunts and deep moans, the fire crackling. His mind was fogged up, intoxicated from love and desire.

Ciel would never admit it outwardly, but he loved the feeling of being splayed out, legs wide open, being filled by Sebastian. He loved drowning in the sensations the demon presented to him, every touch intensified, every kiss sending sparks throughout his body, every thrust, every twitch of Sebastian's cock inside of him.... He should be ashamed, feel dirty, but instead he virtually worshiped it--and the irony of it all wasn't lost on him--and found himself spreading his legs as wide as they could comfortably go, opening himself up further, welcoming, inviting his butler, is lover, his protector, his strongest chess-piece to go deeper....Deeper...

Ah, yes... There's the spot. The earl bucked his hips hard into Sebastian's next thrusts, crying out loud enough that the demon muffled the sound with a kiss, their lips crashing together. 

The only thing that Ciel was ashamed up in these endeavors was that he never seemed to last very long (not that he had any sort of comparative time--he just felt a bit inadequate, perhaps guilty, even). And even now, he could feel the heat in him rising, that feeling he had when he knew that climax was not far off.

He tried to resist, though, a valiant effort indeed considering he couldn't even form a coherent sentence, and his embarrassment was plain on his face as he turned his head to the side to look away.

"S-Sebastian... I can't--Ah! I can't... I... Ah...!"

"You are so cute when you come...." the demon chuckled "it's okay...your stamina will increase gradually..but until then..." Sebastian kissed him deeper. "I get to watch your eyes dance with stars."

The earl's butler knew what he was shy about it flowed off of him as easily as sweat. But he really did enjoy the quirk of his master's lips, the way in which his young body was starving for his and that he was more than obliging to offer to feed it.

"Oh Ciel~..I am going to cum. I am going to fill you up." The demon bit his bottom lip, his head tilted back until his little lord grabbed him by the hair and forced his tongue in his mouth.

Ciel came hard, thankful that his loud moan was muffled by the kiss. It only made it that much better when he felt Sebastian swell and come inside of him. The two rocked for a few more moments until it was over. The boy gasped when Sebastian pulled out of him, feeling some of the demon's seed spilling out as well--and no matter how many times he'd felt it, it was an interesting sensation. 

And then the strangest thing happened as Sebastian began to move in to kiss Ciel once more. The earl's harms, which had been tightly wound around the demon's neck, suddenly went completely slack, falling to the floor. His eyes glassed over a bit, then closed, his head turning to the side, almost as though he'd fainted--and indeed, whether or not he was truly conscious was debatable. 

"Master?! My young master..are you quite alright?" Sebastian gently placed two fingers on his shoulder and began to shake him. "Did I hurt you? Should I get Johanna?" He only asked this because of her blood's properties. The butler stroked his face.

"Shut up." His voice was nearly a whisper. "You're too loud." The boy was absolutely exhausted, their sex, their climax being the final straw. His body was done for the day, and he'd sleep very well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Fin. That tickles..." squealed the demoness. "Fin...stop."The gardener was on top of her and kissing her rather roughly.His hands grasping her and moving about her in mischievous ways. "Fin you're tickling me...I don't know if I like this." The girl continued to giggle deep within her chest.

"I like hearing you laugh, Hana." Finny admitted, only ceasing so that he could say that, then went back to what he was doing, this time also nipping at her earlobe. He also ran a hand up her thigh, slinking it beneath her dress.

Johanna's eyes closed and her lips slowly parted as she felt his fingertips graze her outer folds. Fin had stopped tickling her and she felt him gazing down at her, watching her face intently. She knew that look well enough she didn't have to open her eyes to see it. Johanna could hear her husband's ragged breathing and feel his tender gaze. As his fingers went deeper and deeper still and she let out a small whimper as he hooked his fingers inside of her and began to move them.

Finny curled the tip of his fingers upward, being sure to hit the spot she appreciated the most. While keeping his fingers inside of her, the gardener lowered himself between her legs, nudging them open wider and flicked her clitoris with his tongue, aiming to please.

After making her come hard a few times with his mouth. Johanna kissed his cock looking up at him and then licking the head of it clockwise and slowly as she stared across his chest and into his eyes. One of his hands bunched in the sheet and the other stroking her hair, as his breath hitched and he looked deep into her eyes-his gaze filled with desire.

"I love the way you breathe when I do this...as if you were being touched by tiny sparks of electricity...." she heard him groan as she squeezed his shaft and continued to lick and suck the very tip of his cockhead. "And the way I can feel your body melt and watch your eyes roll back as I do this." She took him fully down her throat.

Finny's eyes were closed tightly as his wife teased him some as she pleasured him, her tongue expertly winding its way around the head of his erection. He was getting close, his hands gripping the bedspread, back arching... 

But he didn't want it to end like this.

With a surprising amount of new-found effort, the young man pulled Johanna up and slammed her hips down on top of his cock, thrusting deep into her. She didn't even need to do anything, his hips involuntarily bouncing, hitting every inch within her.

Johanna never really has bitten or scratched Fin aside from his lips ears, and tugs on his hair. But she found herself biting into his shoulder blade to keep from crying out rather loudly.

So good. It felt so good. She loved the times he was dominant and treated her like a ragdoll.

"Harder." She stopped for a moment. "Bite me harder Hana." Her husband groaned. So she bit him harder and harder still.

Finnian gripped Johanna's ass hard as he pulled her lower body into his thrusts. The biting was intense, adding a bit of spice to the mixture of sensations, and he was getting close... So very close. His breathing was heavy, and he was panting in her ear, her name on every breath. 

"Hana... Hana.... Oh... Hana...!" He was being a bit rougher with her than usual, but he wasn't really thinking about it. Later, he'd be sure that she was alright.

The dame's breasts were sore from the jiggling and jostling they had just received. But she was more or less a sexed mess on her husband's chest. Fin tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled at her still catching his breath.

"I really liked that more.....aggressive side of you..."

"I'm glad..." Finny breathed, kissing her forehead. "...I didn't hurt you though, did I?" He checked her body for markings.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone in the house was asleep except she knew Sebastian was not, but on the nights he spent with Ciel he never left the earl's room. Unless the master required something in the middle of the night. Finnian slept peacefully beside her, when his hair wasn't pinned it fell freely in front of his face like a blond curtain. Mey Rin had been telling him that he ought to cut it soon, but he had just told her that if Johanna likes it, then it stays. Or if the master himself complained about it. 

Fin was also growing more into his mature features, he would be turning eighteen in a couple of months. And he still had features reminiscent of a fifteen year old. But since Johanna herself was sixteen it really didn't matter. She had pointed it out the other day to Lizzie. His jaw was becoming stronger, his cheek bones showing through the leftover babyfat of his cheeks, and Johanna could go on all day about his washboard stomach and his eyes.

The lady stroked her husband's hair and kissed the crown of his head, which didn't seem to phase him. Fin was quite a heavy sleeper just like Bardroy. Which to the news of Mey Rin a few days ago, Bardroy was practically rooming with her now. And they were considering coming out as an exclusive courtship. Which Johanna had been rather elated to hear.

It was strange living in a household where everyone seemed to be coupled. A foot for every shoe as they may say. Which was quite an experience.because other than herself and Benji only Johanna knew of her sire's affair. Which it made her feel odd to call it that because it wasn't temporary. It was genuine. Though they could not express it as so.

Johanna also would have never though her little brother would play for his own team as well. Except after having minor heart to hearts with her brother's servant Ignia. They both played for both teams and even shared a few girls company on occasion. Something she could never see her young liege doing.

After a while she realized that sleep was not coming for her. Since her last spell of unconsciousness she never slept. This she knew without a doubt was due to her Faustian blood taking hold of her body. Such a strange thing...to start out as a supernatural half breed and your body changing to allow yourself to become nearly full of what it originally half was.

She honestly wanted to have another go round with her sweetheart but he had a hard day of work before him tomorrow. Even Bardroy had been told to excuse his kitchen duties to help him out. Ciel wanted the lawn dusted of snow along with the trees and he wanted it done without incident.

Eventually she decided on going down into the basement. The young master had actually randomly given her domain over it a few weeks ago during conversation. Although Johanna was pretty certain that Sebastian had given him the notion to do it in the first place. 

Why had he given her the basement? So she could study and practice her occult knowledge in peace and solitude. Also that way he was more comfortable with those forsaken items being far below him. All of the servants and even frequent guests including Sebastian and even her husband Fin had been strictly forbade to ever enter it. Unless they had express permission from Ciel or from Johanna herself. 

The servants had lovingly nicknamed it The Sanctum and even her own husband disliked it although he would never discourage her from her work. Or that of her hobbies which he couldn't comprehend and as far as she knew he really didn't care to either She really needed to have him help make another herb garden. Except this herb garden would be filled with exotic plants that she needed for her research.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed rather loudly to herself, the young girls voice echoing about her in the sanctum. "Why can I not decipher these encryptions? Why can I not find them anywhere in any of these books?!" The girl sucked in a breath "Shit...". Johanna popping her finger in her mouth from the paper cut. Sebastian had showed her how to will her wounds to disappear except for the most part in public she would have to leave them as to not arouse suspicion. But since she was alone and not having to play the role of an ordinary person. Johanna healed the nick which had a rather steady blood flow. 

"What in the world...?" Johanna's eyes widened. The blood that had splattered on the pages was no longer there. A moan of pain welled from her lips as she cut her finger tip with a letter opener and crimson dots dripped on the open page. Only to vanish a few seconds later...

"How bizarre..."

"Hana?" There was a knock on the door. "Hana?" It was Fin calling her what was he doing up this late at night? When she opened the door and blinked as sunlight fell through down the stairs. It was morning already? Fin hesitantly peered over her shoulder and into the sanctum. "Would you like to come in?"

Her husband threw up his arms and waved his hands, "No. No. That's fine. I was just worried about you. Did you fall asleep down here or something?" He asked concerned and reaching out to touch her face.

Johanna hadn't slept at all instead she was driven mad at the fact she couldn't sleep anymore and her body was trying to be alright with this. Now on top of getting nowhere with translating. The book liked to drink up blood. None of which she was going to tell Fin.

Instead she stepped out of the room and locked the door behind her.

"The master is wondering even though its last minute if you could help him out?" Fin said taking her hand in his and walking to the bottom of the stairs before walking up them to the kitchen corridor. "He needs you to fill in as his secretary. The one he had hired is giving birth and well...since it's so last minute."

"I understand completely." Johanna already knew that Sebastian would be busy with feeding and serving them. There were about ten men coming over to discuss the Funtom Company.

"Are you hungry?" Fin asked her as they stepped off the last stair and into the corridor. 

"Um no I am not but thank you for asking sweetheart." Johanna said kissing his cheek. "Plus I have to change clothes and all if I am to do this for Ciel."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Father?" A figure with burning pink eyes called out into the entryway of a small manor house. The house itself was in the woods almost like a ritzy cabin that you would see on a Christmas card- blue green pines, with warm cottage light glowing on a blanket of snow.

"We are down here." A gruff man's voice called out. "In the the dining room." 

The inside of the property was nearly bare of any furnishings, that had to do with it being more of a place for business. Among the lit wall sconces was an overwhelming stench of fear and the gagged cries of young women coming from the dining hall.

"Daeva my darling daughter!" The same gruff man's voice called out. "You have finally shown up. Do you have it?"

Daeva reached into the pocket of her cloak and produced a golden bottle with gold and emerald leaf accents. The magician didn't want her hands to touch it longer than she had to.

One of the girls grabbed the hem of her riding cloak and pulled on it, Daeva looked over her shoulder and the girl had a pleading look. 

"Pweef duhnf kwill meh. Pweef. Uh behg uff youf." The teenaged girl managed to sob and plead through the gag. Daeva began to feel a twinge of guilt and in order to cut it off-she kicked the girl in the face with her booted foot. The girl laid on the floor, face first, blood dribbling out of her nose, and her top lip busted open enough to the the glint of a tooth in the the dim candle light.The four other girls squealing in fright at the action.

In order to spare her sanity and to keep from feeling the guilt of kicking the girl she gave into the one within her. The force her father had placed in her, the awakened yet sleeping being she shared her body, her identity, her soul with.

"Ha! Wasn't it you petty little wretches who made deals with me? That you would give me your souls in exchange for wishes? In exchange for a Genie's kindnesses? Did you not? Or did you? Well I am here to collect. Except I am granting you something far better....a chance to be one with nature."

After prepping the girls by marking them up in prayers written in Henna and fed wine and blood - Daeva's blood from the Jinn's bottle. The first girl was tied to a chair and had a fragrant oil rubbed on her body. Daeva bent down and kissed her lips mumbling against them, "Maiṁ śāśvata prēma bahana kē sātha āpa kī kr̥pā.." (I grace you with eternal love sister.)

Daeva stepped back as a match was thrown and the girl went up in flames. There was a smell of patchouli from the oil before there was one of burning flesh and melting hair. The girl screamed and screamed. Which caused her to breathe in flames. The other figures in the room including the one she called 'father' gasping in awe as the Henna symbols on the girl's flame engulfed body glowed, but fell short of power. The charred body was put out and the dining room windows opened to air out the smell.

It was becoming harder to contain the girls after the death of the first one. So a few of the men slapped them around until they shut up.

The second girl they took upstairs to the bathroom, where a claw foot tub centered in the room awaited and she too was marked in henna. She was not slathered in oil. Instead she made to wear a string of pearls and seashells. Then forced to drink the bloodied wine from the bottle. Daeva kissed her lips and murmured in Hindi, "I grace you with eternal love sister." 

The men in robes held her under the water. Daeva watched as the young woman thrashed and jerked. Her eyes wide and her lips pinched trying to hold in the last breath of air she would ever take, until it erupted as bubbles from her lips and she thrashed even harder, the markings on her body glowing a faint blue- until her body stopped moving. Except for the occasional jerking of the joints from the tensed nerves. A clouded plume of blood flowed out of her mouth and evaporated in the bath water. Which signaled a ruptured lung from drowning. 

A hole was already dug for the third girl in the frozen winter ground. The teenagers body already prepped in the same fashion and she had been fed blood wine and her lips kissed with the parting words. She was bound and gagged and unceremoniously thrown into the shallow grave and buried. Then left there to die as they walked off.

The fourth girl was subjected to Daeva manipulating the natural air currents and the enchanted wind lacerating and burning her skin. The marks on her body glowing brighter than the others when she finally went into shock from the pain and died.

It was next the turn of the fifth and final girl whom the men took turns breaking her will and spirit. The beat her, sexually objectified her, and eventually in a frenzy of debauchery stabbed her and as her blood flowed out her henna tattoos glowed.

The group waited for one of the five to stir and when it was obvious that they would not. All of their bodies were discarded in the woods on the side of the road by the society members. The only people left was Daeva, te man she called 'father' and one with feathery blond hair who still wore his mask.

"This is the second time you have failed me!" The man snarled and backhanded her. "You were created out of a fluke."

'No.' The one who dwelled within her said. 'You were chosen. He just happened to be my master at the time.'

Daeva didn't voice what the being within her said and instead shifted back to her human form. As Father grabbed her hair and began to sack her around. Until the tall blond man stepped in.

"Daeva." Father snarled. "I will give you one more chance. And if this time fails...I will make you wish you could poof inside a bottle to escape me."

"Y-yes father." Daeva stammered as her blood and spit dripped from her mouth. The blond man pulling out a handkerchief initialed AC.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sebastian was in a hurry to make sure all the last minute details were perfect. It did not help that Mey Rin had polished the floors with baking grease and broke three china sets. Bardroy had charred the meals soup and somehow the salad. Finnian had only broken one tree while snow dusting with Bardroy. Which was a slight relief that the damage stopped at one tree on his end. The only person he could count on around here besides himself, "Johanna!"

The demon pleasantly called out to her in greeting as she made her way down the hall to her room.

"I am taking it that you couldn't sleep last night?" He asked.

"I have forgotten what sleep even is." She said. "So I have to play office assistant today."

"It could be worse." The demon mused. "You could be playing house with the master."

At that moment Ciel walked out of his room to head for the study.  
"Don't make such ridiculous jokes Sebastian. It's too early."

Johanna hurriedly changed clothes. She wore a very business like women's navy blue and black dress with a woman's suit jacket. And she had her hair up in a bun. 

Not too long afterward the men showed up. Johanna helped to usher them in and to seat them appropriately On her way to stand next to Ciel she whispered in his ear, "Three of the ten is packing more than a gentleman's pistol." Before she completely moved from him he gave her a 'how fun' grin.

Ciell began the meeting formally, having Johanna pull up the charts, graphs and maps to be displayed. Profits were up, and they were considering expanding into another country, perhaps beginning with the German state, Prussia. William II has been becoming increasingly interested in international affairs and trade. Why not take advantage of it?"

One of the men snickered, and Ciel gave him a look. "Is something funny?"

"If I may," the man cleared his throat. "The German Empire is in political turmoil. The political parties don't know what they're going to do, where the power is going to go. Even with the increasing industrialization, there's no way to know how sales would run! Are you trying to throw your own money away?"

"Sometimes it's not about money, though I'm certain our profits won''t decrease to such an extent of which you seem to be convinced. Indeed, the politics in the German Empire are up in the air, but I'd rather sit back and let the people think a bit well of our own country. As I have no doubt you are aware,"--his voice was snide--"William II, and even Bismarck, are considering expanding the Empire, and France is probably going to be their first target."He smirked. "And I have no problem providing products and jobs to those with whom we share a common enemy."

The man looked taken aback by the earl's bold statements.

Ciel waved his hand. "Besides, if they end up going after us, at least I'll still have a company to own." Another snide remark.

A man with a thick German accent, whom was one of the three Johanna spoke of tilted back in his chair, "That is all well and all my dear earl. I do think you are underestimating the political effect a monopoly or conglomerate can have on a nation. Which you and the Americans should know how that goes, am I right? You are not satisfied with a little bit of" he did the sign of 'money' with his fingers "You want an empire and a way of making a bizarre footprint on the backs of society's members. So fortune can come to you by albeit means."

"And if I should expand elsewhere and help improve and increase employment and industrialization in another country... Might I be allowed to include your name and specific statements in an apology letter to Bismarck or William II? They might be a bit upset."

Johanna walked around the room and poured some more ice water for the gentlemen. She secretly locked the door and Sebastian who had come in a few moments prior set down some trays of finger sacks. They shared a look with each other. 

The German man continued, "And if you don't live to tell them?" he pointed a gun to Ciel. The second man pointed one at Sebastian and the third stood up and grabbed Johanna putting a gun to her head.

CIel looked shocked for a moment, looking around at the others. It was a tricky situation, indeed, since there were so many people around. 

He moved behind his desk and sat comfortably. 

"Well, to be honest, it won't matter. The orders have already been made. You, my friend, are an investor and nothing more, although I must say that you're terrible representatives of your people." He glanced over toward another man, another German, who was without a weapon.

"Well, at least you three." He doubted that the fourth German was in on the situation. His shock seemed real.

"So," Ciel continued. "You have a few options here. You can put away your weapons, and let the order commence--and be fired. Or, you can kill me, exposing yourself as a traitor t your own country, have the order still commence, and still be fired--perhaps literally."

He knew the man was infuriated, and gave Sebastian and Johanna a look to let them know to react swiftly, then glanced up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. As the curtains to the window were tightly closed, it would be pitch black if the candles went out.

Sebastian moved faster than the naked eye and blew out the candles quietly on the chandelier. Johanna grabbed the gun arm of the guy holding her captive and flipped him over her shoulder and out on his back. She took the gun from him and placed a foot on his chest effectively pinning him- and then shot the second lackey in the head. The ring leader tried to run for the door and Sebastian grabbed him, and slinked out the door taking him now hostage. Johanna shot the one she held pinned down. 

Then she slowly walked over to the windows and threw open the curtains. The two lackeys lay on the floor and were covered by their jackets in the next room, Johanna had quickly placed them there.

All of the gentlemen looked at one another in surprise then to Johanna and finally to her master. She smiled pleasantly at them. They were clearly confused. The three men were gone, there was no blood, but the weapons had definitely been fired in the room.

He smiled at them. "My apologies for the disturbance. Please excuse me for a moment so I might attend to something." He turned to Johanna. "I assume you can give them the necessary paperwork and entertain them for a few moments?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Johanna gave her master a wry smile and began to hand out sheets of paper. The moment he left the room the men in an effort to calm down began to ogle her. A few of them 'accidentally' touching her butt or side boob. Disgusting. She though- They could have died a few moments ago and now they are just being perverts.

ne of the men was whispering to another, unaware of Johanna's heightened senses.

"Must be rather nice having such a subservient woman as a servant, don't you think?" he asked.

"I imagine that the Earl has his own business with her, don't you?"

"Come now, he's just a boy." A chuckle.

"Indeed, though he carries himself in such a way that, if only for his build, you might not notice. Who knows what other, more *mature* things he's done?"

"Again, he's a child. But I suppose you can't be sure, eh?"

A bit of laughter between the two.

Johanna excused herself and she came back with a fresh pot of tea. The men sipped on it while finishing the paperwork and looking at her with lustful eyes.

One of them pushing down a growing bulge in his pants and the other running for the bathroom. The girl had placed an aphrodisiac and laxative mix in both of their tea cups.

The others stared at the two as they ran out of the room, then looked at each other and shrugged.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The man was struggling against his restraints as he sat in the chair and looked at his fallen comrades. The butler opening the door for the earl to enter the room.

"Well this is certainly an inconvenience." Ciel said, looking annoyed. "And just what the devil made you think threatening me was a good idea?"

"You sunk my company like it was nothing. You English piece of shit. I was forced to grovel and work like a street urchin in order to get back to a secure place. You destroyed my empire when you made a deal with Henry." The German spat out.

"Are you telling me you wouldn't have done the same? Isn't that what you just attempted--foolishly, I might add. I might have left you in a desperate position, but you seem to have risen above it quite nicely--until now." He pulled out his own gun and stared at it for a moment. 

"Tch. it would be too loud if I shot you with this thing." He put it back and grabbed one of the guns used against him, unloading the bullets and handing them to Sebastian. 

"Try not to make a mess, would you?"

He then turned his attention back to the bound man. "I do believe I told you you would be literally fired. And I'd do it myself, but I have a business meeting to attend." He headed for the door.

The butler flung a bullet with ease into the man's head and watched his body crumple in on itself. Then he disposed of the three.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Ciel returned to the room she watched him do a head count and noted the ten went from seven to five. He looked at Johanna raising an eyebrow and beckoning her over with a finger.

"Five? What happened to the other two?" Ciel asked, low enough that the others couldn't hear the conversation.

"They pissed me off. And insinuated that my sire has inappropriate relations with me." The girl smiled at him. "So I gave them a way to reflect upon their words..."

Ciel smirked. "I'm curious as to how, but you can tell me that later, when this meeting is over. I'd like to end it as quickly as possible."

It was still early in the day and he had a headache. 

Moving back to where he'd originally been, he had Johanna set up the diagrams and charts again, talking about expansion and possible locations--to which he finally informed them that the state of Prussia was only one of many options. The Netherlands or Denmark was a more likely possibility since the two were geographically closer, which would reduce trade and shipping costs.

It was his own running joke. The three dead men might have waited to gather this bit of information, but they jumped to conclusions, speaking too soon--and it was only fair that they therefore jumped to their death and spoke no more, wasn't it?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the meeting had been adjourned. Johanna took a moment to have afternoon tea with her master. When she placed a vial of a clear liquid on the table.

"I think you might enjoy this." She grinned. "I rubbed this inside the men's cups earlier. It's a concoction I came up with some time ago while studying herbology. "

The earl picked it up and studied it. 

"It causes the glands in the penis to painfully swell and because of the high concentration of the plant used it irritates the intestine. The feces is still highly concentrated with the plant's natural chemical and it causes burns on the anus and buttocks."

"Did you study how to make this...?" Sebastian asked.

"I studied the chemical structure of the plant and realized it compounds when mixed with Isopropyl alcohol. Is very interesting. It's of my own design."

"Remind me to never piss you off..." The demon murmured. 

"You would do well not to..." Johanna chuckled. "Those men must be in the 'bowels' of hell."

"Couldn't you have at least waited until they were about to leave?" He was a bit disgusted, but still proud of Johanna for taking matters into her own hands so creatively.

"I could have. I very well could have. Except I really don't appreciate a strange man playing grab ass with me. And then him laughing it off like I am a silly poppet when I swat his hand." She replied.

"Indeed." 

After they'd drank enough, he left the study, heading for the library. It was then that he noticed the two aforementioned men on their way out. They were preparing to walk down the grand staircase in the foyer, and the earl casually walked by them, as if there was no problem. He stuck out his cane just enough to trip one at the top of the stairs, causing him to collide with the second and they both made like the walls of Jericho--tumbling down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Johanna had grown so frustrated with the book and she felt like an ignorant fool. Sebastian had taught her most of the dead languages even ones humans have forgotten. But he refused to help her translate the text. It was akin to betraying Ciel to him 

So in a huff of fury she stormed out of the mansion and Ciel was walking down the stairs at the same time. Usually she would acknowledge him, but since she was carrying an object he despised....she knew it was best to avoid the pleasantry.

The dame entered the small shop and was met by Daeva who had her hair down and in her face. As if she were hiding something.

"Can I help you?" Daeva turned in such a way that she was not directly facing Johanna.

"Ah yes!" Johanna cocked her head and smiled at her. "I found this book on my Irish Honeymoon and I am curious of it's origins and it's contents. Might I trouble you and pick your brain?"

"Oh, certainly." Daeva took the book and slowly flipped through the pages. She explained that she'd seen some of the symbols before, and was trying to think of where she might have seen them when she stumbled upon the marks of the cult by which she was being used, and it made her all kinds of uncomfortable. 

"Ah... I'm sorry. I recognize some of them, but I can't remember where I'd seen them at this moment, and I'm starting to get a bit of a headache." Seeing Johanna's concerned face, she elaborated. "I have't been feeling well, recently. It's not much. I'll be fine in a few days for the performance." She gave a smile.

The magicianess handed her a few books claiming they were on the house and that they should be able to help her out.

As Johanna gladly accepted them and placed them in her book satchel She took Daeva's hands in hers, "I don't know who did this to you." The dame brushed the facial bruising with her fingertips. "But if you ever need a place to go to even if it's just to be alone. We have an extra room at the estate and I am sure the Earl wouldn't mind..."

Daeva grabbed her wrist and interrupted her.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll be alright." Daeva responded. "Thank you for the offer. That's very generous of you. Now, if you'll please excuse me..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ciel watched her leave, figuring that she was leaving to do something important. He made his way down the rest of the flight of stairs and into the salon. Taking a seat in one of the chairs, he was about to call for Sebastian--he was hungry, wanting a snack--when the butler came walking through the door carrying a familiar envelope. 

He opened the letter and read.

The contents of the letter read:

"My Beautiful Boy,  
I have unfortunate news. The 'Prakr̥ti pratiṣṭhāpita' has been stolen from the museum. Along with this crime an insidious grief has happened. The bodies of five teenaged girls were found in the wooded ditch on the side of a main road. At this moment they are currently in the care of Undertaker. And I don't think I will release the bodies to their families under a royal decree. You will understand once you see the bizarre state of their corpses. Each one of the corpses bears a different death: burned, drowned, buried alive, windburn, and the last unspeakable acts of torture and mutilation.

I usually don't allow this sort of thing, but I would wish you to bring Prince Soma with you and his servant Agni. We need this matter rectified immediately. I have a sneaking suspicion this is not the last we will hear of this. It is better to nip this in the bud.  
-Victoria"

he earl stood, having Sebastian get their coats. The two made their way to see Undertaker, who sat behind the counter of his business, looking particularly gleeful. Ciel began to explain why they were there, but the silver-haired man, grinning widely, interrupted.

"I know why you're here, Earl." He snickered. "And I'd be glad to help, if you could just provide a bit of payment... I've been real nice to you lately. It's the least you could do, eh?"

Ciel frowned, and Sebastian stepped forward. At that point, the man began to tease Ciel for always using his butler instead of doing any work himself, which thoroughly peeved the boy. He kicked Sebastian out of the place, ordering him not to listen or come back inside until he was invited back in.

Surprisingly, Sebastian only had to wait a few moments before he could hear Undertaker practically screaming from laughter. He opened the door, red-faced, and invited Sebastian back inside.

"Oh Earl... And to say it with such a straight face... Simply magnificent!"

There was a knock on Undertaker's door and Sebastian opened it to reveal Soma and Agni. The two of them stepped into the funeral home and office of the Shinigami. 

"We weren't expecting the two of you so soon." Sebastian commented.

"Sorry about that, but this is a serious matter for us. It was already a grave offense to have the Jinn's shrine in the first place." Agni began to speak. "Now people have lost their lives to the ignorance of some nobles."

Soma gasped in horror as he peeked under one of the sheets it was the girl who had been burned. "These markings are written in Hindi..." The prince stumbled back and his foot caught onto another sheet and he tripped ripping that sheet off. As he fell his two hands reached out and grabbed two more sheets. Only one of the corpses was left sheeted and Agni was glad at this. The shroud was heavily bloodstained.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Undertaker grinned vividly.

"Erm..." Gorgeous wasn't exactly the term Ciel would use, but this was the Undertaker, so he couldn't be surprised by such a description. Then he turned to Agni to hear his explanation (preferring an explanation over Soma's panicking).

Agni looked over them and when it came to the last one he made Ciel and Soma go outside. The manservant was disgusted, terrified, and angry. It took him about an hour to finally come to some sort of a conclusion and after placing the shrouds back over them-he allowed them back inside.

Prince Soma looked as Agni sat in a chair, his butler's face pale and he looked very tense..very ill at ease.

CIel had seen Agni upset before, but this was something else entirely. The man looked almost physically ill--and he couldn't quite decipher whether or not it was anger, fear, or another emotion (or a combination) that was making him feel that way. 

"Do I want to know?" It wasn't really a question. He had to know, and Agni knew it.

"Whoever is doing this...and this is multiple people involved. It is too complicated a magic for one person even an inhuman being." Agni said in a monotone voice. "Their aim is too sacrifice them to earn favor with a Jinn, but I highly doubt that.....they are trying to create multiple Jinn's- each of them an embodiment of the five points of nature."

Undertaker gave him a cup of tea and Agni's usually steady hand was shaking..causing his tea to ripple. 

"If they did this. If they succeed they can literally rule the earth. From the weather to human slaves....all of creation."

"They would be that powerful?" Ciel asked. If this were true, if they existed, then he absolutely needed to figure out what was going on quickly. He glanced at Sebastian.

"Yes. But you need the kiss and blood of a Jinn to create one. They abide by the laws of nature, 'something can't come from nothing'. Either a Jinn must be born or created from another. Whoever has this being could impregnate or be impregnated by it....but having five children in succession and each of them being an element you need...." Agni spoke.

"The odds definitely would not be in your favor." Undertaker laughed. "So playing creator would be the next likely step."

"But where did the Jinn they have come from?" Agni asked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Daeva sat in the back room of her shop which was also her makeshift bedroom. And she held her head in her hands, her hair overflowing over her hands and gripping it between her fingers.

Every single one of the girls faces going through her mind. The girl gripping her skirt and begging her for help - the stone hearted way she kicked her in the face and laughed it off. The smell of burning flesh and the girl cut up like a Christmas goose.....

Christmas. All of those families who were going to be without that one special lady in their life. The ones that she had helped to steal away. 

So many tears escaped from her eyes...

'Don't be sad. It wasn't your fault, it was his fault.' The one inside her soothed. 

Father...he had saved her hadn't he? The man had kept her from sharing the same fate as the Phantomhive boy. Hadn't he? 

The mark on her back burned and ached. It had been branded into her..a slave...like cattle.

She had been brought there as 'entertainment' for those with lustful appetites. For the ones in which pre pubescent lovers did nothing for them and they needed someone more mature.

But before anyone could touch her and have their way....he had saved her. The man whom her real father had called brother before he murdered him. 

Father had a secret servant but she had become sick and very frail. Even though she was not human, her real body was not made to endure this world. And so Daeva was offered up to host her.

It had hurt. The entwining of a soul with hers, eternally Vixa would be a part of Daeva. She would help her survive Father's cruelty after everything kind about him had died.

"Vixa.....I no longer want to kill....the blood weighs down my hands." She sobbed and grabbed her hair even more.

'I am sorry dear one. My oath to be his Jinn became yours as well when we fused. My soul sister, my deepest sympathies...I don't want you to feel this pain. I will be cruel for you and I will keep your gloves white.'

"But you can't....you can't...you can't!!!" Daeva covered her ears. "Because it's still my body......it's still my hands.... Vixa and these will always be my hands."

"Father asked me to take more subjects at Ciel's party....I don't want to...what should I do sister?" Daeva cried. Before Father saved her she watched over the children and protected them as best as she could and among them an optimistic boy with cerulean eyes......her heart was glad he had lived after all. Though Father and his friends were not.

'My wish is his command....I am sorry...how can I make this up to you?'

"Please don't make me do it...."

'I am sorry.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello!" Johanna said as she met up with Fin, Bardroy, and Mey Rin. "I am sorry I was late. I had some studying to do for the master." The lady took her husband's hand as she sat down on the spread blanket in the flower field of the estate. Mey Rin and Bardroy taking items out of the picnic basket.

Finnian kissed her cheek, and MeyRin sat a bit closer to Bardroy. All of the servants were happy that they could be open with each other and affectionate with their respective partners. 

"It's too bad the young master can't have this." Finny said, looking a bit gloomy in sympathy.

"The young master has Elizabeth." Bardroy retorted. "I don't think he *wants* this." They shuddered and laughed.

"So when're you two love birds gunna have some bitty babes?!" Mey Rin gushed. "I want to be a god mother or'an auntie." Her face flushed.

Johanna nearly paled, she was so surprised at how fast this conversation had turned.

"You have been married for four months now and well.... " The maid looked down at the ground blushing and putting her fingers together.

"You are honestly not the first person who has asked me this...Lady Lizzie and even my brother...we just don't know when we will be ready." Since Mey Rin had harped on a personal note.

"Bardroy when are you going to propose? Its been almost six months. Or do you instead to have her keep the status of 'kept woman'?"

Oh how the tables had turned, and now everyone's attention was on the chef. 

"I...' He'd been getting ready to purchase a ring, but didn't want anyone to know about it. He wanted the proposal to be a surprise. "We-we'll talk about it! I think..."

Mey Rin blushed even harder and nearly fainted on Bardroy.

"Look what you've gon'an done." He laughed as he helped her sit up.

Fin snuggled closer to her and placed a hand on the small of her back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Master, this case has taken on quite a serious turn. Perhaps we could ask Lady Johanna to help us?" Sebastian asked.

"Indeed." Ciel responded.

Later that evening, during dinner, Ciel explained what Agni, Soma, and Undertaker had explained.

"I would like for you to research and find out whatever you can about Jinn, and rituals pertaining to the creation of them or sacrifices made therein. Try to be quick about it too, would you?" He set his utensils down, signalling that he was finished eating.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Johanna locked herself in her sanctum and poured over book after book while jotting down notes. 

Jinn could physically manifest here but not for very long before their bodies began to deteriorating into that of their element. Jinn's could be killed as easily as humans could. They can survive in this world if they bond with another soul- doesn't necessarily have to be human. Just a soul. Though the bond is permanent. People worship them just like demons and even form cults to do so.

The lady's head began to hurt and in her spans of empty thoughts...she kept thinking about children.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, Ciel was sitting in the salon when the phone rang. He picked it up, gripping the receiver out of anger when the caller, Undertaker, explained that more bodies had been found, similar to the five that had been found the previous day. They all had similar markings, and he could also hear Agni in the background screaming at the man to tell Ciel that they were getting closer to creating the Jinn--the skin colors matching the elements by which they had been sacrificed.

The earl slammed the receiver down hard, when the call was over, fuming.

"Young master?" Sebastian moved over to his liege, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Sebastian!" He didn't mean to lash out at Sebastian, but he was a demon and he could take it. Ciel angrily explained what had been explained to him. It was driving him mad. He had nothing. Zip. Zero clues. No leads. And Sebastian could have sat there with such delight as his master's behavior bordered on a tantrum, but there was shopping to be done and he damn well nearly dragged Ciel from the house.

"Is that Johanna?" Sebastian asked as she entered a peculiar little shop with her satchel. Ciel nodded and they decided to go after her. "This was where Franz was going to have his magic shop." The butler chuckled, "The demon from that night is here too."

"Well then, it looks like this will be interesting." Ciel commented before the walked inside, Sebastian opening the door for him. He looked around, searching for Johanna, and, seeing her with Daeva, noting her skin tone was not as dark as Soma's but it was close. He wondered if he might have walked into a lead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I am really sorry to bother you again Daeva. I wanted to thank you since with your help..I have made progress." Johanna handed her a small box. Inside was a charm necklace similar to a bracelet. It had moons, stars, and astrology symbols.

"Johanna." He said, letting her know that they were there.

"Oh. Hello Ciel." Johanna said placing the piece of jewelry about Daeva's neck. "That looks lovely on you." The other girl sheepishly smiled and blushed.

The dame walked over to her master "This is Daeva a friend of mine. She has been helping me translate that text...I hope you don't mind." Then she continued. "I was showing my gratitude with a gift...since she gave me invaluable assistance. Unlike someone I know." She scowled at Sebastian.

Daeva glanced up at Sebastian, and, oh, how simply gorgeous he was. Her eyes narrowed in obvious lust and she strode past Johanna and directly into the butler's personal bubble, going so far as to lean against his shoulder.

"Mm... You're quite handsome, aren't you? You wouldn't need a love potion, would you?" She winked.

Sebastian was slightly flattered and smiled softly. Ciel gave him a look as to say 'do it'. Which was a foreign concept to Johanna and she didn't know what to do. Was Ciel okay with him canoodling with women? Did Ciel want to experiment with a.....No. There had to be a reason, a very valid one. Maybe it was just a signal to be 'cordial'.

"Well, only if you are the main ingredient." The demon winked at her.

The dame was floored and gave Ciel a look like 'I can't believe you'. The boy just smirked at her, apparently enjoying her shock.

"Oh my~" The woman grinned. "Perhaps sometime you may have a taste..." her long locks fell off their connecting shoulders in waves. "Perhaps in a couple nights...?" 

Ciel blinked. His birthday was in a couple days. He stared at Johanna, curiously.

Johanna kept her resolve and calmly told Ciel, "Since she is my friend and all...I was going to invite her to the party as a guest. And since she is also a friend of Lizzie's."

"Perhaps" the butler stared deeply into her eyes "I could help stir a certain cauldron of yours." Sebastian's fingertips tucked her hair behind her ear.

Had it been possible, Daeva would merely have melted into Sebastian's hands. "Anytime, love. Oh..." She blushed, just thinking about it, what his body must look like... So sinful were her thoughts.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, a twinge of jealousy rising in him, then returned his attention to Johanna. It would be a good idea to keep Daeva close to investigate further. He nodded slowly. "That's acceptable."

Johanna began to feel highly uncomfortable at the situation growing around her. Thankfully Sebastian began to extricate himself from her, by kissing her hand, "I will be sure to save a few dances for you. My master and I must get going..." the butler's eyes gazed at Johanna. "Are you coming?"

"Yes." She told him. "Thank you again Daeva" Johanna hugged her and kissed her cheek affectionately. "I can't wait to see you in the next couple of days."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After they left Daeva fingered the charm necklace Johanna had given to her and replayed the scene in her head, 'she's my friend'.

"After what I have done and after what I must do...will I still be your friend Johanna?" She quietly said in the emptiness of the shop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Today was one of the biggest occasions of the year not including Fin and Johanna's wedding. The Phantomhive Barker, and even the Carew estate went up and beyond expectations for this day of all days.

It was the Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive's thirteenth birthday. A celebration to remember and a time to remember how far the little lord had come since that fateful day.....

Johanna and Sebastian had let their master sleep in two hours longer than usual and Elizabeth made sure that everyone was doing their part with the last minute decorations. 

When the master finally did awaken, he was not allowed to step one foot downstairs or to even peek at what was awaiting him. This was strict orders from Johanna and the Lady Lizzie. So Baron Carew and Benji kept the boy entertained until that nights festivities - which included a ball, a buffet, games, cake, presents, and for the last portion - live entertainment.

Here and there Ciel was receiving phone call 'well wishes' and even had footmen of some of the nobles bringing by gifts.

The servants could tell that he was annoyed by the excitement and the fact that he had been temporarily confined in his own home. They tried their best to keep him jovial and in good spirits.

"Ciel!" Lizzie called, "Its time to get dressed and I have had you the cutest thing made for today! Aren't you excited to wear it?!""

Was he excited to wear it? No. But he'd suck it up as he typically did with her requests. Thankfully, this would all be over soon and his birthday only came around once a year. 

"Let's get it over with." he said, then saw Lizzie pout, knowing he hadn't had enough enthusiasm. 

"Erm... Yes... I imagine it will be quite... cute..." He gave her a strained smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sebastian helped his master to dress and even he approved of the outfit. It was not very often that Lizzie was able to get down her fiance's tastes in clothing. She did well on this one and he wondered if Johanna had helped her in that regard.

"What do you think of it? I do believe that it looks rather fetching." The butler smiled.

Ciel was quiet, for once not expressing disdain for an outfit picked by Lizzie, which, though not express, was a clear sign that he actually approved of the attire.

He could hear the sounds of the party, even from his fitting room, and he frowned. He might appreciate the party, the celebration, for its symbolic reasons, but he hated being around so many people.

"I don't suppose I could just sit in here." It was a statement merely to make it clear to Sebastian how he was feeling. He knew vry well that would be unacceptable.

"No. I am sorry young master. There are a lot of very important people waiting downstairs but even more special ones still." Sebastian said and his thoughts flitting through the household when he said 'special ones'.

"Plus we need to see if Daeva is the one we are looking for."

He sighed, then reached up to pull at Sebastian's wrist, pulling until Sebastian appeared to be bowing, and pressed his lips to the demon's. It wasn't much, but it at least made him feel a bit better. 

The kiss didn't last for very long, but it was enough to make Sebastian's temperature rise. Ciel was the first to break it for a breath as much as for to head downstairs. The butler accompanied him by his side and they began to walk down the stairs together. There were some people who clapped at his presence to acknowledge him.

"Where shall we look for her first?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Johanna was helping to greet guests at the door with Tanaka. There were so many people coming through the doors and she could see the snow outside falling and coating everything in a sea of white. 

"Tanaka..." The dame hardly ever spoke with the old man. Even though months ago he had saved her life.

"Yes, Johanna?" Tanaka looked over toward her, then looked outside. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Believe it or not, the young master, years ago, would have run out the door to play in it, a party be damned." The older gentleman chuckled at the memories of Ciel before the fire, before he'd gone missing, before he'd ever experienced deep pain.

"It's strange having all of these people here. When none of them could ever love him....even think to know him as we do." Johanna looked at Tanaka. "Not to say we are more deserving of him or he of us...it's just more of a thought of human validity."

Tanaka smiled. "They say that those who truly care about you can be counted with your fingers. Ciel's got more than one handful, which is more than many can boast."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Daeva rode in the carriage with Father and all the while he chatted excitedly with a few of his friends. The girl stared out the window and let her fingers stick out.and watch them collect snowflakes. 

Not even the snow with its purity and freshness could clean them...her hands.

One of Father's friends nudging her with their elbow, "Aren't you excited? You were so close a few days ago. Tonight you may very well be a mother." 

"Tch." She made the noise in an uncaring fashion.

The Jinn girl felt her hair being pulled and Father's hot breath in her face,  
"You will do this without fail. Without fail! Do you understand me?"

"Yes." The girl whimpered before he flung her backward and her head made hard contact with the seat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Johanna had quietly snuck Daeva into one of the guest rooms so that she could prepare for her routine in private. Also to keep her out of the birthday boy's sights. 

"If there is anything that you might need. Ring the line for the kitchen and one of the servants will answer."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ciel meandered his way through the crowds, not even believing how many people there were attending. He had a feeling that it was Elizabeth's doing, as well. Speaking of Lizzie, as Ciel was walking, one of the guests strode by, attempting to get to their partner and stepped on his foot, causing the young girl to chase her down and scold her--which even to Ciel was quite a sight. 

He could hear a man bragging to some women that his daughter was the entertainment for the evening, and raised an eyebrow, unaware that live entertainment had been scheduled. But, he'd been specifically kept from knowing many of the details of the party, so he wasn't surprised. Around and around they went, and he ended up speaking with tons of people. It was exhausting him.

"Ciel!" Lizzie squealed as he was talking with Benji. "It is time for presents and a very delicious cake!"

The girl grabbed both boys by the arms and pulled them in the direction of the festivities that were about to occur. Lizzie had Ciel stand before the cake as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to him.

Johanna and Sebastian giggled. Their master looked like he wanted to go crawl in a hole and die. Of course he kept a pleasant face, but his servants knew his body language all too well.

The only reason Ciel kept a straight face is because he was imagining all of the peace and quiet that he might have after the party was over. He'd lock himself in his room, read, bathe, and go to bed--perhaps in more ways than one? Even so, he would be as far away from he next birthday as he could be.

However the thoughts were interrupted, when gifts began to be shoved into his hand by Elizabeth, and he was clearly more uncomfortable than ever at that point. If he didn't want to disappear before, he truly did now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Daeva stood in front of the full length mirror and at her magician's outfit. This was the lie she would be selling tonight. In the next hour she would no longer need this facade. In the next hour....she would either succeed for Father or she would be a corpse along with whomever Father had selected tonight.

There was a knock on the door and Johanna walked in with her skirts rustling. She couldn't look her in the face. So she let Vixa take over...

"Johanna! Is it show time?" The girl smiled.

"Yes, everyone is waiting for you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sebastian stood next to Ciel, but kept his eye on Mr. Rivers. He and his young master already figuring out that Daeva must be his daughter who is performing since he could feel her there -but couldn't find her. It didn't help that Johanna would mysteriously appear when he attempted to go upstairs, where the 'entertainment' was waiting before the show.

Mr. Rivers seemed like any other sort of wealthy and obnoxious man. Unlike his more physically rounded friends. Mr. Rivers looked to be in his mid thirties, very good looking, tall, and slender. The man kept readjusting his glasses on top of his nose. 

There was no way that a man that young could be the father of someone Daeva's age and so there had to be a deeper connection. But what?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had been strange at first when Daeva first accommodated Vixa into her body. Almost like driving a carriage, but your not the one driving it, even though every action is happening through your own eyes. After a few months they became completely in sync and did and saw and heard everything together- instead of separate like it was at first.

Daeva just could not do this anymore and so she went back to how it was in the beginning with Vixa- being a passenger as the other drove the carriage. 

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! I am very excited and pleased to be in such esteemed graces. My name is Darling Daeva and I will be illuminating your imaginations." The young woman smiled and gave a musical laugh.

"I would first like to tell Earl Ciel Phantomhive Happy Birthday before beginning and to let the 'light of Fortuna (Lady Luck) shine upon you even in the darkest of confinements'." She laughed and threw a playful wink at Lizzie. As if turning it into a joke about marriage.

This actually shocked Vixa, that Daeva broke through to utter that one thing. A memory playing through Daeva's mental vision.

/"I will someday be a magician and I will perform at your house my dear earl." Daeva said as she ran fingers through the boy's dirty blood encrusted hair.

"I would like that.....very much Dae...." the boy said in a near monotone voice. As if he wanted to believe her but was inclined to a brutal reality.

"Lady Fortuna is smiling down on us even in these darkest of confinements." She smiled weakly wanting to believe it as much as him./

If things somehow go wrong...Daeva thought. If I betray Father or even let him down and die. I just want you to know who I was in the end. And though you were freed, I was caught like a trick rabbit. 

And I hope you understand. I did these things to survive. Don't hate me.

After making the snow falling into different colors, making the fattest man in the room levitate, to reading people's thoughts, and a list of other inspiring tricks.

It was time for the final act.

"Now! I need five assistants please. Five very belles of beauty. Do I have any takers?!" Daeva smiled at the crowd.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ciel could hear those words repeating themselves in his head, as if they were a distant memory--but to which memory they belonged was unknown. Still, something stirred within him: recognition. He didn't realize he'd suddenly gripped the arm of the chair he was in until he felt Sebastian's gloved hand over his own, the demon giving him a confused look. The little lord pulled his hand away from his butler's and turned his attention to Daeva again, watching as a good number of women offered--some shyly, some outwardly--to participate in the newest trick.

The girls that Father had chosen were scattered in the crowd and she knew it was them- he had marked them with a certain smell - that Jinn's preferred. 

And so Daeva randomly pointed out at the girls and they began to walk onto the stage one by one.

"And for this trick! We shall disappear!" There was no smoke, box to enter, or curtain drop. All six of them just instantly disappeared. 

The audience began to wildly clap in astonishment. Until after a few minutes they realized they still hadn't reappeared. 

Sebastian turned his head to see if Mr. River's was still seated. All of his friends including himself were gone as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You did well my Darling Daeva." Father told her. "But let us see if you can finally master the grandest finale." When she resisted to follow he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the dining hall of the house from a few nights before.

"Let me go! I don't want to do this...."The girl cried.

"Vixa take over and restrain her. It's your power I need anyway...she's just a vessel. I command you."

"As you wish master." The other said.

'I am sorry dear sister..' Vixa told Daeva.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ciel got up and ran to Tanaka, telling him to handle the guests, then ordered Sebastian and Johanna to find out where the girls had been taken, hoping that they'd somehow be able to track them.

Sebastian managed to find someone who he had seen talking to Rivers earlier and had them give him an address. Which wasn't very far away at all. They took a carriage to bring the girls back in- hopefully alive. It was in fact his place of residence, and there were harsh voices coming from inside.

A hooded figure with pink glowing eyes stood before them, "You should really turn back earl! I am giving you this chance. You should really heed it."

It took Ciel a few minutes to recognize Daeva--her hair was a different color beneath the hood. The words she'd said to him in the act continued to resonate in recognition, but he couldn't think about that now. He'd find out later.

"Johanna, deal with her... Subdue her, but don't kill her yet. That is your duty!" He ordered. As the two began to fight, the earl and Sebastian ran inside of the property.

Daeva was fighting hard against Johanna, but it was clear that she was also holding back, or at least seemed to be. She didn't even look angry, as one battling another might. Her eyes were filled instead with sadness, regret even.

"Johanna. I don't want to...but if you make me I will kill you and Daeva will never forgive!" The Jinn cried out. "She's all I have got and I can't have her hating me." She shoved the dame to the ground and went to kick her.

"Daeva?" Johanna easily rolled away from the kick, maneuvering so that she was now standing and dodged a punch. Elbowing the other woman in the side, she made an attempt to pin her to the ground. 

"You're not Daeva?" It made sense in that the hair color was different, but this was definitely Daeva's body. She could sense that much.

"I was bound to Rivers as his Jinn but my body began to fail me. So he bought Daeva in order to host me..I am Vixa." The woman was hit in the gut by Johanna and blood spurted from her mouth.

The blonde demon had her counterpart pinned. She needed to get this over with fairly quickly not only to ease her own confusion, but she could feel Ciel's emotions, and they felt as he did when he was slipping into his past, and that couldn't be good.

"Well, Vixa, Daeva... Whichever... I am bound by Ciel's orders, so you're going to have to wait with me for a while, if you don't mind."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Shouldn't you be playing pin the tail on the donkey or something?" A man's voice called from down a hallway. "We are in the midst of more adult matters. Things you possibly couldn't understand."

"Well, since we're speaking of adult things, perhaps you should learn to treat your guests better, eh?" Ciel said rather solemnly.

"Do you even know what I am attempting to do earl?" Rivers glasses sparkled in the candle light. "I am going to bring all of these worthless greedy people back to a natural state. Back to a day of gods..."

Sebastian leaned into Ciel's ear, "Didn't Anhur the elemental claim a similar thing, 'days of gods'?"

"Hey! There are no keeping secrets here." The man yelled. "Then insolent trash wouldn't know such things...speaking of insolence..why hasn't she killed her yet?"

Rivers stared at Ciel, "Do you not remember your nanny in that god forsaken place? I saved her. Before they could harm a hair on her head and turned her into a goddess. Too bad after this is all over, I will be subscribing to a new religion. And she will be another ancient idol, when I kill her."

Ciel blinked, finally locating the memory from which the words originated. He could still feel her fingers in his hair, despite the blood that had soaked and dried in it. He remembered the day that she was taken away from him, that one of his only friends--if you could really say that, more like one of his few reprieves during the time. 

He backed away from the man, nearly stumbling into Sebastian. 

He had to end this. Now. 

"Sebastian." He tore off the eye patch covering his eye, his sealed orb glowing a radiant violet and the seal burning white. "Kill this man. Save the women if possible, but put an end to this! That's an order!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was a horrible horrible scream. It didn't come from Rivers who fell silently to the ground nor any of his companions. It was two women's voices in unison and it came from Daeva's body. 

The commanding tether between Vixa and Rivers had been severed prematurely. And so it physically affected the two in the same body.

Johanna was surprised when Ciel came outside and placed Daeva's head in his lap. When she had stopped writhing in pain, her brown eyes looked into his-her face covered in sweat and blood, "I kept my promise...I performed for you my dear earl."

Then she passed out.

Ciel had Sebastian and Johanna load the women and Daeva into the carriage. Thankfully, the kidnapped victims were alive, but unconscious and wouldn't remember a thing. He brought them where they needed to go, and took Daeva back to the manor. Benji and Ignia were still there, along with a few guests who hadn't yet left, but were int he process of doing so. 

After Daeva awoke, Ciel spoke with her and Benji in private, asking the Irish Viscount if he might take her into his residence, at least for now until he could find a more suitable place for her.

Daeva looked so upset, feeling as though she didn't deserve any kindness, particularly Ciel's, but when she opened her mouth to voice those concerns, she was met with a signature glare from the aforementioned earl--a look that screamed "Don't you even dare."

"I do need the extra help...and after all she is someone valuable to you." Benjamin stood and shook hands with Ciel. When Johanna walked into the room with a suitcase. 

"Daeva..." Johanna greeted her. "I got together some of my old stuff...it's not much. But I really don't think you should leave my brother's house for awhile." The boys were in agreeance with her.

"There are some clothes, women's hygienic s, and a few books you might like."

he woman began to refuse the gifts, receiving yet another look from Ciel and backed down because of it. 

"T-thank you... Though I hardly deserve it..." She gave a weak smile. But she couldn't understand why Johanna was being so kind to her. Merely because she was a servant of Ciel's? No, that wouldn't explain this sort of kindness. She'd have to keep in mind to ask when she was able to do so. She'd already overstepped when she'd said she was undeserving, and she didn't feel like further upsetting Ciel.

As Benji and Ignia left, with Daeva in tow, the earl walked to his room and let himself fall onto his bed, clothes and all. He was so, so done with the day. And now there was quiet. Sweet, delicious, quiet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sebastian had been preparing an outfit for his young master tomorrow. As he laid sprawled on the bed.

"All in all how was your birthday sire?"

Ciel turned his head to the side, so that his voice wouldn't be muffled and thought about it for a moment. Being barred from moving freely in his own home, painfully annoyed by the crowds of people in his house, embarrassed beyond belief with them all watching him, having to actually pay attention and react to their gifts... Then, you know, women getting kidnapped from his party, having to leave and having Sebastian and Johanna duke it out to save the women--then considering that he'd found Deava after these years...

"It was... Nice."

"Come here and I shall dress you for bed. " The butler said holding out his night shirt.

Ciel reluctantly sat up, removing his eye patch and setting it on the nightstand, then made his way across the edge of the bet to where he usually sat to be changed. As his butler began to undress him in typical silence, the boy raised a hand to reach for one of Sebastian's as he was undoing the buttons of his vest, but retreated when the demon's hand had moved to ease it off of him.

There was an obvious wanting and tension building between them. When Ciel's top clothing came off an he was was left barechested. Sebastian's fingers traced his jaw line and ran down his neck. The demon's eyes looking into his liege's.

At this touch, a small hand quickly grabbed Sebastian's wrist, almost as though the demon had done something wrong. Ciel's eyes drifted to give their attention to that single hand, using his other to pull the white glove from it. 

"If you're going to be touching me, you can go without that." he sad flatly, then pulled the hand back up to where it had been, palm against his neck between his shoulder and jaw.

"Well how about we go without any of it?" The demon grinned wickedly. "Were you jealous when Daeva flirted with me?" Sebastian had finished undressing him and was now undressing him.

Pow! Right in the pride!

He narrowed his eyes, very clearly upset by his butler's ridiculous, underhanded, impertinent, and, in his opinion, uncalled for question.

"You certainly took it farther than I expected." the earl responded, meticulously avoiding the direct question.

"Well..." Sebastian said kissing him. "I am only asking because I liked the feeling of you being jealous on that level. The fact I could have public and unadulterated proof...that I am fully yours...." he grabbed Ciel's cock "in more than one way. And at the same time..." Sebastian kissed him more "besides Johanna...it's an avid truth that no one's know..almost like a private joke" He kissed his lover. "A private checkmate to those who don't know the level of our relationship." He looked into his master's eyes.

Ciel's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. He hadn't thought about that... And he only became more aroused as Sebastian kissed his lips and teased his growing erection.

He avoided looking at the demon for a moment. "...I might have been. Jealous, I mean. But just a little." Small, slender fingers trailed up the butler's arms, over the curves of his shoulders and arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck.

The demon glided inside him with ease and slowly yet rather roughly began to thrust deeper and harder. The boy crying out and making small groans of pleasure. Sebastian made love to him but in a dominant sort of way. "I love you Ciel."

The boy moved an arm in an attempt to stifle his moans, but the butler brushed them away from his mouth easily, wanting to hear each gasp, each cry. They were music to his ears. And the earl found himself nearing climax, not long afterward. He didn't resist this time, as he had their previous encounter, though he was thoroughly embarrassed that the demon hadn't even let him attempt to muffle the sound of his loudest moan, his cheeks red about that even well after the sex had ended. 

Everyone must have been asleep (perhaps barring Johanna), or else he was certain Sebastian would not have done that. Still... He disliked the sounds he made during sex, more ashamed of that than the sex itself.


End file.
